The Strongest Ninja in the Universe
by Engineered-Chaos
Summary: Everyone knows Yondaime sealed the kyuubi within the infant Naruto. But what if there was a reason he was chosen, a secret power that would rock the foundations of every shinobi nation. NarutoXDBZ! 3/11/11 new update on story! Check profile for details.
1. The Good News!

AN: Since I love Naruto fanfiction and am a big fan of good crossovers I make it my mission to write crossovers that either haven't been done before or have not been done well yet. Hence this is why I have decided to write a NarutoDBZ crossover! Mwahahahaha!! Yes I know I am insane but this idea just won't leave me alone so I have to write it. It is my solemn duty as a reader and an author of fanfiction!! So join me my friends as we venture into the Narutoverse in a way never seen before, Saiyan Style! It begins.

P.S. I am a writer who loves detail, so you'll see a lot of that in my fics. Some people like my descriptive writing, but others say it is a bit long and drawn out. If you believe that is the case please tell me, because I am not a perfect author. I'm always seeking to improve myself and I would enjoy any comments you might have. Oh and this chapter is pretty much going to be in the DBZ universe. It's kind of a set up chapter, but don't worry that will change next chapter I promise.

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own the rights to the majesty that is Naruto and DBZ. And every time I realize this I think I die a little more inside.

The Strongest Ninja in the Universe

Chapter 1

Son Videl tapped her foot impatiently on the hard ceramic floor of her bathroom as she anxiously waited for the alarm to buzz. She gazed at the instructions on the small box that she was currently holding. It told her that she would need to wait at least five minutes for an accurate test result. With anxious eyes she continued to periodically glance at the small object lying on the counter. The seconds seemed to tick by at an agonizing pace. She peeked at the delicate wrist watch she was wearing. It was a birthday gift given to her by her husband, and she sighed as she realized there were only ten seconds left on the timer. Videl slowly began to count down under her breath as the timer finally reached zero. She inhaled sharply as the alarm's piercing screech echoed off of the walls. It seemed to reverberate within her constricted chest. Finally she shut off the machine and hesitantly reached for that small seemingly unimportant looking object lying on her bathroom counter. But she knew that this object would have the power to change her life, as well as the life of her family forever. Taking in one final breath Videl willed herself to grab the tiny tube and await her fate.

Son Gohan paced restlessly across his living room floor. Every few seconds he would glance at the bathroom door before continuing his circuit around the spacious room. He nearly tripped over his own feet when he heard the alarm go off, breaking the silence. Seconds passed before it was silenced, and Gohan waited anxiously for the door to open, and for his wife to give him the news. Finally it began to swing open, and he watched, unable to move as Videl came through the opening, her head hanging and her shoulders slumped, almost as if she had lost an important tournament. He quickly crossed the room and raised his hands to rest on her slender shoulders. Still she would not look up at him and he feared for the bad news to come.

"Videl honey?" he asked gently as he cupped the side of her face with his palm. "Videl what did it say?"

She didn't answer him and Gohan gasped as he felt a warm wetness meet the palm of his hand. Videl was crying?! He thought in alarm. Videl never cried. She hadn't even cried when that bastard Spopovitch at the World Tournament had been grinding her face into the floor with his boot.

Gohan's thoughts were interrupted as he felt his wife cover his large hand with her own and finally raised her head to look into his eyes.

"Gohan," She whispered softly as she caressed his fingers. "We're going to have a baby."

Gohan's eyes widened as his brain finally processed what Videl had just said to him. They were going to have another baby. They were going to have another baby!! With a loud whoop the demi saiyan swept his wife off of her feet and began to spin around as he laughed joyfully.

"We're going to have a baby! " He cried as tears of joy ran down his cheeks. Videl laughed as well as they shared this happy moment, before she gripped his face and crushed her lips to his own, wrapping her slender legs around his waist. They fell back into the couch, locked in the passionate embrace. Finally they pulled apart and Gohan immediately pulled her close resting his head on top of her own.

"I love you." He whispered softly into her hair and he felt Videl answer him as she took his hand in her own and squeezed it gently.

Truth be told the couple had wanted to have another child for some time now. But it always seemed that something tried to interfere with their plans each time. When Pan had been born Gohan had still been in college, struggling to balance his work and his fledgling family. Not to mention the fact that Satan City still needed the power of the dynamic duo of Super Saiyaman and his beautiful sidekick to keep the peace. Both knew trying to raise young Pan in such a situation would be challenge enough and that they probably shouldn't try to throw another mouth to feed and life to protect into the equation just yet. So they had been patient and had even taken several precautions to make sure that there didn't happen to be any wonderful 'accidents'.

When Gohan had finally finished school and they had settled down a bit, Pan had already been five years old. With things finally stable again the two thought that they would finally try to have another child. But this proved to be more difficult than they had both believed. For two years they tried in secret to get Videl pregnant. But no matter what they did the magic just wouldn't happen. Nothing worked. They went to many experts, but every doctor they found said there was nothing wrong, and that they should have been able to conceive a child easily. Finally they decided to go to their good friend Bulma to see if she could help them with their problem. Bulma had smiled as they recounted the problems they had faced and that they were in desperate need of help. She had explained to them that she and Vegeta had experienced the same thing after Trunks. But she said that Vegeta had made it all clear to her then. Apparently a Saiyan was able to easily bear an offspring quickly after mating for the first time to produce a strong heir. But that afterwards it would be some time before another child could be conceived. He had even said that because Saiyans lived much longer than humans that it wasn't uncommon for a female to go decades before another offspring was produced. This lack in fertility had been one of the reasons the Saiyan population had been so small. But Bulma had discovered that the high fertility rate of humans cut this time down drastically but was still several years because Vegeta was a full blooded Saiyan. That was why it had taken them so long before they could finally have little Bulla. She told them not to worry, that nature would take its course eventually. They thanked Bulma for her help and Videl wondered if there was a way to speed up the process. Bulma had shaken her head sadly telling them that human fertility products seemed to have no affect on Saiyans and that they would just have to be patient and not give up.

So Videl and Gohan had continued to live their lives in relative peace until the bastard Baby had ruined things.

Once more the world had been in peril and needed the might of the Z warriors to restore the peace. So they had battled the foes beginning with Baby and ending with the monstrous Omega Shenron. After Goku and Vegeta had destroyed the evil Shadow dragon things seemed to continue on as normal. That is until Videl began to complain about feeling ill in the mornings. So against all hope they had once more put their faith into fate and had bought a home pregnancy test.

And now all of their sacrifices and patience was about to finally pay off. Videl was pregnant and the half-saiyan and his lovely wife couldn't have been happier. They continued to cuddle on the couch in the living room, holding each other as tears of gratitude ran down each of their faces. Their blissful moment was interrupted however when they heard a loud yawn behind them followed by a small cough.

Both turned their heads at the sound, knowing who the intruder must have been.

Bleary eyed, Pan stood in the doorway of the hall leading to her bedroom. She blinked as she saw her parents in front of her and scowled slightly, putting her hands on her slender hips. "What are you guys doing? " She asked in a voice laden with sleep. "Do you have any idea what time it is? What does a girl have to do to get any sleep around here?"

Gohan looked away from the narrow-eyed glare his daughter was giving him, to see the same expression mirrored on Videl. She poked him in the chest with her index finger, her voice accusing.

"Did you have to yell so loudly Gohan?!" She whispered in a low voice.

Gohan laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Videl, but I just couldn't help it." He whined slightly.

"After all, it isn't everyday you find out you're wife is pregnant."

Complete silence filled the room after Gohan's little exclamation. Videl's eyes widened and immediately her gaze switched to her young daughter, whose body seemed to have gone rigid with shock.

"P-Pregnant?! She managed to stutter as her brain tried to understand exactly what was going on. Videl covered her face with her hand, sighing as she stood up from next to her husband. Walking over to Pan she guided the young girl back to the couch to have a seat.

Several minutes passed without Pan making a single move or saying a word. Videl, finally sick of the tension waved her hands in front of her daughter's face.

"Pan, Pan dear, Earth to Pan!!" Finally snapping out of her small trance Pan turned back to her mother, eyes still wide, "Pregnant?" was all she was able to get out, Videl nodding her head slowly.

"Kyaaaaaaahhh!!" Pan squealed in delight before grabbing both of her parents in a crushing hug. "Mom's gonna have a baby! Oh my god, oh my god, that means, I'm gonna be a BIG SISTER!!"

Now all three of them began laughing and celebrating, as Pan's excitement grew.

"I can teach my little brother everything I know! We can train together, and I can show him how to do a kame-hame-ha, and we'll be the best of friends!"

Gohan and Videl just smiled at their little one's enthusiasm. They knew it must have been hard to be an only child when everyone she knew had siblings to care for and watch out for them. Videl knew that loneliness all too well, being the only child of the great Hercule. Sure he had tried to give her happiness with money and toys, but secretly all she had ever wanted growing up was a little brother or sister. Someone to play with, and share stories and memories with. Someone who she could care for and have to watch her back. She was truly happy that she would finally be able to give that joy to her daughter. Glad that Pan wouldn't feel alone anymore.

"So when can I expect my little brother to be born?!!" Videl lifted an eyebrow at her, smiling slightly.

"How can you be so sure you're getting a little brother and not a little sister?"

"Oh mom, that's a silly thing to say." Pan waved her hand dismissively as she were instructing an ignorant child. Gohan had to stifle the laugh that tried to escape his lips at the little gesture. Videl just smiled, and laughed a little herself.

"Hey! It's not funny, I'm serious!" The young girl pouted slightly, grumbling to herself and folding her arms with a huff.

"Oh honey I didn't mean to make fun of you, honest." Videl's consoling voice still had no affect as Pan just turned her head with an indignant snort. Her mother laid a gentle hand on her head and began to stroke her soft hair, which for once was free of her trademark orange bandana. "Whether it's a boy or not I know one thing is for certain," Pan's interest was peaked and she turned to look into her mother's loving eyes.

"What's that?" She asked, unconsciously leaning into Videl's touch, a small smile forming on her face.

"I know that you're going to be a great big sister."

Pan's eyes widened in surprise before her small smile bloomed into one of pure happiness. She lunged at her mother, holding her tightly as she gripped her robe. "Thanks mom." She murmured into the fabric, giving Videl a squeeze.

"You're welcome dear." Both continued to embrace each other, unaware of the pouting Gohan sitting next to them.

"Hey, don't I get to join in this happy moment?" Mother and daughter pulled away from each other, a sly grin passing between the two before turning said look on the unsuspecting Half-saiyan. Gohan gulped at the look in their eyes as he felt a sense of dread wash over him.

"Uh oh," were his last words before the two lunged at him, knocking everyone off the couch in a big dog pile. Gohan's roaring laughter joined theirs as he hugged his wife and tickled Pan mercilessly, just happy that they could be a family, and not have to worry about the fate of the world, or some impending doom that would destroy everything he held dear. It seemed that fate was finally going to be kind to them for a change, and as he looked into the loving faces of his family Gohan couldn't help but think

'The future sure looks bright'

_2 months later_

"So when's the big day?"

"Hmm?" Videl looked up from her menu to see her friend's smiling face. They were seated for lunch at a little diner downtown, having been shopping for the past several hours. Deciding that she wanted to try the fettuccini she took a sip from her iced tea and sighed with satisfaction.

" What did you say Bulma? I was looking at the menu and didn't hear." Bulma's smile became a little tight, she hated being ignored, but brushed it off as she repeated her question again. Videl just grinned and rubbed her stomach gently, imagining the little life growing within. "The doctor said we could probably expect the baby to arrive at the end of October." She once again turned her eyes back to the menu, this time looking at the dessert menu. Bulma clenched her teeth slightly. Videl was ignoring her again. Suddenly her frown became a smirk as she decided a little pay back was in order.

"How has Gohan been lately? Have you guys had any relations, you know, since you found out you were pregnant?" Bulma's lips curved upwards in a sly grin. She loved pushing her young friend's buttons. Still looking down, Videl just nodded her head in agreement having heard another question. Then she froze, her face becoming several shades of crimson. From anger or embarrassment Bulma really couldn't tell. It was hard since Videl could be a very headstrong young woman.

"B-Bulmaaa?!!!? She screeched indignantly, her eyes flashing and her fists clenched. The older woman just continued to smirk, idly swirling around her drink with one hand. 'I guess it was both' she thought with glee.

Everyone in the restaurant turned their heads at the disturbance, and Videl shrank back into her seat, her head in her hands. She glared across the table when she heard Bulma's amused laughter fill the silence. That seemed to break the tension, and everyone went back to their meals finally, as the drone of conversation once again filled the small place.

"What kind of question was that?" Videl whispered furiously, glaring daggers at her long time friend.

"Just wanted to see if you were paying attention this time Videl dear. It's not polite to ignore someone who's trying to speak with you." Her smirk widened as Videl's glare intensified slightly.

"You're evil Bulma" She muttered darkly, but realizing that she had a point. She had been ignoring her a bit. But she was just getting tired of having to always answer everyone's baby questions. It was nice to see that people were interested at first, but now it was just getting kind of annoying. Sighing, she decided that she might as well resign herself to her fate, especially with Bulma. The woman had a sadistic side that could rival even her husband's, and that was saying something.

"So, have you decided on any names yet?" It seemed the questions were starting again, and Videl was reassured to know that Bulma wasn't pushing the 'other' topic any more.

"Well, actually yes. Gohan and I have pretty much already chosen the names. But we don't know if it's going to be a boy or a girl yet." Bulma just nodded, knowing herself that it was in fact to early to determine the gender of the baby.

"So what have you two decided then?" She asked, anxiously awaiting an answer.

"Well if it's a girl we're thinking of naming her Catherine." Bulma nodded again.

"That's a pretty name, how did you decide on that one." Videl smiled sadly before wistfully gazing out the window, lost in buried memories. She was silent for a few more moments before she replied in a soft voice.

"It was my mother's name." No more needed to be said. Everyone knew that Videl had lost her mother when she was only eight years old. She had died of cancer, and the memory was still painful to the young woman to this day. Bulma smiled, placing her hand on top of Videl's gently.

"Catherine is a beautiful name. I think your mother would be proud."

"Thanks Bulma. That means a lot to me." They sat for a few moments, each enjoying the companionable silence. Videl wiped the unshed tears from her crystal eyes, and took a small sip of her drink. Bulma couldn't wait any longer as she had one more question we wanted to ask.

"So, what if it's a boy?"

Videl looked down suddenly, a faint blush creeping over her cheeks. Bulma didn't quite understand the strange reaction, but she just shrugged it off as nothing important. A small grin made it's way to Videl's lips, and she looked up, before replying a bit airily.

"We were considering naming him…Naruto."

A/N: And that's a rap for the first chapter. I know it wasn't very exciting, but I didn't want to put everything in a humongous chapter. Don't worry plenty of action coming ahead. So what did you think? Good, Bad, the most horrid thing you've ever read? I know there wasn't any Naruto in this chapter, but it's just the prologue of sorts. The next chapter will end the DBZ universe section, and prelude to the real meat of the story. If I get just one review I'll type the next chapter. So review people, REVIEW!!!! Ja!


	2. Fish Cake?

A/N: Holy crap! I can't believe the positive response this little fic has received so far. I was hoping for just one review, instead I get twelve? You guys seriously know how to treat an author right. I hope my ideas live up to your expectations. I think you'll be pleased with what I've come up with though. I hope that you will enjoy reading this as much as I do writing it. So without further ado, I give you the next chapter of my little story. Ja!

P.S.: I'll answer a few questions at the end of the chapter.

The Strongest Ninja in the Universe

Chapter 2

"Naruto?" Bulma raised one delicate eyebrow in interest. She rested her chin on her hand, and seemed to have a look of deep concentration on her face. After a few moments she nodded her head decisively, giving Videl a big grin.

"I like it. It sounds kind of unique and I'm pretty sure that I've never heard it before. So where did you get it? From one of those baby name books, or was it the name of a distant relative?" Videl's slight blush grew a bit brighter as she looked down and began to twiddle her fingers a bit nervously. A few moments passed before she began to reply hesitantly,

"Well, we didn't get it from a book or another family member. But the name definitely means something…unique. I'll tell you later when we've picked an official name. " Bulma just shrugged nonchalantly and picked up the conversation again.

"So is little Naruto/Catherine going to be getting into the Son family business of saving the world from evil doers? I bet little Pan can't wait to start their training. And Gohan must be excited too." Videl remained silent as she stared down at her lap fiddling with her fingers again. "W-well actually…" She paused before sighing and continued in a quiet voice. "Gohan doesn't want the baby to be trained in martial arts like he and Pan were."

"No way! A Son that can't fight! It's unheard of… i-it's sacrilegious even! What is that boy thinking?"

Videl hastily came to the defense of her husband and broke in before jBulma could rant anymore. "It's just that Gohan doesn't want to force that kind of pressure on the baby. He says that now that everything is peaceful there's no need to frain our child in martial arts and that we should concentrate on giving the baby6 a go0od education. That way our child could have a future other than violence and chaos."

"Oh sure it's peaceful _now_ maybe. But does he think that peace is going to last? We had seven years of peace after Cell. And what happened? Majin Buu came along and destroyed everything. And did he forget that it was twelve years after Buu before The black star dragon balls were summoned and the destructive forces known as Baby, Super Android 17, and Omega Shenron decided to try their hands at destroying the world? I know that every time we were saved by Goku and Vegeta. But those two aren't going to be around forever to save this universe."

"But…" But Bulma was far from finished, and just steam rolled over Videl's weak protest.

"And another thing. Do you think that Pan would have survived a moment during all of that if she hadn't become stronger through her training? Her ability to fight is what saved her life. I know as a mother how frightening it is to have your child constantly in danger, but at least I can take comfort in knowing that Trunks is strong enough to take care of himself if he ever does have to fight. I actually encouraged Bulla to train at first and so did Vegeta. If anything I'm even more terrified for her because she can't fight. So you should really think about this course of action, that is if _you_ even agree with Gohan in the first place. I still haven't heard your opinion on the matter."

Videl sighed again. She realized that she had been doing that a lot lately, and couldn't remember if her pregnancy with Pan had been this stressful. Carefully picking her words she looked at Bulma and replied softly, "Gohan makes a good argument about making sure our child is prepared for the future. But like you said, we don't know what dark cloud coukd be lurking just over the horizon. Our future may not be as peaceful as Gohan thinks. So I have to say that I agree with you Bulma. It would make me feel much safer if my children could protect themselves from danger. I'll have to talk to Gohan about it later tonight."

You do that dear. And don't worry. Remember you have the owner of the world's leading source in technology as your best friend. With my help, we'll turn this kid into a power house that could rival even the almighty Goku's power." She slammed her fist on the table and flashed a victory sign at Videl. The other woman smiled and Before Videl could say anymore however, she was interrupted as a young man wearing an apron approached their table. He was looking off to the right a bit, eyes locked on a beautiful girl sitting in a booth down the aisle. So he hadn't realized just who's order he was about to take.

"Are you ladies ready to order?" He asked a bit distracted, gaze still fixed on the object of his desire. Bulma waved her hand a bit dismissively as she looked up from her conversation with Videl. "Yes, we're ready when you…" Bulma's eyes widened in surprise when she finally took notice of who their waiter was for the meal. Videl must have as well because not a moment afterwards she said, a bit startled,

"Goten??!"

The distracted young man jumped at the mention of his name and finally tore himself from his little daydream. "Bulma? Videl?! What are you guys doing here?"

"That's the question we'd like to ask you Goten dear." Bulma remarked as she eyed him up and down in his waiter's uniform. "But seeing how you're dressed I guess that question has already been answered." Videl smiled mischievously at her little brother, and in a taunting voice said, "So what had you so distracted that you didn't even realize you were taking an order from your big sister and one of your dearest and oldest friends?" Goten turned red in the cheeks and began to sputter an answer, but was beat to the punch as Bulma added, elbowing the young man in the ribs a bit. "It's got something to do with some pretty girl doesn't it? He was about to open his mouth to deny it but then Goten realized, 'what's the use, I could never get away with lying to those two as a kid. What makes me think that's changed at all now?' So instead he just hung his head dejectedly.

Bulma cheered in triumph as she slapped the table with her palm, before crying out excitedly, "Ha! I knew it! Still the same Goten I see." She gave him a smirk and Goten's blush deepened. "So what's the story?" Opening his mouth to respond, the young waiter was again cut off as Bulma decided to answer her own question.

"I bet some girl you like said that she thought waiters were hot. So you thought that in order to get her to go out with you all you needed to do was get a job as one. Am I right?" Goten's jaw literally hit the floor as his face lost all color. He stared dumbly at the haughty smirk of the blue haired woman, unable to manage a single coherent response.

"How did you? When did…how could… huh?!" was his intelligible response. Videl and Bulma couldn't hold it any more, and soon both women were practically doubled over they were laughing so hard. Goten merely stood there, mortified beyond belief as his sister and close family friend mocked him for the world to see. And see they did because once again every eye in the small restaurant was turned toward the loud and disruptive antics of the two females. Goten even noticed through his embarrassment that the girl he had been admiring was even looking at him. This brightened up his mood a bit until he noticed that she too was trying to hide3 her giggling behind her hand. Immediately his mood sank, and he just hung his head once again.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON OVER HERE?!!" A loud voice cut through the merriment and everyone turned to see the owner of the restaurant stalk from the kitchen area and walk towards the disturbance. The short, round man was red in the face as he stomped over to Goten, murder in his eyes. "What the hell are you doing, causing such a ruckus in my establishment boy?!!" Goten looked surprised before pointing at himself with a finger. "Me??" He asked, not able to believe that his boss was actually blaming him when he had nothing to do with it.

"Yes You!!" He fumed, spittle flying from his mouth. "Do you see any other spiky haired, lazy, good-for-nothing punks around here?! I should fire you for this boy! I should-"

"Ahem." He immediately whipped around and fixed Bulma with a glare. "What the hell do you want you- eek! That was when he caught sight of the blue hair and realized just who he was speaking to. Then his eyes shifted over to Videl and all of the color drained from his pudgy face as he gaped, resembling a bloated catfish rather than a human being.

"M-M-Mrs. Briefs! What an honor it is to have the famous Bulma Briefs grace my humble establishment! And Mrs. Son! I can't tell you what it means to me to have the great Hercule's only daughter eating in my restaurant."

He was all smiles now, bowing and clasping his hands together in front of him, as he showered them with sickeningly sweet praise and adoration. Bulma, grimaced slightly at his attitude. She really didn't like suck ups, and the man's oily smile was beginning to put her on edge. She glanced over in Videl's direction and saw that she seemed to be feeling the same way. Their eyes met and immediately the same conclusion seemed to be conveyed in their glance. It was definitely time to blow the joint. Completely oblivious to the fact that he was being ignored, the owner of the restaurant continued to smile and bow, one of their menus open in his hands.

" And you simply must try our delicious Satan City strip steak! It is covered with our famous barbecue sauce and served with piping hot Portobello mushrooms and comes with your choice of …"

Bulma plastered a cheery smile on to her face waiting for a break in his speech to politely make a quick exit. She got her chance when he stopped long enough to search for a suitable wine for the 'esteemed owner of Capsule Corps and the beautiful savior of the city' to go with their meal. Quickly before he noticed anything she and Videl had stood up from the table and began to gather their many shopping bags. The rustling drew the man's attention from the menu and saw that they were preparing to leave.

"W-wait!" He stuttered, not understanding why they were leaving all of a sudden. "You haven't even ordered yet!" Bulma put on her most winning smile as she politely bowed to the shorter man. "I'm really sorry, but we actually didn't come here to eat today." The owner looked even more confused as he let out an exasperated sigh. "Wh-What! Then why did you come to my restaurant today." Bulma quickly reached over and slung one of her arms around Goten's shoulder hugging him close to her side. "We actually came to see Goten here. He's been a very dear family friend for many years, and also happens to be Videl's younger brother. So when we heard that he got a job working here we decided we'd drop by and say hello."

Suddenly, her expression changed as the cheery smile was replaced with a serious frown. The manager gulped as he recognized the edge that her voice had gained. "And if you must know, I was the one who caused the little scene earlier, not the spiky-haired, lazy, good-for-nothing punk." His face became paler and paler with each uttered word, until he was trembling, and really thought he was about to wet himself.

"Do we understand each other Mr…"

"H-H-Harrison m-maam."

"Right. So do we understand each other Mr. Harrison?" Her voice brooked no argument and Mr. Harrison seemed to understand this as well. Still trembling in his shoes the squat restaurant owner hastily bowed and squeaked out, "Y-Yes maam!"

"Great!" Bulma's happy smile was back, and her sudden attitude change actually caused the man to faint on the spot. Videl looked down at his crumpled form, Then shook her head and sighed. "I think you overdid it a bit there Bulma. I'm surprised the poor guy didn't have a heart attack or something."

Flashing a victory sign Bulma smirked and gave the unconscious man a wink. "He was just too weak to handle my amazing authority and charm!" Both Videl and Goten sweat dropped at their friends antics. The blue haired woman then turned to Goten and gave him a big hug. "It was nice seeing you Goten dear, but we really must be on our way. I, unfortunately have a meeting to attend, and our soon-to-be mother here needs to get her rest after all of the shopping we did today." She then kissed him on both cheeks, grabbed her bags in one hand and marched for the door. Vidle gave him a smile and a wave, before turning around to follow Bulma out the door. She waved once more from the doorway.

"Bye Goten! Good luck with your new job!" And then she was gone.

The young saiyan stopped waving and chuckled to himself when he saw that his boss was still lying on the floor. He looked around himself and was embarrassed to see that every one in the restaurant was staring at him, varying degrees of shock and awe clearly written on their faces. He glanced over to where that girl had been sitting, but saw that her booth was now empty. A little disappointed he turned around to get back to work when he was surprised to come face to face with a beautiful face and sparkling blue eyes. Goten was confused for a moment until he heard the beautiful girl squeal girlishly and exclaim. "You're friends with Bulma Briefs?!" Goten just laughed nervously and and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. Well at least one good thing seemed to have happened to him today. He would have to make a note to thank Bulma later. Giving the blushing girl his most charming smile, Goten linked arms with her and lead her back to her booth. "You have no idea." He remarked sagely, earning another blush and a happyj giggle in response.

Meanwhile just a few blocks away, Bulma and Videl were continuing their long journey back to where Bulma's hover car was parked. Both women stopped however when Videl's stomach gave out a very long and loud groan. Her cheeks turned red slightly as she smiled, patting her belly. "I think someone's upset we didn't get to eat." Bulma started to laugh at the joke until her stomach decided to make its desires known as well. Slightly embarrassed she chuckled, scratching the back of her head. "I guess I can't argue with you on that. So where do you want to eat? I'll go anywhere but back to Mr. Brown nose's if you don't mind."

Videl smirked before replying, "I doubt he would let you within 50 feet of himself or is restaurant after that little scene." She looked around the plaza, noting the several street café's and food vendors that were spread all over the square. She was about to suggest they try another café, when a heavenly aroma caught her attention instead. She lifted her head and sniffed the air until she was able to find it again. Quickly, without words she grabbed Bulma's hand and yanked the confused woman in the direction of the scent. 'Could it really be?' She silently asked herself, hoping that her nose wasn't deceiving her. Dodging in and out of the flow of people, she was finally able to see where the tantalizing aroma had originated from. Her mouth began to water and her eyes took on the shape of little hearts as she discovered that she was not in fact hallucinating or imagining the smell. As she pulled Bulma the rest of the way across the square, only one thought was on her mind, 'RAMEN!!!'

Bulma barely dodged yet another innocent passerby in Videl's mad rush to get to where ever it was that she was going. The young woman had a firm grip on her wrist, and it was all she could do not to be pulled from her feet and dragged like a sack of potatoes. That's why she couldn't understand why when they had stopped they were standing in front of a rather shabby looking little stall with a small bar and several benches. She looked at the small sign hanging above the stall and read in large bold print. " Satan's Noodles." The words seemed to be painted with a background of orange flames and little Hercule devils surrounded the title holding, not pitchforks, but steaming bowls of ramen and chopsticks. She had to physically force herself not to gag at the lame pun on Mr. Satan's last name.

"Ramen?" She asked aloud turning toward her friend.

"I thought you hated ramen Videl. In fact I seem to recall how much you would complain as Gohan and his dad would down bowl after bowl of the stuff. Why would you want to go to a ramen stand of all places?"

Vidle just shrugged, not knowing how else to respond to her question. "I don't know what happened. But ever since I've been pregnant I have just had the craziest cravings for ramen noodles. It's bizarre I know. But I've heard from lots of women about strange cravings they get while pregnant, so I just figured it was natural."

Bulma just nodded her head. Videl was right, it wasn't uncommon for women to develop strange cravings during pregnancy, but ramen? She'd never heard of anyone having a craving for instant noodles before. But she supposed that stranger things have happened. She turned to make a comment to Videl, but found that she was now standing by herself, Vidle having already approached the bar. She walked up just as Videl was making her order.

"One bowl of miso ramen with an extra helping of naruto please!" Unknown to her, a very large sweatdrop suddenly appeared on Bulma's forehead, followed by a very prompt face fault. Videl and the ramen chef looked curiously at the woman lying face first on the ground. In a moment she was on her feet, her face inches from Videl's confused one.

"Did, did you just say Naruto? As in the name you might choose if you have a son?"

Videl's eyes widened and she blushed slightly, realizing her little slip up. Giving a nervous chuckle she hesitantly replied, "I …guess I did say that didn't I?" Bulma gave her a bit of an incredulous look, but Videl just huffed indignantly, replying, "Well, you did want to know didn't you?"

"Know what?" Bulma ground out between clenched teeth. "I don't even know what naruto is, or how it has anything to do with ramen." Before Videl could speak the attentive ramen chef exclaimed enthusiastically, "Well, you see madam, naruto is in fact a small tube shaped fish cake, that is served as a topping, or an ingredient in the ramen broth. It is cut into small disks, and is distinguished by the red spiral shaped marking on the inside of the disk. It is a rather tasty treat that has been used for the past…"

Bulma tuned out the rambling ramen chef as he continued his history on naruto speech without pause. Instead she turned a dead-pan stare on the young woman beside her, solemnly saying, "You are thinking of naming your son after a fish cake?"

"Uh…yes?" Videl cringed slightly, waiting for the laughter, or the surprising gasp, or something negative. She and Gohan had already heard it from the rest of the family, and so she had been a little hesitant with telling Bulma the story. Which was why she was more than a bit surprised when her friend just shrugged her shoulders, and let out a short , "oh, okay then."

"That's it? That's all you have to say?" Bulma looked at her sideways, and raised an eyerow cynically. "Did you expect more?"

"Well it's just that both my dad and Chi Chi practically went ballistic when I told them. So I've just gotten used to hearing the same reaction I guess."

Bulma turned towards her and placed both hands on her shoulders. Then looking the young woman in the eyes said, "Videl dear, you are a grown woman. That child in your belly is your's and Gohan's. It's not Hercule's, or Chi Chi's, and God knows it's not mine. So if you want to name your kid after a fishcake you go right ahead. As a mom it is totally your right and privilege."

"Thanks Bulma." She soon found herself engulfed in a tight embrace, and she just chuckled patting Videl's hair. " Now let's get some food into the both of you. I think the ramen expert is just finishing up his little speech anyway." They both turned just as he finished and immediately gave their orders. Then they both took seats at the counter, and all three of them eagerly awaited the coming meal.

The following months seemed to meld together as the Z senshi prepared for the little addition that was to be made to their unofficial family. Every one pitched in and tried to help out in any way that they could. True to her word, Bulma put her efforts into creating advanced training equipment that young Naruto could use throughout his life. It was confirmed that Gohan and Videl were going to have a son, so everyone anxiously waited for little Naruto to arrive. Chi Chi still cringed everytime she heard the name, but was gradually coming around. Even more so after she found out how delicious the little fish cakes could actually be. Gohan, and Picollo along with Krillin's help succeeded in removing one of the outer walls of the couple's home and installing an additional room that would be the baby's nursery. The two were constantly receiving visits from their friends, and receiving food, diapers, cribs, toys and just about every other baby essential thing that anyone could imagine. No one had heard from Goku however as the mighty saiyan warrior was still receiving personal training from the eternal dragon himself. But King Kai did let them know that he had indeed heard the good news and wished them the best of luck, saying that he would come visit as soon as he could. All was peaceful the entire time, and by the ninth month of her pregnancy, Videl was beginning to believe that maybe Gohan wasn't so crazy in his bright hopes for the future. Life was wonderful, and the entire world seemed to be enjoying it's newfound peace once more. No one was, or could have anticipated the disaster that was about to strike. One that would change their lives forever.

A/N: And that is it for now. I am so so sorry that I ended this right here, but I had to get this out some time. And I feel that I have made you all wait for far too long for this chapter. The next chapter will be released soon. I have finally overcome my horrendous writer's block and am again beginning to make the story flow like I want. I didn't really like this chapter at all but I had to just get it out, and be done with it. Maybe I need a beta reader. If anyone's interested PM me. I've never had one before so I wouldn't know where to begin. Anyway I hope you can be patient. The next chapter will really start the action and will be the end of the DBZ universe for the story. So until then please read and review! JA!


	3. The Evil Wish

A/N: Well I'm glad that people enjoyed the last chapter of the story. I seriously had misconceptions about it, but it's good to have your guys support. I guess I should answer a few questions that everyone has been asking about certain parts of the story. To all of you Hinata haters I have to say that I am sorry. I'm a huge fan of Naruto/Hinata, so that is what this story is going to eventually become. There is just too much potential for this couple. So yeah, NaruHina are soul mates to me and always will be. So with that cleared up I now give you the highly anticipated, or not, chapter of my little fanfiction, The Strongest Ninja in the Universe. But first a few responses to reviews.

**Hoyt:** What do you mean the name is kind of sucky? I thought it was a clever little play on the DBZverse. Everybody always calls Goku the strongest saiyan in the universe, so I thought I would use that. But if anyone really thinks my title is lame, please tell me your suggestions. I just might like one of them and change it.

**The Anonymous Reader: **No apologies needed.I completely understand your concern about the power difference. But don't worry; all will be taken care of. Naruto may seem a bit overpowered at first, but trust me, I'm not going to make this a cake walk for the little saiyan ninja. He will be challenged, Believe it! (Eh, I couldn't resist. lol! I hate that catch phrase, stupid dubbers…grrr.)

The Strongest Ninja in the Universe

Chapter 3.

As one would imagine, the birth of Naruto was highly anticipated by the citizens of Satan City. And why wouldn't it be? Videl and Gohan had saved the city from peril more times than anyone could count. She was a precious hero to the people, and an icon of justice and strength. Not to mention she was the daughter of the famous ex-martial arts champion of the world, the Cell slayer himself, Hercule Satan.

And this was a fact that the former champ understood very well. While most of the Z senshi considered him a witless buffoon, no one could ignore his natural ability to take any situation and use it to improve his image. The birth of his daughter's children was no exception. No one would ever forget the monumental event that was Son Pan's birth after all. Hercule had pulled out all of the stops. Including a city wide parade, a free public martial arts tournament, not to mention the chance to meet the incredible Mr. Satan Hercule himself, of course. The Champ's popularity had skyrocketed afterwards, and sales had increased on all of his endorsed advertisements. So with his popularity dwindling slightly since his defeat at the hands of the young Uub at the last World Martial Arts tournament, Satan Hercule knew that he needed a chance to boost his image with the public again.

If only his daughter wasn't being so uncooperative.

"Oh come on sweet bean, you know it'll be a lot of fun. Remember the great party we had at Pan's birth?" The champ was currently pleading his case to his daughter as she stormed through his opulent city mansion.

"No, means no dad. I remember very well the debacle you made of Pan's birth. I remember being almost nine months pregnant and having to sign autograph after autograph, not to mention the fact that you roped Gohan into giving flying piggy back rides to all the kids in the city. I was so stressed out that day that I almost went into labor!"

Videl stormed her way down another hall, her shoes echoing off of the expensive marble flooring. She marched past several paintings covering the walls and caught glimpses of portraits portraying her father defeating the evil entity Cell. This just fueled her fury as she quickened her steps, attempting to get away from her father and his schemes. 'Was there nothing he wouldn't do to bolster his popularity'? She angrily thought as she was once more blocked by the enormous figure of her father. But his frame was a bit diminished by the fact that he was currently on his hands and knees before her.

"But sweet bean, the birth of your little boy will be a big..."

"Publicity stunt for you and your image." Hercule shrank back at the venomous interruption, and the anger flashing in his little girl's eyes. He knew he was going to have to think fast if he wanted this to work, not to mention the fact that he hated it when Videl was mad at him. She was after all the only person in the world he had left, besides Buu that is. Speaking of the jolly pink marshmallow, he and Pan were currently floating down the hall behind them. Both understood well how Videl could get when she was angry, and had decided it would probably be the best if they stayed back and out of the way.

"It looks like mom is really ticked huh Buu?" The teenager whispered to her pink companion. "Buuu" Buu replied solemnly nodding his head, his arms crossed in front of him.

"But I really don't see what the big deal is. I think it would be really cool to have a party for Naruto. Who knows, we may get to be part of it too? That would be so awesome! Grandpa would probably invite lots of cool celebrities, and I could get the chance to meet them!" Buu just stared at her, saying nothing. Pan just shrugged at his expression, cocking her head to the side. "Hey, I might be a great saiyan warrior, but I'm still just a teenage girl. I can dream a little, can't I" Buu just sighed, until he was yanked forward by Pan as she quickened their flight down the hall.

"Come on! We gotta help grandpa convince mom to do this party!"

The scene they came upon was both amusing and a bit sad at the same time. Videl had made it to the entrance hall of the mansion, but was being slowed down by the fact that Hercule was wrapped around her left leg and was being dragged across the floor. Pan sweat dropped before floating over to hover in the air above them. Videl looked up and Pan smiled while waving at her, upside down.

"Yo mom." Hercule looked up as well, and went a bit pale at seeing his grand daughter hovering in the air upside down. One would think he would be used to this by now, but Hercule just couldn't get over the fact that mostly his entire family could fly. Just then inspiration hit the champ like a K. O. punch. 'If I can get Pan's support on the party Videl would have to do it. She always caves wherever Pan is concerned.' Videl noticed the change in her father's attitude right away, and instantly became suspicious. 'What are you scheming now dad' she thought ruefully, before noticing that he was no longer attached to her leg. She looked up just in time to see Pan now standing, and Hercule on his knees before her.

"Pan honey," he began by clutching her hands with his own, giving her the best pathetic pleading look he could muster. "You're really excited about getting a baby brother aren't you?" Pan smirked to herself, and then looked back to Videl, who was shaking her head back and forth. "Of course I can't wait to get my little brother grandpa, why do you ask?"

Hercule decided it was time to go in for the kill, and said in a simpering voice. "I'm really excited about it too, and so I want to celebrate by having a big parade and a party and inviting everyone in the city. Don't you think that would be just great?"

Pan looked back to her mother again and once again Videl tried to dissuade her, sharply shaking her head from side to side. Pan just grinned and turned back to Hercule, beaming. "Of course I think it would be cool to have a party. We could have a city wide celebration!"

"Pan!" her mother cut in sharply, but the teenage girl just looked at her and said, "I think it would be a nice thing to do for the people of the city. They all look up to you and dad, and I think that they would like to join in on the celebrations too."

Videl sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose. Hercule did a little mental victory dance, and gave Pan a big grin. She returned it and they both looked over to Videl expectantly. "Fine," she finally muttered, "But I don't want any parades or martial arts tournaments, and there will be no Mr. Saiyaman extreme piggy-back ride this time."

Hercule pouted a little. He had really wanted to ride in a big parade through the city while everyone cheered for him. But it didn't look like that was going to happen, Videl sounded serious. But he knew just what to do. "Okay sweet bean," Videl grimaced at that. She really hated that little pet name he had given to her. "There won't be any parade or fighting, instead we'll have a city wide baby shower extravaganza!!" The champ leapt to his feet and thrust one finger high into the air. "It will be the greatest baby shower of all time, with music, and dancing, and food, and tons and tons of gifts, all for my little sweet bean!" He then jumped onto the nearest table, and almost fell over, but managed to barely keep his footing. And then with a great flourish of his cape, which just seemed to appear out of nowhere, he shouted in a booming voice, "And with the great and terrible Mr. Satan as the host of this event it will of course be the greatest party in the history of Satan city. BWA HA HA HA HA!!!"

Pan and Buu started clapping and Videl hung her head. How she was related to her dad always seemed to boggle her mind. " That's great dad, now could you please get off the table, before you fall and I have to call a paramedic? Seriously you are too old to be pulling these kinds of stunts."

"Too old? Too OLD?!!" The champ's face turned beet red, and he pointed his index finger to the heavens. "I am the mighty Hercule Satan, winner of 20 consecutive World Martial arts championships, the greatest fighter in the entire world!!" He tried to turn around to flash Videl a victory sign, but instead got his huge feet tangled in his cape. With an oof he suddenly found his feet swept out from under him and he fell face first onto the end of the table. With tremendous force he flipped it over, and hit the ground hard, the heavy wooden table landing on top of him with a loud crack.

Videl, Pan, and Buu all collectively cringed and closed their eyes. Videl then rushed to her father's side and with one hand picked up the table and threw it across the room. With lightning speed, Pan intercepted it and gently lowered it to the floor, before any more damage could be done. 'Phew, that was close' she thought in relief. She looked over and saw her mom cradling Hercule's head in her lap. The large man's eyes were swirling and he looked dazed, but relatively unharmed. She sighed in relief and then floated over to them. Her grandpa was unconscious it seemed, and she watched as Videl picked him up over her shoulder and set him down on one of the couches.

Pan looked from her grandpa's prostrate form on the couch to her mother. "Will grandpa be alright mom?" She asked, slight trepidation in her voice. Videl just smiled to her reassuringly, and patted her on the head. "Of course he'll be fine honey. Your grandpa has a pretty thick skull, and I think it'll take more than an overturned table to finish him off." Pan giggled, but stopped when she heard a weary groan come from next to her. Hercule then sat up, rubbing the huge bump on his head. "Ow, that really hurt. What the heck just happened? One second I was doing one of my great poses, and now I'm lying on the couch." He looked up to see his daughter and grand daughter looking down with worry in their eyes. Videl let out a relieved breath at seeing him unharmed. Then she stood up and brushed the wrinkles out of her clothes. "Be sure to take care of dad Buu." She then said to the caped pink blob. Maajin Buu saluted her with a loud "BUU!" and she giggled softly, before turning back to the confused champ on the couch. "Are you guys leaving so soon?" She nodded and then motioned for Pan to come along too. "Tell your grandpa goodbye dear." Pan flew over and gave Hercule a big hug and a peck on the cheek. "Bye grandpa!" She said happily before joining her mother's side. " I guess we'll leave so you can plan the party dad." Mr. Satan smiled and nodded his head vigorously. "Just you wait sweet bean, it'll be a day you'll never forget." If only the champ could understand the true reality of those words. Because truly it would be a day that the Z senshi would never forget. It would be a day that would change all of their lives.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The great baby shower extravaganza was scheduled to be on a Saturday early in October. The exact day of the party would be October 10th. It was the ninth month of Videl's pregnancy and she was due to have her baby any week now. Everyone was excited for the new life to enter the world, the entire population of Satan City being no exception. In true Satan Hercule style the champ had advertised the big event non-stop. There were T.V. commercials, and billboards posted to advertise the baby shower. There was even a weekly running newspaper article that contained various gift ideas for the new baby. Every one was looking forward to the celebration, and Capsule Corps. had even agreed to fund most of the expenses, at the behest of one Bulma Briefs of course.

People flew in from all over the world to celebrate, and the entire Z senshi were currently staying at Capsule Corps. to await the promised day. Everyone had shown up: Tien and Chaozu had come from their training, Yamcha, Piccolo, and Krillin with Android 18 were there as well. The only members who would not be attending the big event were Goku and Vegeta. Goku of course, because he was still training under the eternal dragon, and Vegeta had left the planet because he just couldn't sit around while the 'clown' Kakarrot continued to widen the power gap between them. Besides as the Saiyan prince had told Bulma as he entered his ship, "What does the birth of the brat of the brat of Kakarrot have anything to do with me the Prince of all Saiyans." And so he was gone, leaving a fuming Bulma behind to wait for him like always.

The baby shower was scheduled to take place at the huge park in the middle of the city, and ten city blocks surrounding the site had been blocked off for parking to the event. It was now the morning of the tenth and everyone was preparing for the big day by helping out with the decorations. Things were going pretty smoothly as everyone tried to do their part. The hired workers just stared in amazement as they watched the Z fighters zoom through the air, hanging decorations over the trees and stringing streamers through the leaves. One of those who were on streamer duty was one Son Gohan, and he laughed as he zoomed in between branches, scattering his load of streamers throughout the park. He halted his movements however, when he noticed a familiar power signature nearby. Stopping on a tree branch, the demi-saiyan looked left to right, but didn't see anyone nearby. He frowned and put a finger to his chin. There was definitely some one he knew nearby, but he just couldn't seem to locate their exact position. "Try looking up Gohan." A gruff voice called out from above him. Gohan jumped in surprise, and then quickly looked up into the trees above him. He smiled brightly and waved as he saw the form of his mentor Piccolo perched in the fork of the branches of a huge oak tree. "Hey Piccolo! You made it!" The somber namekian floated down until he was standing right next to his former pupil. He crossed his arms and smirked at Gohan's armful of party streamers, his white cape billowing in the wind. "Having fun are we Gohan?" Gohan just laughed and scratched the back of his head. Piccolo smiled at the familiar gesture. 'like father like son I suppose' he thought reminiscing slightly about his days with Goku.

He was interrupted from his musing however when Gohan said. "I was helping set up for the party. You guys at the lookout did get your invitations right?" Piccolo grimaced and reached into his tunic and pulled out what looked to be a folded card. He showed it to Gohan and the younger man couldn't help but to sweat drop at the image on the front. There was a picture of Hercule's head on the body of a baby in diapers. He had a pacifier in his mouth and was flashing a victory sign. Piccolo then opened the card, and Gohan had to literally cover his ears as Hercule's voice suddenly boomed out of nowhere.

_Congratulations! This is the former World Martial Arts champion of the world, and all around super hero Hercule Satan! You have just been selected to attend the greatest, most magnificacant, celebration in the WORLD!!!! That's right, my little sweet bean Videl is having a baby, and everyone here at Satan Stuff inc. (copyright Hercule Satan all rights reserved) want you to join in the celebration. So be sure to get on over to the Beauuuuutiful Satan City park on October 10th at 10:00 AM sharp, located in the heart of glorious Satan City to attend this unforgettable event. You might even get to shake my hand if you're lucky. But watch out! Cause I just might accidentally break yours with my awesome strength! So don't forget and bring the whole family there's fun for all ages, including… _

Snap! Piccolo shut the offensive thing with one hand, a disgusted look on his face. He threw it to Gohan, who handled the card like an armed bomb. His ears were still ringing from the loud noise. He tucked it away into his shirt pocket and gave Piccolo a nervous grin. "Sorry about that Piccolo, I hadn't actually seen any of the invitations yet, since I really didn't need one. We let Hercule do all of the planning for the baby shower. I guess he took it a little over the top huh?" Piccolo just harrumphed and mumbled under his breath, "About what I would expect from that moron." He looked up and noticed that Gohan was no longer paying any attention to him, but was instead looking around in confusion.

"What are you looking for Gohan?" He turned a questioning look to Piccolo and then said "Hey, just where are Dende and Mr. Popo? If they don't hurry they're going to be late." Piccolo just shrugged nonchalantly. "The last I saw of them they were still at the lookout taking care of some things. Don't worry Gohan, I'm sure they're on their way now as we speak." Gohan just looked up into the sky, as if he were seeing if he could actually see the smaller namekian and his dark skinned assistant flying there right then. After a moment of quiet thought he finally said, "I just wish dad could be here too. I've really been missing him recently."

Piccolo walked over and put a large hand on his shoulder. Gohan looked up in surprise at this rare display of emotion from the normally taciturn Namek. "Don't worry Gohan, Goku will return one day. He always pulls through in the end." Gohan smiled wide and Piccolo grinned slightly, about the equivalent of Gohan's expression for him. "You're right Piccolo, I know he'll come back some day. I just hope that wherever he is he's doing alright." Piccolo just nodded and they just stood there in silence for a few moments, reminiscing about times past with their absent saiyan comrade. "Hey Piccolo?" Gohan asked after a few seconds.

"Hmm? What is it Gohan?"

"Do you want to help me string these streamers through the trees?"

Piccolo took one look at the colorful pile of streamers and decorations in Gohan's arms and then said.

"I think I'll pass on that one Gohan." And then he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Coughing Gohan looked up to see him zooming off towards Capsule Corps. 'He'll never change' Gohan thought as a small smile graced his lips. Then he picked up his bag of streamers and took off from the tree branch and continued to spread them through the trees.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Come on Mr. Popo! We're going to be late if we don't hurry!" Dende's voice echoed across the top of the lookout as he impatiently waited for his subordinate. They were supposed to have left the lookout about an hour ago, but Popo had insisted that they tidy things up a bit more before heading out. A look of silent relief passed over him as he finally saw the short form of Mr. Popo coming through the lookout's main gates.

"I apologize Dende-sama, but I just could not leave the kitchen in such a state of disarray." Dende saw that he was carrying at least four suitcases in each hand and he sighed saying. "Mr. Popo we're just going to be gone for a few days. It looks like you packed for an entire lifetime." Dende had only one suitcase and a backpack on his person, and he was sure that he had packed too much stuff. "Can you even fly with all of that stuff you're carrying?" Dende mumbled quietly to himself. As if to answer him Popo effortlessly lifted off of the ground and proceeded to fly towards the end of the lookout where Dende was waiting. 'I guess he can' was his thought as he too began to hover above the ground.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure everything is in order, so lets head off to Capsule Corp. Gohan and the others must be waiting for us." Popo nodded his head and they both took off into the sky, heading directly for Satan City.

"Do you think the coast is clear yet?" a voice said after a few moments, breaking the silence of the deserted lookout. Suddenly movement could be seen as one of the massive floor tiles on the top of the lookout slid out of its place, leaving a gaping hole behind. Three figures quickly clambered out of the hole and stood triumphantly atop the tower. The former overlord and leader of the infamous Pilaf Reich, Lord Pilaf, smirked as he realized his plan was a success. He turned to his two subordinates, Shou and Myu, who had just climbed out of the hole.

"AH HA HA HA HA! I told you it would work! My genius never fails! Now we will finally be able to realize our greatest dreams and take over this entire miserable planet!!" Shou and Myu cheered for their leader as he bounced a small red crystal up and down in his palm. "And it's all thanks to this little gem here. Who knew the last time we came looking for the dragon balls we would stumble upon such a treasure. Who knew that the evil king Piccolo was keeping such a thing hidden away in this place?" Shou stared dumbly at the shiny crystal before blurting out, "Lord Pilaf what exactly is that thing again?"

Myu and Pilaf covered there faces with their hands before Pilaf muttered in an irritated tone, "This, you incompetent imbecile, is a very rare and valuable ki suppression gem. It was used in ancient times so that one's enemy could not sense your energy when you tried to sneak up on them. I had heard there were none left in existence, but I suppose Piccolo had one for safe keeping in case he ever needed to suppress his energy to hide. And now because of it we have been able to sneak onto the tower at night and hollow out this hole in the floor. That way we could lie in wait for the perfect opportunity to steal the dragon balls once again and take over the world!"

Lightning flashed behind him and Myu broke out in another round of applause. "Oh Lord Pilaf you are so amazing!" Pilaf grinned and gave a slight bow to his cronies. "Ooooh, I see now Lord Pilaf. So now is the perfect time to steal the dragon balls?"

"OF COURSE IT IS YOU MORONIC BUFFOON!!" Pilaf screamed in outrage, causing his canine crony to shrink back in fear. "WAHHH! I'm sorry Lord Pilaf! Please don't get angry with me!" Pilaf just sighed and massaged his temples, feeling a headache coming on. "It's the perfect opportunity Shou, because everyone is away from the lookout today to go attend the baby shower for Hercule's daughter Son Videl. So while the Earth is off guard we will strike and summon forth Shenron like last time, except now there will be no meddling Goku to foil our plans." He was about to continue his speech when he noticed that Shou had his hand up, like he wanted to ask a question. Growling irritably he snapped,

"What is it now Shou?" The nervous dog man looked down at his angered leader and then gulped before stuttering out, "W-what about th-the Lookout's defenses L-Lord Pilaf? I'm sure they wouldn't just leave and not have some sort of security set up." He cringed and awaited his master to strike him, but looked back again when Pilaf didn't move. The little man was actually smiling devilishly and did not appear angry at all. "I'm impressed Shou, that you would have the mental capacity to realize such a thing." Shou wagged his tail happily at the compliment, "But your fears are ungrounded my minion, because I have been doing much more these past months than just lying in wait. Of course Picollo would set up a security system in his palace. There are far too many valuable things here to just leave them unguarded. But I have been taking care of that little problem. You see I have been systematically rerouting the power supply to the security net from its original source to one I have ingeniously fabricated myself. It contains no where near the amount of energy the original source does, but it will keep the security system off for about eight hours, plenty of time for us to locate the dragon balls and enact our vengeance upon this planet."

And as if to prove this point to his henchmen, Pilaf approached the massive doors to the interior of the lookout. He motioned for them to come closer, and then told Shou to try and open the door. Nervously, the dog man put one paw to the door and pushed, but it wouldn't budge. He tried again but still the door would not move an inch. Panting he turned back to his master, " I-It's no good Lord Pilaf, the door won't budge an inch." Pilaf grinned before he too decided to approach the doors. "Of course it won't budge Shou, I haven't deactivated the security net yet."

Then with a flourish, the small overlord produced a small remote from within the folds of his robes. It was of a simple design, and contained no more than two large red buttons on the face. Smugly, Pilaf pressed the top button, and a mechanical whine could be heard coming from within the lookout. Then they heard a clicking sound, as if a door was being unlocked, before silence once more reigned. Pilaf then put his pudgy little hand to the massive door and gave a push. To his follower's amazement and delight, the portal opened soundlessly, revealing a dark room within. Motioning for the both of them to follow him, Pilaf stepped into the room and was instantly swallowed by the darkness. Giving a nervous gulp, Shou and Myu glanced at each other before hesitantly following their master.

Down and down they went into the depths of Kami's Lookout. Pilaf took a crooked, and very complicated route, sometimes going up and then going down, twisting and turning through hallway after hallway. Shou and Myu couldn't understand how their master could know where he was going in such a huge maze, but Pilaf never slowed down, never hesitated before taking them through another complicated system of rooms and passageways.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity Pilaf finally halted their long trek. His two subordinates each let out sighs of relief, both panting from the long journey. Pilaf smiled sinisterly as he slowly approached the massive door he stood before. It was made of a polished obsidian crystal, and the very air around it tingled with ancient magic. Without hesitation he put his palm to the door's smooth surface, and right before their eyes it melted away into nothingness. Looking back again he motioned for Shou and Myu to follow him, as he crossed the threshold into the void beyond.

"W-What is this place L-Lord Pilaf?" Shou's teeth were chattering in fear and he had his tail tucked between his legs. All around them were malevolent looking devices, each more sinister than the last. The very room hummed with the power of the artifacts contained within, and the sensation was causing the dog man's hairs to stand on end. Without even looking back his master replied while searching through several shelves and chests.

"This is the depository that King Piccolo built to house his most powerful ancient artifacts. If I'm not wrong, and I never am, this would definitely be the one place in the lookout that Dende could safely keep the black star dragon balls. It is the most fortified and well protected vault in the palace. That is, if the security net is active, otherwise it is just like any other room in the lookout."

Continuing toward the back of the enormous chamber, Pilaf's eyes suddenly lit up as he came across a pedestal upon which sat an ornate gold chest. It was inscribed with the image of the eternal dragon, entwined around its entirety, the head resting on the lid of the chest. Two blood red ruby eyes stared out from its intimidating visage, as if warning all others to beware of its contents. His hands trembling with excitement, Pilaf gently grasped the lip of the lid and reverently opened the chest. Tears of joy came to his beady eyes as he saw all seven of the dragon balls nestled in a black silk cushion. Gently he reached down and picked up the four-star ball, caressing its smooth surface with his finger. Not wishing to waste any more time he quickly replaced the ball into its place and shut the lid. Then he turned to his two assistants, and in a commanding voice said, "Grab the chest and bring it to the surface. It is time to take our revenge,"

"Yes Lord Pilaf!" They chorused together and grabbed the heavy golden chest, before carrying it out of the room, and back towards the surface.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So what are you going to wish for Lord Pilaf?" Myu asked quietly as they stared at the circle of dragon balls lying on the ground in front of them. Pilaf put one finger to his chin as he scrutinized the objects of his desire.

"That is a question that I have been pondering for a very long time. This planet, I have discovered is extremely difficult to conquer because of its number of extraordinarily powerful guardians. So one must be careful in their wish else it will in the end mean nothing. I can't wish for immortality, because then Goku and the rest would still be more powerful than me, and that would be useless. I could wish for Goku and everyone to die, but then some other evil power would probably come along and take my power. Plus I need a way to once again gather the dragon balls so the Earth won't explode in a year. I could wish to be stronger than Goku, but then he'd just train and become stronger than me. So I have decided that I will use someone who is a powerful saiyan like Goku and control him so he will do my bidding. Then I will use that person to take over the world and become the supreme ruler of everything!"

Looking at each other Shou and Myu whispered quietly, "Did you get any of that?" They both shook their heads, but then snapped to attention as they saw their master move towards the dragon balls. Myu noticed that Shou was acting a bit strange and that he kept bouncing from foot to foot crossing his legs in front of him. "What's wrong Shou?" Myu whispered at her dancing comrade. "I really have to go to the bathroom!" He whined covering himself with one paw. Rolling her eyes Myu just sighed irritably, "Can't it wait?" Shou shook his head violently and decided that he would ask Lord Pilaf if he could go to the bathroom.

Oblivious to all of this Pilaf stretched his hands toward the heavens and cried out in a loud voice, "Shenron! Come Forth!!" Immediately the seven dragon balls began to glow with a blinding light, before a bolt of energy shot straight up from the center of the circle, streaking for the sky. Thunder heads gathered as the beam of energy began to take the form of an enormous red dragon. It snaked its way around the perimeter of the lookout, until its massive horned head hovered before the awestruck form of Pilaf and his cronies. Regarding the mortals with enormous blood red eyes, its voice boomed like a thunder clap.

"WHY HAVE YOU AWAKENED ME FROM MY SLUMBER?!!"

Sinking to his knees Pilaf bowed low and cried out "Oh great dragon, this mortal has a wish he desires granted!"

"SPEAK MORTAL, AND IT SHALL BE YOURS, SO LONG AS IT IS WITHIN MY POWER!!"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

At the same time, across the continent at the baby shower, the Z senshi were enjoying the festivities provided by Hercule and Bulma. No one was aware of the ominous events transpiring at the lookout at that very moment. Gohan, sitting beside his wife and daughter at one of the food tables, looked up from his sixth bowl of ramen and noticed something strange on the horizon to the West. Squinting his eyes, he was able to make out a large storm beginning to cover the sky. 'What a huge storm!' He thought as he downed another mouthful of noodles. 'I'm sure glad the weather is so nice here in Satan City today.' And with out another thought on the unusual storm Gohan went back to his meal, completely unaware of the coming disaster.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Clasping his hands together Pilaf cried out once more, "Great dragon my wish is for you to resurrect the most powerful evil Saiyan to have ever lived and that you will…" He was cut short however when he felt something incessantly tugging at the hem of his robes. Whipping around in fury he fixed a glare to his minion Shou.

"What the hell are you doing? Can't you see that I'm busy here?" Shou whined incessantly, dancing on the spot.

"But Lord Pilaf I really have to use the…"

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED!!" Spinning around in terror Pilaf tripped and fell on his face. When he looked up he noticed that the mighty dragon was beginning to become transparent, fading from existence.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" He screamed as the dragon once more began to descend back into the dragon balls.

"FAREWELL! UNTIL THE NEXT SUMMONING!!" and before Pilaf's horrified gaze, the dragon balls lifted from off the ground and rose into the sky. Then with one more streak of lightning, the circle burst apart, and the dragon balls zoomed off in different directions.

Beating his fists on the ground Pilaf continued to scream in outrage. And then remembering what caused this debacle, he spun around fully intending to murder a certain henchman of his. "DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE …done?" Both Shou and Myu stood terrified before him, but there attention was not fixed on Pilaf. No, it was fixed upon the gaping black void that had suddenly appeared on the ground before them.

The three of them watched, transfixed as black tendrils of energy emerged from the void, whipping through the air in a mad frenzy. Then to their astonishment and horror a figure started to rise from the floor. Slowly ascending from the depths of the hole a head appeared, followed by a massive pair of shoulders. It was a young man. His eyes were closed and his mane of purplish-black hair whipped back and forth with the flow of the energy surrounding him. Soon the figure's entire body was free of the darkness, and he hovered motionless in the air. He was not a very large individual, but his body rippled with lean and very defined muscle. Pilaf noticed that he was bare-chested, but seemed to be wearing a short red tunic around his midsection, with white baggy pants, and golden boots covered his feet. Golden bands adorned his wrists and ankles, and there was a golden necklace around his neck.

The hole beneath the man closed and disappeared from sight, as he continued to hover. Pilaf was about to take a step forward, but stopped suddenly as the man finally opened his eyes. Calm obsidian orbs regarded the three of them as he stayed suspended in air. And then, his lips parted and he uttered just one word,

"Kakarrot"

And then without warning, his face turned savage, and an aura of pure golden energy surrounded him as he screamed at the heavens,

"KAKAROOOOOOOOOOOT!!!"

With an explosion of power, he transformed before their very eyes. His once purplish-black hair now shined a blinding gold. His enormous body now bulged with powerful muscles. And his once calm dark eyes were now a fierce turquoise. Giving another mighty roar, the now transformed super saiyan exploded from the floor of the lookout, leaving a huge crater and a terrified Shou, Myu, and Pilaf in his wake, as he shot into the sky.

The terrified trio watched as he stopped in midair, and seemed to contemplate something. And then with another feral scream, he blasted at full speed through the sky heading straight for Satan City. The three looked at each other and then nervously to the East before Pilaf whispered in a frightened tone, "What have we unleashed?"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Meanwhile…_

Videl kept her cheery smile plastered to her face as she graciously accepted another box wrapped in shiny paper. It was officially the gift giving portion of the baby shower now, and there really seemed to be no end to it. She had kept the smile on her face for so long, she was afraid her face was going to crack if she tried to change her expression. The guests came by the thousands, offering their congratulations and adding their contributions to the already enormous pile of assorted gifts. As the last giver departed, with a signed autographed portrait of Super Saiyaman #2 of course, Videl leaned over to whisper into her husband's ear. Gohan was currently the one holding the guest list, and knew how many people were left to present themselves.

" Well?" She pleaded, her crystal blue eyes silently begging him to end the torture. Sighing Gohan gave her a pitying look and then clearly mouthed to the distraught woman, 'eight thousand more'. Videl hung her head as she realized that there seemed to be no end in sight. She had already signed thousands of autographs, and her hand was really starting to cramp up. She figured she would probably die in just another ten minutes, but smiling and signing autographs for _eight thousand_ more people? She felt like curling in to a fetal position and crying herself to sleep.

Videl raised her head when she felt Gohan's comforting hand on her shoulder. He looked her in the eyes and opened his mouth as if to say something, but suddenly jerked violently instead. Unnoticed by her the same reaction repeated itself for Piccolo, Krillin, and 18 as well. Videl watched, confused and slightly afraid as Gohan's eyes became larger and larger. His mouth hung open as if he was in shock and she could see the muscles bulging beneath his shirt as his hands instinctively balled into fists.

"G-Gohan?" She asked in a timid voice. She had never seen such a look pass his face, and frankly, it was terrifying her, a lot. Still he made no move to suggest that he had heard anything she said. She called his name again, but it was still useless. She even waved her hand in front of his ace, but Gohan did nothing but continue to blankly stare off into the distance. She followed his gaze, and too stared off into the western horizon, but saw nothing but blue skies. Frowning, she decided to try and focus herself, to see if she could feel what it was that had her husband frozen on the spot. Concentrating as hard as she could, she let her energy flow out just as Gohan had taught her. She stretched her ki enhanced senses to their fullest, until she could push no further. And then she waited. All around the two people were starting to get nervous at their frozen positions. Videl ignored all of it and continued to concentrate on the western horizon. Suddenly, she felt it. It was small at first, only a slight tingling to her senses. But the more she focused the clearer the sensation became. It continued to grow, and grow, until it completely filled her mind. It was an enormous, terrible power.

And then icy cold realization hit her in the gut as she knew that she had felt this power before. It had been many years ago, before she and Gohan were even together. Even though more than a decade had passed since that terrible encounter, Videl knew that she would never forget the terror that had gripped her as she had been helpless to help Gohan fight the monster that had attacked them, seemingly from nowhere. This was why with an ashen expression, and frightened eyes, that Videl was only able to choke one word passed her trembling lips.

"Broly."

A/N: Ahh! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! I am so sorry I haven't started the Naruto universe part yet! But my fingers just keep taking control, and incessantly typing. I can't believe I was actually able to write this much! But seriously, do you think I should just hurry up. I have a whole different chapter I have planned for the Broly encounter, but I can cut the fight short if you guys want me to hurry up and get to the Naruto part. I'm just asking because this is the Naruto fanfiction fandom, not the DBZ one, and I wanted to know if you guys were getting tired of the DBZ writing. I just want this to come out as best as it can, and I love to write. But if you guys want me to hurry up then I definitely will. Just give me a response and I'll do what I can. SO please be patient with me and R&R as usual! Ja!


	4. The Climactic Battle!

A/N: Hello to my readers out there in the fandom! This is Engineered-Chaos bringing you the next chapter of my little story. I hope you like what you've read so far, because there's a lot more to come ahead. Oh, and all review responses will be at the end of the chapters now, so they don't get in the way of the story. I know I hate to have to scroll through a bunch of review responses to get to the story I came to read. So now I present you with the next chapter, and I swear to you, on my honor that it will be the last chapter before we jump into Konoha! Oh and by the way Broly is going to be a bit different in my story. So if he seems a bit OOC that's on purpose. Now please sit back and enjoy the next chapter of The Strongest Ninja in the Universe! And always leave me some feedback via that little review button. Reading your responses is what sometimes motivates me to write! Ja!

P.S.: I'd like to have a little contest for fun. There is a very important plot device revealed in this chapter. I want one of you to find it and tell me what its significance is for the rest of the story. And I'll give you one hint. It has to do with Broly. The first person to give me the right response will have the next chapter dedicated to them, and I will answer one question that they have about the story. And I mean anything. So please, read and enjoy!!

The Strongest Ninja in the Universe

Chapter 4

"Broly."

Memories flooded Videl's mind as she remembered the time she and Gohan had battled the hulking terror known as Broly. She had been completely helpless against his might, and had only been able to watch in horror as he tore Gohan apart with his strength. He had been too powerful. It had taken the combined power of Gohan, his brother Goten, and later she learned that Goku had appeared as well, to take down the invincible juggernaut. But, Broly had died in that fight. She had been knocked unconscious, but Gohan had told her that they had blasted him into the Sun. So how was he here?! How could he possibly be alive??!!

Videl clenched her eyes closed, as Broly's fierce gaze seemed to bore within her mind. She was breathing hard, and the overwhelming situation was starting to make her feel sick. Suddenly, she lurched forward, the world spinning violently as she tried to steady herself on the back of a chair. And then she felt something give way within her and she crumpled as she felt a sudden sharp pain in her abdomen. Immediately she found her weakened body supported by strong hands, as she was gently lowered to the floor.

"Videl? Videl are you alright? Answer me?!" She heard a frantic voice calling to her, and felt someone gently stroking her hair.

"Go-han?" She mumbled as the pain within her began to increase, the muscles in her lower back and abdomen contracting sharply. 'Wait! Contracting?!' Opening her eyes she saw the concerned face of Gohan, and she smiled weakly up at him. "Gohan, I think I'm going into labor." Gohan's eyes widened and as if to confirm her statement, he felt a wetness seep into his pants, and he knew that her water had just broken.

Panicking, the father-to-be quickly lifted her up in his arms and jumped to his feet. 'Damn, damn, damn! Why did this have to happen now? What the hell is going on?! It's just too much. How had everything gone so horribly wrong? Broly was alive somehow and heading directly for them, and now Videl was going into labor! Why did this always happen! Why did they always have to…'

SMACK! Gohan's head turned sharply from the force of the slap. He turned back, and his gaze fell on a pale faced Bulma, her arm still raised, and her breathing hard. "Snap out of it Gohan! What is the matter with you, you look like you've just seen a ghost!"

Gohan shook himself, trying to fight down his anxiety and fear. This was no time to be panicking. Looking at his gathered friends, Gohan's voice turned stern and he said. "We have to get everyone here to safety! There's not much time."

Bulma just gave him a bewildered look. "What is going on? What do you mean we have to get everyone to safety. And why is Videl trembling and so pale?"

Gohan's voice was grim, and Bulma felt herself go cold as his cobalt eyes seemed to pierce her very soul. "We need to evacuate the city. The Legendary Super Saiyan Broly is on his way here right now." Everyone but those who felt Broly's energy gasped and a look of shock came to their faces. But that was nothing compared to the reaction that came from what Gohan said next. "And as for Videl, she's going into labor."

"WHAAAAAAAT!!?" Screamed Bulma, Chi Chi, and Pan at the same moment. The next thing he knew, Bulma was at his side gripping Videl's clammy hand in her own.

"Is that true Videl?" She asked quietly, worry evident in her eyes. Videl gave a weak nod, and cringed as she felt another cramp ripple through her abdomen. Bulma gave Gohan a determined look, her voice expressing the same determination. "Gohan, if Broly is really coming here, we have to get Videl, and everyone else to safety as soon as we can."

Gohan opened his mouth to reply to her, but was cut off as they all heard a derisive snort come from off to the side. Everyone turned to see Yamcha lazily leaning against a large tree, a bored expression on his face as he relaxed with both hands behind his head. "Tch. I don't know what everyone's getting so worked up about." He muttered, rolling his eyes. "So big bad Broly's coming to get us. Big deal! That guy was beat way back in the day. Gohan's way stronger now. Not to mention we have two other Super saiyans on our side, Goten and Trunks. Broly won't stand a chance. Gohan took Majiin Buu one on one, and this guy's nothing compared to Buu. Besides we've all gotten a lot stronger!" Yamcha illustrated his point by manly flexing his large biceps, smirking arrogantly.

Gohan frowned but then looked thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe we are over exaggerating this a bit. Maybe Yamcha's right.."

"No." A gruff voice interjected and everyone turned to see a grim looking Piccolo staring off into the distance. Gohan watched his mentor silently, waiting for his reply. If Piccolo said that they were wrong, there was a good reason. The surly Namek was not one to take anything lightly after all. Piccolo stared silently at all of the faces that were now fixed on him, before he opened his mouth and began to speak in his gravelly voice.

" It is true that with Gohan's current power he would have been able to easily defeat Broly before. But that was then, and this is now. Broly is no longer the same as he used to be." Piccolo stared off into the sky, as he began to recall old memories, and his voice grew distant as he began to elaborate.

"When I was the jailer of HFIL I actually ran into Broly several times. The scum that inhabits that place are of the worst sort. All of our dear friends are there, including, Frieza, Cell, Dr. Gero, Baby, and of course Broly. But we never had any problems with that one. He would just keep to himself, and was constantly training, nonstop. It didn't matter how much he trained we believed, because he would never get out of there, so we thought nothing of it. That wasn't the case however, when I actually had to fight him." He paused for a moment, before looking at the assembled defenders of the Earth, his eyes hardening at the memory.

"It happened just after Goku was taken away by Shenron. He came to visit me briefly in HFIL before he departed, so he could assure me that I would one day have my freedom returned to me. Well, Broly heard about Goku's little visit, and predictably he flew into an incredible rage. The attendants of hell tried to stop the destructive saiyan but they were batted away like flies. The same thing happened to me when I tried to restrain him. He threw me off like I was an infant. Pikon as well, who they occasionally call in to help reign in the more violent criminals like Cell was completely powerless to stop him. Even some of the super villains grew tired of it and tried to aid us, but not even General Rildo, or Cell for that matter could do anything to stop him. Finally he must have worn himself out because we found him collapsed and unconscious one day. After that he acted no differently, and life, if you could call that hell by that name, went on as usual. But that power he had shown, it was unstoppable."

He finished his story then, His icy onyx eyes boring into each of them, destroying their confidence with harsh reality. And then before he returned to his silent reverie, he looked Gohan right in the eyes and said, "At his current power, Broly is even more powerful than Majin Buu ever was. Without Vegeta's help, we have no chance to stop him if he unleashes his full strength."

Everyone looked fearful, and remained silent after Piccolo finally finished speaking. Yamcha was no longer smirking, his scarred face pale, eyes wide with shock. The tension was broken however, when Videl gave a small whimper in Gohan's arms, and the demi-saiyan was brought back to the reality that his wife was about to go into childbirth. Scanning the area around him he also noticed the thousands of worried bystanders, who seemed to be muttering to themselves, the celebratory atmosphere of the party all but vanished. Looking around he finally spotted Hercule hiding under a wooden picnic table. He turned to Krillin and wordlessly placed the trembling Videl into his arms bridal style. The short Z fighter looked confused for a moment, but said nothing as he grunted under the extra weight, watching as Gohan walked over towards one of the empty picnic tables.

Crouching down to the ground, Gohan sighed and rubbed his forehead as he saw his father-in-law currently cowering on the ground, his head covered by his arms. Shaking his head Gohan reached out to nudge him slightly. The champ gave a yelp like a wounded animal and jumped crashing his thick skull into the wooden table above him with a loud crack. Gohan winced and watched, as the former martial arts champion of the world, clutched his bruised head, and rolled around in the dirt.

Finally looking up, Hercule noticed that Gohan was crouched in front of him. Forgetting the pain in his head, he immediately began to sweat heavily, and started to sputter some incoherent excuse. "G-Gohan!" He stammered slightly, getting up onto his knees. "I uh, I was just over here looking for my contact lens! Yeah, that's right! I uh, thought that I had dropped the darn thing over here earlier, and I was uh looking for it just now."

Gohan just mentally rolled his eyes, knowing full well that Hercule didn't wear contact lenses. He knew that the big man had probably heard that someone stronger than Buu was on his way, and had decided to run and hide like he always did. It still baffled him to this day how everyone in the world could possibly believe that he had defeated Cell and Majin Buu, but the facts were that the people looked up to him as one of their heroes. And Gohan knew that he would need Hercule's help if he was going to get everyone to pay attention to them and vacate the area to the tunnels beneath the city.

Ever since the dragon balls had disappeared the Earth had been required to take several measures to ensure the safety of the people of the planet if evil was to ever return. Before, if the population of the planet was wiped out like with Majin Buu, all they had to do was gather the dragon balls and wish everyone was back alive again. Those seven balls had been great for damage control. In fact, all they had ever used the dragon balls for was to bring back those who had been unjustly slain. But now that Shenron was gone, they no longer had that luxury. The complex system of underground tunnels had been Trunks' idea, and everyone agreed that it was probably the best course of action. Buildings, no matter how fortified would mean nothing to a being like Cell or Buu, but an underground tunnel was concealed and protected by the Earth. Most energy blasts never created craters deeper than about twenty feet or so, unless the being was trying to destroy the planet. So with Trunks spear heading the project, Capsule Corps. had begun construction right away. The saiyan youth had even had a second Capsule Corps. headquarters built in Satan City, so he could oversee the project at all times, and provide a base of operations. The Satan City branch of the company had actually become a second home to the Briefs family, and they were known to actually spend most of their time in Satan City than Western Capital so they could be close to family and friends. Bulma's parents still lived in the Western Capital building. This was actually fine with Bulma since she finally got a chance to live her life free of her parent's constant influence. The tunnels had been built in no time at all, and every door in the complex had been affixed with the Capsule Corps. logo, as a final touch. The people of the city were grateful for this added security, the terrors of Cell, Majin Buu, and the Shadow Dragons still fresh in their minds.

Gohan knew the tunnels would be the safest place for the citizens of Satan City to hide while they battled Broly. He didn't want any innocent life to be lost, and knew that the berserker Saiyan would not hold anything back due to innocent bystanders. Reaching down with his hand, Gohan helped to haul the champ back to his feet. Staring up into the face of his large father-in-law Gohan leaned in close and whispered, "Hercule, I know you're probably scared too, but we have bigger problems on our hands. There are a lot of innocent people who are going to be hurt when Broly finally shows up. He is a monster who loves to cause pain and suffering to others, and he wouldn't hesitate to kill every last man woman and child in this city. I need your help to convince these people that they need to get down to the Capsule Tunnels right away."

Hercule gulped and raised a shaky finger to point at his own chest. "Wh-Why do you need my help? You're the one that defeated Cell and helped fight Majin Buu."

"I need you to help me because you were the only one the people of Earth would listen to when my dad was trying to collect energy to defeat Buu. They ignored Vegeta and even my dad, but they were more than willing to help when you spoke to them. Whether or not you defeated Cell doesn't matter Hercule. The people of Earth, and especially the citizens of Satan City look up to you and trust you. I know that if you ask them they will listen to you and get to safety."

Gohan looked up and to the West and scowled as he felt Broly's presence rapidly growing closer to the city by the moment. "We have to hurry Hercule. He's going to be here very soon. We have to get these people out of here."

Hercule only hesitated a moment more before fiery determination filled his eyes. "You're right!" He shouted, holding one of his fists upraised before his face. "My loyal followers will be sure to listen to the great Satan Hercule!" And without another word, Hercule leapt from up off of the ground and onto the table he had previously been hiding under. A megaphone somehow miraculously appearing in his hands, he took in a deep breath before bellowing to the crowd,

"HEY, EVERBODY! LISTEN UP!!!" Immediately the people stopped milling about and the buzz of conversation died as all eyes turned to the champ, anxiously awaiting his next words. Hercule looked around to be sure that he had everybody's attention, which he did, before he began to speak.

"Attention, grand citizens of Satan City, this is your hero Mr. Satan speaking, and I have very important news to tell you. It has just come to my attention, that there is a very bad evil doer on his way here to the city right at this moment. In fact he's going to be here really soon, and I need all of you to pay attention real good now."

Many of the people seemed shocked by this revelation and a few seemed on the verge of panic, remembering the past destruction that had been wrought on the city. Hercule heard a lot of the nervous muttering and decided to give the crowd one of his biggest, cheesiest grins to help calm them down. "Now don't panic or nothin' cause the terrible Mr. Satan is gonna squash this guy flat! He's gonna wish he was never born after I'm through with him!" The champ flexed in front of the crowd and they all cheered starting to chant 'Satan, Satan, Satan!' pumping their fists in the air. Hercule held his hands out asking for silence and it became quiet again. "Now, since this battle is going to be extremely fierce, I don't want any of the innocent people of the city getting caught in the cross fire. So the champ really needs all of you to hurry up and get to the underground tunnels as fast as you can, so I can be free to fight at my best, and not worry about any of my fans getting hurt. Now move quickly! Cause there's not much time!"

Hercule finished his speech, and the Z fighters waited anxiously to see the react ion from the crowd. Finally one voice rang out from somewhere, and a person yelled, "Come on everybody! If Mr. Satan says we gotta get out of here then we better do what he says!"

Another person joined in, "Yeah! Mr. Satan's never steered us wrong before!" Sounds of approval rippled throughout the massive crowd, consisting of just about every citizen of the city, and people began to disperse, heading towards their cars and the tunnels. Many people shouted encouragement to the champ, and he flashed them all big victory signs.

Gohan let out the breath he had been holding, immensely relieved. 'Well, at least that's been taken care of' he thought as he watched the people leaving the area, actually a bit surprised that no one was panicking. Apparently these people really did trust Hercule to protect them.

Walking up he clapped the big man on the shoulder, and gave him a huge grin. "Thanks Hercule, that was great!" Hercule just smiled while scratching the back of his head. "Heh, no problem Gohan." He said flashing another victory sign.

"Yeah Grandpa that was awesome!" Pan cried as she glomped her grandpa. Another moan from Videl, however brought everyone back to the reality of the situation. Quickly Gohan turned and addressed the gathered group. "Tien, Yamcha, Chaozu, and Master Roshi." The four straightened up as he addressed them, awaiting his orders. " I want you guys to go and be sure everyone in the city makes it safely to the tunnels, I don't want any stragglers left behind when Broly gets here."

The four of them immediately nodded, and blasted off into the sky, Master Roshi being carried by Yamcha. Next he turned to Krillin and the rest. "Krillin, I want you, Bulma, and my mom to take Videl to Capsule Corps. right away. If the fight goes wrong I want you guys to take off in one of the ships and contact Vegeta in space. We'll do our best, but he may be the only one who can defeat Broly now."

" Don't say things like that Gohan!" Bulma yelled, stomping her foot, but she could feel moisture begin to collect in her eyes, as she realized that he was probably right. Chi Chi flat out sobbed and clutched her son's shirt, burying her face in his chest.

Gently he held her, and ran his fingers through her hair. "Don't worry mom, we'll be alright, you'll see. Once this is over we'll all have a big dinner to celebrate." Chi Chi sniffled slightly before she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "You better not die Gohan, or I'll never forgive you." Gohan just smiled and nodded his head. Chi Chi released him then and said the same thing to Goten, hugging him against her fiercely, repeating over and over, "My little baby boy, oh my baby boy." As tears streamed down her face. Goten just tried to hug her back and assure her that everything was going to be fine.

Finally, Gohan walked over to his wife's side, where he found Pan clutching her hand in her own. Turning to his daughter then, he placed his hands on her shoulders, and looking into her chestnut eyes, Gohan said softly, "Pan, I want you to go with mom and grandma to Capsule Corps."

"But dad! I want to stay and help fight too! " Gohan shook his head at her. "No, Pan. This guy is way too strong. Besides, I need you to protect your mother in case…in case something goes wrong."

Pan opened her mouth to argue more, but the words died on her lips as she stared into her father's penetrating gaze. She had never seen him with such eyes, and she knew that he was serious…deadly serious. Sighing in exasperation, she nodded her head, a sullen look on her face. Gohan smiled then, and patted her gently on the head. He then leaned down and brushed his lips against his wife's, and nearly fell over when she reached up and pulled him down to her. His shirt clenched tightly in her fist she whispered fiercely into his ear, "You'd better come back to me Son Gohan." A single tear slid down her cheek and Gohan gently brushed it away, before looking to Krillin. "Stay safe my friend."

Krillin just nodded "You too Gohan.", before he took off into the air, followed closely by his wife with Marron, Pan carrying Chi Chi, and Bulma had decapsulized one of her hover cars. Gohan watched them disappear into the distance, wondering if it was going to be the last time he would ever see his family again.

Feeling a sudden pressure on his shoulder, Gohan turned to look up into Piccolo's face. The normally stern warrior was actually grinning at him in pride, and said in a strong voice, "I'm proud of you Gohan. You did a good job handling the situation. Goku would be proud to know the world is still in capable hands even without him here."

"I hope you're right Piccolo." Gohan answered in a grave tone. "But I really just wish dad was here right now, or Vegeta. Those two always knew what to do during these kinds of situations."

"Don't sell yourself short Gohan. You have a brilliant mind, and I know you have what it takes to see this through."

Gohan sighed, and his gaze once more drifted to the Western skies. Broly would arrive any minute now, and then, the true battle would begin. Exchanging glances with Trunks, Goten, and Piccolo he gave a decisive nod before muttering, "Let's go." Before the four of them launched themselves into the air, to await their fate.

Hercule and Buu watched them go, as they soon became nothing more than tiny dots against the backdrop of the sky. The former champ turned to his big pink comrade, saying, "Aren't you going to go help them Buu?" Without a response Majin Buu scooped Hercule up into his arms and launched himself into the sky, looking for someplace safer to hide. Hercule couldn't go to the tunnels since he was supposed to be fighting, so Buu instead took him over to one of the subway entrances, and set him down gently. Then with a short wave, he took off and headed for the battleground, Hercule's waving form disappearing into the distance. He hadn't gone far however, when he noticed a very large deserted pastry shop beneath him. His pudgy eyes grew wide, and he began to drool slightly. He paused in the air and considered for only a moment before letting out a delighted squeal and screaming "CAAAAAKE!!!"

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Broly slowly descended through the clouds as he felt himself growing ever closer to his destination. He could feel the power of his enemies, but noticed that Kakarot's power signature was not among them. This angered the Super Saiyan for a moment before he felt another familiar power source. It was the kid! The one who had defeated him and sent him flying into the sun. The two brats were there as well, and one more power that he remembered, but couldn't match a face to. It seemed as if he was going to get his revenge after all.

He spotted his destination slowly appear on the horizon, as he approached a very large city. He streaked above the tall buildings, and houses beneath, feeling his targets were located in the center of the city. Heading that direction he soon found himself entering a large and spacious park area, numerous trees and other vegetation covering the ground. He stopped himself when he finally came upon them. There were four, just as he had sensed. Licking his lips in anticipation of the destruction to come the Super Saiyan advanced on the party.

Oooooooooooo

Gohan eyed Broly as he floated in the air before them, noticing that the juggernaut had already ascended to his Super Saiyan form. He was barely able to suppress his fear as he felt Broly's massive power level. The Legendary Super Saiyan lived up to his name. He was easily several times as strong as the last time they had fought, and he hadn't even begun to power up yet. This was bad, very bad. But Gohan knew there was no choice but to face this threat head on. He had overcome insurmountable odds in the past, and this was no different. Steeling himself, he waited as the Super Saiyan slowly approached.

Broly smirked as he sized up his opponents, his massive arms folded over his chest. Staring at Gohan and the others he couldn't help but to scoff. "So what is this? The welcoming committee?" He laughed as he saw them all tense, and Gohan floated forward.

"Broly." He simply stated, to which Broly just inclined his head. "What are you doing here Broly? The last I remembered you had been blasted into the sun and died. How have you returned?!"

Broly just shrugged his shoulders, giving Gohan a grin. "I don't really know how I got here son of Kakarot. I was training myself when I saw a sudden light come out of nowhere. Then these black tentacle things grabbed me and pulled me towards some opening in the sky. The next thing I knew, I was back in the world of the living, standing on top of some platform in the sky, with some little blue old man standing in front of me. That's all I remember."

'Little blue old man! That must have been Pilaf!' Piccolo suddenly thought, but how had Pilaf brought Broly back to… The Black Star Dragon Balls! It was the only way. "Gohan!" He shouted to which the half-saiyan turned slightly to look at him, but never turning his back to Broly.

"That blue guy Broly was talking about. It was a villain by the name of Pilaf. I know because I have all of Kami's memories. He must have wished Broly back with the Black Star Dragon Balls!" Gohan's eyes widened as he suddenly remembered what he had seen earlier that day. 'So that huge storm to the west, wasn't a storm! It was this Pilaf guy summoning the dragon! That means, the dragon balls are gone again somewhere in the galaxy, and if we don't get them in a year then the whole planet will explode!'

But what the demi-saiyan failed to realize was that if they didn't take care of their current problem, none of that would matter in the end anyway. Dende glanced over to Mr. Popo from their hiding place on the ground. He had decided to stay as back up in case anybody needed to be healed during the battle. He couldn't believe what he was hearing however. There was no way Pilaf could have gotten his hands on the Black Star Dragon Balls. They were kept securely in King Piccolo's old treasure vault, and that room was practically impenetrable!

"If what Gohan is saying is true, then we need to get back to the lookout right away Popo!" The young Namekian guardian whispered to his subordinate.

Popo nodded his agreement. "I agree Dende-sama. There's no telling what kind of trouble that Pilaf could cause if he were to gain access to the lookout." Nodding to each other, they both took off into the air, and hovered next to Piccolo.

"Gohan!" Dende shouted to his long time friend. "Popo and I are going to return to the lookout to see if Piccolo's assumption is right. We'll return once we know the truth. So please stay safe while we're gone." Gohan turned his head and grinned at Dende, nodding slightly. No more words were exchanged and Dende and Popo blasted off in the direction of the lookout. Gohan tensed as they passed Broly, ready in case the Super Saiyan tried something. He just kept his arms crossed, and barely glanced at them as they passed. Broly grunted, such insignificant insects were not worth his time. As the two of them finally disappeared from sight, he turned an angry glare on the gathered fighters.

Broly was quickly growing bored of this, and he angrily growled out, "Where is Kakarot?!"

Smirking, Piccolo floated before the massive saiyan and said, "Goku is no longer in this world. So why don't you just do us all a big favor, and leave."

Broly merely grinned, shaking his head side to side. "I'm afraid I can't do that green man." He stretched his arms above his head and cracked the muscles in his thick neck. "It's been so long since I've had any fresh air, and I was really looking forward to enjoying some…entertainment." He laughed then, his booming laughter mixed with slight madness, until he abruptly stopped and gave Gohan, Trunks, and Goten a hard glare. "Besides, I have unfinished business with these three, and I've just been …dying for the chance to see them again, so I can repay the kindness they showed towards me last time we met."

Gohan was growing angrier by the minute as he listened to Broly speak. Finally unable to hold it in any more he clenched his fists and glaring screamed. " That's enough Broly! This fighting is pointless. Your grudge against my family and I is meaningless. We just want to live in peace, aren't you tired of fighting, tired of all the bloodshed?"

Broly said nothing, but merely kept his arms folded, the arrogant smirk never leaving his face. Piccolo placed his hand on Gohan's shoulder, his eyes grim. "There's no point in trying to reason with him Gohan. He's a heartless monster." Gohan just shrugged off his mentor his gaze still fixed on the smirking Saiyan before him. "Well? Answer me Broly! When will it be enough? When will you finally be satisfied?!"

Gohan finished his rant, his breathing ragged, as he stared down Broly. The smirk was gone from Broly's face, and he floated before them, his hands at his sides, head down, his bangs overshadowing his eyes. "When will it be enough?" He whispered, before lifting his head to stare at Gohan with a penetrating glare. "I answered this question before boy, the last time we met. And the answer is still the same. It won't be enough, not until…"

Gohan's eyes widened as he witnessed Broly disappear right in front of his eyes. Before he could even make a move, the massive Super Saiyan was towering over him, fist cocked back, a feral sneer covering his lips. "You lie dead at my feet" With tremendous force, Broly smashed his fist into Gohan's chest. The demi-saiyan's eyes opened in shock and he gave a soundless scream as the shock of the blow sent him hurtling towards the ground below.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Quickly! Get Videl onto the bed." Krillin jumped to obey Bulma's order and laid Videl gently onto the soft bed, before covering her with one of the blankets nearby. He turned to Bulma to see what more he could do, when he felt a sudden surge of energy come from the park turned battlefield. "It's started." He said as he glanced out one of the windows. 'I should be there to help.' He thought to himself as he watched everyone fussing over the woman lying in the bed. Bulma had ordered Pan and Bra to grab some towels, and Marron was apparently fetching some hot water. He kind of felt out of place in this situation, and even though he knew that he wouldn't be much help, he wanted to be out there helping to protect the Earth. 'It's what Goku would have done' he mentally muttered, remembering his departed best friend. With a decisive nod, he stood up from the chair he had been sitting in, a determined look on his face. 18 turned to him and knew right away what he was planning to do. "I'm going with you." She said, glaring at him to just try and stop her. Krillin shook his head, and she was surprised to see the conviction in his eyes, that were normally so happy and carefree. "No 18, you stay here with Marron and the others. I don't want to lose you."

18 looked angry now, and angrily shouted, "And do you think that I want to lose _you _again Krillin. It almost killed me when Super 17 took your life, and I, I don't want Marron to have to lose her father again!" Krillin had lowered his head, not meeting her fierce gaze. 18's expression softened slightly, and she walked up to him to gently place her hand on his cheek. "You don't have to fight anymore. Let Gohan and the others handle this. This fight is way beyond any of the rest of us. We'd just get in their way. Gohan knew this, that's why he had you bring Videl here, and he sent the others off on their own missions. He's trying to protect you."

"I know that 18." He said through clenched teeth, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. His hands were balled into fists, and he was trembling slightly. "I know that I have no chance of beating someone like Broly, and that I would just get in the way if I went to the fight, but I can't just sit here and do nothing while my friends are risking their lives for the planet. If I don't go I'll never be able to face Goku again."

18 sighed and knew deep down in her heart that Krillin was right. He had been a protector of this planet for so long, and she knew that he belonged on that battlefield. "All right" She said softly, and Krillin's head shot up in surprise as he stared in bewilderment at his wife. "I understand." She said , staring into his eyes. He smiled at her before leaning up and placing a kiss on her lips. He walked over to the window and slid it open. As he prepared to leap out he heard his 18's voice behind him. "You just be sure to come back alive, or we'll never forgive you Krillin." Krillin nodded to her and prepared to leave, but was stopped once again when he felt a slim pair of arms wrap around his waist followed by a choked cry, "Daddy!" Krillin turned around and stared into his daughter's frightened gaze. "Don't worry Marron. I'm going to be fine. I promise to be really careful out there. I just need to be beside my friends." Marron nodded before giving him one last bone crushing hug, and stepping back as he leapt out the window, before blasting off into the sky, heading towards the center of town. She felt a reassuring touch on her shoulder and turned to see a sympathetic look from Pan. "I know how you feel Marron." She said, trying to console her distraught friend. "My dad and brother are out there too, but I have faith in them, and I know that they're going to be just fine."

"Really?" Marron asked, between sniffles. Pan smiled and nodded her head, "Of course." Marron returned the smile and gave Pan a hug. 18 smiled at her daughter as well as Bulma. But her smile disappeared as she gazed longingly out of the window in to the sky. 'Vegeta, where are you? We need you right now. I wish that I could talk to you.' And then suddenly a thought occurred to her. How stupid could she be? Vegeta was in one of the Capsule Corps. ships, of course she could talk to him. And then to everyone else's surprise she suddenly ran from the room.

Chi Chi, who had been sitting at her daughter-in-law's side, looked up as she saw Bulma leave the room. "Bulma!" She shouted, causing her to stop in her tracks. "Where on Earth are you going in such a hurry? Videl needs us."

"I'm sorry Chi Chi, but this is really important. I just remembered that I can contact Vegeta in space. If he's close enough to the Earth, he might be able to come and help us win this fight!" Chi Chi's mouth opened in shock, and she fixed Bulma with an intense glare. "How could you forget such an important thing you moron! My sons are out there getting ready to fight that monster, and you forget to mention such an important detail as this? How could you be so stupid!"

Bulma clenched her fist and rounded on the other woman. "Hey back off! I was just overwhelmed by how suddenly everything happened that 's all. And don't you tell me about your family being the only ones fighting this battle. My Trunks is out there too remember?!" The two women growled at one another, almost at each other's throats. It looked like they were about to attack each other when suddenly, "You two! Stop this ridiculous fighting at once!"

Both women froze at 18's cutting tone. Then they both seemed to realize what they were doing, and slowly lowered their fists, shamefully looking at the ground. After a moment or two, Chi Chi finally looked up sheepishly, and caught Bulma doing the same. Quickly they averted their eyes, and Chi Chi said softly to the ground, "I guess I overdid it a bit there. I, I'm just worried about this Broly monster, and my babies fighting him, and the baby, and everything that's happened today. I guess I let it all get to me. I'm-I'm sorry for the way I acted Bulma, you're not stupid. I, I am. Can you forgive me?"

Bulma was surprised at how submissive the normally dominating woman was behaving. She could tell how hard it was for Chi Chi to say such a thing and looked up and smiled. Everyone in the room gave a collective sigh of relief. She nodded to her long time friend and the two shared a hug. "It's going to be okay Chi. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks are all going to be fine. You'll see." Chi Chi just nodded and Bulma pulled away. "I'm going to go see about contacting Vegeta, why don't you tend to Videl, she needs you right now." Chi Chi nodded and the two of them parted ways, Bulma walking out the door and down the hall, and Chi Chi taking a seat beside Videl at the bedside. After a moment, 18 sighed, looking up at the ceiling, "humans." She muttered to herself. 'I'll never understand them.'

Ooooooooooo

Meanwhile, in her lab, Bulma had just picked up the signal for Vegeta's ship on her scanner. With a few more button presses she had finally tapped into his frequency. She just hoped that her husband was on his ship and not training on the planet surface. The screen went static for a moment before a black stand by screen came into view. She waited a few minutes for Vegeta to answer, but the screen remained dark. Just as she was about to turn off the power however, There was a beep and Vegeta's head and shoulders came into view. The Saiyan Prince looked irritated, and there was a towel wrapped around his bare shoulders.

"What is it woman?!" He barked at her, cobalt eyes narrowed in a menacing glare.

Bulma paid no heed to his gruff greeting. She was too relieved that she had been able to actually contact him. " Oh, Vegeta!" She cried, " I didn't think you would answer."

Vegeta just waved his hand toward the screen in a non-chalant manner. "Yes, yes, I was actually about to take a relaxing shower after my training, but it seems you deemed it necessary to interrupt me." He turned his head back to the screen to tell her goodbye, but the words never left his mouth. There were tears brimming Bulma's blue eyes, and she looked extremely relieved to be speaking to him. Instead of the rude retort he had been about to say, what came out instead was, "Bulma, is everything alright there?"

And so, unable to hold herself back, Bulma launched herself into the entire tale, all of the information she knew to be true. Vegeta's eyebrows, climbed higher and higher up his forehead as she continued to speak, until he was wide eyed, and very close to being slack jawed as well. But by the end of the tale, the Saiyan Prince was snarling viciously, and slammed his fist against the wall, leaving a large indent in its place.

"Damnit!" He cursed violently, his rage continuing to build, until he glowed with his power. He hadn't yet transformed into a Super Saiyan, but seriously looked about on the verge to. Bulma's face fell at his reaction. Obviously, he wasn't any where near Earth and couldn't help. But she decided to ask him anyways, and Vegeta sighed at her voice, rubbing his temples with two fingers.

"No." He said gruffly, frowning at her, but his eyes concerned. " I'm in the Arlian star system, and even at full speed, I wouldn't be able to make it back to Earth for at least another four or five days." Suddenly, he became angry again and gave the wall another beating. "Damn that idiot Kakarot's brat!" He fumed as he paced back and forth in front of Bulma's worried face. "Damn them all. If he had just trained himself, and remained somewhat powerful, then he should be able to handle Broly easily." He clenched his fists and then whirled around to face Bulma, giving her a glare as well. "And the same goes for Trunks! I knew I should have forced that idiot boy to train more. Rrrgh, But you had to baby him. Said his education and his position at your father's stupid company was more important than becoming stronger! Now look what happened! Is his position as President of Capsule Corps. going to save the Earth! Is it?! Tell me woman!!"

Bulma said nothing as Vegeta brutally berated her. What could she say? Her husband was right. They had become too complacent with the current peace, and now it might cost them everything. They had all relied on Goku and Vegeta for so long, that the rest of them really saw how helpless they really were when both fighters were now absent. Bulma couldn't even look Vegeta in the eye, her normally fiery attitude completely gone. Hanging her head, Bulma could only let out a feebly whispered "no." in response to his words.

To say that Vegeta was surprised, would be a serious understatement. Something must have really been wrong, if his mate was acting so differently. He didn't like seeing her act so. ..meek. He wanted the fire back in her eyes. He wanted her to act like nothing was wrong and to yell at him for not being there to help, but she didn't. "Bulma." He said, causing his blue haired mate to look back up into his eyes. "Yelling isn't going to solve this problem, and, I…shouldn't have been so harsh with you. Do you believe that you and the others can hold out until I return home?"

"I don't know." She responded to him carefully. "You once told me that Broly decided to destroy an entire planet with one blast, simply for his own amusement. I don't think he has any reservations about blowing up ours either. But Gohan did say that if the fight didn't turn out well, we were supposed to board one of the ships and escape into orbit to wait for you to return." Vegeta nodded at this, thinking it a reasonable enough plan, and said, "That sounds like a good plan. At least the brat's brain hasn't gone rusty over the years." He paused for a moment and then said, unconsciously allowing concern to enter his voice. "Just try to stay safe until I arrive. Then I will personally take care of Broly, and show him what a true legendary Super Saiyan really is!" Bulma nodded, and smiled at her husband, wishing he was there right then. "We'll try the best we can." She said and Vegeta nodded, reaching to turn off the communication. But he was stopped as his mate had one more thing to say. "Vegeta, I love you." The Saiyan Prince looked a bit taken aback by this, and nodded curtly to her before the screen went dark. She stood staring at the empty screen for a few more moments before turning to leave. Just as she was about to switch off the light, she heard a beeping from the communication console, and quickly ran back to open a channel. Vegeta's face once more appeared, confusing her. "Vegeta?" She asked, confused by his now pensive look. Vegeta looked a bit nervous, and was even sweating slightly.

He cleared his throat and then said, "Woman, no, I mean Bulma…I, I do as well." And then the screen was black again. It had happened so quickly that Bulma was almost certain that it had been a day dream. Vegeta would never do anything like that. But she could not deny the warm feeling that was covering her entire body, nor the incessant smile that tugged at her lips. She looked out the window then, and silently prayed that the others would be able to hold their ground until Vegeta arrived.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Gohan spat blood as he tried to sit up from the painful blow. He managed to get to his hands and knees, blood dripping from his chin, as the dust settled around him. He gave a painful gasp as he tried to draw breath, his mouth once again filling with his crimson life blood. As he coughed again he realized that just about every one of his ribs must have been broken from that punch, and if the blood was any indicator, he would have to say that one of his lungs had been pierced as well.

"GOHAAAAAAN!!!" Gohan looked up just in time to hear a feral roar, as he saw his brother Goten charge the deadly form of Broly. "N-no Goten" He feebly gasped, clutching his ruined chest, before slumping to his knees and surrendering to the darkness.

Goten looked on in horror as Gohan once again spat blood onto the ground, clutching his chest in pain. It had happened so fast that he had been able to do nothing until it was too late. He looked at the monster that had hurt his only brother. Broly was looking down, and smiling at the injured Gohan, with the look of a hungry predator spotting his injured prey. 'No!' He mentally screamed as he knew Broly was going to finish him off. No, he wouldn't let him near his brother. With an enraged battle cry, he exploded with power and blindly charged Broly, speeding towards his exposed back.

Trunks gave a start as Goten blasted towards Broly, and didn't hesitate to follow him, heading towards his target from the other direction. Goten arrived first and tried to deliver a savage kick to the back of Broly's head. He missed however as Broly merely ducked the blow, and then with his arms folded over his chest continued to swerve and dodge every one of Goten's strikes. That feral grin never left his mouth. Goten was a blur as he continued to mercilessly pummel Broly, his punches and kicks too fast for all but the most experienced eye to even see. Trunks soon joined him in the fight, and both of them gave it their all as they tried to land a blow on the Super Saiyan. But Broly was just too fast, and they were out of practice, neither boy having concentrated on their training in the past several years. Broly grinned as he easily dodged each strike, never moving any more than his upper body, and occasionally his legs as they tried to attack low. Neither youth was letting up however, and almost as if they could sense each other's thoughts, at the same moment Goten threw a vicious kick to his chest while Trunks tried to sweep out his legs. Both grinned as they knew Broly would never be able to dodge both attacks, and they were right. Almost lazily Broly unfolded his arms, and in one quick motion had both Goten's and Trunks' leg caught in a meaty fist.

Their eyes widened in fear as they looked up into Broly's smiling face, both unable to break the vice like grip he had. "My turn." He said, before swinging both of his arms inwards. With a loud crack he slammed their bodies together, dazing both Saiyans. He let go of Trunks, and then brandishing Goten like a baseball bat, he swung and cracked Trunks in the ribs, sending him crashing into the ground, just like Gohan. Goten used the momentum of the swing to wrench his leg free, and then without pause spun and fired off a massive ki blast, aimed for his enemy's face. Broly disappeared and the blast streaked off into the sky. Goten looked around in confusion, and turned sharply just in time to take an axe handle smash right in the face. He too rocketed towards the Earth, and smashed into the ground next to Trunks, the impact of his body causing a small crater to form beneath him. Slowly he opened his eyes, and both he and Trunks looked up into Broly's smirking face. He was standing in the air directly above them, hovering just a few feet in the air. He shook his head back and forth as he looked down on them, laughing as he exclaimed, "My, my, what a disappointment that was. You two were stronger when you faced me as kids! Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!"

"Take this BROLY!!" The Legendary Super Saiyan turned around in surprise, only to take Piccolo's pointed boot to the face. His head snapped back and he was sent into the ground, digging a trench as his body skidded through the earth. Both Goten and Trunks looked up in surprise at the Namekian warrior. He had discarded his white cape and turban, and was glowing with power as he hovered in the air, his onyx eyes fixed on Broly's form. Broly slowly stood up from the ground, dusting himself off before turning around to face Piccolo. He had a trickle of blood leaking from one corner of his mouth, and he grinned savagely as he wiped it away. "Nice shot green man." He muttered before spitting off to the side. "That was a neat little trick, but be sure that you won't catch me off guard so easily next time."

Piccolo smirked as well, as he cracked his neck, rolling it in circles. "We'll see about that Broly." He then looked down at the startled Goten, and reaching into the neck of his fighting gi withdrew a small object. He threw it to Goten, who caught it easily. He stared at the object which turned out to be a small green bean, eyes wide and then turned back up to Piccolo. "Is this…" He began and Piccolo cut him off with a sharp nod, before glancing in Gohan's direction and nudging his head slightly. "It's Korin's last one. Make good use of it." . Goten took the hint, and Piccolo turned back to Broly who was once more hovering in the air. He looked between Piccolo and Goten, a glare on his face. "Secrets, secrets, it's always secrets with you fools. Do you honestly think any little plan you come up with will work against me?!"

The smirk never left Piccolo's mouth, and he lowered himself into a fighting stance. "We'll never know until we try." Broly snorted at the cheeky response and lowered himself into a suitable fighting stance as well. Piccolo noticed this, and said. "It seems you've been learning how to actually fight properly. I'm impressed."

"That's not the only thing I've learned green man." Broly replied with a cryptic smile. Piccolo frowned at that, but brushed the comment off. Broly was just trying to get into his head, and intimidate him. "Well then. Let's put what you've learned to the test why don't we?" Broly inched forward, moving his lead foot, and Piccolo mirrored him with his own. Broly's smirk grew wider and he gave the Namekian warrior a cocky grin. "I think I'll take my time with you green man. It would be no fun to just kill you out right. I'll break you slowly, until that smirk is wiped from your face forever."

"Hmmph. Big words."

"I'm a big man." The two stood staring at each other in silence for a few more moments, until at the exact same moment, they vanished. Trunks, who had been listening to their conversation widened his eyes at the display of speed. And then the two of them reappeared in front of him, trading blows almost faster than the young super saiyan could follow. Piccolo's style was flawless, and Trunks watched in awe as he dodged and countered, matching Broly blow for blow. Their power exploded as they clashed over and over again in the sky overhead. Trunks saw Broly try the same move he had used to defeat Goten, but Piccolo easily ducked the two handed swing, and flipped upside down before thrusting his leg up and kicking Broly full in the face. The two of them broke apart, but soon were at it again, neither letting up, or showing any signs of fatigue.

Trunks turned to say something to Goten, but found that his friend was no longer by his side. "Where did he go?" He asked to himself as he explored the area. Finally his gaze landed on where Gohan had crashed into the ground, and saw Goten leaning over his injured brother. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bean. And then Trunks realized that it was the senzu beans Piccolo had given him. So that had been the Namekian's plan. He would distract Broly while someone revived Gohan. Gohan was there best bet in defeating Broly and Piccolo knew it. What a smart fighter!

Goten leaned over the injured Gohan. Gently he reached down and lifted his brother's head off of the ground. Gohan was unconscious, and he had to push the bean into his mouth. Gohan stirred and Goten whispered to him. "Gohan, swallow it. It's a senzu bean from Piccolo." Gohan slowly chewed the small bean before swallowing it. After a moment his eyes fluttered open, and he gazed up into his brother's concerned face. "Goten?" he murmured as his foggy brain started to clear, the miraculous healing powers of the senzu bean restoring his body and power. He shook the remaining cobwebs away and his eyes snapped open as he sat up sharply. "Where's Broly?!" he exclaimed, looking around. Goten pointed up into the sky, and Gohan looked up to see Broly battling Piccolo in the sky. He followed their movements, and saw that they seemed to be evenly matched in fighting skill. But Broly was obviously holding back his power, and toying with his mentor. Almost unconsciously Gohan reached for his power, but once again it escaped him as he tried to grasp for it. His true power lay dormant still, or maybe he had lost it through his lack of training. Whatever the case, Gohan was still unable to tap into the power that the Elder Kai had unlocked within him. He sighed and instead dipped into the reservoir of his Saiyan heritage, and immediately he felt a surge of power as he transformed into a Super Saiyan. Thanks to the senzu bean he was now brimming with power, and turned his teal gaze to the battle raging in the sky.

Piccolo barely dodged another punch and retreated back, putting some distance between himself and the monster he was fighting. Broly really was a monster. Piccolo had been putting everything he had into his attacks, and Broly effortlessly matched his strength, toying with him as he countered every blow. His breathing was becoming more labored, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to keep this pace of fighting much longer. He had to do some damage before he was out of energy. "What's wrong green man? Running out of steam already?" Broly taunted him as he floated in the air. He didn't look worried in the slightest, and Piccolo smiled to himself. He had sensed that Gohan was back to full power, and was relieved that his little ruse had worked. Distracting Broly had given Goten just enough time to sneak over and heal his brother. Piccolo knew that his fight was just about over for now, but he still wanted to get in at least one good shot before he turned the fight over to Gohan and the others again. Besides, it was difficult fighting with only half energy. Smirking, he began to gather his power, preparing his technique. "Just wait a minute Broly and I'll show you I've still got a little steam left in me." His opponent merely smirked and folded his arms. "Take your best shot fool. And then I'll destroy you."

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!" Piccolo bellowed as he focused again on concentrating his power. He began to glow, and energy crackled around his body as his power grew. The very Earth shook, and bits of debris rose into the air, lifted by his immense strength. Finally, after he had gathered a sufficient amount of energy, he placed two of his fingers to his forehead, energy crackling around the appendages. Giving Broly a sinister grin, he whipped his arm out lightning fast, and screamed, "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" A twisting beam of energy exploded from his outstretched fingers, and Broly waited as the attack headed straight for him. Then, just as the beam was about to collide, he disappeared and it cut through his after image, streaking into the sky. He reappeared slightly to the left, and looked to Piccolo expecting to see shock and fear. Instead he was surprised to see that the Namek's smirk had widened! This barely registered in his mind before he felt another surge of power, and heard suddenly from behind, "MAKOSEN HAA!!" Broly whirled around and his eyes grew wide as he caught sight of _another_ Piccolo standing right behind him! There was a tremendous flash of bright light, and the hulking Super Saiyan had barely enough time to cover his face with his arms before he was enveloped by the massive energy beam.

Gohan cheered as he saw Broly hit head on by Piccolo's attack, but when the energy finally died down his smile vanished as he saw that Broly was nowhere to be found. He looked around in confusion, and gasped as he saw the Super Saiyan appear directly behind the Piccolo that had fired the attack. "Piccolo look out behind you!" he cried, but it was too late. Piccolo turned, and Broly punched him full in the chest with his full power. Piccolo hurtled toward the ground, and his other body double disappeared Gohan blasted off, intercepting him in the air. The larger Namek hit him in the chest, and he was pushed back about 20 feet from the force of his flight. Piccolo twitched in his arms, and purple liquid seeped from his mouth running down his chin. "T-too f-fast." He was able to gasp as he coughed up more purplish blood onto his caved in chest. Gohan glared up at Broly who had begun laughing again, and then said, "Oh, did the little green bug get squashed after all? I only hit him one time. I had no idea that he would be so…fragile. How disappointing."

"You monster!" Gohan gritted out between his teeth, as his rage began to build. "I get that a lot." Broly replied with a sneer. " It seems that you recovered from your injury rather quickly though. Do you intend to take the bug's place? Or should I just destroy this planet now and get it over with."

"No." Gohan said suddenly, glaring at him fiercely. "I will be your opponent Broly. And I will kill you." Broly just shrugged, and waited with his arms crossed. Gohan descended back towards the ground, holding Piccolo so as not to aggravate his injury. He landed next to Goten and laid his mentor gently on the ground. Gohan left him to recover, and stood looking up at his opponent. Then he looked down at Goten and an idea come to his mind. As he was thinking Trunks joined them, and Gohan had finally decided on what to do.

Broly stood impatiently in the air and clenched his teeth. If there was anything he hated more than his sworn enemy Kakarot, it was having to wait for something. Finally he had had enough. "That's it! If you won't come to me, then I'll just have to come to you!"

He charged their little group, and the three had barely enough time to jump out of the way before a barrage of green energy blasts hit the ground. They ran for their lives as Broly continued to blast mercilessly, his insane laughter filling the air. The three of them left behind the now ruined park and entered the city. Gohan, Goten and Trunks weaved in and out of buildings, always just dodging the next blast of energy. Suddenly the attacks stopped, and the three of them decided that they had lost Broly for the moment. But then to their surprise the building that they were standing in front of exploded in a blazing inferno and Broly burst through the flaming debris heading straight for them. Gohan was able to jump out of the way in time, but Truks and Goten were not fast enough. Broly stretched out both of his arms and charged them, clothes lining each saiyan youth in the chest. He picked them both up off the ground with the charge and tried to slam them into a building across the street. However Gohan intervened at the last moment and pulled the two to safety before blasting Broly in the back with a golden blast of energy, sending the juggernaut crashing through the storefront window instead.

"Damn he's fast!" Exclaimed Trunks, trying to catch his breath. "And strong!" Gasped Goten, as he rubbed his sore chest. "We're no match for him like this." Gohan muttered and then gave a decisive nod. "I guess there really is no other way." Goten looked up in surprise at his brother's words. "What are you talking about Gohan?" And then his eyes lit up and he said, "You have a plan don't you?" Gohan nodded to him, and Goten grinned wide. 'My brother is the greatest!' He mentally cheered. Gohan stood before him and Trunks and laid a hand on each of their shoulders. "Goten, Trunks, it's time for you two to fuse."

"F-fuse?" They both stammered, eyes growing wide. He nodded to them, and looked ahead to see that Broly had finally come to a stop after the attack. "We don't have much time. I'll distract him and give the two of you enough time to perform the fusion dance. And even then I think it's going to take all of our power to beat him. It's our only hope to win!"

There was a loud roar, and Broly exploded with power as he charged right for them. "Damnit!" Gohan cursed. Was there no end to his strength? He gave them one last determined nod before he took off to intercept Broly. He just hoped that he could buy them enough time. He clashed with Broly in an explosion of energy and immediately the two took to the skies as they traded blows.

Below Trunks and Goten looked on as Gohan battled in the sky. Then the two looked at each other and gulped audibly. "Well, I guess we better do it." Goten said quietly, and Trunks nodded. Then the two of them stood side by side and powered up.

Meanwhile Gohan was having a hard time standing toe to toe with Broly. He dodged an energy blast only to take a right hook in his jaw. He countered with a punch of his own, but the blow just seemed to glance off of Broly's face with no effect. He did a mid air back flip and shot back away from his enemy. He looked down at the ground and saw that Goten and Trunks were still standing next to each other, but didn't seem to be doing anything. 'What is taking them so long' he thought in frustration, until he was broken from his thoughts by a flying kick from Broly. He grunted from the impact and put a hand to his injured abdomen. He couldn't afford to get distracted like that. One wrong move and he was finished. If he wanted to stay alive he was going to have to focus all of his energy on the fight. His mind once more focused he powered up and charged in again.

Still the two saiyan youths had not made a move, but remained standing next to each other. Their faces were scrunched in concentration , until Goten opened one eye to stare at his friend. "Hey Trunks." He whispered getting the other boy's attention. "What is it Goten?" he replied in a strained voice, while he kept trying to focus. Goten hesitated before finally saying, "Do-do you remember how we fused? Because I don't." Trunks shook his head with a sigh, and looked at him shamefully. "No, I don't remember either. It was so long ago when we fought Majin Buu. It has to have been at least 14 or 15 years since then."

"I know." Goten said with a nod. "We're in serious trouble aren't we?" Trunks muttered as he hung his head. "Yeah. I guess we should have listened to your dad and trained more, huh?" Trunks looked up at him, his expression unreadable. "I guess there's nothing we can do then except try to help Gohan." Goten nodded and the two of them blasted off from the ground, to try and help Gohan in any way they could.

Gohan barely dodged another vicious strike, as he continued his battle with Broly. They seemed to be evenly matched at the moment, but Gohan knew Broly was suppressing most of his power. He hadn't even fully transformed into the unstoppable killing machine that sometimes plagued Gohan's nightmares. He was still in his normal Super Saiyan state. The one he had found when he had first come to save his brother and Trunks from Broly's wrath. No, Broly was much stronger than this, he was just toying with Gohan. But Gohan too, had not yet revealed his full power, so he might just have a chance yet. He was about to try and disappear behind Broly's back when he suddenly felt two power levels rapidly approaching them. He looked down in surprise to see that Goten and Trunks were coming to join the fight, the only problem was that they were still Goten AND Trunks, and not Gotenks. Broly, too was caught off guard by this sudden interruption and let his guard down for just a moment. Gohan took advantage of the weak point and delivered a spinning back hand right to his face. Broly's head turned and he he went flying right into a sky scraper.

With him temporarily out of the way Gohan turned an angry glare to the others as they finally came to a stop next to him. "What are you two doing?" He growled between clenched teeth. "Why haven't you fused yet?" The two looked sheepish and ashamed for a few moments before Goten finally looked up and said quietly, "We-we don't remember how to fuse. We kind of forgot the dance." Gohan was stunned speechless, as his brother's words sank in. They had neglected their training for so long that they actually FORGOT how to fuse?! Is this truly what they had been reduced to? Gohan was seeing more and more recently just how much they had depended on the strength of his father and Vegeta. And now that he saw just how pathetic they were in the absence of the two warriors he was truly disgusted with himself. But even so he still had to do whatever he could. What was done was done and couldn't be changed. Broly wasn't going to give him a day to train in the time chamber, besides there was no time chamber any more. He was going to have to fight with the power he had and hope that in the end it would be enough.

Goten and Trunks waited nervously for Gohan to make a response. Finally he looked up to them, determination fueling his gaze. "We messed up you guys. We messed up big time. And now the entire Earth might pay for our laziness and negligence. I can stand here and tell you a million things we did wrong, and what we should have done, but at this point there really is no point. We are here and now, and we need to make the best of what time we have. So let's give it our all, and make Broly pay for what he's done.!!"

Goten cheered, and Trunks grinned and nodded his head. Suddenly, the sound of clapping caused them to turn around in surprise. There, sitting on the roof of one of the buildings was the monster Broly. He didn't seem to have a scratch on him, and was laughing as he clapped his hands. "Oh, what an inspirational little speech! Are you finally fired up and ready to go? Because I'm growing bored just waiting for you to gain the courage to face me. I could be killing so many other people, and causing destruction instead." Gohan and the others glared at him. "We're ready for you Broly! And we are going to make you pay for trying to destroy our peaceful lives. We are the protectors of this planet, and we will stop you no matter what it takes." Gohan clenched his fists, and screamed as he powered up to his maximum. His muscles grew slightly larger, and his hair became even spikier, while blue bolts of ki energy surged through his aura. Goten and Trunks each went super as well, and the three warriors glowed with energy as they floated before their enemy. Broly took a battle stance and motioned for them to come at him. With one last explosive battle cry the three super saiyans charged in for the battle.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Buu loves cake, cakes and pies, pies and cake are what he likes!" Buu sang happily as he stuffed another entire cake into his gaping maw. This one was a Three layer wedding cake, and the big pink alien ate the entire thing in one bite, including the little plastic bride and groom on the top. He belched loudly and patted his tummy, before grabbing for another cake. He was about to shove that in his mouth too, when he suddenly heard the crunch of glass as someone stepped through the window he had broken. Buu dropped the cake, and spun around with a scream, preparing to fight for his life to protect his precious cake.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Gaghhh!" Gohan gasped as Broly sent him flying into another building with a powerful kick. The legendary super saiyan followed as he flew through the walls, and fired a green energy blast after him, causing the windows in the building to explode, and shooting Gohan out the back wall of the building. He rocketed into the side of the next sky scraper, and left a massive indent where his body struck. He sank into the concrete and then fell towards the ground, no longer having the energy to even stop his fall. He hit the cracked pavement with a moan, and lay on the ground unmoving. He lifted his head and saw Broly's massive booted foot land in front of his face. He looked up at his foe, one of his eyes swollen shut, his breathing labored. Broly gave him a derisive sneer before he kicked him under the chin, and sent him tumbling along the street, until he finally crashed into a parked car. He tried to get up again, but his body wouldn't move. It was hopeless really. Not even his power as a level 2 super saiyan along with the help of Trunks and Goten had been enough to stop Broly. He had easily dispatched of the other two, and Gohan looked up to see the two unconscious boys still rammed into the side of that sky scraper. They had fought bravely, but it hadn't been enough. Now the murderous gaze of his enemy was on Gohan, and the demi-saiyan no longer had the strength to resist any more. "I guess this is it Broly. You've defeated us, and I don't even have the strength to stand anymore." Broly looked down on him, grinning like a mad man. "Yes son of Kakarot, it does seem our little game has come to an end. Pity you couldn't provide me with much of a challenge. I guess I'll just have to go elsewhere to find my entertainment. Goodbye Son of Kakarot, it's been fun." Broly lifted one hand, and Gohan watched as green energy began to gather in his palm. As the long time protector of Earth watched his death begin to form before his eyes, Gohan couldn't help but think of not himself, but his family. He just desperately wished they would be able to have enough time to escape, and wait for Vegeta to return from his training. As the energy grew brighter, Gohan could no longer keep his eyes open and squeezed them shut, waiting for the end.

"Gohan! NOOOOOOOOO!!" Gohan opened his eyes just in time to see a huge blue ki blast collide with Broly. He watched as the wide eyed Super Saiyan was violently thrown from his feet, riding the beam, and slammed into a parked semi. He continued through the truck and hit another building. The force of the blast had been so great however that he still continued through that building as well and disappeared from sight. Gohan sat slack jawed and trembling from such a display of power. Not once during his battle with Broly had Gohan been able to hit him so hard. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw a hand come into view offering to help him to his feet. The hand was rather small and a dark golden brown. He followed that hand up the figure's arm until he was staring into two concerned coal colored eyes.

"Uub?"

The reigning world martial arts champion grinned and nodded his head. Gohan nodded back and took the offered hand. Uub pulled him to his feet, but in his exhausted condition he was unable to stand, and fell back again. Uub quickly moved to support his friend, and caught Gohan before he fell. The exhausted demi-saiyan leaned heavily on Uub's shoulder and the shorter warrior chuckled. "That guy really messed you up Gohan." Gohan nodded and then heard a childish laugh behind him. Turning he was surprised yet again when he saw that Uub was accompanied by none other than Majin Buu. "Buu?" Gohan asked a bit worn out and the big pink warrior nodded his head vigorously. Uub laughed again and said "I found him raiding a deserted pastry shop. I felt the energy of your battle from my island and came to see what was going on when I ran into this guy. Apparently he was on his way to help too but got side tracked at the sight of sweets."

Buu looked down a bit embarrassed and Gohan just had to laugh. Buu would never change. He would take eating a cake over fighting a battle any day. He just couldn't help it. The mirth disappeared from Uub's eyes as he glanced in the direction he had blasted Broly. "Who was that guy Gohan? And how could he do something like this to you?" "Not just me." Gohan replied with a frown and gestured upwards. Uub's eyes widened when he saw the unconscious forms of Trunks and Goten smashed into the side of the building. "Trunks and Goten too? This guy must be really powerful." Gohan gave him a grim nod. "You don't know the half of it my friend." And Gohan proceeded to give Uub a short explanation of just who Broly was and the frightening power he was capable of. Uub clenched his fist in anger and Gohan could see a faint pinkish aura begin to emanate from his body. It seemed that even though Majin Buu had been wished back to life, Uub still retained the power he had gained from their fusion. That was very fortunate. "You just leave the rest to me and Buu Gohan. We'll take care of this guy."

Gohan laughed a bit at that, and winced from the resulting pain. It even hurt to laugh. "I really don't think I have much of a say in that one Uub. I'm pretty messed up right now, and I'd probably just get in the way." Uub just nodded and then took off from the ground. He flew up and gently pried Goten and Trunks from the building they were imprinted in and flew back down, laying them on the ground by Gohan. He turned to say something to Gohan again, but stopped mid breath and spun around. A green energy blast headed straight for him, and he roared as he powered up, before striking it away with his palm. The beam shot into the air, and exploded with a deafening boom in the sky above.

Uub and Buu stood protectively in front of Gohan and the others as they watched Broly emerge from the ruins of the destroyed building. Wisps of smoke curled from his body, and he looked a bit worse for wear. His pants were ripped, and his body looked singed from the attack. But he was still grinning, even as two lines of blood trickled from the corners of his mouth and down his chin. He spat some blood from his mouth and fixed his intense stare on Uub. The shorter warrior didn't flinch under that stare and Broly's grin widened. "I'll have to admit little man, that that was pretty impressive. But don't think it's going to be that easy to destroy me. No, this fight is far from over."

Uub glared at him and lowered himself into a fighting stance. "Fine by me Broly. But don't expect me to hold back against a monster like you. This is my home too, and I won't let you hurt any more innocent people!" He charged the legendary super saiyan and swung at him with all of his might. Broly tried to intercept the blow, but Uub was too quick, and there was a flash of light as the young warrior's fist connected with Broly's face. The larger fighter's head snapped to the side, and Uub threw another punch, continuing to drive Broly back with the ferocity of each blow. Broly tried to counter attack, but found himself just occupied with staving off the quicker Uub's lightning fast punches and kicks. Too many of those attacks were getting through his guard however, and Uub continued to drive him back, never letting up his assault. Enraged, Broly swung wide at Uub's face leaving himself open. Uub ducked under the attack and roared as he released a massive ki blast directly into Broly's stomach. Broly let out a gasp as the wind was driven from his lungs, and as he was pushed back by the blast, Uub continued, firing a rapid burst of energy beams into the growing surge of energy. Broly disappeared from view in the center of the blast, and Uub charged up one more immense ball of energy and flung it at his enemy. The ball collided with the ever increasing dome of energy the attack had formed, and the entire thing grew an angry red before exploding with tremendous force. Uub stood against the maelstrom of power, as fierce winds threatened to blow him away. He stood firm however, and waited for the smoke to clear. Buu had scooped up Gohan and the others in his arms and flew clear of the blast, and he too, along with Gohan watched as the dust finally settled.

And there in the midst of an enormous smoking crater lay the body of Broly, covered in rubble. For an instant Gohan thought that Uub had killed him with that barrage, but he realized that wasn't the case as Broly began to stir. Panting, the super saiyan raised himself to one knee and shakily stood back up. He was breathing hard, and his body was covered with numerous burns and cuts. One of his eyes was closed, and more blood trickled down his chin. He trembled as he tried to stay on his feet. Uub looked down on him from his position in the air, his eyes cold. Broly looked up at him, and just stared, before coughing up a bit more blood. "Have you had enough Broly? It's obvious that my power exceeds your own, and it would be pointless to continue this battle any more. Just give up, it's over."

Broly glared up at him, but then the corners of his mouth rose in a feral grin. "Over you say? No, my boy, it's just beginning." Uub looked confused at these words, but Broly paid him no more heed but instead turned to look up at Gohan. "Your green friend from before commented that I had learned to properly fight when he saw my form. I told him that I had learned much more than that during my training in Hell. And now, I'm going to show all of you just what I meant. And at the same time I will finally prove to you all just how pointless your little battle was all along." And then without another word, Broly to the shock and horror of all present began to power up.

Gohan watched terrified, as Broly's power continued to grow. The Super Saiyan's golden aura became blindingly bright and he screamed as he continued to push himself, the ground trembling beneath his feet. Suddenly, there was a change in his aura and Gohan gasped as it skyrocketed. Broly's appearance began to change as well as his hair grew slightly longer, and stood up more on his head. Hs muscles bulged slightly, and blue bolts of energy danced across his aura, very much resembling lightning. Finally, the rumbling ceased and the light died down as Broly completed his transformation. He grinned cockily as he stared up into Gohan's eyes with his razor sharp gaze, the gaze of a level 2 Super Saiyan. Gohan gulped, and for the first time truly understood how hopeless their fight really was. Broly was unbeatable now, by their power at least. He was now, to Gohan's fear and astonishment, more powerful than his father had been as a level 3 Super Saiyan, and even more powerful than Buu had been when he had absorbed Gotenks and Piccolo. He was sure that now nothing short of a level 4 Super Saiyan could have any hope of defeating him. And the only being with that power, Vegeta, wasn't on the planet. Plain and simple, they were all doomed.

Broly smirked as he glanced up at the frightened face of Uub and Gohan. He slowly rose into the air, until he was hovering right before them. "So what do you think? I can tell by your expressions how impressed you are, just try not to die of fear. That would take all of the fun out of what I'm about to do next." He disappeared from view, and Gohan searched frantically for his power signature, but felt nothing. Then he caught a glimmer of something before Buu's head exploded, pink goo spraying everywhere. The pink warrior's arms went slack, and he dropped Gohan and the others as he fell. "Buu!" Uub cried as he watched Buu's headless form fall towards the Earth, but his cry was cut short as he saw Broly appear directly in front of him. He raised his arm to block Broly's strike, and managed to get his arm up just in time, though the sheer force of the blow sent him straight into the ground. He jumped quickly to his feet, and was soon forced back as Broly continued his assault, toying with the young warrior as Uub fought to stay alive.

Gohan groaned as he rolled onto his side, but still lacked the energy to do little more than sit up. He rubbed his sore head, and watched as Broly continued to pick Uub apart slowly. Buu's head was reshaping itself as the pink guy pulled himself back together. And he finally gave a short "Buu!" as his face popped back into existence. He rolled his neck a bit and then took off, trying to surprise Broly from behind. Buu took a swing at the massive saiyan, but Broly dodged him easily. The break in the fight however, was all Uub needed to go back on the offensive. Both he and Buu gave it their all as they mercilessly rained blows on Broly's body, but the Super Saiyan was too fast, and easily dodged each strike, that insidious grin never leaving his lips.

Gohan knew that the fight would be over when Broly grew bored of the two. He just wished there was a way he could contact Bulma and the others. It was time for them to escape. They had failed in their attempts to defeat Broly, and now all he wanted was to get the rest of his family to safety, especially Videl and Pan. He felt his heart clench as he realized he would never get to see his son, Naruto's, smiling face. He was going to die on this battlefield. Broly would make sure of that, and he just didn't have the strength to resist him. Just as Gohan was about to give himself up to his fate, he felt a familiar energy source close in. He looked up in surprise to see none other than the form of Krillin descend from the sky to land at his side. "Gohaaaan!" The older man called as he rushed to his side. "Oh Kami! What happened to you Gohan? And Trunks, Goten?! Did Broly do this?" Gohan nodded and motioned his head towards where Uub and Buu were still unsuccessfully trying to harm Broly. "Who's immense power did you think that was?" He asked with a grimace. Krillin's jaw dropped and he turned an urgent gaze on Gohan and the others. "We have to get you out of here Gohan! He-He'll kill you!"

"No." Gohan said firmly. "I can't risk him seeing me try to leave, and leading him back to the others. I won't endanger them. But I think you could probably get Trunks and Goten out of here though. Broly seems interested the most in killing me. I have to stay. I will not run no matter what!" Krillin looked at him in astonishment, and thought to himself, 'That sounds just like something Goku would say. Gohan, he'd be really proud of you right now.' Krillin nodded solemnly. "I understand Gohan. Your dad would probably do the same thing." Gohan reached up and clasped the older man's hand. "Thank you Krillin. I'm sorry it had to end like this." Krillin just shook his head sadly, unable to form words. "Take care of Videl and Pan for me. Th-The baby too." Krillin nodded again, tears welling up in his eyes. "And tell them that I'm sorry and that I love them very much." Krillin didn't respond, but tears silently streaked down his cheeks. He turned to say something more, but choked on his words. What more was there to say. He gave Gohan's hand another squeeze. "Goodbye my friend. I'll never forget you." Gohan smiled at him. "See that you don't. Now go, quickly! Before he notices that you're here!" Krillin nodded and let go of his hand. Then he walked over and picked up the unconscious forms of Goten and Trunks. Slinging them over his shoulders. Without another word, he rose into the air. And then with one final painful look back, he blasted off into the sky, heading for Capsule Corps.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Come on Videl you can do it! Push!" Videl grimaced from the pain as Bulma continued to coach her along. She was sweating profusely, and she cried out as another contraction caused her body to spasm violently. Her face was red with the strain as she continued to push, her hand tightly gripping Chi Chi's in wordless support. She was lying on a rolling hospital bed that had been fetched from the infirmary. They were all presently in the complex's space hangar. Bulma had decided that if they needed to leave, that it would be much quicker if they were already in the room with the ships. So they had set up this makeshift hospital bed and Videl was finally having her baby. Pan paced back and forth, wincing every time her mother moaned or screamed in pain. Just being in this room put her on edge. This room was intended for the purpose of their escape if her dad and her uncle failed to defeat Broly. And that was not something she wanted to think about. She looked longingly outside the window, and couldn't help but become worried at the immense power she felt. It was either her dad or it was Broly. She was too far away to be certain, but she feared that it was indeed Broly that had such terrible power. Just then, she was broken from her thoughts as she heard Bulma exclaim in a loud voice, "I can see the head! Come on Videl just a little more, you're almost done!"

Videl gnashed her teeth as she pushed with every fiber of strength she possessed. Finally, she felt the weight within her give way, and she panted as the piercing cry of a newborn child filled the air. Everyone crowded around the hospital bed as Bulma cried joyfully, "It's a healthy baby boy!" Bulma raised her shears to cut the umbilical cord, and noticed, that attached to the child's rear end was a long hairy brown tail. She raised her shears to slice it off, but hesitated, and looked to Videl. This was her child, and she had the right to say this was okay or not. Videl took one look at the hairy appendage and nodded to Bulma. The older woman took the tail between her hands, and with one decisive snip removed it from the baby's body. Then she followed suit with the cord, and wrapped the crying infant in a warm blue blanket they had found. Smiling, she cooed at the child, before handing him gently to his exhausted mother. Videl held him gently in her arms, and the baby stopped its wailing staring at her curiously. She kissed him softly on the forehead then whispered, "My little Naruto." The child had a head of spiky black hair. This was expected since he carried saiyan blood, and Videl marveled at the intensity of his bright blue eyes. They were the deepest shade of blue she had ever seen. To put it mildly, they were beautiful. Videl looked up as her daughter hesitantly approached the bed. She smiled as she shifted young Naruto so Pan could get a better look. She stared in amazement at the tiny baby. Naruto stared at her wide eyed before giving a big yawn, and rubbing one of his eyes with a pudgy hand. Pan reached out and gently ran one finger long his tiny hand, marveling at how smooth his skin was. "He's so soft." She whispered as she continued to stare at her new baby brother. "Hey there little guy. I'm your big sister Pan." Naruto responded by scrunching up his face, and then beginning to wail loudly. Pan clamped her hands over her ears and looked at her mom. "He's loud too!" She cried over Naruto's crying. "He's probably just scared, or maybe that's the only way he knows how to communicate." Bulma giggled and then said, "He is a saiyan; maybe the little guy's just hungry."

Videl considered this for a moment before she took another blanket and draped it over her chest. Then she opened her gown and exposed a nipple to the young infant. Almost immediately he latched on, and his wails ceased as he started to feed. Videl lowered the blanket so the top of his head was visible, but she was still covered. "I guess you were right Bulma." She said a bit surprised. Bulma just laughed, "Typical Saiyan." And that got a chuckle out of everyone present, even the normally somber 18 smiled slightly. Their mirth was cut short however, when they heard a door slam, and footsteps hurrying towards their direction.

Every head turned as Krillin entered the hangar, the unconscious bodies of Goten and Trunks still on his back. "Here you are!" He gasped slightly, and walked forward. Chi Chi and Bulma immediately ran towards him and gasped at the state Goten and Trunks were in. Chi Chi clapped a hand to her mouth and tears brimmed her eyes, "Oh my baby!" She moaned as she knelt by Goten's side, Bulma doing the same for Trunks. Suddenly Chi Chi's head shot up and she cried, "Krillin, where's Gohan?!" This got the immediate attention of Pan and Videl, and Pan came over herself. Krillin hung his head and shook it side to side. Chi Chi gasped and covered her mouth with both hands, backing away as she shook her head violently, "No, no this can't be happening. Gohan!" She slumped to her knees and sobbed loudly. Bulma was at her side in a moment and trying to console the distraught mother, as she sobbed on her shoulder.

Pan's face was ashen and she rounded on Krillin, grabbing him by his shirt and squeezing fiercely. "I-Is it true? Is my dad really d-dead?" Krillin looked away and didn't have the heart to answer her. Videl gasped and stifled a sob, as she covered her mouth. Naruto, having sensed his mother's distress began crying again. Videl held him close as tears ran down her own cheeks. Pan squeezed harder and actually lifted Krillin off of the ground by his shirt. "Answer me Krillin! Is my dad dead or not?!" Tears were brimming her own eyes, and Krillin finally sighed before meeting her fierce gaze. He had to tell her the truth. "Gohan wasn't dead when I found him, but he was beaten up pretty badly, and in no condition to fight. Broly was fighting against Majin Buu and Uub at the time so he didn't notice I was there. Broly was so powerful, it was terrible. I tried to beg Gohan to come with me, but, he refused. He said that if I tried to help him escape Broly would notice and then we'd both be dead. He also didn't want any chance of leading him back here to all of you. So he told me to take Goten and Trunks and get out of there, and to tell you all it was time to leave the planet and wait for Vegeta's return." Krillin stopped then and looked as he noticed Pan looking solemnly at the ground. "So what you're saying, is that my dad is still alive?"

Krillin was taken aback a bit by her serious tone, but he nodded to her. "More or less, but it won't be that way for long I'm sure." He sighed and rested a hand on Pan's shoulder. "I'm sorry Pan. Your dad was a great man." She shrugged his hand off angrily and glared at him. "My dad is still a great man. He's not dead yet." And with that final remark, Pan turned away and headed for the window. Krillin's eyes widened as he realized what she planned to do. Quickly, he ran and reached for her arm, "No Pan! It's too dangerous to go out there. It's suicide!" She jumped out of his reach, and floated above their heads. She looked down at her frightened mother, who was begging her with her eyes not to do this. "I'm sorry mom, but I have to try." And before any one could stop her, Pan flew out the window, and streaked off into the sky. "PAAAN" They all screamed as she disappeared from sight. Videl suppressed another sob, and held Naruto close to her chest.

Bulma sighed, and looked at the others. "This was Pan's choice. There's nothing we can do about it now. I think it's time for us to leave." "NO!" shouted Chi Chi and Videl at the same time. Bulma turned to the both of them, and with a voice that could cut steel she said. "They're gone. Gohan is probably gone already, and if Pan is intent on fighting Broly she is going to soon follow. There's nothing more we can do!" Tears flashed in her eyes, and she covered her face with one hand, trying to compose herself. "The least we can do is try to honor Gohan's wishes and get to safety, so his sacrifice would not be in vain." The others looked down sadly and Chi Chi and Videl both nodded. Krillin decided it was time to speak up. "How do we know we'll even make it into orbit. Broly could blast us out of the sky if he wanted to. And then it will all have been for nothing." Bulma scratched her chin in thought at his words. "You know Krillin, you might be right. Let's send a decoy ship first to see what Broly will do. If he ignores it we'll go ahead and leave immediately. If he destroys it, then I really don't know what we'll do then. But at least we'll know what _no_t to do." She looked around to see what everyone thought of this plan and heard no objections. "All right then." She said determined. "Let's do it!"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gohan watched helplessly as Buu and Uub were being obliterated by Broly. The monster was currently holding young Uub by the throat and crushing the life out of him. The other hand had a hold on Buu's pink antennae, and Broly was bouncing the pink warrior on his fist like one of those punching balloons. Uub scratched and gasped as he tried to pry Broly's fist from his throat, but the saiyan's grip was stronger than steel. Finally he gave one last feeble jerk before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his arms went limp at his sides. Broly smirked and released him to plummet to the ground. And then as Uub was falling, unconscious, Broly put both hands on Buu's antennae and swung him down with all of his strength. Buu's body collided with Uub, and the two crashed into the ground atop one another, both unconscious and unmoving. Gohan knew that Majin Buu wasn't dead. It was very hard to kill him, but he could feel that all of Buu's energy was gone, and that he could no longer put up a fight. It was over.

Deciding that he had enjoyed his fill of destroying the two, Broly raised one hand and pointed it at their bodies. Green light filled the area, and began to condense, as a small ball appeared in his hand. Gohan knew that ball was strong enough to kill Uub, and obliterate Buu, and quite possibly kill himself as well. Finally the energy had formed and Broly gave one last smirk. He pulled his arm back ready to throw the attack, when out of nowhere he was struck by a volley of rapidly fired blue energy beams. The smoke cleared, and Broly still stood with his arm outstretched. There didn't seem to be a single scratch on him. Gohan looked up in the sky where the blasts had come from, and almost choked. There standing in the air glaring at Broly was Pan! 'No! What is she doing here?' He mentally screamed. She was supposed to be on the ship with the others, not committing suicide by fighting Broly. He started to call out to her, but then stopped himself. If Broly thought she was just some nuisance and not worth his time he would probably let her live. If he knew that Pan was his daughter though, the bastard would probably slaughter her just to spite him.

Broly looked up at his newest opponent and snickered. It was just a little girl. He laughed as he saw her serious expression. 'Does this little wench really intend to fight me? Does she have a death wish?' He glanced down at Gohan, who too was looking at the strange new comer. Smirking Broly called out to her, "I guess I've beaten all of the real warriors. Now they send their women and children out to face me!" He shooed Pan with his hand, saying mockingly, "Off you go little girl. You are hardly worth my time." Gohan sighed in relief. Broly wasn't going to take her seriously after all. Broly turned his back on Pan and started to descend where Gohan lay injured. It was time to have his revenge…slowly.

Pan clenched her fists as the hulking idiot continued to mock her. Then he had the nerve to just dismiss her and turn his back. "You creep!!" She screamed, but Broly just ignored her. "Come back here and face me!" Still nothing, the Super Saiyan just continued floating towards the ground. "So you were brave enough to fight my father, but not me!!"

Gohan gasped, 'No Pan!' He mentally screamed. Broly stopped dead at that, and turned around to face her, intrigued by her words. "Your father you say?" He said quietly and then glanced down at Gohan. He turned his attention back to Pan and asked in a nonchalant voice, "And tell me girl. Who exactly is your father?" Pan stood up to her full height, hands on her hips. She gave Broly a cocky smile and then declared loudly. My name is Son Pan. I am the daughter of one of the greatest fighters on this planet, the legendary Son Go-"

"No Pan!" Gohan finally cried out, cutting her off mid sentence. Pan blinked in surprise and then looked down at him. "Dad?!" She called to him, and Gohan's eyes grew even wider. He glanced at Broly, and saw that the Super Saiyan was smiling devilishly. The monster turned that insidious grin on his daughter and licked his lips in anticipation. Gohan stretched out his hand and tried to stand, but was still too weak to even move. "Don't you touch her Broly!!" He shouted desperately. "It's me you want! Leave her out of this!" Pan looked confused, but gasped when she saw how injured her father was. Rounding on Broly she screamed, "You hurt my father!" The legendary just smirked at her and shrugged his shoulders. "It was fun. What are you going to do about it? Are you going to avenge him?"

Pan raised her fist to reply, but was cut off as Broly suddenly shifted his gaze up into the skies above her. He smiled and she spun around, and saw a rapidly ascending object in the distance. With a start she realized that it must be her mom and the others taking off on the space ship. "My my, it looks like some of the insects are trying to flee the hive. We can't have that now can we?" And before Pan could react Broly extended his arm and fired a massive beam of green energy straight for the ship. She watched horrified as the giant beam made a swooping arc and collided with the vessel, instantly blowing it into a thousand pieces.

Pan covered her mouth, horrified and then reached out with one hand towards the falling debris. Overcome with grief, she clenched her fist and in anguish wailed, "MOOOOOOM!!!" Tears ran down Gohan's face, and his heart clenched even more at hearing the despair in his daughter's voice. But even though he saw the ship explode, he couldn't stop getting the nagging feeling that something wasn't right. 'Wait a minute! Why didn't I feel their life energy snuff out? Actually, I didn't sense any life energy from that ship! That could only mean, the ship was empty!' But why would Bulma launch an empty ship? And then the answer became clear Bulma must have anticipated that Broly might do something like this so she launched an empty ship first to see what Broly's reaction would be. That meant they were still alive!

Pan sobbed in anguish at the thought of losing her mother, and her new baby brother along with all of her friends. The image of Naruto's innocent face appeared in her mind, and the tears flowed even more when she realized that he would never get the chance to live his life. He was gone, and she couldn't do anything about it. She heard laughter behind her and realized that the monster that had done this was enjoying every moment of her pain, and anguish. HE had destroyed everything, and as she continued to see his taunting grin in her mind's eye Pan's rage continued to grow. He had done this, that monster Broly. He had destroyed their peaceful lives, hurt her father and her friends, and now he had killed most of her family. He would pay, he would suffer for the pain, and the anguish he had caused! She clenched her eyes tightly shut as she felt something giving way within her. Something was coming, and Pan was suddenly overcome by an incredible energy. She gnashed her teeth as she fought to control the torrent of power, as it threatened to consume her. She felt rage like she had never experienced before, and she knew that whatever was about to happen was going to happen soon.

Unknown to the two saiyans watching her trembling form, Pan's eyes continued to shift between black and green as she fought to control herself. She needed to focus it, needed to harness this anger and use it to fuel her power. She could feel the power growing, and was just about to give herself over to it when she heard a voice frantically calling her name. "Pan! It's alright! Your mother and the others are still alive! That ship was empty!" And then with those words it was all over. The rage vanished, replaced with confusion and hope, and Pan turned her tear stained face towards her father. "I-is that true dad?" Gohan nodded and she sighed in relief, finally able to catch her breath. What was that just now? She had never felt anything like it before. She thought she was going to go mad, but her father had saved her from the madness with his words. Now back in control she ascended into the air straight across from Broly, and glared at him fiercely. "You're going to pay monster!" Broly just shrugged, and beckoned for her to come. She lowered herself into fighting position, and Gohan yelled, "No Pan! Don't fight him! He'll kill you for sure! Please get out of here!"

Pan heard the desperation in her father's voice, but she couldn't back out now. "There's no way I'm going to leave you here dad!" She shouted down to him and then turned her gaze back to her enemy. Broly beckoned for her to come at him again and said, "Are you ready to fight little girl." Pan nodded solemnly to him, and began to focus her energy. "Then come at me and show me what you're capable of."

With a wordless scream of fury Pan charged him and delivered a lightning fast succession of punches and kicks to Broly's face and chest. The Legendary Super Saiyan didn't block a single strike, and Pan continued to pummel him with all of the strength she possessed. Finally she stopped after a vicious round house kick to the side of his head and she jumped back, panting from the exertion. She looked up and saw Broly's smirking face. He didn't look affected at all by her attacks. He casually dusted himself off before smiling at her again, "That kind of tickled," he remarked with a sneer, and jumped back forming energy into both of her hands. She brought her hands together and fired a large beam of blue energy straight for him. Broly didn't even flinch as he was enveloped in bright light, and Pan continued to fire blast after blast at him, making the blast grow larger and larger with each hit. Finally she jumped back one last time and placed both hands together and turned backwards, cocking then at her hip. She focused her power, and a sphere of blue energy appeared between her hands. Still in that position, she finally screamed, "KA ME HA ME HAAAA!" And fired the enormous energy beam straight for the center of the blast.

There was a huge explosion, and Gohan had to shield his eyes from the intensity of the light. Pan did the same and fought to not be blown back by the sheer force of the explosion. When the light finally faded, Pan lowered her arms, breathing hard. She squinted as the smoke around Broly's body began to dissipate, and she could see his outline begin to come into focus. When the smoke finally cleared completely, she could do nothing but stare, amazed as Broly's still smirking face came into view. The saiyan hadn't moved an inch, and appeared to be completely unharmed. "Is that the best you have?" He taunted, and Pan saw red.

"I'll kill you!!" She screamed as she charged him again. She cocked back her fist to deliver a devastating punch, but as she swung her fist, Broly reached out and grabbed her by the fore arm. He yanked on her arm pulling her towards him and then slowly whispered into her ear, "My turn." Pan had no time to form a response as she felt Broly plant his fist straight up into her abdomen, she gasped as he drove the wind from her and she bent over, clutching her stomach. Her mouth opened as if she were trying to scream, but no words came out. Broly reached out his hand again, and grasped her by the head. Then with brutal efficiency he rammed her face into his knee, over and over again. He didn't release his grip on her head, and he lifted her now limp form back up into the air, blood running freely from her nose and mouth. He held her with one hand while the other continued to punch her in the stomach, Pan letting out a feeble gasp, eyes wide each time his fist connected. He gave one last blow, and she spit up blood, before closing her eyes and going limp in his grasp. He released her from his grip, and then drove her body straight into the ground with another crushing blow. Pan struck the Earth in a cloud of dust, and her body made a crater as she slammed into the ground. She lay motionless, and Broly peered down on her from his position in the air.

He then glanced at the horrified Gohan, and in a deadly serious voice said, "Tell me Gohan, how much do you love your daughter?" Gohan's eyes became wide as he remembered Broly saying those exact same words to his father the first time they had fought him about himself. Gohan struggled to stand, but still could not move. "Broly you wouldn't!!" He cried, reaching out his hand towards the sadistic Super Saiyan. Broly just shook his head and sighed. "Not enough apparently." And then he pointed his palm at Pan's unconscious form, and green energy glowed in his hand. And then as if in slow motion Broly grinned savagely and sent the sphere of energy straight for Pan's helpless body.

Gohan watched as that ball of death headed for his only daughter. 'PAAAAN!!!' He screamed in mental anguish, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" "RAAAAHHHH!!!!" Suddenly, he felt something within him ignite, and he screamed as new power entered his battered body. He immediately leapt to his feet, and in an instant appeared at his daughter's side. He stood protectively over her unconscious body, and waited as the ball of energy headed straight for him. With a feral scream he thrust out his palm and batted away the energy blast, sending it straight back to Broly. The massive saiyan's eyes widened slightly and he dodged the blast, watching as it continued into the atmosphere before exploding in a brilliant green flash that bathed the world in emerald light. He looked back down at Gohan and he was even more surprised. "How can you have so much energy?!!! You're not even a Super Saiyan!!!"

Gohan, confused by this remark walked over to a nearby vehicle that he realized still had some windows intact. He peered at his reflection and couldn't help but smile at what he saw. Broly was right, he no longer had golden hair nor green eyes. But he was filled with an incredible energy, an energy that he had only been able to use briefly in his battle with Majin Buu. He had once again, somehow regained the ability to tap into his vast hidden power that had been unlocked by the old Kai. Once again he was Mystic. Gohan reveled in his new found power and turned his cool gaze up to his unsettled foe. "You're right Broly." He began as the Legendary Super Saiyan just stared at him. Then before his eyes Gohan became engulfed in a white aura, and his power grew immensely. "I am not a Super Saiyan, I am your destruction!" And then before Broly could respond, Gohan appeared directly in front of him and delivered a massive blow to his startled face. The real battle had begun.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bulma and the others watched in dismay as the green energy beam tore apart the decoy space ship. Suddenly she was very relieved that she had decided to test out her little theory. They could have been on that ship, and been blown to pieces along with it. But now there was nowhere left for them to go. They were out of options, and soon every one of them would be dead by the hands of a monstrous killing machine. She didn't want to die, and she was pretty sure none of the others did as well. She looked at the sad little group. Everyone had that same hopeless look on their faces as they watched the flaming debris of the space ship plummet to the Earth. Bulla and Marron actually burst into tears, and she along with Krillin rushed to comfort them. As Bulma held her sobbing daughter, she too couldn't help but feel the heavy weight of their hopeless situation. She held her daughter, trying to shush her while rubbing her back gently with one hand. Bulla's sobs reduced to occasional sniffle, and she pulled away to look into Bulma's face. "M-Mom? A-Are we going to die?"

Bulma didn't have the heart to tell her daughter the terrible truth. They were trapped, and there seemed to be no way out. She just pulled her daughter close and hugged her tightly. If anything she feared more for her children than she did for her own life. She glanced over to Videl, who was still holding young Naruto tightly in her arms. She couldn't help but feel the worst for Videl's situation. She had probably just lost her husband, and her daughter, and now it looked like she was going to lose her new born child as well. She only wished that there was at least some way to save the young infant, who hadn't even gotten the chance to experience life.

"Ahem." Everyone turned as one at the sound of the slight cough. Who else was going to show up today. They were all shocked however, when they saw the form of old fortune teller Baba floating before them astride her infamous crystal ball. Roshi stepped forward and lifted his sunglasses just to be sure that he wasn't seeing things. "Sis?" he asked bewildered and the elderly witch just fixed him with a dead pan stare. Bulma wasn't so discreet and suddenly blurted, "Baba? We thought you were dead?" Baba whirled around on her floating ball and fixed her beady little eyes on Bulma. Then she looked skyward and sighed dramatically. "You take a vacation for a couple of decades, and all of a sudden everyone assumes that you're dead. The nerve!" The witch turned her nose up and turned away from Bulma. The older blue haired woman had to restrain herself from leaping at the old bat and strangling her to death. But instead she was able to school her anger and asked in a sugary sweet voice, "Baba, to what pleasure do we owe this rare visit of yours?" Her fake smile started to scare everyone else, but Baba seemed satisfied and turned back around. She cleared her throat before saying, "I have come at the behest of King Yenma to tell you all that the Earth will soon be destroyed." Everyone gasped, and Krillin stepped forward angrily saying, "You don't know that Baba! We just felt Gohan's energy take a huge jump! He could still have a chance at winning this!"

Baba shook her head sadly, and said in a grave tone, "It is true that the son of Goku has reclaimed much of his former power, but I have looked into the future, and frankly, Earth doesn't have one." She hung her head sadly, and everyone followed suit, except for Bulma who cried out loudly. "This can't be the end! Isn't there something we can do to prevent this." Baba shook her head again and replied "No. I'm afraid that the Earth really is doomed this time. I have come to all of you, because you have always been essential for the salvation of Earth, to prepare you for your journey to Otherworld."

"Wait a minute!" Bulma interrupted suddenly. "Baba, don't you have the power to open a portal to Otherworld? Why don't you just take us all there, so we don't have to die. It's the least Yemna could do for us after all we've gone through to protect this planet." Baba looked absolutely appalled by such a suggestion and yelled angrily, "Absolutely not! Such a thing is forbidden! Mortals are not permitted to enter the Otherworld unless they do so in spirit form. To violate those laws, could put the entire universe in jeopardy! You would risk tearing a hole in reality itself, and undoing all of creation!!" Baba finished her tirade, and was panting slightly. Bulma had turned away to avoid the spittle that had flown from her mouth and sulked slightly. "Jeez, sorry for asking." Baba was about to open her mouth to speak again but was interrupted once more, when she heard a soft, but broken voice say, "Please." She turned around and saw the frail form of Videl sitting in her bed, holding her infant son close to her heart. Tears ran down her pale cheeks, and again she pleaded, whispering, "Please, isn't there anything you can do. I don't care if I live or die, but please, can't you find a way to save my little one. He's an innocent, and he hasn't had the opportunity to live his life. Please, couldn't you open a portal to somewhere else that you could safely send him so he could live out his life in happiness and peace. Please maam, I'm begging you as a desperate mother, please save my son."

Tears were running down the old withered face of the ancient fortune teller, and there was not a dry eye in that entire room. Her heart truly went out to the suffering woman and Baba gave a deep sigh as she considered her options. Finally she decided, and steeled herself for what she was about to say. "I can't just open a portal to any specific place in the universe. The only stable portal I am able to open is the one that leads to Otherworld." Videl's head sank, and Baba continued quickly before the young woman started crying again. "However," She said with a dramatic pause that gained everyone's attention. "There is an ancient spell in my family that will allow me to open a portal that leads to a random place in existence."

Bulma looked confused along with everyone else present and said , "What do you mean a random place in existence?" Baba sighed once again and spoke slowly, as if she were reliving a distant memory. "Long ago, my ancestors were among the greatest sorcerers and sorceresses in the universe. We had the unique ability to open a gateway to any part of any universe. This ability however, has faded over the millennia, until I am the last with any talent in it whatsoever. But I still have the power and the knowledge, to merely open a portal. I won't know where it goes though, and therein lies the risk." She looked around at the different faces in the room waiting for someone to pick up on her meaning, but all she received was blank stares. Growing irritated she snapped at them. "That means that this portal could open into the void of space, or into the heart of a burning star. It could even open into a universe where life no longer exists. But at the same time, it could open onto one of the many civilized planets that are scattered across the cosmos. It could even reopen on Earth, ;but in a different dimension. Like I said the destination is completely random. But it would actually give your little one a fighting chance. You really have nothing to lose. If the baby survives, then that's wonderful. If not, then the same result will happen that I have predicted. I'm playing with fate here, and the universe usually doesn't like it when people try to change fate. But this is all that I can do. If you agree I can begin preparations right away. One more thing " She said after a slight pause. "Only one life force may pass through the portal unharmed, and then the smaller that life force is, the greater the chance of survival. So if you decide to go through with this, just know that none of you will be able to go with the child. He will be completely on his own."

She finished her speech and was met with stunned silence. Every eye was turned to Videl, awaiting what she would have to say. Finally, after several minutes, she looked up into their curious faces and said with finality, "Let's do it." Baba nodded and hopped off of her crystal ball. "Then let us begin the preparations."

Everyone watched, curious as Baba continued to draw elaborate patterns on the floor of the hangar. Even though none of them could make heads or tails of the arcane designs, the old witch seemed to know exactly what she was doing, and often muttered to herself as she changed the trajectory of a line here, and redrew one there. It seemed that she was creating a circular pattern, and everyone watched fascinated as she worked. Finally, she got up and dusted off her robes, and was standing in the middle of an elaborately drawn circle. The circle was about 20 feet in diameter, and as the old fortune teller chanted, a green aura appeared, surrounding the entire circle, and creating a dome over head. Baba finished her chanting and turned to them, gesturing towards the circle. "This is a containment field. All of us will stand inside of it, when I open the portal. It will protect us from being sucked into the void, for the portal's pull is very strong indeed."

Bulma thought of her words, and then asked carefully, "You said that the pull of the portal is very strong. Would it be strong enough to pull an extremely heavy object?" Baba looked at her, before replying, "What kind of object, and how heavy?"

"Well, I just thought of an idea. If the portal does open into space, which is probably the most likely probability, I was wondering if we could send him through the portal in one of our space ships." Baba eyed the giant space ship sitting on its launch pad behind Bulma, and her eyes widened. "There is no way I will be able to create a portal large enough to engulf one of those enormous contraptions!" Bulma looked behind her at the ship, then turned back, shaking her head negatively. "No, no, not one of those ships. The ship I'm talking about is just a one seater. It's a replica of one of the Saiyan ships Vegeta used to use, with a few enhancements from me of course."

Baba eyed her carefully. "Just how big is this one seated space craft." Bulma quickly explained to her the dimensions of the ship, and the old witch closed her eyes thinking hard. "I suppose if what you say is accurate, then yes, I can create a portal that large." Bulma cheered happily, and turned a grin to the worried Videl. "This way little Naruto's chances for survival will be increased way more. The ship has an advanced life support system, and the little guy can just snooze away while the ship searches for a suitable planet. But that's not all. Once the ship has found a planet suitable for habitation, it will immediately lock onto the being with the greatest energy signal, and zero in on its location. I don't care how heartless some aliens might be, no one would be able to resist taking in such a cute little guy as Naruto."

Krillin laughed and pumped his fist into the air. "Bulma you're a genius! That's amazing!" Bulma grinned widely and gave a slight bow. "I know, I know, it's not easy being beautiful and brilliant!" Videl smiled down at her little baby. Naruto was currently curled up in his little blanket fast asleep. Her eyes shone with new hope. She would do anything to ensure that he had every chance at life that they had enjoyed. She would gladly die if she could just save him.

Baba interrupted the little celebration with another cough. Everyone turned to her once more, and she said, "Bring in the ship. We need to start the ritual before it is too late and Broly destroys this world." Everyone nodded determinedly. For the moment, they each forgot about their own fates and concentrated all of their efforts on ensuring that one little light was not snuffed out.

Oooooooooooooo

Broly took yet another punch to the face, and smashed headfirst into the roof of a towering sky scraper. He burst through ceiling after ceiling of the huge office complex, before he finally hit the ground floor, the building tumbling to the Earth all around him. Gohan watched impassively as the massive structure collapsed in on itself, burying his enemy under no doubt tons and tons of cement and other debris. He had to wait but a moment, before there was a huge explosion, and Broly leaped from the burning wreckage, heading straight for him. The enraged Super Saiyan thrust his fist towards Gohan, but the smaller warrior merely ducked, and the fist passed harmlessly over his shoulder. He prepared to punch Broly again, but his foe merely grinned in his face before pulling in the arm that was currently over Gohan's shoulder. Broly switched positions quickly, and suddenly Gohan found himself standing with Broly to his back, while the juggernaut had him trapped in a vicious choke hold. Gohan struggled to get free, but he could not break Broly's iron grip. He dropped both arms preparing to elbow his enemy in the stomach, but Broly anticipated the move and suddenly wrapped both arms around Gohan, pinning his arms to his sides in a reverse bear hug. The massive saiyan squeezed Gohan like a grape, and the demi-saiyan screamed as he felt like his back was breaking under the pressure. Broly laughed as he squeezed again, and Gohan let out another anguished wail. "This brings back memories doesn't it boy, me squeezing the life out of you. And this time there's no annoying little girl to distract me from crushing you into pulp!"

Broly tensed to squeeze again, and Gohan in desperation, dipped his head forward, and then flung it back with all of his might. He heard the satisfying crunch as the back of his head collided with Broly's nose. His enemy immediately released him, and Broly backed off, as he held a hand over his injured face. "You little bastard!" He growled, as blood seeped between his fingers. Gohan gave him no response, other than instantly going on the offensive. He dodged and punched, kicked and swerved as he battled Broly through the city. They had destroyed a good portion of Satan City during their fight, but fortunately that did not include Capsule Corps. But Gohan knew they were now approaching the area of town where the Capsule complex was located. If he wasn't careful, one of Broly's energy attacks could easily reduce the entire building to rubble. He would have to really be on his guard.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Bulma had transferred the space ship into the main hangar. It looked like an exact replica of Vegeta's ship, except emblazoned on the side was the famous Capsule Corps logo. Bulma also knew that this ship was much more advanced than Vegeta's old one, and also was much more durable. It was a complete upgrade in every way compared to the old model, and Bulma knew that for the precious cargo it would be carrying, it had to be. Videl had hugged Naruto one last time, and every one had given the small infant their teary goodbyes. Now Videl stood before the open hatch of the ship on unsteady legs. She was still exhausted from just giving birth not too long ago, but forced herself up so she could be the one to send him off. Kissing her son once more on the forehead, Videl placed the tiny baby onto the soft cushion of the space ship, and Bulma helped to strap in his cradle. Holding his hand, tears stained the mother's cheeks as she whispered into his ear, "Stay safe my son. Grow up into a fine man, and always remember that I love you very very much." She released his tiny hand, and Naruto began to cry when he realized that she was no longer holding him. Then, Videl reached out and placed a delicate silver necklace around his throat, and ob the end of that chain hung a simple silver plaque, with Naruto's name inscribed into the metal. Giving a nod to Bulma to close the hatch, Videl stepped back from the ship.

Before Bulma closed the ship however, she handed Videl a good sized red metal chest. Videl stared at it curiously, and Bulma smile as she said, "It was going to be your gift at the baby shower. I never forgot that little chat we had that day in the restaurant long ago. And since then I have been working day and night to complete this. It contains everything any would-be warrior in training will need to grow stronger. This is some of my finest work, and I just know the little guy will need it some day if he's going to avenge all of us. There are help tapes provided. Vegeta even helped during the filming." Videl looked surprised at that, and said bewildered, "Vegeta offered to help you?" Bulma laughed at her friend, "Of course not. But even Mr. High and Mighty couldn't resist when I threatened to starve him, and make him sleep on the couch until he agreed to help. The best way to blackmail a saiyan is to go for the gut, literally."

Videl smiled as she held the chest close to her heart. "Thanks Bulma, this means a lot to me." She walked over and placed the chest within the cockpit. And then after giving Naruto one last kiss and hug, she stepped back and Bulma closed the hatch on the ship. Baba immediately approached the craft and began drawing a system of geometric shapes, and other odd symbols on the hull. At the two women's confused looks she merely muttered, "Protection spells. They'll keep the child safe while he travels through the rift. Without them, his mind would be shattered and his consciousness lost forever. He would essentially become a vegetable."

They both nodded solemnly and stepped away so she could work unhindered. Finally after a few minutes of non stop drawing the old witch stepped back satisfied with her work. "Everything is in order now. If you would please all enter the containment field, I will begin the ritual to create the portal." Everyone fit comfortably within the confines of the glowing green dome, and Baba knelt over her precious crystal ball beginning to chant. "Crystal ball, show them all gateways to eternity. Crystal ball, help me now to create a path somehow. Crystal ball, …" Her incantation continued, and everyone watched, silent, as the air began to crackle with energy.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Masenkoooo-HAA!" Broly barely raised his arms in time to try and block the point blank blast. He had no idea someone could collect energy so quickly. As he blocked the attack, Gohan took advantage and began raining blows down onto his midsection. Broly gasped each time he was struck as Gohan continued to drive the wind out of him. The enraged demi-saiyan finished his assault with a spinning backhand, and he sent Broly spiraling into a gas station nearby. He pursued his fallen enemy, and before Broly had the chance to recover, Gohan leapt onto him repeatedly punching him in the chest and in the face. With each blow Broly was being driven further and further into the Earth. Finally, in a mighty blast of rage, he released energy from his entire body and blew Gohan away from him. Gohan did a few back springs and a back flip before he landed back on his feet, dropping once more into his fighting stance. Broly screamed with rage, and a glowing green shield surrounded his body. "I have had enough of you!! It is time for you to DIE!!!" He rose into the air, and Gohan followed, wary of what he intended to do. Broly stopped in midair still surrounded by the shield, and he began cackling with insane laughter. "I will show you my true power now boy! You, and this entire planet are FINISHED!!!" He roared as his energy ignited, and bright green light began to pour out of his mouth, and eyes. He disappeared in the flash, and his body seemed to explode, obscuring him from Gohan's view. But Gohan didn't need to see what was going on. He knew what Broly was doing. The insane Super Saiyan was finally revealing his true power, and ascending to become the Legendary Super Saiyan once again. He thought it fitting really. This was the form he most remembered fighting Broly in the past. He stepped back aw wave after wave of energy pulsed from Broly's body, turning the day into night and back again with each surge. Then, there was one last explosion of emerald light, and Broly stood before him transformed. He was even more massive than Gohan had remembered. His muscles bulged, and thick ropy veins covered his arms and neck. He was easily three or four times as large as he had been before, and now he resembled a true monster. To add to his monstrous appearance, the pupils in his eyes vanished, and they glowed with a feral intensity. Gohan staggered back as he felt the sheer magnitude of Broly's power, and knew without a doubt that it was just the tip of the iceberg.

Broly turned towards him, teeth clenched as he struggled to control his massive strength. And then in a voice as cold as steel he simply said, "Die." The monstrous saiyan clenched both fists and roared to the heavens as his power exploded outwards on all sides. Gohan watched as that energy disintegrated every thing it touched, and his eyes widened in shock as he realized that Capsule Corps. was nearby. There was no doubt it too would be caught in the blast. Looking around frantically he spotted the compound and immediately flew towards it. Then bracing himself, he stood before the gates, and held out both hands, before he screamed in rage. His rage became power, as he formed a tremendous blue force field around the entire Capsule Corps. compound. He watched as Broly's energy finally reached his position, and he gritted his teeth as he felt the green power collide with his shield. He was pushed back slightly, but never wavered as he held the force shield. The entire world became green, and Gohan panted as the attack finally subsided, dropping to his knees. Smoke curled from his singed clothing, and he panted from the exertion of holding the attack at bay. He looked around and was startled to notice that everything else in the area, as far as the eye could see was completely obliterated. Only the building he had protected still existed, the rest of the city was a wasteland.

Gohan looked up as he saw Broly land in front of his gaze. The monster was eyeing him amusedly, and glanced at the complex. "That was interesting to see boy. Why would you protect that building above all others I wonder? Is there something inside you wish to save?" Gohan's face remained neutral, and his enemy merely shrugged. "Suit yourself then. But I'm going to see just how far you will go to save that structure." Then with a laugh Broly rose into the air, ascending into the sky. He stopped suddenly, and looked down at Gohan arrogantly. Then he held his hands out to the side, and lowered his head as he gathered his energy. Two orbs of green light appeared in his hands, and he brought them together creating a larger one. Then he transferred all of the energy to one hand, and lazily tossed it in Gohan's direction, saying. "Try and block this."

Gohan wasted no time as he dropped into his stance. And then, gathering every ounce of power that he possessed, he turned his body and cocked his hands at his hip. "Ka Meee, Haaaaaaaa, Meeeeeeeee, HAAAAAAAA!" Gohan roared as he released his beam straight at the green orb. As the two attacks collided, Broly's energy ball grew enormous, and Gohan realized that it was similar to the attack that he, Goten, and his father had repelled the last time they had fought Broly. He trembled from the force of the attack, and put every ounce of strength he had in pushing away the ball of energy. Slowly, Broly's attack pushed back Gohan's Kamehameha wave, and the demi-saiyan knew he was losing ground. Broly just laughed at his attempt, and gave one final push to his attack, sending it ever closer to Gohan. And then, to Gohan's complete surprise he formed another energy shield around himself. Gohan wondered exactly what he could be doing when he saw Broly blast straight into the heart of his own attack!

'Is Broly suicidal?' he thought as he continued to struggle against the immense energy ball. And then to Gohan's horrified gaze Broly burst through the other end of the attack, and flew straight for him. Gohan was trapped, and he knew there was nothing he could do. If he released his beam to block Broly, then the energy ball would destroy the Earth. He watched Broly get closer and closer, and he prepared himself for death. But the massive Super

Saiyan merely passed him by, waving at him with a grin. And then he licked his lips as he headed straight for the Capsule Corps. compound.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" He screamed in anguish as he knew right where Broly was headed. He was on his way to slaughter Gohan's family and friends. Images filled his mind as he imagined Broly ripping them to shreds. He saw Krillin, dead on the floor, his wife and daughter lying atop his ruined body. He saw Goten and Trunks, blasted into pieces as Broly laughed in amusement. Then he saw as the monster wrapped his hand around his mother's throat, snapping her neck like a twig. And then he saw the most haunting image of all, as Broly advanced on a trembling Videl, holding a small bundle in her arms protectively. He could almost see the smirk on his face as he creeped closer, and closer, before lunging in for the kill.

That last image seemed to snap something deep within Gohan's soul, and exploded with rage, his energy beam suddenly slicing straight through Broly's own. And then without pause, he turned around and blasted off at top speed, pursuing the monster intent on destroying his world.

Ooooooooooooooo

Everyone struggled to stay standing as the entire planet seemed to be shaking from the intensity of the battle being waged outside the walls. Blinding green light shined outside the windows, and then finally disappeared to be replaced with blue. Baba continued to chant, and everyone watched as the energy within the room began to condense into a point on the floor where the witch had drawn more symbols. And then a thunderous sound, much like a thunder clap, shook the walls as a tiny black hole suddenly appeared in the air. Everyone watched, stunned as that black hole began to widen, and a fierce wind picked up as the vortex began sucking in everything that wasn't bolted down. The ship still did not budge however, and Baba chanted louder as the portal grew.

Ooooooooooo

He sensed it. There was life up ahead, and Broly couldn't wait to reach his destination. He glanced behind himself and saw that the fool was in pursuit, but Broly knew he would never make it in time. The people he was about to kill were very important to his enemy, and Broly couldn't wait to see his face as he laid eyes on their mangled corpses. He crashed through another wall, and knew that it would be soon. He was about to arrive.

Oooooooooooooooo

The portal was now the size of the ship itself, and everyone stared as the vessel finally began to inch towards the opening. They were about to give a collective sigh of relief, they were afraid the portal wouldn't be strong enough to pull in the heavy ship, when to their horror, the back wall of the hangar exploded. A terrifying being flew through that hole, and fixed bloodthirsty eyes onto each of them. He blasted forward, ignoring the portal, and headed straight in their direction. They all watched, transfixed by fear as the being know as Broly tried to pass the widening portal. His predatory gaze suddenly turned shocked, and confused as the gaping hole in reality pulled him towards it. He turned and fought that pull, but was too close, and couldn't fight the pressure. Suddenly, Gohan appeared at the hole in the wall and watched as Broly was pulled towards the strange void.

Videl screamed as she saw the ship holding her child, fly straight for the monster. She lunged forward, and was violently pulled back by Krillin and Bulma. "My BABY!!!" She screamed as she clawed to get free of their grasp. "No Videl!" Bulma yelled over the howling of the vacuum of air. "You'll get sucked in too!" Videl continued to fight, but could only watch helpless as the space ship crashed right into Broly's chest. The Legendary Super Saiyan was taken from his feet, and both he and the ship carrying the infant Naruto were instantly pulled into the void. The rift gave a violent shudder, and then in peal of thunderous noise, disappeared from existence.

Gohan had no idea what was going on, but he only knew that somehow Broly was gone. He flew towards his family expecting cheers, but stopped dead as he heard his wife's anguished screams. Quickly, he was at her side, and Videl immediately latched onto him, sobbing into his shoulder. "Videl, what's wrong?" He tried to coax out of his distraught wife but she only cried harder, wailing the same thing over and over again, "My Baby, my precious baby boy!" A feeling of cold dread washed over him as he heard those words, and then he went rigid, as he saw clearly in his mind, the image of a round space ship colliding with Broly and throwing him into the void. 'No. It couldn't be. Naruto couldn't have been…Oh my GOD!' He quickly pulled Videl away and held her at arm's length. "Videl! Don't tell me, on that ship that wasn't our…" He couldn't finish the sentence, but he watched, devastated as she slowly nodded her head, before bursting into tears again. "No, no, no, no no no. Why, why did he have to suffer? Why couldn't it have been me?" Tears ran down his face, as he screamed at the heavens, "WHY MY SON?!!! WHY NARUTOO?!!" And he collapsed, going limp in Videl's arms. The last thing he heard before he surrendered to the darkness was Broly's insane laughter, mocking him in his grief.

A/N: And it's finished, finally. I said that I was going to finish the DBZ section in one chapter, and I meant it. Even if this is the biggest, most ginormous piece of Fanfiction I've ever written before. But I gave my word this would be the last chapter before Konoha, so here you go. I hope you enjoyed that, because I will probably never write something that enormous ever again. So what did you think? Kind of angsty huh? But  
I'm fairly satisfied with how things turned out. Now before I beg for more reviews I'd just like to remind everyone of my little contest at the beginning of the chapter. Everything you need to know Broly's fate is found in the chapter, and in your knowledge of Naruto. That's all I'm going to say. Good luck! And since this was such an epic length chapter, I expect an epic number of reviews, he he. So please please please leave me a little feedback, ONEGAI!! Ahem, well that about wraps things up. Until the next chapter, this is Engineered-Chaos saying adios! JA!

Now to the reviewers!

Lu: You make some good valid arguments, but you're forgetting that my story takes place after the GT series ends, so there is no canon written so there can be no AU. It's just fanfiction. And as for Picollo and Buu, it's true that Piccolo _was _the jailer of hell, but if you remember, in the last episode of DBGT Goku pays him a visit before going off with the eternal dragon. And then he tells him before he leaves that someday he will get out of Hell. So in my story Piccolo payed his dues and for services rendered to the Spirit World he has been reinstated into the mortal realm. Buu as we know was absorbed into Uub during the Baby saga, so for all intents and purposes, he was dead. Shenron's last act before leaving the Earth was that he restored the lives of all those who had died needlessly, so you can call it a stretch, but I'm saying that that was how the pink guy was resurrected. This is my story and I have thought it through very well. So although your arguments are understandable, I see no plotholes that I have overlooked. But thank you for the review nonetheless. I need readers like you to keep me on my toes, and be sure that I keep the story as true to the canon as I can.

Maiya: All very good questions. I will say that Naruto is going to look like Naruto in my story, but as for the resemblance to the 4th? You'll just have to wait and see!

Memo: Do not worry my friend. Though Naruto and Hinata will have a closer relationship in my story, I'm not going to fill my story with a bunch of NaruHina kissy lovey garbage like you see sometimes. The story will mostly be action and adventure, with an undercurrent to pairings. But I will not pair Naruto with anyone else. It's just my preference. Romance will not be the main focus in my story. But I might add a bit of fluff much, much later. I'm still debating on that one.


	5. Battle Preparations

A/N: Hello again everybody! I guess it's time for the chapter most of you have been waiting for. It's time we stepped into the world of Naruto, and bid farewell to DBZ. I'm so excited! This story is really turning into a lot of fun for me, and I can't believe how big it is already! Also, no one as of yet has guessed my little plot device. Maybe I should have given another clue? Okay then, if you want another hint, go back to Ch. 4 and read what Baba says happens to people who go through the portal unprotected. There, now you should get it easily. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. Well, I think that's all for now, so I give you the next exciting chapter of The Strongest Ninja in the Universe! (Still haven't found another title I like…oh well)

The Strongest Ninja n the Universe

Chapter 5

A cold wind blew as dusk settled on the forests of Konoha. The last dying rays illuminated the towering trees, making the entire forest look aflame. Nestled within its protective leaves stood the hidden ninja village known as Konoha. All was silent within the normally bustling village, as the shadows lengthened in the dying light. No lights appeared in windows as the last illumination fled, giving way to night. No villagers walked the streets, nor did merchants cry their wares. The entire village was empty, and looked very much like a ghost town. Only the single window overlooking the village from the Hokage's office offered any light, and in the gloom appeared like a beacon of safety to all that saw it.

Staring out of that window, one arm resting lightly on the sill stood the form of a young man. Crystal blue eyes looked outwards, beneath a head of spiky blonde locks. He stood still as a statue, his long white overcoat blowing softly in the breeze offered by the opened window. The others with him within the office looked on silently as he scanned the horizon, a frown marring his handsome features. The darkness obscured his vision, and he could no longer see more than a hundred yards ahead of him. Yet his eyes never left the horizon of the ominous forests. Suddenly from the depths of that darkness, a sound was heard. It was faint, but Uzumaki Arashi, yondaime hokage of Konohagakure no Saito knew that it was the roar of the beast. The battle had begun. A faint glow appeared in the distance to the South of the village, directly in the view of his office.

No doubt, that was the manifestation of hundreds of different jutsus, of all elements and strength. He knew as well, that the angry red blaze that kept appearing was the demon's counterattacks. Chairs scraped across the floor, and muted voices muttered as the occupants of the room watched silently, holding bated breaths. And then as suddenly as it had started, the lights vanished, accompanied by another distant roar. Whether it was in victory, or the fox's death wail, Arashi couldn't tell. He, along with the other members of his war council, could only await word from the field. They had prepared as best they could for the coming attack, and now their preparations were being put to the test. He still did not know why the Lord of the Bijuu, the great Kyuubi no Kitsune had targeted his village.

The first word of his invasion into the Fire country had occurred several days ago, when the Kyuubi had attacked and slaughtered several coastal fishing villages. The demon had appeared out of nowhere, and his assault had been merciless. Nothing but charred ruins remained of any area he had passed through. And the demon had continued his swath of destruction, making a bee-line directly for Konoha. As soon as word reached the village of the fox's intended destination, every available shinobi had been prepped and prepared for the coming battle. Many had kept their skills honed, the memory of the great shinobi war with Iwa still fresh in their minds. And as a result, they had gathered quickly into their squadrons, and began training for the coming conflict. Now the first wave of soldiers had been deployed to the battlefield.

The first wave was the van-guard, containing many of the village's most elite shinobi. Several squads of ANBU had been included in their ranks, and two of those had been lead by his former students, Hatake Kakashi, and Tohsaka Rin. Arashi treasured both shinobi as if they were his own family, and in a way he probably was the closest thing either of them had anymore. Kakashi's father, the legendary ninja known throughout the land as the White Fang of Konoha, had ended his own life, and young Rin had lost her entire family to the destructive fires of war. He couldn't help but worry for them, but knew each was an exceptional shinobi, and were no doubt well prepared should their lives indeed end that night. Death was a close companion to even the greatest of shinobi, and Arashi knew well that none were outside of its all encompassing grasp.

He was pulled from his foreboding thoughts as the heavy wooden door leading out into the hallway beyond his office suddenly swung inward, loudly banging against the wall. No one jumped from the sudden disturbance, but many sets of anxious eyes turned towards that door. A young man stumbled through the doorway, flanked on either side by a masked ANBU. The youth had dark hair, and even darker eyes, his green chuunin vest heavily ripped, and half burned from his body. Arashi recognized the young shinobi as a chuunin by the name of Toshiro. The Yondaime remembered him having a cheerful, light hearted attitude, his kind personality reminiscent of Rin. Now his once bright eyes were dimmed, and his face was pale and haunted.

Toshiro took one step into the room, and then stumbled forward, falling to one knee. Immediately several people tried to rush to his aid, but Arashi reached his side first, and quickly kneeled next to him, placing a hand on the young man's shoulder as Toshiro leaned on him for support. He looked up, and blinked as he realized who was supporting him. "Ho-Hokage sama?" He asked groggily, as his exhausted mind finally brought the Yondaime's face into focus.

Arashi gave him a warm smile, and squeezed his shoulder affectionately. Seeing his leader's kind expression, tears began to brim the young chuunin's eyes, and he choked back his sobs stammering, "Hokage-sama…I…I couldn't…" He trailed off as tears ran freely down his cheeks, and he hung his head ashamed, his body wracked with his sobbing. Arashi looked sadly on the broken young man. He had seen things that no youth should see, facing that terrible demon. He patted his back, and spoke softly trying to console the distraught boy. "It's okay Toshiro. Don't be ashamed of your grief. Just take a moment to relax. You're safe now. You can tell us what happened after you calm down a little."

The other members of the war council began to grow impatient, believing that time was of the essence. The demon fox could already be on its way towards the village, and yet the Hokage was telling the only apparent witness of the battle to take his time? One man stepped forward, and cleared his throat before saying, "Hokage-sama, time is of the essence. We need to..." The Yondaime shot him a fierce glare, and the councilman closed his mouth with an audible snap, never finishing the sentence. He gulped before sitting back down again, the rest of them no longer desirous to challenge their Hokage's judgment.

Arashi turned his gaze back to Toshiro, who had finally been able to calm himself. His breathing was no longer ragged, and his tears had dried, leaving his dark eyes slightly red and puffy. The Hokage gave him another moment to compose himself before he asked him in a soft voice, "Are you ready to tell us what happened?" Toshiro remained with his head bowed, but nodded in response. He looked up into his leader's unwavering gaze, and seemed to gain some confidence as his voice became clearer, and he was able to speak without stuttering. "The Kyuubi came upon our battalion just as we had predicted it would. We ambushed the monster about five miles south of the village, and commenced our attack." He paused at this point, gulping audibly. "We first attempted a volley of projectile weapons, bombarding the demon with shuriken, kunai, and exploding tags. Our weapons seemed to have no affect however, and the beast just laughed in amusement as he brushed the assault aside with his tails. Next we began the ninjutsu assault, and attacked the Kyuubi head on, along side several of Jiraiya-sama's toad summons."

Arashi's eyes widened slightly at the mention of his sensei, but he just looked at Toshiro and urged him to continue. "We threw everything we had at him. All of the elements were employed, fire, earth, water, lightning, and wind. Each shinobi used his greatest jutsu, but the Kyuubi merely erected a glowing red barrier around himself, and every technique bounced harmlessly off of his shield. He easily destroyed the toad summons with his fangs and claws, and then…and then he turned his assault on us."

Toshiro's eyes grew haunted once more, and he began to visibly tremble as he continued his story. "The demon spewed flames from his mouth, engulfing whole cells of shinobi within the blaze. He uprooted trees with his tails and flung them at us, and ripped through our ranks with his fangs, and claws. I, I saw my commander fall, and I panicked. I turned and fled the battle, jumping into the trees. I watched helplessly as my companions were slaughtered before my eyes, but I couldn't will myself to move from that spot, and cowered in fear. One by one the shinobi fell, until there was only a handful left, and with one decisive attack, the Kyuubi crushed the life out of them with his enormous tails. Then everything was silent, until the monster reared back his head and howled in triumph, his booming laughter reverberating throughout the trees. I ran then, taking flight as the demon reveled in his victory, using his flames to disintegrate the fallen warriors."

Toshiro broke down and began sobbing again, clenching his fist until blood seeped through his fingers, falling to the floor. "We were wiped out. Everyone was killed, everyone but me, who ran like a coward, who abandoned his friends to be butchered like animals."

There was a collective gasp throughout the room. It was impossible. How could one being wipe out an entire battalion of their most elite shinobi? The tailed bijuu were powerful, that was true, but they could be bested. There were even rumors that Suna had defeated a bijuu and sealed it away somehow. How powerful was the kyuubi no kitsune, that it could brush off their resistance so completely. One of the councilmen, a middle aged man by the name of Danzou stepped forward, and said, "You're sure that everyone was wiped out? There were no survivors?"

Toshiro shook his head sadly, "I didn't see anyone leave alive…although I didn't see Jiraiya-sama fall in the battle. He could have survived. He is a Sannin after all." Everyone nodded to that. Jiraiya was an extremely powerful shinobi. It would take a lot to bring him down. Arashi looked extremely troubled by this news, and heavy thoughts weighed on his mind. Even though he had known every one of those ninja, he still couldn't help but think of his pupils. 'Kakashi…Rin…I can't believe they're gone.' He brushed aside his grief however, schooling his expression into that which suited his profession. There was no time to mourn, not now at least. He was still the Hokage, and still had an entire village of people to protect. He squeezed Toshiro's shoulder one more time. "You did well Toshiro. No one blames you for what you have done, so please do not blame yourself. So long as you survive to carry on the dreams of your fallen comrades, the will of fire burning within you will never extinguish. You have brought us vital information about our enemy. Now, I think you deserve to rest." Toshiro looked up into his kind face in awe, tears still brimming his eyes. But these were tears not of grief, but of gratitude. "Thank you Hokage-sama, I will do my best to honor my fallen friends."

Arashi looked up at the two ANBU still standing attention near the doorway, awaiting his orders. "Take him to the medical ward, so his wounds can be tended to. And…tell Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san not to expect any more wounded. "The two clapped fists to heart, and barked as one, "Hai Hokage-sama." They approached and gently helped Toshiro to his feet, before escorting the young man out of the room. The Yondaime watched them go, and then stood up as well, returning to stand at his window, gazing out into the night. He considered their options. Another assault would just be annihilated, and he didn't want to lose any more of his people to a hopeless battle. Suffering casualties in a war where both sides lost forces was one thing, but mindlessly throwing shinobi at this monster to be butchered at its whim? No, that was unacceptable. There seemed to be only one option left, and Arashi knew what he had to do. Taking a deep breath, he finally turned around to face his council. His azure gaze swept across those gathered in the room, taking in each expression, each eager face awaiting his command. Some of the regular council members looked afraid, their faces pale, and there minds obviously filled with images of the demon fox destroying their village. The gathered shinobi however were expressionless, showing no emotion as one of their kind was often required to do. But there faces were still grave, and they all still silently looked toward him awaiting his decision. He nodded to himself and finally began to speak. "Young Toshiro brings us grave news indeed. This threat is far more powerful than any of us could have anticipated, and I believe throwing another battalion of shinobi at the monster, only to be slaughtered would be pointless."

At his words there was an immediate reaction as many of the council voiced their disapproval. "You can't be serious Hokage-sama. What are we to do? Run away?" One round faced council member spoke up, and his words seemed to spur on the rest. "We can't abandon the village!" Another said. "What about the women and children? We can't outrun that thing!" And finally one extremely distraught man wailed, "We're doomed!" before breaking out into sobs.

Arashi tried to make himself heard over the chaos, but no one was listening. They were all too caught up in their fear, and were no longer thinking rationally. Finally, unable to stand it any longer, he released an enormous amount of killing intent, and using chakra to augment his voice roared, "**THAT'S ENOUGH**!!!"

All sound ceased at his thunderous voice. Even the wind stopped blowing, and the crickets and other insects ceased their nightly chorus. The council elders were ashen, and their terrified eyes were fixed on the Yondaime. The only exceptions being Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado, the former teammates of the Sandaime. Both merely shook their heads and sighed at the stupidity of their fellow council members. Sarutobi with his ever present pipe clutched between his teeth, merely sat silently along with the other representatives of the shinobi clans, and awaited the Hokage's words.

Taking a deep breath, and once more composing himself, Arashi turned calm eyes towards his worried council, before saying. "Panicking will not help us at all in this situation, and you all failed to let me finish what I wanted to say. I don't intend to abandon the village, or to flee from the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

And then for the first time, one of the gathered ninja finally spoke in a calm, but curious voice. "Hokage-sama, forgive me but what do you intend to do then, if we are to neither flee nor fight?" Arashi looked at the owner of the new voice. Aburame Shiza was the head of the Aburame clan, and a man of very few words. It surprised him that he would speak his mind, but before he could answer the question, a new voice interrupted, and in an arrogant and amused tone he heard, "Isn't it obvious?"

Every head turned, including Arashi's, and he couldn't help but widen his eyes at the sight before him. There, standing in front of the open window, his long silver hair blowing in the breeze, and the silvery moonlight reflecting off of his large horned hitai-ite stood his former sensei Jiraiya. The older Sennin appeared unharmed, though the ends of his long red coat were tattered, and there were several holes in his grey pants, not to mention a few smudges of ash on his face. But overall he appeared to be in fine shape.

Unable to stop himself Arashi suddenly blurted out surprised, "Jiraiya-sensei!" Jiraiya just smirked, and lifted a hand in greeting to his former pupil before simply saying, "Yo." There was a pained groan then, and it became obvious that Jiraiya hadn't come alone. Held in his other arm, at his hip was an unconscious ANBU member with spiky silver hair. Arashi wanted to weep at the sight of Kakashi still alive, though not necessarily well. He held back his tears though, but his former sensei could easily tell that he had become mist eyed. Jiraiya looked down at the bundle he was carrying. Kakashi was apparently unconscious, and he sagged in the older man's grip. "Found this young one under a pile of flaming debris." He whistled low and shook his head. "Never imagined anything could survive that massacre. He's a real fighter that one." He looked in Arashi's direction. "Kind of reminds me of someone I know even."

He walked over to the frozen form of the Yondaime, and gently lowered Kakashi to the ground. The young Jounin groaned as his position was changed, and Arashi was at his side in an instant. Kakashi's eyes fluttered open, and both crimson and midnight orbs finally rested on the blonde man's concerned face. In a low murmur, partly muffled by his mostly singed mask, Kakashi said, "S-Sensei?" before gasping in pain. The Yondaime knew that several of his ribs must have been broken, and that talking was probably not a good idea. He placed his hand in the young ANBU'S armored one, and said quietly, "Try not to say anything Kakashi, you need your strength to recover." But Kakashi ignored his words, and in a broken voice choked out while tears ran down his cheeks, "R-Rin…I…I couldn't s-save…Rin." And then as if the last of his strength was spent, the young man gave one final gasp and then went unconscious, his eyes closing, and his hand going slack in Arashi's own.

He gently laid his hand on the ground, and kneeling picked up the unconscious youth in his strong arms. He carried Kakashi across the room, and approached two ANBU concealed in the shadows. Looking towards the bird masked one, he gently deposited his load in the ninja's arms. The ANBU took the youth without comment. "Take him to the medical ward at once."

"Hai Hokage-sama." He said before disappearing in a flurry of leaves and smoke. Once they had gone, Arashi turned back, and walked over to Jiraiya before clasping the older man's forearm in greeting. "It is good to see you again Jiraiya-sensei. The last I had heard you were still tracing Orochimaru's movements. We didn't expect to see you again so soon, especially in the battle with the nine-tails."

Jiraiya gave a short laugh, before releasing the Hokage's arm. "I was near the border of Fire Country when I heard of the Kyuubi's assault on the coastal villages bordering Mizu. I shadowed the beast, and was able to join up with the village's vanguard forces. They were happy for my assistance. Although I have to say, it didn't really matter much in the end. That thing is a real monster." Jiraiya opened his mouth to speak again, but was again cut off, as another member of the council decided to make their voice heard. Koharu Utatane stepped forward, and looking directly at Jiraiya said. "We know the kyuubi is a beast of legendary power Jiraiya-sama, but we are at a loss as to what we can do to protect our village from its wrath. The Yondaime however, seems to have some plan, and from your earlier statement we can all safely guess that you know the nature of this strategy. So if you would be so kind as to enlighten us, we can come to a decision, hopefully _before_ the Kyuubi no Kitsune arrives at the village."

Everyone looked expectantly at the toad sennin, even Arashi was interested to see if his old sensei was perceptive enough to know his intentions. Jiraiya looked at them, his ever present smirk still in place, before he finally said. "Why, our esteemed Hokage is planning on facing the Kyuubi by himself of course. I thought it would be obvious to you by now. "

Every jaw in the room dropped at his words, even the shinobi looked unsettled by this news. Arashi however, just grinned ruefully at his sensei, before nodding to the rest. There was a collective gasp before the room interrupted in chaos again, as council members, and shinobi began to shout their disapproval. "No Hokage-sama!" The round faced councilman shouted mortified. "Hokage-sama, please reconsider. We need you here to direct our forces." That was the head of the Yamanaka clan. "We can't let you go face that demon alone. The very idea is suicide Hokage-sama!" Another councilman shouted, waving his arms in the air. Arashi listened to their criticizing remarks another moment before raising both hands in a gesture that indicated he wanted silence. The shinobi instantly quieted down, but it took several more minutes before the rest of the council got the hint. Finally when he once again had the attention of the room the Yondaime said to them in a strong voice,

" I appreciate your concern my friends, but I know that this is what I must do. That first assault force was made up of hundreds of our most elite shinobi, and the Kyuubi brushed them aside like an annoyance. There would be no point in sending the rest of our people into battle only to be slaughtered mercilessly. Therefore I, as the strongest shinobi in this village have decided to settle this myself. When I became the Hokage of Konohagakure no Saito I swore that I would protect this village no matter what, even at the cost of my own life if necessary. And I take my words very seriously, for that is the nindo I have chosen to follow my entire life. I know that I am the best chance we have for victory, and I ask you as your leader, and as your Hokage, to put your trust in me once more. But nevertheless, with or without your consent I plan to face the demon. Accept, or reject my decision if you will, I will not stop you."

There was silence following his speech, until one by one the gathered ninja in the room clasped fists to hearts, and bowed to their leader, before giving him their encouragement and agreement. The council members did not look happy about the decision, but they too gave their support, and voiced their unanimous agreement to trust in their Hokage's strength. The Yondaime smiled at each of them before saying, "Thank you my friends. I will not let you, nor the people of this village down. I will do everything in my power to ensure the safety of every man woman and child of Konoha, that their futures might be bright, and free of the menace we now face." He nodded to them once more before striding for the window. As he passed Jiraiya however, the Sannin reached out and gripped his elbow before muttering into his ear. "I know you're strong Arashi, but even you might become desperate when you see this monster's power. Believe me, I know what I speak of. Just tell me that you don't plan to use _that jutsu_ during this battle."

Arashi paused, before looking towards the ground with a bitter smile on his face. "I would gladly sacrifice my life if it would defeat the Kyuubi, but I know that the jutsu you speak of will not work on this enemy. No vessel, no matter how powerful could ever hold the terrifying chakra of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Perhaps if it were one of the lesser tailed demons, but the Kyuubi would tear itself free from any host I try to seal it into. So no, do not worry Jiraiya-sensei, I will not be using that forbidden jutsu."

Jiraiya looked contemplative for a moment, before muttering, "It doesn't matter how strong a lock is, unless the cell it is placed upon has equal strength. Even if the Kyuubi could not break the seal you place upon him, that won't matter if he can simply tear down the walls of his prison and escape anyway." Arashi nodded to him. "Exactly." Those were his last words before he stood before the open window. He flew through a flurry of hand seals, before finally clapping his hands together, the sound much like a peal of thunder, before saying, "Hiraishin no Jutsu!" And then in an explosion of blinding gold light, the Yellow Flash of Konoha vanished from before their eyes.

Jiraiya and the others watched as the streak of golden light disappeared of into the distance towards the South. That blazing beacon carried the hopes and the dreams of every member of the hidden village of Konoha, and each councilman and shinobi bowed their heads and gave a silent prayer to whatever gods that were listening would keep their Hokage safe in the battle to come.

Jiraiya merely stared, and under his breath muttered. "You'd better come back alive baka teishi."

A/N: And that's a rap for this chapter. I know it was lacking in the action department, but I've decided to limit my chapters to about 4-5000 words so I can update more frequently. But if you guys want bigger chapters at the expense of update time, then just tell me and I'll see what I can do. Any way, next chapter is the big battle. This one was just to build up the suspense. Yay! I can't wait! So until next time please please please continue to read and review. Reviewing takes so little effort, and I really love to hear your good, or critical remarks. They really make my day. JA!

Japanese Translations:

Konohagakure no Saito: Village hidden in the leaves.

Bijuu: Tailed Beast

Kyuubi no Kitsune: Nine tailed Fox

Sennin: Hermit

Hiraishin no Jutsu: Flying Thunder God

Baka Teishi: Stupid Apprentice

Review Responses!

To everyone that thinks Broly will be sealed into Naruto: Hmmm, this seems to be the common idea everyone has about Broly's fate. Sorry, but that will not be the destiny of the Legendary Super Saiyan. Good guess though. But I think you might like what I do have planned though…cackles evilly!

Golden Feathers Edward: Even though I could use a good minion, I have to sadly say that I am not a fan of Yaoi or Yuri pairings. Their will be a pairing in this story, but it will be more in the background, and not the driving force of the story. This is an action adventure tale, and that will not change.

To all people who want to know why Naruto has black hair and not blonde: Don't worry, this burning question will most likely be answered next chapter. Just be patient till then!

EDK: I am a cruel, suspenseful author. And to just let you know, your wish just might come true a little later. Just keep your fingers crossed!

Narutodork: A good question. But I have to say that no matter the ungodly power the Kyuubi might possess in the Narutoverse, he is still woefully underpowered when face against most warriors in DBZ. But a being's power does not always lie in how high its power level is, just remember that, wink!


	6. Explosive Entry!

A/N: Hello Peoples!!! Glad you all enjoyed the last chapter, it was interesting to try and characterize the fourth since you really don't get to see what his character is like in the anime since, you know he dies. Lol. Anyways, there is now an official winner of my little contest. EDK is there pen name, and let me tell you, his/her/its guess was so accurate in some parts it kinda scared me a little bit. So I am dedicating this chapter to EDK, and I hope you all enjoy the much anticipated action. On a side note, I don't think I'm going to do any more plot device contests. Potentially giving away parts of the story just isn't any fun. So expect to be surprised from here on out, and I hope you enjoy what I have in store. So without further ado, I present you chapter 6 of the Strongest Ninja in the Universe!

Dedicated to EDK

The Strongest Ninja in the Universe

Chapter 6

Arashi sat silently as he waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He removed his hand from the cool metal of the seal nailed to the wood beneath his fingers and put it up to his chin in thought. He was seated comfortably in the wide fork of an ancient Oak Tree about a mile South of Konoha. This was one of his transportation zones, as he liked to call them.

The Yondaime, after perfecting the Hiraishin no Jutsu, had set up numerous seals in several strategic points in and around the village of Konoha. They were typically metal plates that were carved with a seal and then fastened to wherever he wanted to arrive with his technique. His current position high up in the tree gave him an unobstructed view of the forest before him, and the thick branches and leaves concealed his location from virtually any searching eye. He scanned the horizon, but as of yet saw no sign of the Kyuubi. But just from the ominous feeling he felt in the air around him, Arashi knew that it was on its way, and no doubt would arrive at his position soon. One way he knew this, was the abnormal silence that permeated the forest. There were no insects buzzing, or night birds filling the air with their haunting melodies. The entire area was silent. He guessed the animals and other denizens of the woods had fled when they sensed the approach of the fox demon. Now the only sound that met his sharp ears was the gentle rustling of the leaves in the wind.

The sound was calming to his troubled mind. He and his peers had played games in these forests when he was younger, the branches in the towering trees becoming their own personal playground. He would love to merely sit in the fork of any tree and simply listen to the forest around him. It was always teeming with life, and he had a great love and respect for nature and its wonders.

He realized that he wanted other children to experience the happiness he had felt in his youth. He wanted to help create a world free of terror and bloodshed, where the happy laughter of children was common, not rare. The Kyuubi threatened the future of all in Konoha, and no doubt had slain countless numbers of innocent villagers in its centuries of life. He could not bear that same fate befalling his beloved village, and knew that he had to do everything in his power, even at the cost of his own life if necessary to stop the demon from cutting short the laughter of any more innocent children.

He was suddenly startled from his thoughts as he noticed a very subtle vibration ripple through the wood beneath him. He placed his palm to the bark of the tree, and waited. A moment later he felt it again, and then again, the rhythmic vibrations slow yet steady. He knew without a doubt that he was feeling the shockwaves of the fox's immense form moving through the trees. The sensation was still faint, and he could not yet hear the demon's footsteps, but each pulse was steadily becoming clearer and sharper than the last. The Kyuubi was approaching, and the Yondaime knew, it was time.

Nimbly, he leaped from his perch in the tree and landed soundlessly on the mossy forest floor. He ran through the trees, dodging low hanging branches and leaping over rocks, exposed tree roots, and anything else that impeded his path with a level of skill and dexterity unrivaled by anyone. Soon he broke through the trees and found himself standing in the middle of a vast, open clearing in the forest. Tall grass swayed gently in the breeze, and he nodded to himself satisfied. There was one other reason why Arashi had chosen nearby to place his seal, and this clearing was that very reason, since he would need a large amount of open ground.

Swiftly, he raised his hand and bit the end of his left thumb, drawing a small amount of blood, before smearing some on his right palm. And then with expert precision he flew through several hand seals, 'Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Sheep.' And then slamming his hand into the ground he cried, "Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" Intricate symbols spider webbed from his palm and spread across the ground, before a loud explosion filled the clearing. The blonde hokage was completely obscured from view by a massive cloud of white smoke. The next thing he knew, Arashi felt the ground beneath his feet grow softer, and suddenly he found himself about a hundred feet up in the air looking over the treetops.

A strong gust of wind blew across the meadow, dispelling the smoke screen, and standing in the center of the clearing, towering over the forest sat the frog boss Gamabunta himself. He looked around at his surroundings, before blowing a long stream of smoke from his ever present pipe. He let out a jaw cracking yawn, and rolled his immense yellow eyes so that he could see the young man standing on his head.

"What's the meaning of this kozou? I was just drifting off into a peaceful sleep before you interrupted me." His booming voice reverberated through the trees, and Arashi could even feel the tone vibrate in his own chest. He looked at one massive eye before bowing slightly. "I apologize Gamabunta-sama. I know that the hour is late, but I am in need of urgent assistance." The toad boss' eyes narrowed slightly and he responded. "You have not summoned me for quite some time. For you to need my help you must have made a very powerful enemy…perhaps a demon?" Arashi should have anticipated that Gamabunta would know why he was summoned here, after all even Arashi, who was a mere mortal, could feel the fox's foul chakra permeate the air. He sighed slightly, "So you can sense who my foe is after all?" Gamabunta gave a short bark of laughter, taking the Yondaime by surprise, and making the young hokage stick himself to the toad's skin with chakra so he wouldn't lose his footing. "Yes, I can sense that foul kitsune's presence, but I knew before I was summoned the enemy you face. After all you're not the only person who has a contract with our kind."

Arashi's eyes widened and he whispered to himself, "Jiraiya-sensei." Gamabunta nodded his massive head. "You're a quick one alright kozou. My warriors did indeed tell me about their battle with the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and I have to tell you from what I heard…" There was a dramatic pause as the toad boss took another leisurely puff from his pipe. The yondaime waited anxiously for his reply, until finally the toad boss opened his eyes and stated in a dead pan voice,

"You don't stand a chance in hell of winning this fight."

Arashi closed his eyes and sighed, but wasn't really surprised at the toad's answer. Gamabunta had always been straight to the point before, there's no way that would change any time soon. So he merely leveled his gaze on one of Gamabunta's big yellow eyes. The conviction in the Yondaime's gaze almost made the giant toad blink in surprise, but he veiled the emotion instantly, looking bored instead. "Even if that is the case Gamabunta-sama, I have to try. I am the hokage of the Leaf, and I vowed to protect my home with my very life if necessary. I will stop the Kyuubi no Kitsune this night…or I will die trying. There is no other way." He ended his statement with a tone of finality, and his summon merely grunted. "I still think you're out of your mind kouzo, but I respect your determination, and I suppose that I can offer my assistance, though I have to tell you here and now that I cannot defeat the Kyuubi. That is beyond even my power."

The Hokage bowed respectfully to him. "Thank you Gamabunta-Oyabun. I understand your concern, but I must do this. And, I will not be expecting you to defeat the Kyuubi. Rather, I want you to distract him for a few minutes. And then when the time comes I will need you to restrain him from moving." The toad boss' eyes regarded him skeptically, as if silently asking him just how he was supposed to hold down the Lord of the Bijuu, but Arashi merely gave him a reassuring smile. "You will understand when the time comes Gamabunta-sama, believe me you will."

Gamabunta merely shrugged, and blew another stream of smoke from his mouth, and then turned his head towards the South. His eyes narrowed once more, and he placed one webbed hand on the hilt of his blade. "He's coming." Was all he said and Arashi followed his gaze to look out over the trees.

Indeed the Kyuubi no Kitsune was close. Arashi could feel the Earth shake as the fox marched through the trees, but he couldn't see the fox with his eyes. He saw a tree crash to the forest floor a mere 30 yards ahead of him, but even as he looked frantically around, he could neither sense nor see hide nor hair of the nine-tailed Kitsune.

And then, as if the Lord of the Bijuu could read his thoughts, the air in front of the Hokage and Gamabunta wavered slightly, before the Kyuubi's form seemed to materialize out of the darkness. Gamabunta took a step back in alarm, his hand still on the hilt of his short blade and hissed through clenched teeth. "Conniving fox!"

The Kyuubi turned twin crimson eyes on them and smirked at the toad boss.

"**Pathetic toad, unable to see through a simple genjutsu. What an inferior species."**

He let out a sharp laugh at his jibe, and the giant toad bristled at the insult. The massive fox demon's gaze settled on the Yondaime and Arashi couldn't help but shudder slightly, at the sadistic intent he perceived in those glowing orbs of fire. The fox laughed again and continued in a taunting tone,

"**Not just pathetic, but a pet of the mortals as well. Oh how far you've fallen Gamabunta-**_**chan!"**_

The toad summon blew smoke angrily from between his clenched jaws and began to draw his blade. "That's it fox bastard! I'll wrap those tails around your neck, and choke the life out of you with them!!" He tensed, preparing to jump at his enemy, but the Yondaime fixed him with a sharp glare and shook his head in the negative. Gamabunta was about to retort angrily, but he faltered seeing the steely gaze of the blonde headed man standing on his head. And then finally, he grimaced, and clenched his mouth shut, relaxing his stance but keeping his hand on his sword hilt.The Kyuubi sneered at the display, and once more fixed his penetrating gaze on the Hokage. Arashi was prepared this time, and did not flinch beneath the demonic gaze. This caused the Kyuubi's grin to widen, and Arashi caught a glimpse of his rows of razor sharp fangs, and he swallowed slightly.

He let no emotion betray his slight fear however, keeping his face completely neutral, a trait any Kage needed to possess. His mind whirled with different questions, and he tried to digest the new information he had just gathered from his fateful meeting with the enemy. For one, it was very clear that even though the Kyuubi was a demon, he was no mere mindless beast. The Yondaime saw a frightening, and ancient intelligence in those glowing eyes, and knew that there was indeed much more to the Kitsune than the council and he had originally believed. The Hokage paused on that thought, as an idea began to form in his mind. If the Kyuubi was an intelligent being, perhaps he could reason with the Demon Lord, and stop the terrible bloodshed before any more innocent lives could be claimed. Surely there was a shred of decency in his heart, and Konoha truly had no ill will towards the bijuu or any of his kind.

So Arashi waited patiently as the Kyuubi approached him. The giant fox demon came to a stop about 15 yards in front of Gamabunta, his massive tails swaying gently from side to side. He turned a critical eye to the Yondaime, and chuckling softly, he spoke in a deep rumbling voice that seemed to shake the very Earth.

"**Why do you merely stand idly by mortal? Your companions were all too eager to try and destroy me, and as a result they were slaughtered of course. Hmm, perhaps that is why you hesitate. You are rooted to your spot in fear of my power." **

The Kyuubi kept his gaze locked on Arashi, but the Hokage never wavered, never showed any sign of fear. The demon frowned and sniffed the air tentatively, before looking at the blonde young man again.

"**No." **He began, his gaze turning inquisitive. **"You do not reek of the fear that was present in the others. You do not necessarily fear my power, you are in awe I see, but not afraid. So then why do you hesitate to attack me? "**

He looked at the Yondaime for several more minutes, before a wide grin split his jaws.

"**You amuse me mortal. I can tell that you are different from the other trash I disposed of. Yes, you are very different indeed. You have me intrigued mortal man. I am before you, in perfect position to attack, yet you still stand idle. Tell me then, what now stays your hand from confronting me. I very much want to know."**

Arashi gave a mental sigh of relief. He was surprised, but nevertheless grateful that the Kyuubi was willing to hear him out. If only they could have tried this sooner, then maybe hundreds of his finest shinobi would not have had to perish so foolishly. It seemed that violence always brought sadness no matter the motive. Peace he knew, was a much more appealing concept.

He kept his gaze locked on the fox demon, but then shifted his eyes to the ground and gave the Kyuubi a formal bow. He purposefully left himself wide open and vulnerable so that the demon would know he meant no ill will, and was indeed sincere in his words. When the fox did not try to slay him he was satisfied that the Kyuubi really did want to listen to him and keeping eye contact once again, he started to speak to the lord of the demons.

"Great Kyuubi no Kitsune, Lord of the Bijuu," He began eloquently, choosing to use what he liked to call his Hokage voice. It was a respectful tone that he would use when addressing any of the other Kage's, ambassadors, clan heads, or anyone else who held a position that demanded a certain level of respect.

"My name is Uzumaki Arashi. I am the Hokage, the leader, of the shinobi village Konohagakure no Sato. I come before you expressing a request of peace between you and ourselves. First, I would like to apologize to you for the rashness with which we acted earlier this night. We, regrettably believed that you were a mere beast out to destroy for no purpose. I can see now that we were indeed wrong in our assumption. You are an intelligent, reasoning being. Probably thousands of years old and holding a wisdom and knowledge that no other being possesses. I would appeal to your mercy great Kyuubi, and to your reason. We of Konoha, despite our actions, truly bear no ill will towards yourself or any of your kind. We merely wish to live in peace, and let others have the same privilege. I do not know why you have targeted my people, but I deeply hope that if there has been any offense on our part to your person, that we can settle such disputes rationally and peacefully, that the both of us can be satisfied and that no more senseless bloodshed will be required."

The Yondaime finished his speech, and waited, silently for the great demon's response. The Kyuubi stared into his eyes, a frown on his face for a few minutes. And then he closed his eyes, appearing to be deep in thought. The Hokage saw this and began to grow hopeful that a compromise could be reached. But then the demon gave him a jeering smile, and sitting on his haunches proceeded to howl with laughter, the sound both cruel and mocking at the same time. The Kyuubi ceased his laughter and fixing his fiery gaze on the Yondaime said.

"**You truly are an interesting mortal Uzumaki Arashi. But I will not be fooled by your eloquence of speech, or your false praises. I have lived for thousands of years, and I know your race very well. Humans are deceitful, cunning creatures. But they are also notorious cowards. I wiped out your army, so now you come bearing the flag of peace hoping that I will spare you. What a pathetic wretch. If you did not want to incur my wrath then you would not have disturbed my slumber, nor try to slay me mortal. I am past words now. There will be no compromise, no peace. You, and all who wear the leaf upon their person will perish this night!!" **

The Kyuubi snarled and began to growl low in his throat. Gamabunta took a step back, and fixed his gaze on a stunned Arashi. "I knew that this beast could not be reasoned with kozou. You can't trust a fox. They're the slyest, most devilish beings to walk the Earth. But, what exactly did he mean by you disturbing his slumber?"

Arashi shook his head and muttered to himself, "I honestly have no idea what he is talking about. How could we have disturbed his sleep. We didn't even know where he was sleeping." He turned his gaze to the now murderous one of the Kyuubi. The demon snarled again and swung his tails threateningly.

" **I bore of this distraction Uzumaki. Let us battle, so we can determine who will be the victor this night!" **He began a lunge, but Arashi raised his hand in alarm as Gamabunta took a giant leap backwards.

"Kyuubi wait!" The Hokage bellowed, and the fox paused momentarily in his attack.

"**What is it now mortal?" **He hissed, baring his gleaming fangs. **"There is nothing that you can say to convince me not to destroy you!"**

But the Yondaime pressed on anyways, lifting his voice as high as he could. "Great Kyuubi, before you attack let me ask one question." The demon looked at him in irritation, but sighed and nodded for him to continue. "Thank you." The Hokage responded to the gesture, and then said, "You said earlier, that you were attacking my village because my people disturbed your slumber, and tried to destroy you before. But I can assure you as the Hokage of the leaf, that I never gave such an order. My people were not even aware of your existence, except for what the legends have told us. So it could not have been our village that sought to destroy you…"

"**LIES!" **The Kyuubi screamed, and lunged for the Yondaime, trying to rake him with his massive claws. Gamabunta's short blade intercepted the strike, and he parried the blow, grunting as he tried to push the fox's claws away from his face. The Kitsune was too strong however, and overpowered Gamabunta, throwing him back with tremendous force. Trees snapped like twigs in the great toad's wake as he skidded across the forest floor. Finally he was able to halt himself, and came to a stop in a shower of dust and debris.

Arashi coughed from all of the dust, and uncovered his face with his hands, having brought them up in protection against the Kyuubi's attack. He saw the great fox demon glare savagely at him, and he once more tried to reason with the demon. "Kyuubi please, isn't there another…" But he was cut off as the demon lord suddenly spewed flames from his mouth, the fire transforming into several flaming missiles as they sped towards the Hokage and Gamabunta. The toad's cheeks expanded immediately, and making several seals he yelled, "Suiton: Teppōdama." The toad summon quickly fired four rapid bursts of chakra filled water from his mouth. The two attacks collided in midair, and there was a hiss as the flames evaporated into steam upon coming into contact with the water bullets.

Temporarily shielded by the screen of steam Gamabunta jumped to the right and yelled at his summoner. "It's no use reasoning with him! If you don't concentrate on this battle completely then we are both going to die and your village will be destroyed! Now come on Arashi, show me that you are worthy to ride upon my head!"

The hokage looked sorrowful, but then the light of determination filled his electric blue gaze. He nodded and then giving the toad boss a resolute stare he said. "Very well. If it has come to this then so be it. You know what to do Gamabunta-sama. Good luck!"

The Yondaime immediately leaped from Gamabunta's large head and disappeared into the tree line. The toad boss took one more drag from his pipe, and exhaling another cloud of smoke waited for his vision to clear again. Gradually the enormous cloud of steam dissipated, and Gamabunta looked left and right for any signs of his enemy. The Kyuubi had vanished again however, and was no where to be seen.

He grinned to himself, the same trick would not work twice. Staying perfectly still, Gamabunta closed his eyes and concentrated, before blowing another stream of smoke into the air from his pipe. All was silent, and then with out warning he leaped to the side just as several more flaming missiles streaked by. He heard running, and then saw as several trees suddenly crashed to the ground. Tracing his target's movement he inhaled and then yelled " Teppōdama!" and fired more blasts of water at the place he anticipated the fox to run. The water bullets exploded on impact, but clearly none of the bursts had successfully struck the Kyuubi. That was okay though, because he never expected any of them to hit. He waited, his legs tensed for the jump, and then leaped slightly to the left while at the same time pulling his blade and putting his hands into the tiger seal. He bellowed, "Kai!" and immediately the Kyuubi's form materialized in the air as he was about to pounce on where Gamabunta had jumped from.

The fox's eyes widened slightly and he had barely enough time to protectively lift one of his paws before Gamabunta viciously slashed at him with bared steel. The Kyuubi howled as the sharp blade bit into his foreleg, before he managed to push the toad boss away. Gamabunta slid back, and stopped facing the demon, smirking widely. He held his short blade across his body and called out, "That was just a taste demon! Next time it will be your head!"

The Kyuubi glared menacingly at him, and licked his injured leg**. "Damn toad! How did you know where I would be? No being can pierce my inbijiburu no tate technique!"**

Gamabunta smirked at the fuming demon, and said tauntingly, "So the great Kyuubi no Kitsune isn't all knowing after all!" He grinned around his pipe, and then blew more smoke from his nostrils. The Kyuubi just growled and stared at him sullenly. Gamabunta chuckled, and then said in a mock childish voice. "Okay Kyuubi-chan! If you really want to know I'll give you a hint." His voice turned serious again and the toad boss said matter-of-factly, "I don't smoke this pipe just for the pleasure of it."

Inwardly the toad boss was praying that this little stand off could give Arashi the time he needed to do whatever the hell it was that he was going to do. He didn't know how much longer he could stall the Kyuubi, and even Gamabunta knew that he would most assuredly lose in a straight one on one confrontation with the demon lord. 'Hurry up kozou! We're running out of time!' The boss toad thought desperately as he kept his blade raised, and his eyes fixed on his enemy.

The Yondaime silently came to a stop as he moved into position. It had taken longer than he anticipated to get close enough, especially when the Kyuubi insisted on using that cloaking technique. But now that the fox and Gamabunta were in a verbal stand off he had gained the few precious moments he needed. He looked up into the confused face of the Kyuubi, and watched as the demon tried to puzzle out Gamabunta's response. Arashi knew well what Gamabunta had done, having used the same technique to detect any enemy genjutsu that the iwa nin would try to use on them during the war. It was rather ingenious actually.

Everyone knew that genjutsu were illusion techniques that affected the five major senses, sight, hearing, taste, smell, and touch. By manipulating the brain sensors that affected these senses, a genjutsu user could manipulate anything a person saw, heard, smelled, tasted, or touched. A genjutsu however, could not affect what a person sensed. That unique sixth sense possessed by the most talented shinobi was completely unaffected by any genjutsu, even the most powerful kind. So the toad boss would gather chakra into his mouth, and then mix that chakra with the smoke from his pipe. Then, expelling the smoke in a seemingly harmless way, Gamabunta could blanket an area with the chakra infused smoke, and by using his ability to sense his chakra, feel any subtle variations in the air as something disrupted the flow of chakra. Hence allowing him to recognize that he was trapped within a genjutsu, and being able to dispel it.

The Kyuubi it seemed had not yet puzzled this out and Arashi wasn't about to give him time to. Gathering a large amount of chakra he flew through a series of complicated hand seals, and then molding his chakra into his hands he thrust them into the ground and cried, "Doton: Yomi Numa no Jutsu!" The Kyuubi looked up in surprise at the sudden outburst, and then yelped as the ground beneath his feet suddenly turned to liquid and he sank into the ground clear up to his knees. He tried to move his legs, but they were stuck fast by the chakra enhanced mud he had become stuck in. The Yondaime leapt from his hiding place and landed directly in front of the furious Kitsune. The Kyuubi fixed a hate filled glare on the blonde man and spit out venomously,

"**You sniveling, cowardly little worm! Release me at once, or I will destroy you!"**

The Yondaime gave no heed to his threat, and reached into the folds of his jacket to produce a scroll. The Kyuubi howled in fury as he tried to smash the Yondaime with a tail, but Arashi leapt clear of the massive appendage, and as he flew through the air he bit his thumb while simultaneously unrolling the scroll. Sliding his bloodied thumb along the length of the scroll, he then tossed it up into the air and flew through a series of hand seals. As he finished the seal sequence the scroll snapped shut and landed in his hands as he formed the tiger seal.

Hitting the ground, he slammed the scroll into the earth and yelled, "Kuchiyose: Shibaru no Gama!" Symbols spider webbed from the scroll, and sank into the earth. And then, to the surprise of the Kyuubi, four long purple tongues shot out of the swampy water he was stuck in and wrapped themselves around his ankles, further limiting his movement. With a snarl he was about to slam his tails on top of them, but found he could not move the appendages, and noticed something slimy on his back side. He turned around in alarm and saw that another, much larger toad, only slightly smaller than Gamabunta had its tongue wrapped around the base of his tails, and also wrapped around all of his tails at the same time. The Kyuubi struggled to move, but he was caught fast.

Arashi looked up at the toad boss and Gamabunta nodded to him before leaping to land in front of the demon fox. He opened his mouth and shot out his own massive pink tongue. The slimy organ wrapped itself around the Kyuubi's throat, and the demon was left completely immobilized. The fox fought with everything he had to try and shake off the toads, but with the swamp hindering him, he couldn't break free. Still, Arashi knew that it would only be a matter of time before the Kyuubi overpowered his summons and broke free of the hold. He had to act fast. Quickly, he reached into the folds of his jacket once more and produced another scroll, which he opened and unraveled on the ground before him. Then, going through more hand seals, he said, "Kai." And the scroll disappeared in a puff of white smoke. In its place were ten large boxes with what appeared to be the hilts of many kunai protruding from the top.

Satisfied he glanced once more at the struggling fox demon to be sure that he was still bound, before placing his hands in a cross shaped seal. It was all or nothing. He was going to have to hit the Kyuubi hard if he wanted to stand any chance of defeating the demon. There would be no holding back, even though he knew that what he was about to do would probably kill him. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Instantly one thousand clones of the Yondaime came into being, and as one they each ran to a box and withdrew a sharp, three pronged kunai, with a paper seal wrapped around the hilt of the weapon.

Nodding to one another, the thousand Yondaimes ran to the Kyuubi, and circled the great beast so that he was completely surrounded. The demon glared at the gathered clones and scoffed, even though he was restrained. **"I don't know what you plan to do mortal, but all of this is in vain. You cannot harm me!" **

One of the Arashis stepped forward and regarded the fox with a neutral expression. "We shall see demon. I would not underestimate the will of fire so easily if I were you!" And then he threw his three pronged kunai, and watched as it imbedded itself into the Kyuubi's forehead. And then a hail of kunai rained on the immobile kitsune, striking his back, sides, and underbelly, turning the demon into a pincushion of blades. The demon did not even flinch from the sharp weapons piercing his hide, and began to chuckle in amusement.

"**Is that the best you can do mortal? I didn't even feel that."** The Yondaime returned the fox's smirk with a smile of his own. "You weren't meant to feel that." And then to the Kyuubi's surprise every clone flew through the same set of hand seals, before clapping their hands, producing a tremendous thunderclap that slit the heavens. And then as one, a thousand voices cried, "Hiraishin no Jutsu!" A thousands streaks of golden light filled the night, and the Kyuubi suddenly found himself covered head to toe by The Yondaime and his clones. **"What do you think you're doing?!" **The great demon bellowed in alarm, as he stared into the eyes of the Yondaime perched on his forehead. Arashi regarded him calmly, before he raised a hand into the air. The fox watched as the hand began to glow as blue chakra swirled within the man's grasp, before taking the form of a swirling sphere of energy.

At once, every one of the other clones, too raised their hands and created identical blue swirling spheres of power of their own. Soon, the darkness was pierced by the ethereal glow of a thousand said spheres. Arashi turned and looked directly into the eyes of the toad boss. "Gamabunta-sama, I believe it would be wise if you and your people left this place now. I wouldn't want you to get caught in the blast." Gamabunta regarded him with wide disbelieving eyes, before he soundlessly nodded his massive head. But before he departed, he gave Arashi one more fierce look of determination and said, "I hope you know what you're doing Arashi. Just, don't die on me kozou." And then he disappeared with a pop, and a cloud of white smoke. Soon, other pops were heard as the other summons departed until the only ones left were Arashi and his clones, a very surprised and slightly fearful Kyuubi, and one thousand spheres of glowing energy. The Yondaime looked once more into the glowing red eyes of his enemy before he said, in a low calm voice. "It looks like it's just you and me now Kyuubi. Prepare yourself, because this is really going to hurt."

The demon opened his jaws to try and protest, but Arashi pulled back his arm, and then followed by his 999 clones he screamed, "Rasengan!" And plunged the sphere of energy straight between the demon lord's eyes.

The Kyuubi screamed in agony as a thousand rasengans began to drill their way through his flesh. The Yondaime closed his eyes to the blinding light, but continued to push his attack into the demon's body. Every clone poured every ounce of chakra they possessed into that attack, until the clones, emptied of chakra, disappeared from existence, leaving their spinning rasengans still drilling into the Kyuubi's flesh. And then, there was a tremendous explosion, as the rasengans exploded against the fox's body in a maelstrom of destructive winds. The demon screamed louder as it was tore into, and the Yondaime was thrown back by the intensity of the blast.

He hit the ground hard, and tumbled head over heels, before he finally crashed into the base of a large tree. The roaring winds died down, and he sat up painfully, looking back at what remained of his enemy.

A titanic charred lump of red fur and gore was all that remained of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Smoke tendrils drifted from the body, and the overpowering stench of burned hair filled his nostrils, and made him slightly nauseous Arashi stumbled to his feet, exhausted and leaned on the tree for support. The towering vegetation was really the only thing keeping him standing, for he even lacked the strength for that. He sighed as he wiped the sweat from his brow. He felt no joy in the death of the demon, but was nevertheless relieved that he had after all been able to protect his home.

Limping slightly, he turned to leave, but was stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the sound of dark laughter carried on the wind. He spun around and watched in horror as the lump of flesh began to sizzle and bubble before his eyes. He sank to his knees at the amused laughter coming from the Kyuubi, and watched as the demon reformed himself. Legs burst from the flesh, followed by all nine of the great demon's magnificent tails. The last part to form was the Kyuubi's face, and Arashi stared openmouthed as the fox's every wound healed before his very eyes.

Once the beast was fully reformed he turned his attention to the exhausted warrior at his feet. The Kyuubi smirked at the Yondaime, and cracked its neck muscles with a satisfied grunt. He advanced slowly towards the fallen hero, the Yondaime no longer even having the strength to rise to his feet. The great demon stopped about 20 yards from his form, and glared imperiously at his foe.

"**That was a commendable attempt mortal. I have not been damaged that much in a very long time. But, it seems that our little game has come to its conclusion. You were a worthy opponent Uzumaki Arashi, and for your bravery I will make your death quick and painless. Farewell."**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Unknown to the two beings of power below, a small round vessel began its descent into the planet's atmosphere. Within the confines of the small cockpit, the ship's sole passenger slept soundly as the mechanical whirl of the controls directed the vessel's flight trajectory. A small screen popped up on the control panel, and a glowing red dot appeared, with a black cross-hair honing in to its position. The cross-hair made a lock-on and a mechanical voice intoned, "Target acquired. Beginning landing sequence now."

The ship readjusted its trajectory, and shot towards the ground below, appearing as nothing more than a shining blue streak across the sky.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The Kyuubi grinned viciously as he raised his paw to make the final strike. Arashi closed his eyes tight, waiting for death to claim him. But the demon's claws never fell. Suddenly he heard a loud gasp followed by ,

"**What in the seven hells?!" **He opened his eyes and glanced up to see that the demon was no longer looking at him, but instead had his gaze fixed on the heavens above. Confused, Arashi followed his gaze, and his eyes widened as he saw the burning ball of blue flame in the sky above. It seemed to be growing larger, and larger, until both the demon and the Yondaime could hear the hiss as it plummeted through the sky.

The Kyuubi's eyes widened in alarm as he realized the thing was headed straight for them. He made a gigantic leap back, attempting to escape the blast zone, but looked on in horror as the glowing thing seemed to change its path so it was heading straight for him again.

The fox attempted to make another leap, but by that time the object was too close to escape. Arashi watched, transfixed as the fiery ball sped towards the fox demon's skull. And then with a sickening crunch, the two collided and the Kyuubi was slammed into the ground with a scream. A huge explosion followed soon afterwards, and the Yondaime could only stare, as he watched his enemy consumed by the blast. He blinked, unable to believe his eyes at what he just witnessed.

The smoke cleared from the explosion, and he gaped at the massive crater that now covered the ground where the object had hit. And it seemed, that there was nothing left of the Kyuubi no Kitsune either. Arashi whistled low, and glanced up into the starry sky. He was not a very religious man, but he knew at that moment, that what ever being was looking down on them from up in heaven, had just delivered him a miracle. Shaking his head, he began his slow descent towards the crater.

A/N: And that's it for today kiddies. Gomen Nasai for this being so late. My computer was having some technical difficulties, and I couldn't get on to type the story. So…What did you think? Love it, hate it? I personally am pretty happy with this chapter. I was able to pretty much do everything I wanted to do in the way I wanted to do it. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter, now I'm going to get some sleep since it's about 3 AM in the morning. Don't forget to review, review, review! I love your feedback, whether good or bad. So, until next time this is Engineered-Chaos signing off! Ja!

Translations:

Kozou: Kid, Brat

Suiton: Teppodama : Water release: Water bullet

Inbijiburu no tate: Invisible Shield

Doton: Nomi Yuma no Jutsu: Earth release: Swamp of the underworld

Kuchiyose: Shibaru no Gama: Summoning technique: Toad Bind

Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: Multiple Shadow Clone Technique


	7. Out of this World Discovery

A/N: Whoo Hoooo! Over a hundred reviews! (Does happy author dance!) I never thought that I would actually get so many positive responses to this little story. Now I feel really pressured to do my best! I hope you all liked the last chapter, writing the Kyuubi fight was something that I had a lot of fun with. It was interesting to try and write a fight scene that didn't have the Shiki Fujin included. Now we have the arrival of Naruto, and you will all learn the fate of the fox. Hee Hee, this is so fun. So, without further ado, I give unto you my readers the seventh chapter of my twisted creation, The Strongest Ninja in the Universe! Enjoy!

The Strongest Ninja in the Universe

Chapter 7

Shielding his eyes from the wind and debris kicked up from the explosion, Arashi surveyed the destruction before his eyes. Whatever had collided with the Kyuubi left in its wake an immense crater imbedded within the Earth. Deciding that it was probably a good idea to investigate and be sure that the demon had truly met his demise, Arashi let go of the security of the tree and took a step forward…only to fall flat on his face. Groaning from the sudden fall, the Yondaime shakily raised himself to one knee, panting for breath. "I guess that attack took a lot more out of me than I anticipated." He muttered as he tried once again to rise, only to fall flat on his behind with an "oomph." Rubbing his sore back side Arashi sighed and took a look around him, searching the ground. Finally his gaze swept over a fallen tree branch off to his left. He nodded to himself deciding that it looked sturdy enough, and crawled over and picked it up off of the ground.

Positioning his make shift cane in front of him, he slowly rose to his feet again without falling down again. Leaning on the tree branch he began to hobble towards the immense crater, using his free hand to shield his eyes from the dust swirling in the air.

As he approached the rim of the enormous gash in the Earth's surface, his eyes widened as he surveyed the destruction the falling object had caused from its explosive landing. The crater had to be more than fifteen feet deep, and at least several hundred feet in diameter, dipping towards the middle of the crater, where the fallen object was no doubt located. Squinting his eyes, Arashi was able to make out a circular object embedded in the center. By the waning light of the moon, he noticed that the object had a metallic sheen, the metal gleaming in the night.

Immensely intrigued by this, he advanced further, careful to watch his footing so he would not slip on the loose gravel of the sloping crater's wall. He estimated that after the attack on the Kyuubi he probably had about a thousandth of his chakra left, and it took all of his strength to stay on his feet. There was no way he was going to be able to use chakra to keep from falling. He would have to be careful.

As he slowly approached the center of the crater, Arashi was now able to see the object more clearly. It was indeed made of some sort of metal, and was in the shape of a perfect sphere. It was easily larger than a man, and there appeared to be some sort of tinted red glass window on one side of the sphere. At least he thought the glass was red. He really couldn't tell, since there was a hazy red fog obscuring the air. Arashi assumed it was all that was left of the Kyuubi, the great demon having been blasted into oblivion by the enormous explosion.

He took another step forward, but then stopped, frozen in his tracks by fear. For the red fog began to swirl through the night sky, whipping and eddying about him like the wind. The crimson cloud of vapor then began to condense, swirling faster and faster as the red fog converged into one single point. The Yondaime took a step back in alarm, and the air suddenly grew warm as an ear splitting explosion rocked the basin of the crater, creating a powerful shockwave that knocked the Hokage back onto his rear.

Suddenly, the Yondaime found himself staring into a pair of large, slit, very angry looking crimson eyes, surrounded by a formless mass of the red vapor. And then as if it was coming from everywhere at once, Arashi suddenly heard a booming voice as the being before him seemed to swell with anger.

"**You vile little sack of flesh! I will kill you for what you have done!" **

There was a snarl of rage, and Arashi cried out as he shielded his face, waiting for the demon to strike. But nothing happened, and the Hokage blinked, wondering why he was still alive. He didn't have the energy to walk on his own, let alone fight off an enraged fox demon. Lowering his hands he looked up and saw that the floating red eyes were still there, were still angry, but nothing else had changed. The Kyuubi had not reformed his body, or prepared to attack him. He just floated there, nothing more than a floating pair of eyes in a hazy red cloud. Rising to his feet, Arashi took a step towards the demon, but the Kyuubi did nothing more than glare at him. It was a murderous glare, filled with hatred and enormous killing intent, but that was all it was, a simple glare.

The Yondaime was confused about this for a moment, until realization finally dawned on his mind. The Kyuubi wasn't attacking for any other reason than it couldn't. For some reason the demon was unable to strike, probably far too damaged by the injuries he had received from the collision with the space object.

Feeling relieved, Arashi decided to test his theory by riling the demon up a bit. So taking a swaggering stance, the Hokage grinned smugly at the demon's gaze, and in a taunting voice he said,

" Why do you merely stand idly by demon? You were all too eager to try and destroy me before. Perhaps you are rooted to your spot in fear of my power?"

The fox demon's gaze grew even more threatening if that was possible, and the Yondaime just smirked at him continuing to taunt the aggravated kitsune.

"You have me intrigued demon fox. Here I am before you, in perfect position to attack, yet you still stand idle. Tell me then, what now stays your hand from confronting me? I very much want to know."

The Kyuubi fog let out a piercing howl, and growled savagely, before a voice hissed, the words dripping with venom and the promise of a very painful, messy death.

"**You dare mock me mortal?! ME, the great Kyuubi no Kitsune, demon Lord of the nine tailed beasts, and avatar of destruction and chaos?!"**

Arashi's answer was simple. "Yes I do. Now what do you plan to do about it oh great demon lord Kyuubi?" He said the demon's name with obvious sarcasm, and the Kyuubi howled once more in outrage.

"**Curse you Uzumaki Arashi! Curse you, your village, and your descendants to the deepest, darkest, pits of HELL! If I could, I would tear the flesh from your bones and-" **

"Ah ha!" The Yondaime cut off the demon's rant with a victorious shout. "I knew it! If you could? That means you can't! I knew that you couldn't attack me now. You're harmless!"

The Kyuubi's eyes widened as he realized the slip he had made in his rage, and he continued to rant and rave, cursing the Yondaime to thousands of grueling, slow painful deaths, all courtesy of himself of course. Arashi just ignored the fox's threats, and continued to walk towards the object in the center of the crater.

"**Where do you think you're going flesh sack?! I'm not through with you yet!" **

Arashi just sighed, and waved off the angry demon like a small annoyance. "Save it Kyuubi. I've nothing to fear from you any more. You're powerless now, so just be gone with you."

"**Why you little…" **The Kyuubi's voice grew smug again, as he said in a haughty voice. **"You are a fool Uzumaki, if you think that attack did me any serious permanent harm. It's true that whatever technique you used damaged me to the point where I can no longer form my physical body, but I am far from defeated. Give me a week to recover, and I'll be back to full strength! And then I'll return Uzumaki. And when I do I swear by my very soul that I will crush you and your village beneath my might. There will not be one building left standing. I will wipe Konoha from the face of the map, and it will never be spoken of again, except in terrified whispers of the result of my rage. And do not believe that your trump card will work on me a second time. Our next battle will be within the walls of your village, so go ahead and use that technique again. It'll save me some time in the long run!" **

And with those parting words, the Kyuubi no Kitsune left Arashi's presence, the red vapor dissipating as it was carried away on a demonic wind. The crimson eyes too faded from existence, and as the Yondaime watched the retreating mass of red energy, he could swear that he heard a sinister laugh reverberate through the night.

'So the demon wasn't dead after all', he thought with a heavy sigh. And according to the Kyuubi's own words he would be back in just one short week to finish what he had started that night. For the first time since facing the monstrous demon fox, Arashi truly felt at a loss as to what he could do to save his village. The demon seemed to be invincible, able to regenerate from any amount of damage inflicted on his physical body. If only there truly was a way to seal the demon, but where was he going to obtain a container that could hold the Kyuubi's terrifying power? He had a theory though, that if he could put the demon into a new born child, the undeveloped chakra coils of the infant would be able to assimilate with the demon's chakra, effectively absorbing the demon into the body as the child grew. But then once again the Yondaime became stuck on the main problem once again. There just wasn't any container strong enough to be able to contain the demon lord.

The Hokage shook his head in dismay, continuing to go around and around in circles inside his head was going to do nothing more than give him another headache. Besides he had other urgent matters to attend to, like the strange circular metallic object not twenty yards in front of him. Arashi chuckled to himself mirthlessly, perhaps he would find the answers he so desperately sought in the thing before him. But there was little chance of that he believed. One miracle was enough for one night.

Cautiously approaching the ball of metal, Arashi couldn't help but believe that someone had created the object. It was too symmetrical, too artificial to be the result of nature. Hesitantly, he placed his hand on the side of the sphere, the metallic surface cool to his touch.

Just then, a loud beep sounded in the darkness, followed by a mechanical whine. Arashi jumped back as steam began to pour from several vents in the side of the object. And then to his surprised and slightly fearful gaze, a portion of the object, the area with the red glass window slowly swung forward, creating an opening to the inside of the sphere. The Yondaime tensed, expecting whatever was inside to leap out and attack him, but nothing happened. The night remained silent all around him, save for the hiss of the dissipating steam.

Curious, Arashi drew a kunai from his weapons pouch, and with walking stick in hand hobbled over towards the opening. Placing one hand on the rim of the doorway, Arashi peered into the cavity, his eyes widening in wonder. The entire interior of the large sphere was filled with a multitude of blinking multicolored lights, and the space was filled with a gentle mechanical hum. And then of course there was the small infant strapped into the seat, peacefully slumbering away.

The kunai made a clanging sound as it dropped from the Yondaime's shocked fingers, as he gasped in surprise. The little form stirred at the noise, and Naruto's little face scrunched up before he opened his bleary eyes to the world. He blinked, once, twice, before letting out a jaw cracking little yawn, rubbing his face sleepily.

Arashi had absolutely no idea what to do. He merely stared, as those twin cerulean orbs looked around the interior of the ship, because now he was certain that the sphere was some sort of ship, from outer space no less. The thought still boggled his mind, but his thoughts were interrupted as he noticed the infant's gaze had landed on him. Naruto's sky blue eyes locked with the Yondaime's own, and the young man could do nothing more than stare back. And then the young child opened his mouth wide, and screamed.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

Arashi immediately covered his ears at the unbelievable volume of the wailing child. Without thinking, he quickly reached out and scooped the infant out of his seat, and held him close to his body, rocking back and forth in an attempt to calm the baby. Nothing worked however, and Naruto continued to wail uncontrollably, tears streaming down his face, tiny hands balled into tight fists. And as the infant Naruto continued to wail, the door on the ship slid shut with a hiss, leaving Arashi holding the wailing child.

And then something happened, that Arashi would never forget. Panicking, he held the baby away from himself, in front of his face. Suddenly, the wailing infant Naruto let out one more terrifying scream, before his entire body began to glow with a blinding light. And then, before Arashi could react, a powerful shockwave erupted from the tiny body, and the Hokage found himself flung backwards onto his back. He clutched the baby to his chest protectively as he hit the hard ground with a painful grunt. Sitting up, he shook the cob webs from his brain as he attempted to regain his sense of balance. He once more gazed in shock silence at the little bundle in his arms, thinking 'What in the world just happened? That power, I could actually feel the power radiating from his body just then. I've never felt anything like that before.'

He then noticed that the baby had fallen asleep in his arms, not surprising considering the amount of power the young one had displayed. Looking down, he then noticed something gleam in the moonlight. Curious, he reached down, and placed his fingers on the child's tiny chest, and felt the cool touch of metal beneath his hand. He raised the metal plate so he could read what was written on its surface, and quietly said, "Naruto huh?" He looked down at the peaceful face and chuckled lightly, "Well Naruto, this has definitely been an interesting night. And you seem to be a very interesting little child. Yes, very interesting indeed."

He chuckled to himself one last time, and then looked sadly at the innocent in his arms. It seemed the Gods may have granted him a second miracle this night after all. He only hoped the Gods would be able to forgive him for what he was planning to do with their gift. With his mind heavy with thought, and his heart even more so, Uzumaki Arashi turned from the ship and began his ascent up the side of the crater.

It was an exhausting trek back towards Konoha. Depleted of a massive amount of chakra, Arashi could do nothing more than push forward, ignoring the searing in his legs, and the throbbing of his several wounds. He had popped a soldier pill earlier, but the only real affect it had had on his body in such a condition, was to allow him to walk without a limp. He still clutched the small bundle to his chest, the young child still peacefully sleeping in his arms. He was thankful that young Naruto had not woken up during the trek. He didn't think he had the strength to put up with any wailing, just struggling to put one foot in front of the other, forcing away his fatigue and pain.

He had been walking for what felt like hours now. Arashi didn't know how much longer he could hold out, before collapsing from exhaustion. Just as he felt he had reached his limit though, the Yondaime suddenly found himself surrounded by several figures in the darkness. Instinctively he reached for his weapon's pouch, but stopped as the first figure stepped into the light of the moon. The man's hitai-ate gleamed in the light, and Arashi could just make out the leaf symbol carved into the metal. He gave a sigh in relief, and then collapsed to one knee.

"Hokage-sama!" One of the nin exclaimed, and immediately rushed to his leader's aid. Arashi was grateful for the assistance, and leaned on the young man's arm, still clutching his precious bundle in the other. Naruto stirred at the loud voice of the ninja, but his eyes still did not open, something that Arashi was beginning to worry about. He had to get the child to the medics as soon as possible.

"Is that a baby Hokage-sama?" The young kunoichi's voice broke Arashi from his thoughts, and he turned to her with a small grin. "Yes it is Motoko, but I don't have time to explain everything. I need to get back to the village as soon as possible. I have urgent news for the council." The young jounin nodded, and another shinobi spoke up.

"Does that mean you defeated the Kyuubi Hokage-sama?" Arashi grinned wryly at the awe struck tone of the young ninja, before answering cryptically, "For the time being, yes the Kyuubi no Kitsune has been dealt with. But that is one of the urgent matters I must discuss with the council Renji. That's why I need you and your squad to help me back to the village as fast as possible. Time is of the essence."

The five gathered Konoha shinobi saluted their leader as one and chorused, "Hai Hokage-sama." The shinobi named Renji, a tall red haired jounin with tribal looking tattoos on either side of his face and trailing down his neck, stepped forward to help support Arashi for the journey. But the Hokage held up a hand to him saying, "Wait a moment Renji. There's something I need to take care of first."

Dipping his hand once more into his coat the Yondaime produced another scroll, this one blank He placed two fingers to his forehead and then whispered softly, "nagori isou no jutsu." His fingertips were bathed in a soft white light, before he pressed them to the surface of the opened scroll. A complicated seal appeared, and the Yondaime took a small pencil and wrote further instructions beneath the design. Then he rolled up the scroll before securing it with a piece of string.

He turned to Renji and placed the scroll delicately in his hands. "Take this as quickly as you can back to the village Renji. Give the scroll to Sandaime-sama. He will know what to do." The jounin saluted his leader, and shouted, "At once Hokage-sama!" before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Turning back to the remaining shinobi he said, "Renji is one of our fastest Jounin. In my current condition he will reach the village much faster than us, and there is a matter of great importance that must be taken care of. He turned to Motoko and beckoned her to come closer. The young kunoichi approached him, and he held Naruto out to her gently. "Please carry him for me Motoko. We will make better time if I'm not weighted down."

Motoko nodded and gently took the sleeping infant into her arms. Naruto stirred slightly, but did not wake. Arashi beckoned to two other Jounin to help support him, and in an instant they were in the trees, racing back to the village.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sarutobi paced the length of the hospital lobby restlessly, smoke curling from his pipe as it trailed his movements. Occasionally he would stop and mutter to himself silently, before continuing his circuit around the room. He glanced at the opened scroll lying on the front desk and sighed deeply. He had already sent Renji, along with several squads of ANBU to retrieve the vessel before any of the other ninja villages learned of its existence. Sarutobi himself still couldn't believe such a thing was real. Yet the memory that the Yondaime had sent in the scroll was genuine, and quite clearly spoke for itself. Now he was waiting for the blonde Hokage's return to the village. Arashi had stated in his message that he wanted to get the child whom he called Naruto to the medical ward for a diagnosis. So here he paced, mind heavy with foreboding thoughts as he waited for his successor to return.

"You know you might be more comfortable if you waited in a chair Sarutobi-sensei."

The elderly shinobi looked up at the sound of the smooth feminine voice. Tsunade had just entered the lobby from the emergency room, wearing her white lab coat, a clipboard in her hand. Sarutobi smiled to her and shook his head slightly. "No I think I'll keep walking Tsunade. I'm not as young as I used to be. If I just sat in a chair I might stiffen up so much I'd never pull myself out again."

Tsunade chuckled slightly at the joke, but her laughter seemed forced. And although she was smiling her eyes still held that deep sadness deep within their depths. The Sandaime felt genuine sorrow for his youngest disciple. Ever since Dan and Nawiki had died the fire seemed to have gone out in the medical prodigy. Now she hardly left the hospital, and only then if she was on a sake run. Her only company being Dan's young niece Shizune, who seemed to idolize the older woman.

Sarutobi pulled himself from his thoughts and walked over to where she was standing. "How is Kakashi faring?" Tsunade was about to reply to the question, but was cut off mid-breath as a young voice piped up instead.

"He's stabilized now Sandaime-sama. Tsunade-sama says it was lucky that Kakashi-san is still alive after the trauma that was inflicted on his body." The young medic-nin had her nose buried in a clipboard of her own, and so missed the glare Tsunade shot her way for the interruption. "What she said," The older woman muttered, and the Sandaime couldn't suppress a small chuckle from escaping his lips.

Shizune glanced up at the sudden sound and blinked in surprise at the Third's behavior. "What's so funny?" This caused the former Hokage to shake with mirth once more and Tsunade merely sighed shaking her head. "Forget about it Shizune, you missed it completely. Is Kakashi conscious yet?" The younger medic-nin shook her head, "I'm afraid not Tsunade-sama. Kakashi-san is still sleeping. The sedatives I gave him for his pain will probably keep him unconscious for several days. But I am confident he will make a full and complete recovery."

Sarutobi smiled at the younger girl. "I take it you've taken Kakashi as your patient Shizune?" Shizune seemed a bit taken aback by the question, and glanced at her shishou worriedly. Tsunade just shook her head, and said in a quiet voice, "Shizune has been very helpful in treating many of Kakashi-kun's…more serious injuries."

The smile dropped from Sarutobi's lips and he mentally berated himself for the slip-up. "I understand," was all he said and Tsunade merely nodded.

"So, I suppose you don't know when Hokage-sama will be returning do you Sandaime-sama?" The Third shook his head at the question, and sighed once again. "I haven't heard any word from Arashi since the scroll he sent. I can only imagine that he's on his way here right now."

And as if to answer his words, the front door to the hospital slammed open, and in ran Arashi, supported on either side by a shinobi. His gaze rested on Sarutobi and he smiled in relief, motioning to the others to bring him closer. Shizune gasped at his battered form and quickly rushed to his side, calling out loudly, "Somebody get me a stretcher! Quickly!" Several medic-nins burst through the door with a gurney, but Arashi merely waved a hand and said, "That won't be needed Shizune. I might be a little worse for wear, but nothing serious. I'm just extremely tired, and sore."

Shizune looked a bit apprehensive at her leader's words. "Are you certain Hokage-sama? Can I at least get you some blood and chakra replenishing pills? " The Yondaime merely shook his head, but smiled at her. "No, none of that yet. I'll need to sleep for those to have much effect, and right now that's not an option. But I wouldn't mind a cup of tea Shizune." The younger girl nodded. "Of course Hokage-sama, I'll get you some right away!" And then she was gone, in search of a pot so she could boil the water for his tea.

Arashi chuckled slightly, but winced in pain. He glanced at Tsunade and said lightly, "That's a very energetic apprentice you have Tsunade-sama. Tsunade merely grinned and chuckled lightly as she said, "Sometimes a bit too energetic for her own good. But she's a good girl, and a fine medic as well."

Arashi was about to answer her when his attention, along with everyone else's in the room was pulled away as some one lightly coughed. The Yondaime turned his head and his eyes widened slightly when he saw Motoko standing by the door, the still sleeping Naruto clutched against her breast. He had nearly forgotten about her. "Ummm, Hokage-sama what do I do with him now?"

Sarutobi however, gasped openly at the sight of the small infant in her arms. His pipe nearly fell from his mouth, and he had to take a moment to fumble with it, making sure he didn't burn himself in the process. When he finally had himself under control again, he fixed his astonished gaze on the Hokage, and said, "Is that…" He stopped himself and glanced at every one else in the room, before leaning close to Arashi and saying discreetly, "Is that him?"

The Hokage nodded, and the Sandaime had to almost force himself not to gasp again. Tsunade apparently handled the situation much more calmly, and approached the young Kunoichi with a smile. "Here." She said to the confused Motoko, and held out her arms. "I'll take him from here." Motoko sighed in relief and handed the baby to the Sannin, rolling her cramped shoulder muscles. "Thank you Tsunade-sama. I was beginning to get tired." Tsunade merely nodded to her and glanced at the sleeping babe in her arms. It had been awhile since she had held an infant. She no longer performed births anymore, not since Dan died. The sight of the blood was always too much for her to handle. She cooed softly at the sleeping Naruto, and he buried himself deeper into her warmth, his little hand clenching and unclenching into a fist.

Sarutobi and Arashi merely watched the touching exchange, all thoughts of the Kyuubi and the baby's hidden power lost in the tender moment. Tsunade glanced at them, and then said, "I'll take him to the examination room now. I'll send for you when the diagnosis is complete." And then she too was gone, carrying the infant Naruto through the doors and out of sight.

"I haven't seen Tsunade look that peaceful in a long time." The Sandaime remarked slightly awed. The Yondaime nodded his agreement, and turned back to the conversation he had been having with his predecessor. Sarutobi looked around at all of the people in the room once more, and then said. "Come, I know a place where we can speak that is more private." But the Hokage raised a hand and said, "Wait, before we do anything else, there is something that I need taken care of."

"And what would that be?" The Sandaime asked a bit perplexed.

"I need somebody to summon Hyuuga Hiahsi here at once."

A/N: Gah! I am so so so sorry this is so late! Two months is way too long a time between updates. But never fear, because this story IS going to be written. Actually if you want you can thank a reader by the name of MikoKriszty for this update today. She read and reviewed every chapter in like 2 days. She also left me 6 wonderful reviews that really got me motivated to write. So props go to her. I hope you like this chapter, the next one will be up within two weeks. That is a promise. So until next time, please review! Help me to make my story the best it can be! So leave me some feedback! JA!

Translations

nagori isou no jutsu: Memory transfer technique

Shishou: Master

Sannin: one of the legendary three ninja of Konoha


	8. The End of the Beginning

A/N: Okay so it's Tuesday and not Monday, but beggars can't be choosers. You can't rush greatness, though four months is a little excessive I know. I am so deeply sorry for the lateness of this update. I ran into some major writer's block during this chapter. But all of that is in the past. I hope you have fun reading this latest installment. It's a lot bigger than usual as a bit of a way to make up for it being so late. Though I don't think anything I ever write will rival Chapter 4, lol. Anyways, that's enough rambling from me, so without further ado I offer for your approval the next chapter of my little creation! And as always, translations will be at the end as well as review responses. Enjoy!

The Strongest Ninja in the Universe

Chapter 8

Hyuuga Hiashi stifled a yawn as he strode imperiously through the halls of the Hyuuga main branch compound. He had been sleeping peacefully beside his wife when the summons from the Hokage had arrived. But if someone saw him then as he marched towards the Hokage tower, they would never guess that mere minutes ago he had been in bed. His dress robes were spotless, not a single wrinkle or blemish marring the expensive fabric. His raven hair was neat and tidy, sweeping back and elegantly spilling over his broad shoulders. He was the perfect image of power and nobility. But that was expected of the Hyuuga clan head. After all nothing came before the welfare of the clan in Hiashi's mind. He was the representative of the Hyuuga, and as such needed to always look the part.

Leaving the double doors that lead outside, Hiashi crossed the moonlit grounds of the compound, passing several servants and guards of the branch family. The servants bowed and the guards saluted his passing, but Hiashi payed no heed to any of them. Such inferiors were not worth his precious time. Finally he reached the tall cast iron gates that lead into the city, and spotted a small carriage waiting for him in the street. Briskly he marched over to it and got in. The driver gave a crack of his whip, and in a moment they were on their way towards the Hokage tower.

They rode swiftly through the empty streets of Konoha. The small lantern that that was attached to the front of the carriage was the only source of light in the entire city. All of the other citizens were locked safely behind their doors, their curtains and shutters drawn. News of the Yondaime's defeat over the Kyuubi had not yet reached the citizens of Konoha, and everyone in the city were still fearful of the demon's attack. Hiashi sat still as stone the entire trip. He didn't look outside, and no emotion passed his stoic face. But even so his mind was still occupied with the many reasons as to why the Hokage would summon him in the middle of the night. He would just have to wait and see for himself.

Finally the carriage rumbled to a stop, but not in front of the Hokage tower. Instead they had arrived at Konoha's hospital. Intrigued by this development he merely raised one delicate eyebrow before mentally shrugging and exiting the carriage. Leaving it behind he quickly strode up to the double glass doors before him and entered the building. Once inside his pale eyes surveyed the lobby and narrowed when they rested upon the figure of a young girl sitting at the front desk. She was poring over several different files, and seemed to be oblivious of his presence. Patiently he waited for her to acknowledge him, but she merely continued studying her papers.

Scowling slightly he approached the desk and realized that she was also muttering to herself as well. Still the girl did not notice him, and Hiashi had finally had enough. Raising one hand to his mouth he lightly coughed to get her attention.

"ahem."

No reaction

He tried coughing louder. "Ahem."

Still nothing.

"AHEM!"

The young girl looked up with a scowl and said irritably. "What is it? Can't you see that I'm…EEP!" Shizune squeaked as her eyes locked with the pale glare of the Hyuuga clan head. Immediately she was on her feet, bowing profusely and stammering, "H-Hyuuga-dono! Please forgive me! I didn't hear…didn't see…I," She continued to stammer incoherently, her constant bowing causing her sentences to become even more disjointed.

Growing more annoyed by the second Hiashi raised his hand and commanded in a tight voice, "That's enough." Immediately Shizune froze and looked once more into his razor sharp eyes. It took all of her will power not to tremble, feeling as if his pale stare could pierce her very soul.

"I was told to come here by request of the Hokage." It was not a question, but Shizune still nodded to him in response. "You will take me to him, now." The young girl nearly jumped at his commanding tone, and gave one more hasty bow before saying, "Of course, Hiashi-dono. I will take you to him at once. Please, follow me." And she turned quickly on the spot, marching away at a brisk pace. Her face was still red from her shame and embarrassment. She had after all just made a complete fool of herself in front of one of the most powerful figures in the village. If her Shishou found out about this…she didn't even want to think how Tsunade-sama would react. Her master could become very violent when she was angry. The image of a heavy mahogany desk flying out of Tsunade-sama's window one day entered her mind, and she shivered unconsciously.

"Has the Hokage been severely injured?" Shizune nearly tripped as she was pulled from her thoughts by the Hyuuga clan head's deep voice. She looked back and merely saw Hiashi staring at her, one eye brow raised at her clumsiness. Cheeks reddening once more she averted her eyes from his steely gaze and responded meekly. "No Hiashi-sama, Hokage-sama was not seriously injured in his battle with the nine-tails."

She expected him to make some comment or react to such news, but the steady sound of their echoing footsteps was all that met her ears. She dared not look back again. His pale eyes frightened and unnerved her slightly, and she wondered if all Hyuugas were as stark and stoic as their young clan head.

"Was the nine-tails defeated then?" Hiashi's smooth voice broke the silence and Shizune had to physically force herself not to trip up again. She was beginning to suspect he enjoyed catching people off guard like that. Reigning in her emotions, he was one of the most powerful people in Konoha after all, she replied to him, "I don't think so Hyuuga-dono. I don't know all of the details, but from what I did gather Hokage-sama was only able to temporarily defeat the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Hiashi made a non-committal sound of confirmation, and she figured that was the only response she was going to receive.

The conversation, or rather lack there of would have to end however, for they had finally reached their destination. Hiashi glanced at the sign on the door and saw that it read Exam-1. Shizune knocked and a moment later a firm, but friendly voice called out, "Come in," and the two entered the room, Shizune holding the door open for Hiashi before she herself went in and closed the door behind her.

It was a sparsely furnished room, with cabinets lining the walls, along with a sink and counter top. The walls, ceiling, and floor were all white, and standing in the center of the space stood a large examination table. The Hokage was currently leaned up against it, reclining slightly with his legs crossed and his arms folded. He smiled lightly at the Hyuuga clan chief and inclined his head, saying, "Welcome Hiashi-sama. I am glad that you could see me at this late hour."

Both Shizune and Hiashi bowed as well. Shizune made a complete and formal bow, her eyes resting on the floor. Hiashi however, gave only the lowest bow that was expected of his station, inclining his head as the Hokage had done, only a bit lower. This gesture did not escape the Yondaime, and he mentally chuckled at the action. Such political intrigues did not concern him, and he marveled at how much stock most of the other clan heads and council members put on such mediocre gestures.

Brushing the thought aside, Arashi stepped forward and approached Shizune, who had completed her bow and laid a hand gently on her shoulder. "Thank you for bringing Hyuuga-sama here Shizune. You must be very tired after all of the excitement tonight has brought us." As if in response Shizune suddenly cracked a yawn, before hastily covering her mouth with her hand. "Forgive me Hokage-sama! I didn't mean…that is." The young medic nin looked mortified, but Arashi merely smiled at her shaking his head. "It's fine Shizune. Why don't you go on to bed. There are things that I need to discuss with Hiashi-sama."

She nodded a bit sleepily, and stifled another yawn. ":Alright Hokage-sama." And she walked over towards the door. Before leaving she bowed deeply to both of them. "Goodnight Hokage-sama, Hyuuga-dono." Hiashi merely grunted, and the Hokage smiled warmly before replying, "Goodnight Shizune." And then she was gone, the door swinging shut behind her.

There was a slight tension in the air as the two men sized each other up. Hiashi stared coolly into the electric blue gaze of the man he had to accept as his leader, even though he was the Hokage's senior by at least three years. Finally the Yondaime stepped forward and clasped the other man's hand tightly. Hiashi was a bit unnerved by this outlandish gesture, but kept his composure as he returned the greeting, the Yondaime saying warmly, "I really do appreciate you coming here so late Hiashi-sama. I promise to have you back by your lovely wife's side4 in about an hour or so. By the way, how is Yukina's pregnancy coming along?"

Hiashi had not expected such frivolous small talk, but being in the position he was in it could not be said that he was not used to it. Deciding that it would probably be best to just humor the Hokage, he replied , "Everything is fine Hokage-sama. We should be expecting the child in about four more months."

The Hokage beamed, saying "That's wonderful news Hiashi-sama! Tell me, are you expecting a boy or a girl?" Hiashi voice became a bit crisper as he said, "The chakra tests all point towards a female, but until the child is born we really can't know for sure."

Hiashi was growing tired of this meaningless banter, but the Yondaime just kept going, his voice smooth and leisurely as he chatted with the Hyuuga clan head. "Say it's a girl. What name do you think you'll choose for the child."

Holding tightly to his waning patience, Hiashi replied, "Yukina has decided to name the child Hinata after her own grandmother." Arashi smiled and at the name saying lightly, "Ah, Hinata is a good name. I remember old lady Hinata. She was blind as a bat and nearly deaf as well. But that didn't stop her from always making a fresh batch of cookies for us every time we saw her as children. She had such a sweet soul. I'm sure that she will feel honored by such a gesture."

'Will this infuriating man ever get to the point?!' Hiashi mentally muttered as he nodded his head. Deciding that he had stomached all of the socializing he could Hiashi cleared his throat getting Arashi's attention. "Forgive me Hokage-sama, but I must insist that we speak now as to the reasons for my summoning tonight."

Arashi merely smiled, and chuckled slightly in response. "Ever the clan head I see Hiashi-sama. Very well, if you insist we will cease any more pleasantries and get down to business." The Yondaime then glanced at a large clock mounted on the wall and smirked slightly to himself. "Actually, it should be any second now." He murmured cryptically, confusing Hiashi even more.

Just as he was about to open his mouth however, there was a sharp rap on the door, and a feminine voice called out loudly, "It's me Arashi. We've finished with all of the necessary tests and are ready."

The Hokage clapped his hands and stood up straight, proclaiming, "Excellent, I will be right there Tsunade-sama." Hiashi watched as he quickly strode to the door and opened it. Into the examination room stepped an attractive blonde woman wearing a white lab coat. Hiashi knew this must be the famed Sannin Tsunade, but his attention was soon taken again when he noticed the small infant sleeping in her arms.

The Hokage gestured for her to come into the room and pointed at the examination table. "Just place him there Tsunade-sama, and we can begin." Tsunade nodded and set little Naruto down, gently holding his tiny hand in her own. She reluctantly released his hand, and approached Hiashi and the Yondaime. She looked at the blonde young man and said, "All of the tests proved positive Arashi. Naruto is in perfect health." The Yondaime nodded and smiled. "Thank you for your assistance Tsunade-sama. I will call you when we are finished here." Tsunade nodded and moved to leave the room, before giving Naruto one last glance.

When she had left, both men stood silently watching the sleeping infant. "This is why I've called you tonight Hiashi-sama." The Hyuuga gave him a questioning look, and he replied, "I want you to use your clan's ability on this child and tell me what you see."

The Hyuuga clan head was silent as he stared into the Hokage's serious expression. "Are you going to tell me why it was so important to call me from my bed in the middle of the night to use our sacred clan's ability to examine a child?"

Arashi mentally debated whether or not to tell Hiashi the entire truth of the situation. He h ad primarily decided to just have Hiashi use the Byakugan to examine Naruto and then write down his findings without receiving any more information. He considered this an S-Class secret, and wanted as few people as possible to know the truth, both for the safety of the child and the safety of all of Konoha.

On the other hand Hyuuga Hiashi could prove to be a very valuable ally. Being the head of one of the two most powerful clans in Konoha, the man held a great deal of power, and influence among the shinobi clans. The Hyuuga could even raise the boy, using their abilities to help him better understand his powers, and give him a place to belong in this world. From every angle this de3cision seemed to be the most advantageous, both for Naruto and his home. The Yondaime just hoped Hiashi was open minded enough to accept the boy and take him in as one of his own.

Hiashi waited patiently as the Hokage collected his thoughts, and mulled over his decision in his head. Finally, he opened his clear blue eyes and fixed them upon Hiashi's pale ones. "I understand that you have already heard of my battle with the Kyuubi Hiashi-sama?"

The stoic man nodded his head, and replied. "Yes Hokage-sama I have. The young medic-nin who lead me here was speaking about it. She said that you were unable to completely defeat the demon in the end."

Arashi sighed, and shook his head. "Yes, that is correct. I was successfully able to destroy the Kyuubi's body, but it wasn't enough. Somehow the demon's soul survived, and in one week's time the Kyuubi will revive his physical body and attack Konoha with his full might."

"So you are saying that the demon can not be killed?" Hiashi's voice was slightly incredulous. How could there truly be a being that was invincible? "Killed? No. Not as the demon is now at least." Hiashi seemed a bit confused by the Yondaime's cryptic words, but stayed silent so as to allow him to finish.

"But death is not the only means to stop him." "What do you…?" and then the truth finally dawned on the clan leader. "You're going to seal it?" Being the head of a powerful shinobi clan meant that Hiashi's contacts within the village were many. But the same could also be said of those outside the walls of Konoha as well. Just recently, he had received word from one of those contacts in Suna, and had discovered that the ichibii Shukaku had been sealed into a person. He didn't know the specifics. The Kazekage was keeping the identity of the Jinchuuriki a secret from everybody.

Hiashi turned his gaze once more to the infant Naruto and things began to fall into place within his mind. "Do you really believe such a fragile container will be able to hold the power of the Kyuubi no Kitsune?" Arashi showed no surprise that Hiashi had been able to puzzle out his plan. The man was intelligent after all, and many knew of the legends of the Jinchuuriki of the past. Stories of people bound to powerful demons and made into living weapons of destruction.

"A normal person would not be able to hold such terrifying power. But this child is special I believe. I won't know for certain though if my assumption is correct until his chakra circulatory system has been analyzed. And I believed the best way to accomplish this was to have him examined by your clan's doujutsu, Byakugan."

"But how do you know this child will be able to withstand such power?"

"I don't."

Hiashi was shocked and appalled by the Yondaime's words. "So you plan to stake the safety of the village on a mere guess?" Arashi was silent for a moment, but finally looked once more into The pale gaze of Hiashi and said with conviction, "Yes."

"You are mad Uzumaki. What if the sealing fails and the demon breaks free. Or worse, what if the child is possessed by the demon and goes on a rampage through the village…?"

"That is enough Hyuuga Hiashi." The Yondaime's voice was not loud, but even so it pierced Hiashi to his very soul, rendering him speechless. The Yondaime visibly calmed himself and took a deep breath. In a gentler tone he continued, "Don't you think I've tried to think of every possible solution to this crisis Hiashi-sama? The enemy we are facing is immortal. He is the most powerful out of all of the Bijuu, an unstoppable force of death and destruction. I know all of this, but I will not stand idly by and do nothing if there is even a slight chance to save this village. We are out of options and out of time Hiashi-sama. Tonight has already shown us that brute strength will not be enough to stop the Kyuubi. And even though this plan is dangerous, it is our last and only hope. So please Hiashi-sama, for the future of our village and your clan, give me your aid."

Hiashi sighed deeply. He knew that the Hokage was right. Any chance to save his clan and the village was better than no chance at all, no matter the risks. "Very well Hokage-sama, I swear on my honor, and the honor of my clan, you will have our help."

Arashi smiled and clasped his arm firmly. "Thank you Hiashi-sama. I believe that together we will be able to once more bring peace to our home." Hiashi nodded and approached the sleeping Naruto. Tsunade had given the infant a tranquilizer, and he had remained asleep throughout their conversation.

Flashing through the necessary hand seals, Hiashi raised his hands before his face and cried, "Byakugan!" Large veins bulged from either side of his pale eyes as the doujutsu activated. The once clear orbs now having the faintest outline of an iris in their center.

Suddenly, Hiashi cried out in pain and clasped his hands over his eyes as they were assaulted by a blindingly bright light. It had been but a moment, but he had clearly seen the infant's body glowing as brightly as a second sun. Arashi was alarmed by his sudden cry and steadied the blinded Hyuuga with one strong hand. "Hiashi-sama! Are you alright? What happened?"

"S-s-so much chakra." He muttered in a small and shaken voice. That was no baby, it was a monster! Hiashi pushed the Hokage away and stumbled to his feet, backing as far away from the examination table as he could. Immediately horrible thoughts plagued his mind as he began to comprehend the consequences of sealing the Kyuubi into such a being. Forget the end of Konoha, it would mean the end of the world!

"Hiashi-sama! Hiashi-sama are you alright? Answer me! What did you see? Hiashi-sama!" Arashi shook the other man by his shoulders, trying to snap him out of his daze. Hiashi finally looked at him and the Hokage recoiled at the fear he saw in his clouded gaze.

"You must not put the Kyuubi into that thing!" The Yondaime was shocked by Hiashi's attitude. He was no longer the calm, reserved clan head that he had been earlier. His composure was gone, his stoic mask shattered. "What do you mean by that Hiashi-sama. What about the village…"

Hiashi gripped the front of the Hokage's jacket and shook him violently. "Forget the village you fool! You'll doom the whole world with your madness!" Arashi could not understand a single thing the Hyuuga was raving about. "What are you talking about Hiashi! Why do you say that?!"

"That thing is a monster, not a child! It has ungodly amounts of chakra. If you fuse the Kyuubi with that thing you will doom the entire world. The ungodly creation that would be born into this world is too terrifying to even comprehend!" He was babbling now, his heart gripped with fear.

"You don't know that Hiashi! He might have the demon sealed inside of him, but he will still be just a boy! With the proper care and guidance he could be a hero to this world."

"You are mad Uzumaki, and I will no longer be a part of your madness. We need to kill this thing right now, before it has the chance to grow and develop into a true monster and destroys us!" Arashi sighed and let his arms hang by his side. It seemed his previous plans with the Hyuuga were impossible now. If anything, he had just created a great enemy to his cause.

"I am sorry you feel that way Hyuuga Hiashi. I don't understand how you can just declare this child's future without any knowledge of it yourself. Just because he has the potential for great power does not mean he will be evil or destructive."

"It is his fate! And the fate of the entire world! I have seen it with these eyes!"

"I do not believe in predetermined fate Hiashi. Our future is what we make it ourselves. Each of us carves his own destiny, and so will this child. It is his right to live."

"Then you will still go through with this madness Uzumaki? Even if it could ultimately become the end of everything?" The Hyuuga venomously spat.

"I have no choice. As the Hokage of this village, it is my sworn duty to protect it and all who dwell within its walls. And I will do so in any way that I can." Hiashi scoffed, and turned away from him.

"You are a fool Uzumaki. And I will have none of it."

Arashi interrupted him again and said in a quiet but determined voice, "You swore on the honor of yourself and your clan that you would help me Hyuuga Hiashi. I cannot do this without your clan's ability. I need to study the child's chakra system more thoroughly. If his level of chakra impedes your vision then we will set up a filter so it will not be a problem. But either way, I will have your help, by force if necessary."

The Yondaime's voice brooked no argument. He was no longer speaking as Uzumaki Arashi, but as the Yondaime Hokage, and although Hiashi loathed it now to his very core, this man was his leader. "Very well _Hokage-sama_!" Saying the word with as much disdain as he could muster. You may have the aid of my clan, but you will receive nothing from me personally. You may select another wielder of the Byakugan for your foolish designs, but only under one condition. Whoever you choose cannot be a member of the main branch of the Hyuuga clan."

"I could force you to obey my command Hyuuga Hiashi, but that is unnecessary. Very well, I agree to your condition upon one of my own." Hiashi nodded curtly for him to continue. "The information that is given to the one I choose is to remain strictly confidential. You may not in any way coerce or force anything from them…on penalty of death for treason. I am labeling this an S-Class village secret. If you break this command, I will see to it you are punished accordingly. Neither your position you hold in your clan nor will your amount of influence with the council spare you from justice."

Hiashi hastily nodded, and said exasperated, "Very well, I agree. Now tell me who you will choose so I may make the necessary arrangements." Arashi gave him a sly grin at these words, and after a dramatic pause, finally said, "I will choose Hyuuga Hizashi."

Hiashi's eyes widened slightly. Never had he believed the Hokage would choose his own brother for his plan. He glared at the Yondaime's grin, knowing that he could not refuse. Although Hizashi was his brother, he was still a member of the branch family, and therefore completely within the agreement between them. "As you wish Lord Hokage." He muttered venomously. "I will take my leave now, Hokage-sama. My wife will no doubt be wondering where I am."

Arashi merely nodded, and Hiashi turned to leave. He paused as he reached the door however, and said quietly without turning around, "I will send Hizashi to you first thing in the morning. You may explain your madness to him yourself. I will merely tell him that you request an audience." And then he was gone, slamming the door behind him, his angry footsteps echoing down the hallway after him.

Arashi sighed, and slumped into an empty chair, his mind heavy with foreboding thoughts. Hiashi could prove to be a true obstacle in the future, and Arashi knew that he would not be around to stop any of it. He sighed again as he pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. What a disaster that had turned into.

'Knock, knock, knock'

He lifted his head wearily at the sound and muttered, "Come in." The door swung inwards and Tsunade stepped into the room, clipboard in hand. "I just saw Hyuuga Hiashi down the hall." She said bemusedly, a crooked grin on her face. "I take it everything didn't go so well?" Arashi gave her a deadpan stare and groaned, tilting his chair back so he was staring at the ceiling. "That's the understatement of the year." He muttered in a tired voice. "I just hope his brother is more open-minded."

Tsunade chuckled slightly drawing his gaze again. "He's a Hyuuga isn't he?" The Hokage merely nodded, and she said smiling, "Then don't count on it." Arashi groaned again, causing her to chuckle even more.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, Arashi was suddenly awakened by more knocking. After Tsunade had left with Naruto, the Hokage had laid down on the examination table so he could try to get a few hours sleep. He groggily sat up, and winced slightly as his injuries began to ache with every movement. He had forgotten to tend to them last night, and hadn't taken any chakra or blood replenishing pills before he had fallen asleep again. So he was not exactly in the best shape as he stumbled towards the door. Composing himself, he opened it to reveal the young face of Shizune. The teenage medic-nin took one glance at his haggard appearance and bloodshot eyes and gasped, a look of worry etched across her face.

"Hokage-sama, you look terrible!" She cried, and immediately pushed her way into the room, guiding Arashi back to the large table. She made him sit down, the battered Hokage really unable to put up much resistance. "Just look at you! I knew I should have tended to your wounds last night! There is no way you can see Hyuuga-sama in such a state."

Her words caused Arashi to quickly raise his head. "Did you say a Hyuuga was here?" Shizune nodded absently, and replied. "Yes, Hyuuga Hizashi-sama has just arrived at the hospital. I came here to get you, but there is no way you can go out looking like such a mess!" The Hokage waved his hand dismissively. "There's no time for that Shizune. I must see him at once. Please go and call Tsunade-sama for me. Have her bring Naruto to this room while I go and greet Hizashi-sama."

Shizune looked as if she were about to protest his words, but one look in his crystal gaze and she sighed dejectedly, saying, "Hai Hokage-sama. Will you at least let me get you some coffee or something?" Arashi smiled and nodded. "That would be wonderful Shizune. And please bring a cup for our guest as well." Shizune bowed, saying, "Of course Hokage-sama. I will go get Tsunade-shishou and prepare your coffee. Please just wait here. I'll also have someone send Hizashi-sama to this room as well." Arashi smiled again, his blue eyes twinkling. "Good girl. That's what I would expect from the apprentice of one of the Sannin." Shizune blushed bright red, and bowed hastily, before saying, "Thank you Hokage-sama!" and then scampered out the door. The Yondaime merely chuckled, and sat back to await the arrival of Hizashi.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Arashi calmly sipped from his mug of coffee as he surveyed the man sitting across from him. Hyuuga Hizashi appeared to be identical to Hiashi in every way, and yet the two were like day and night. Hizashi was much easier going than his older brother, and had even greeted the Hokage with a smile. He had bowed respectfully to the village leader, slightly surprising the Hokage. Humility was not a trait often found in the Hyuuga family. They had spoken amiably, as they both sipped their steaming coffee. Arashi had inquired as to the welfare of Hizashi's family, and the Hyuuga had been delighted to go into detail about the recent misadventures of his one year old son Neji. This had drawn laughter out of both men, and the Hokage was truly dreading moving on to the more serious matter he needed to discuss with Hizashi.

They were interrupted when Tsunade arrived, with Naruto clutched tightly to her breast. She was currently feeding the child from a bottle, and Naruto loudly suckled as he drank the formula. She bowed politely to Hizashi and took a seat as well. Arashi decided that he would allow her to stay this time. A slight tension filled the air, as the Hokage prepared himself. And then with a somber tone, he told Hizashi almost the exact same thing word-for-word he had told his brother. He sat patiently through the Hokage's explanation, his face blank of all emotion.

Finally Arashi finished his story, and said to Hizashi, "So will you help me protect the people of this village Hizashi-sama? Will you lend me the power of your Byakugan?"

Hizashi was silent as he processed all of the information the Hokage had revealed to him. Glancing up he asked, "What did my brother have to say about this?" The Yondaime sighed, but decided to tell him the truth. "Hiashi was not happy with my idea. He believes that it will be Naruto's fate to destroy the village."

/The other man nodded slightly and merely murmured, "I see." And then without another word he stood up and approached Tsunade, his pale eyes resting on the small form of Naruto. Tsunade instinctively tightened her grip around the infant, and Hizashi merely smiled at her. "May I please hold him Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade glanced at Arashi, and the Yondaime gave her a nod of approval. He kept himself ready however. Despite the man's kind nature, he could still secretly wish to harm Naruto.

Tsunade removed the bottle from Naruto's mouth, and gently placed the baby boy into Hizashi's strong arms. He returned to his seat and merely gazed into the child's deep blue eyes. Naruto looked up at him as well, his tiny fist opening and closing around Hizashi's index finger. "To believe that such an innocent is fated to doom before even given the chance to live. That is true folly." He murmured as he continued to gaze at Naruto. Hizashi then turned towards the Hokage, determination filling his pale gaze. "What exactly is it you need me to do Hokage-sama?"

Arashi visibly relaxed and gave a deep sigh. "You will agree to help me then?" Hizashi only nodded, and then said. "It is foolish and cowardly to believe that fate has already sealed our doom. Although fate has caused me much pain in my own life, I want to help give this child the opportunity to fight his fate, to change it for the better of all of us. If what you say is true, then he could indeed become a savior for this village. But it will be up to him to decide that when the time comes."

Hizashi then stood and placed his fist over his heart, the other arm supporting Naruto's weight. "I vowed to support and obey your command the day you became the village leader Hokage-sama. Whatever it is, I will obey that command." Arashi stood and clasped the man's arm. "Thank you Hizashi-sama." The Hyuuga smiled and said, "Please, Hokage-sama, Hizashi will be just fine."

"Only if you call me Arashi." Hizashi was taken aback slightly, but smiled and bowed deeply. "It would be my honor to call you friend Uzumaki Arashi." Tsunade smiled happily at the exchange, relieved that everything had worked out. But she couldn't help feeling a sense of dread as she gazed out the window into the morning light. The battle was not won yet, and she feared what that future would bring.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Arashi and Hizashi spent the rest of the week closely examining and analyzing the chakra system of young Naruto. At first Hizashi was unable, as his brother was, to stand the bright light that Naruto's immense level of chakra gave off. But when the child was placed under a filter that the surgeons used to more closely examine a person's chakra pathways, they were finally able to begin their work. They pushed on tirelessly each day as the time for the fated battle with the Kyuubi no Kitsune drew near. During that short amount of time the two developed a deeper bond, and truly became friends.

Tsunade often sat in with them during their observations, lending the two her vast store of medical knowledge. And then, one day the two men were interrupted by frantic knocking at the door. Both glanced meaningfully at the other, and gave grim nods. The time had come. Arashi had successfully modified his technique, to transfer it into Naruto's complex chakra system. The structure of his chakra paths was unlike anything either of them had ever seen. His cords were thicker than even Arashi's, and his chakra pool was seemingly without limit. How such a thing was possible in an infant Arashi had no idea. Perhaps the others of his kind had been the same way.

Arashi had shown the ship he had found Naruto in to Hizashi. The man had been amazed by the vessel, and had even used his Byakugan to attempt to look inside and find out how to open it again. But nothing they tried had worked, and no jutsu, tool, or explosion could even dent the ship's metallic surface. Unable to do anything else with it, Arashi had placed the ship into a secret underground chamber that he had built beneath his very own home. He knew that it would be best guarded there, and kept away from the prying hands of the village council. Sarutobi and Jiraiya were the only other people who even knew of its existence.

The Yondaime's jutsu would have another affect on Naruto as well. The Hokage feared what so much power would do to the child when he was not ready to use it. So he had developed another sealing technique, which would seal away a portion of Naruto's immense power. His chakra levels would still be inhuman however, far superior to anyone else his age. When the time came that the child demonstrated he fully understood the will of fire, the seal would break and he would have full possession of all his powers. Arashi truly felt pity towards whoever would make him an enemy after that point.

The knocking at the door drew him from his thoughts. Quickly he opened it and admitted the young chuunin who was standing in the hall into the room. "Hokage-sama!" The young man gasped, clutching his hand over his heart. "I was patrolling the southern boundaries of the forest when I saw it. The Kyuubi no Kitsune is coming this way as we speak!" Arashi frowned, and asked, "How far is he from the village?" The young man replied, "Only a few hours at most." Arashi mentally cursed. That didn't leave much time for preparations. He turned again to the young man. "Go quickly and inform the Sandaime about this at once. HE will contact the council. Have Him send every available shinobi to the southern gates of the city as soon as possible."

The chuunin saluted, saying "At once, Hokage-sama!" And then he was gone in a swirl of leaves. The Yondaime turned to the worried face of Tsunade and the determined one of Hizashi, and merely said, "It is time."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Hokage stood atop Gamabunta's enormous head and surveyed his gathered forces. Although the vanguard had been destroyed that fateful night, there was still an enormous amount of their shinobi forces remaining. The Yondaime looked out into the forest where he knew Tsunade and Hizashi were currently assembling the altar for the sealing. He had already prepared everything to the best of his abilities, and drawn all of the necessary seals required. Now there was nothing left but to stall the demon until the ritual was complete.

Although he was only a handful of minutes away from his inevitable death, Arashi was strangely calm as he overlooked the village he had grown to love. He, as had his predecessors, would be able to once more protect his precious home. As the Hokage, that is all that he could ever ask. He had no regrets, for with the end of his life would begin a new era of peace for Konoha. And although the sacrifices would be great, the thought of the bright futures ahead of the youth of the village gave him all of the strength he needed.

He looked at each gathered shinobi, and smiled wide as he saw the fire in their eyes. Each man and woman would be fighting not just to save themselves, but to save their friends, and their families as well. Each would do their best to ensure that those precious to them would live on, and live happy lives. That strength could only be born out of love, a strength that had come to be called, The Will of Fire.

As the Yondaime witnessed this strength himself, he felt their energy fill him with resolve and power. His eyes rested on the form of Kakashi, fully decked out in his ANBU armor, his white chakra blade fastened securely to his back. The young jounin nodded to Arashi, and held up his arm. There fastened around his upper arm was a hitae-ite with Konoha's leaf inscribed into the metal. Arashi knew that without a doubt it was Rin's. He nodded once more to Kakashi, and then turned back around to face the darkness of the forest. Raising one hand, he gave the command to move out, and as one they left the safety of Konoha, towards the unknown battle that loomed ahead.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"**Are you prepared to die, Uzumaki Arashi?" **

The Kyuubi cackled maniacally as its flaming eyes bore into the Hokage's own. The Yondaime returned the glare, and Gamabunta tensed, placing his hand on the hilt of his blade. "Are you ready Kouzo?" The giant toad rumbled, and the Yondaime nodded. "Let's do it Gamabunta-Oyabun." He directed his eyes to the Kyuubi's and declared loudly, "Today will mark your demise fox! Prepare yourself, for this is the end."

He then flew through a long series of complicated hand signs, before crying out in a loud voice with his palms together, "Shiki Fuujin!" A shroud of darkness suddenly enveloped the land, and a being came into existence unseen by any but the Yondaime. Blue flames burst to life behind his back. And then in the center of those flames an enormous being materialized out of the air. It appeared to be a demon itself, with large horns protruding from its mane of thick white hair. It floated behind the Yondaime, a crude dagger gripped between its pointed teeth. Its arms were opened wide, and its billowy white robe flapped in the wind. Within the center of the demon, another figure could be seen. It was the silhouette of a man comprised of blue flames, his arms stretched wide, bound in place.

This being was the Shinigami, and death followed in its wake.

Arashi shivered slightly as he beheld the legendary Shinigami over his shoulder. It truly was a monster to behold. Gathering his resolve, he looked into one of Gamabunta's large yellow eyes and said, "I will need a little bit of time for the technique to finish. Then we will need to get close enough to the Kyuubi for me to grab it. Do you think you can handle yourself until then?" The toad boss fixed his eyes on the fox demon and grunted with a nod.

"Then let's begin Gamabunta-oyabun." The Yondaime looked over his shoulder again, and felt death's icy breath brush against his neck. The others should be in position as well. He raised his hand high and roared in a loud voice, "NOW!!" Immediately the clearing was filled with charging shinobi hurling weapons and flying through hand seals.

The Kyuubi roared with laughter, and shouted mockingly, **"The sheep have gathered before their foolish shepherd. Too bad they're about to be devoured by the Fox!" **

As the battle began, Arashi steadied himself as Gamabunta made a gigantic leap to the side to avoid an incoming fireball from the maw of the beast. And then, without warning Arashi felt a foreign presence invade his body. He gasped as he felt as if something were gripping his very soul, and knew that it was time. He looked back once again, and saw that the blue figure had moved to the front of the Shinigami. The ghostly specter grinned as it buried its hand in the figure's back. The Yondaime felt a searing pain rack his body and spit up a mouthful of blood. And then the pain was gone, the Death God's preparations complete.

Now all he had to do was seal the fox.

The Kyuubi roared as he battled against the gathered forces of Konoha. The demon was surrounded on every side and continually received an onslaught of thrown weapons and jutsu. The demon made sure that none of those thrown weapons that resembled three pronged kunai became embedded in his flesh. He scoffed at the foolish mortal's attempt to trick him again as he incinerated a group of shinobi in a blazing inferno. It really was a hopeless battle. The fool had brought troops with him, so the Kyuubi knew that the Hokage did not plan to use the technique he had used before to destroy his body.

No, this battle would be over very soon, and then he would savor the moment he could finally crush the village. He reared his front legs for another swipe at an incoming group of fighters when he was suddenly knocked violently to the side by a heavy object. He snarled as he glared daggers at Gamabunta. Before he could even move an inch however, a single voice roared above the chaos of battle, "Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no jutsu!!" The Kyuubi screamed as he felt an enormous weight crash into his exposed back, forcing him to the ground. Another voice was heard, one that was older but certainly not frail in any way. "Doton: Nomi Yuma no jutsu." Sarutobi stood on a hillside, dressed in his full battle armor. The Kyuubi felt the same sinking sensation he had before, when he suddenly found himself in the middle of a giant swamp.

The Yondaime knew that now was the time to act. Gamabunta must have known as well, because Arashi suddenly found something wrap around his body, before he was slung at great speed from the toad boss' head. The Kyuubi saw the Hokage headed straight for him and knew he had to stop him. Lifting one of his tails he swung it at the flying man, knowing his enemy would have no time to react.

"**DIE UZUMAKI!!" **He savagely roared before swinging the massive appendage.

"Oh no you don't demon!" Cried another voice, and the Kyuubi's attention was pulled from the Yondaime as he witnessed another figure fly into view. His sharingan eye spinning, Kakashi raised his father's chakra blade high and screamed, "This is for Rin!" before bringing it down with great force. The blade cleanly severed the fox's tail, and the Kyuubi screamed in pain.

The Yondaime landed gracefully on the demon's head and gripped the flame red fur with both hands. "Now it ends demon!" He screamed before he saw something protrude from his chest, tearing an enormous hole in his jounin flak jacket. It was a clawed ghostly arm, and the Hokage gritted his teeth as he felt the Shinigami reach through him towards its victim. The ghostly arm entered the body of the Kyuubi, causing the Kitsune's eyes to widen in horror.

"**What is this feeling?! What are you dong to me?!" **He cried desperately, suddenly finding himself unable to move. Arashi gave the demon a fierce smirk. "That feeling you are experiencing is the Shinigami tearing your soul from your body demon. In exchange for my own life, I will rip out your soul and transfer it to another. You will never again be able to harm anyone Kyuubi. As I said, this is the end."

"**NOOO!" **The demon screamed as he felt the Death God begin to pull his soul from his body. **"You are a fool Uzumaki. I am immortal! I cannot succumb to the pain of death! And no container you have prepared will be able to ever hold my power!!" **

"We will see about that demon." The Yondaime replied, watching as the demon's soul emerged from his body. It was a fiery red color, the same color as the demon's chakra. He had to act quickly, or the Kyuubi's soul would be sealed into his own body. Going through another set of complicated seals, he ended with the dragon and cried out, "Konpaku isou no jutsu!"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nearby, at the sight of the sealing altar, blue flames burst to life on the tops of the four pillars surrounding the infant. Hizashi knew that it was time, and silently bowed his head and prayed for the soul of his friend. Within his heart he made a vow, both to himself and the Yondaime. He vowed to do everything in his power to protect the life of the child lying in that basket. He may only be a member of the branch family of his clan, but he knew that someday he would be able to fulfill his oath.

A single tear trailed down Tsunade's face as she saw the altar begin to hum with power. And then Naruto was suddenly surrounded by a bright blue light. The baby's basket lifted up off of the ground, and Naruto began to wail. The basket zoomed off through the air, and stopped as it hovered beside the Hokage. The Kyuubi saw the basket, and scoffed weakly. His soul was nearly out of his body now. "**So that is to be my container Uzumaki?" **The demon said quietly. **"I will tear it in half when I burst out of its body, and then Uzumaki your village will be next." **

Those were the last words the great demon lord spoke before his soul was completely ripped from his body. The titanic fox slumped to the ground, and moved no more. His soul hovered in the air a moment, before being absorbed into the body of Naruto. As the last tendril of power entered his tiny body, something blue joined the mass of red energy, and the child's body exploded with light. As Naruto wailed a circular seal appeared on his stomach. His transformation did not end there however. His midnight black hair was now as golden as Arashi's, and three whisker marks marred each of his cheeks, forever marking him as the container of the demon.

Within his body, the Kyuubi raged against his cage, unable to break down the immense gate that barred him within. He blasted his power against the walls of his prison, but it was no use. And then, without warning the demon felt a rush of power unlike anything he had ever felt before in his long years of existence. It was a terrifying sensation, and the Kyuubi felt as if his body would be swept away by the torrent of energy. Gritting his fangs he pushed his power against rising tide, and panted as he felt it recede into the darkness. What was this boy? How could he have such tremendous power? These thoughts plagued the demon's mind as he lay in the darkness, finding himself helpless to do anything but wait.

Arashi nimbly jumped to the ground, and picked up Naruto's basket. He was a bit surprised at the changes that had occurred in the child, but was relieved nonetheless. The seal seemed to be holding, and the infant looked unaffected. The Yondaime felt the cold fingers of death begin to creep up on him, and he did his best to fight off the feeling for just a moment more. He smiled gently and Naruto stopped crying. Arashi brushed his hand softly against his forehead, and whispered, "Become strong little one. Become strong and realize your true destiny. I am truly sorry for the burden I have placed upon you, but I know that you are strong. You will make this village of Konoha proud. So live Naruto. Live and fulfill your dreams."

The Hokage stumbled slightly and found himself supported by a pair of strong arms. He looked blearily up into the face of the Sandaime, now the Sandaime Hokage once again. Tears ran freely down the older man's cheeks, and Arashi smiled at him. "We've done it Sandaime-sama." He whispered in a weak voice, his vision beginning to become hazy. The Sandaime nodded, and said, "Yes we have Arashi-kun. Now the village will be safe once again." Arashi clasped his predecessor's hand, and said, "It is in your hands now Sandaime-sama. Protect and guide him, that he might become someone worthy of inheriting our will." He placed the child in Sarutobi's hands, and as the infant Naruto left his grasp, Arashi felt the last remains of his life drain away. He fell soundlessly to the forest floor and moved no more, the gentle breeze blowing through his golden hair. The Yellow Flash and Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato had passed on.

A/N: And there we go for another chapter of the story. Next chapter will begin Naruto's true story. I hoped you've enjoyed the story so far. Don't worry, there is plenty more to come. So whether you loved it or hated it, give me some feedback, and I'll see you next chapter, which will not come out four months from now, I promise. JA!

Translations:

Dono: A very respectful suffix that is often used when addressing nobility or someone of very high social status.

Kuchiyose: Yatai Kizushi no jutsu: Summoning technique: Cart Destroyer

Shiki Fuujin: Dead Demon God Seal

Konpaku isou no jutsu: Soul Transfer technique

All other translations can be found in previous chapters.

Review Responses:

The Soul of a thousand warriors: Thanks for the review and don't worry, that little problem will be handled in the future, hint, hint.

Blood1234321: Thanks for the reviews blood, and just know that Tsunade will play a part in this story. As you can see she becomes very attached to little Naruto.

Battousai222: One of my more faithful reviewers, thanks for the support. I know I use a lot of detail in my writing but I can't help it. There's just so much I want to say with my writing, and my hands, they have a life of their own sometimes.

wickedfairy17: I'm glad you enjoy the story. Be sure to stick around because there's a lot more coming!

Bloody Shadow: Thanks for the review, and don't worry. Naruto will definitely shake the very heavens with his power!!

imgonnadie: Thanks, I plan to

KaiPhoenix: Sorry I killed off the fourth, but it was necessary. And as for Naruto's mistreatment, there is more than merely meets the eye regarding that issue. Just keep that in mind. ;)

Chrisdz: I agree that it was a bit heartless for the Yondaime to do what he did to Naruto. But when so much is at stake sometimes it is necessary to put aside personal feelings and beliefs. I believe the fourth did what he had to do, and that it pained him greatly to do so. As for Tsunade and the Z-senshi, you'll just have to wait and find out.

dragon-cloud16: Thanks for the review dragoncloud. Yes I did seal the Kyuubi into Naruto. There will be a purpose to this later, but for now just enjoy the story. All of your questions will be answered.

Tobias: Actually the true name of the Yondaime is Minato Namikaze. But since I've already started the story I don't feel like going back and changing it. The 4th is gone anyways, so it really doesn't matter.

obliviandragon: Will do…oblivian

gtar1984: Thanks for the review. You'll just have to wait and see. I think you'll like the fate I have in store for Broly though.

MikoKriszty: Thanks for the support MikoKriszty. Hope this chapter was up to your standards as well. I only aim to please.

Gokden Feathers Edward: That's okay, you've reviewed and stuck with the story from the very beginning. That's all I could ask for and more.

s4nj1!0v3r: Thanks for the long review. Wow you're just full of questions. As you can see Hiashi hates and fears Naruto, but don't worry. Naruto and Hinata are destined for eachother. Noting's going to stand in the way of their love! Man that was corny…lol.

sharktooth: Don't worry Sharktooth, all will become clear in due time. Thanks for the review and I hope you stick around for more.

gaisensei: I couldn't agree more!

Anonymous: I'm glad I pulled through with my execution. I try to tie up all of the loose ends as best I can, and the things that I do leave out will be filled in the chapters to come. Isn't foreshadowing a beautiful thing?

Dragon Alchemist: And the time line will get changed up even more next chapter. So be prepared!

Captain Deoxys: Hmm, how to best explain this. It is true that Kyuubi is immortal, but his power level is nothing compared to the characters of DBZ. Remember Garlic Jr. was immortal as well, but he still got the crap kicked out of him by the Z-senshi. Although I love Naruto, I would have to say that he would never stand a chance at actually defeating anybody from drgonball Z. Maybe some of the minor characters like Yajirobe or something, but never one of the saiyans.

Sharkteeth: Another one of my favorite reviewers. Hope you liked the chapter and my reason for Naruto's appearance. Stick around because there is going to be plenty more!

ShadowBack: Thanks for the review, and yes I could never kill off the Kyuubi. He is just too much fun to write! He will also be very necessary for the story as well.

BlackRoseFire: I;m glad that you enjoyed the detail I put into the story. I feel the same way as well. Too many Naruto fics just have his life begin at the Kyuubi sealing, and don't go into his origins, or much of his back story. Hope you continue to read and enjoy the story.

scienceboy: Heh heh, I guess two months turned into four eh? Don't worry though, all of your burning questions will be answered. I'm glad you're enjoying the story and I'll try to have the next chapter out much sooner.

animeman2008: I;m not much of a Sasuke fan myself, though since the timeskip I have raised my opinion of him a bit. Killing Oro just made me like him more. Don't worry, the little Uchiha will be seething with jealously of Naruto's power in chapters to come. So look forward to it.

Blaine2: I'm flattered by your praise. Thanks for the review and yes I do plan to finish this story. Life just gets in the way sometimes, and I don't have as much free time any more. But I will have a lot of time to dedicate to the story once winter break rolls around.


	9. Dark Designs v2

A/N: Hello and welcome all of my faithful readers

This is a bit modified from the original version. I really didn't like the way I portrayed the Sandaime so I edited the chapter a bit to more fully reveal his reasons for doing what he did. So give it another read if you want, I'm just trying to make it better.

A/N: Hello and welcome all of my faithful readers! I hope you will enjoy this next installment to the story. Many of you have waited patiently for Naruto's time to shine, and I'm happy to say that it has finally come. So without further ado I give you the highly anticipated, or not, chapter of my story The Strongest Ninja in the Universe! Author rant and excuses at end of chap!

The Strongest Ninja in the Universe

Chapter 9 v2

Dark Designs

The day after the defeat of the Kyuubi no Kitsune was one of mourning in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Although it had been nearly a week since the first casualties of the demon's attack, the citizens of Konoha had been too occupied with their own survival to properly grieve. Now that the threat was over, it was all that was on their minds. No one in the village had been spared from the death of a loved one. Although the only deaths had been those of shinobi, there wasn't a single person in the village who hadn't lost a parent, a child, a relative, or a friend. And perhaps the greatest loss of all was that of the beloved Yondaime Hokage.

Though Arashi had been in his position for little over a year, he had quickly become the most loved and respected Hokage in the history of the village. His kindness and strength had been a source of inspiration and courage to shinobi and villager alike. And now that he was gone, a void filled their hearts, and many felt lost and confused without the strength of their former leader.

The current leader and Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato sighed heavily as he glanced out of the large window in his office that overlooked the village. Rain spattered against the glass, as ominous rain clouds stretched across the horizon in all directions. It was fitting weather for the current mood of the village. Today would be the funeral and memorial for all of the brave souls who had lost their lives in the attack of the Kyuubi. Sarutobi was dressed in his formal black robes. The ceremony would begin once all of the dead and their remains were collected from the battlefield. Hundreds of shinobi had perished in the terrible battle, and still more had been killed the first night of the attack. Still despite the harsh weather and somber mood, the Sandaime knew that there were still hundreds of shinobi and villagers toiling in the rain and howling wind collecting the remains of their fallen friends and family. Everyone wanted to be sure each hero had his or her place in the ceremony to come.

Sarutobi's attention was diverted as he suddenly heard a gentle knock on his office door. Composing himself, the elderly Hokage took a seat at his desk. "You may enter." was his simple response, and after a moment the door swung inwards. A bird masked ANBU guard stepped into the room, followed by a younger shinobi wearing a green chuunin vest. The Sandaime gave a slight nod to his ANBU guard, and the armored shinobi wordlessly bowed and shut the door behind him. The young chuunin's eyes wandered the room a bit, taking note of the many pictures hanging from the walls, particularly lingering on the portrait of the Yondaime Hokage. His eyes then shifted to Sarutobi and he bowed deeply, one fist over his heart. "Greetings Hokage-sama." He intoned respectfully, before raising his head. The Hokage smiled warmly at him and tipped his head in acknowledgement of the greeting. "I have come to inform you that all of the fallen shinobi and their remains have been collected from the battlefield. The village awaits your order to begin the ceremony."

The Sandaime sighed, and slowly stood from his desk. "Then we should begin the preparations at once." The chuunin bowed, and after giving his farewell turned and opened the door to leave. He gave a brief nod to the ANBU guard and then disappeared from view. The guard appeared in the doorway, to check once more on the Hokage, before saluting crisply and closing the door once again.

Sarutobi sighed deeply after he had disappeared from view. Konoha's elite force, or at least what was left of it, were on high alert. Most were now stationed around the perimeter of the village, or patrolling the surrounding forests. If any of the other hostile hidden villages had heard about the crippling blow they had suffered by the claws of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Hokage wanted to be prepared in case any decided to strike in their moment of weakness. Though the grizzled Hokage truly doubted whether or not they could withstand a direct assault with their severely diminished forces.

So a quick memorial service was necessary. A shinobi village could not afford a long period of mourning. After the service they would need to marshal their remaining strength, and set to the task of training the youth of the village to eventually take the places of those who had fallen in battle.

One particular example manifested within his mind in the form of the eldest son of the Uchiha family's clan head. Though young Itachi was merely five years old, the child showed extraordinary skill in the shinobi arts. Perhaps it was time he was promoted to the rank of genin. Sarutobi hated to force such a young child into the shinobi world at such an age, but the destruction that had been left in the wake of the demon fox, called for drastic actions.

Yes, much was to be expected of Konoha's rising generation. Uchiha Itachi would be but one example of what lay ahead in the future of Konoha. However, he knew without a doubt that one young boy would probably change not just the future of Konoha, but would shape the destiny of the entire world.

Absentmindedly, the Sandaime placed one gnarled hand against his black robes. He could distinctly feel the shape of the small scroll concealed within. Removing his hand he gave another deep sigh and shifted his gaze to the portrait of the Yondaime hanging on his wall above the window. Staring into the former Hokage's electric gaze, Sarutobi put his pipe between his lips, and lit the end with a minor fire jutsu. Taking a deep breath he blew a stream of smoke into the air before muttering in a low voice, "I hope you know what you're doing Arashi." He then grabbed his black trimmed hat from the top of his desk, and quickly strode out of the room.

ooo

"Report"

The man cringed slightly at the authority and power contained in that word. He silently rose from his position of the floor, and bowed towards the shadowed figure who sat before him. The room was dark, and save for the two candles secured within brackets that stood to either side of him; no other light penetrated the gloom.

Adjusting his hitai-ate slightly he bowed deeply. "My Lord, everything is prepared according to your plans. My men are in position as we speak."

There was a moment of silence, before the shadowed figure's stern, yet commanding voice filled the air. " And you are certain no one is aware of your actions? The Sandaime's ANBU are very proficient in their work."

The shinobi nodded, eyes still trained on the floor. "My Lord is wise to be cautious of the Hokage's men, but I am certain that there is nothing to fear. My spies have reported that the Hokage fears an attack on the village, and has sent his ANBU to guard the perimeter and surrounding forests."

"Good," the figure replied in approval. "It seems that you have done well in your duty…"

"Kenshiro My Lord."

The figure nodded. "Tell me Kenshiro, can you assure me that none of your men will betray us in this cause? Do they all share the same feelings as you?"

"Of course My Lord. Each one burns to gain revenge on the demon and its spawn. We will ensure that it suffers as much as we have. We will turn Konoha against the beast, no matter what the Hokage might say. I know that the village hates the demon, and it will find no safety within its walls. We will not fail you my Lord."

"See to it that you do not." Was the reply. "It is of great importance that the villagers are made to hate and reject the container of the demon. The Hokage may be able to protect it so long as it behaves. But if any creature is abused enough it will lash out in hatred and anger. This is our goal Kenshiro. For once the demon spawn turns its claws on the villagers, the Hokage will have no choice but to put an end to its life. Only by doing this can we be assured of the safety of our village, and insure its survival. Do you understand this?

Kenshiro nodded fist to heart. "Of course my Lord. As I said before, we will not fail."

The shadowed figure stood from his seat, and gestured with his hand. "You are dismissed then. Go now to your men." Kenshiro nodded briskly, before turning on his heel and vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

ooo

The heavy downpour had dissolved into a slight drizzle by the time the Sandaime had arrived at the memorial stone. Shinobi and normal villagers alike worked tirelessly as loved ones looked on in sorrow. Hundreds of covered pallets already littered the ground around him, and that number steadily grew as the rest of the bodies were prepared for burial. To preserve the innocence of the many children attending the memorial, each body, or what was left of each body, was covered head to toe in a soft white sheet. Most of the Kyuubi's victims had been horribly burned or disfigured in the battle, and Sarutobi did not want the youth of the village any more traumatized than they had to be.

Moving slowly through the throng of mourning villagers, few people noticed the passing of their Hokage, as he made his way towards the center of the square. However, a certain broken sob gained his attention, and he turned to find a young boy standing before two of the covered wooden pallets. The boy couldn't have been older than ten, his dark brown hair done up in a messy ponytail, as his small fists covered his face. Moved, Sarutobi approached the boy and laid a gentle hand upon his shoulder. Frightened, the youth spun around, meeting the kind eyes of the Sandaime.

Upon seeing the long scar etched across the young boy's nose, Sarutobi immediately recognized the boy as an academy student named Umino Iruka. The boy's parents were well known Shinobi within the village, and young Iruka wished to follow in their footsteps. With a pained heart, realization struck Sarutobi, and he immediately knew who the two individuals beneath those sheets had to be. "H-Hokage-Sama!!" The boy wailed before fisting his hands in the Sandaime's robes, and burying his face in the soft fabric. Tears ran freely down his young cheeks, and Sarutobi could make out the words, Kaasan and Tousan, repeated over and over again, his loud sobs muffled by the fabric of his robes. Sarutobi held Iruka tightly to himself as the young boy sobbed loudly. Several of the other villagers nearby looked on sadly at the broken hearted little boy. He had lost everything, his entire world changed by a single tragic event.

"Why!?" "Why did they have to leave me all alone!?" He wailed loudly, crying even harder in the Hokage's embrace. "I know it's hard Iruka." The Sandaime whispered gently as he gently rubbed the sobbing boy's back. "But listen to me Iruka," His sniffles subsiding for a moment, Iruka looked up into the kind eyes of the Hokage. Sarutobi smiled at him and laid one hand on his little head. "Even though your parents are no longer with you, always remember that you are never alone my child. Everyone in this village is family Iruka. It is the closeness of our bonds to each other that gives our home its great power. The love that we share for one another gives us the strength and the determination to survive in a chaotic world like our own. Your parents sacrificed themselves to protect you because they loved you, and they knew that you would be well taken care of if anything were to happen to them." Iruka nodded and the Hokage patted him on the head. "You have strength inside you Iruka, and I know that your mother and father must be very proud of you. So be strong for them Iruka. Grow up and be somebody that they can still be proud of."

"Hai Hokage-sama!" The young boy cried, his tears finally beginning to dry. "I'll do my best to make kaasan and tousan proud. I'll protect the village and help people just like they did, I swear!" The Hokage chuckled and gently squeezed Iruka's shoulder.

"Iruka!" Both of them turned to see a young woman wearing glasses running towards them. Her glasses were askew, and she looked extremely relieved as she caught sight of the young boy safe and unharmed. She stopped at their side and caught her breath, before readjusting her glasses back into position. "Iruka I've been worried sick about you!" She cried and wrapped her arms around him in a fierce embrace.

Iruka patted her awkwardly on the back. "It's okay Auntie Chisa, I was with the Hokage so everything's fine." Chigusa reluctantly released Iruka from the embrace but kept his tiny hand held in her own before bowing deeply to the Sandaime. "I'm sorry for troubling you Hokage-sama. I just lost sight of him in the crowd and before I knew it he was gone."

The Hokage waved a hand dismissively, before chuckling softly. " I assure you it was no problem Chigusa-sensei. Iruka is a fine boy, and I enjoyed being able to pay my respects to his parents with him." Chigusa's eyes lingered on the covered form of Iruka's mother, before becoming misty eyed, and blinking away her tears. "Thank you for watching him Hokage-sama. Things have been very difficult…for both of us." She whispered softly, and Iruka hugged her side. " Don't be sad Auntie Chisa, we'll take care of each other and I'll grow up big and strong and make kaasan and tousan proud!"

Iruka's aunt gave him a watery smile, before hugging him tightly. The Hokage smiled softly at the tender moment, and decided that it was time for him to take his leave. He put a hand on Iruka's shoulder and the young boy looked up at him with a big smile. "You take care Iruka, and always remember that as long as you're within the walls of Konoha you are never alone." Iruka nodded, and the Hokage chuckled before mussing with his hair, before turning to his aunt with a smile. "I'm sorry for your loss Chigusa-sensei. We have all lost much from this tragedy, but I believe with people like young Iruka around, the future of Konoha looks bright indeed. Well I must be on my way, there is still much work that needs to be done today. Tell your academy class I said hello." And with that the Hokage made his exit, leaving the new family standing silently before the forms of their loved ones.

Sarutobi made his way towards the raised platform in the middle of the square, before beginning his ascent to the top. There he found the village council, Tsunade and Jiraiya, as well as the only body that was not covered by a sheet. The Sandaime had to force back his tears at the sight of Arashi's unmoving body. The Yondaime was dressed in his favorite outfit consisting of his Jounin Flak Jacket, and his long white overcoat imprinted with flames around the hem. The young Hokage had never been a fan of formality, hardly ever wearing the ceremonial robes of his office. Said robes were currently folded neatly by his side along with his pointed white hat. As per custom both articles of clothing would be burned with the body.

Even in death Arashi still looked every inch the great leader he had been in life. Not a single scar marred his flawless skin, a testament to his skill in battle. His golden hair blew softly in the wind, the peaceful expression upon his handsome face made it seem as though he were merely sleeping. Sarutobi almost expected those eyes to flutter open, and to once more stare into the soft yet piercing electric gaze that captivated anyone who beheld it. His heart lurched painfully as he realized that would never happen, and bowed slowly towards his successor before moving on.

The council members each stood and bowed to the Sandaime and he returned the greeting before taking a seat next to his former students. Tsunade was sitting to Jiraiya's right, little Naruto held tightly in her embrace. Her eyes darted around worriedly, as if afraid an enemy would attack the little jinchuuriki at any moment. Jiraiya had a pencil and paper in his lap and was jotting things down, his cheeks red and a stupid grin upon his face. The Sandaime was appalled at such a show of disrespect, and cleared his voice loudly, getting his delinquent student's attention. "I would have thought you would show a bit more respect at your own student's funeral Jiraiya."

The Sanin's pencil stopped moving and Jiraiya looked up into the Sandaime's eyes, all mirth wiped from his face. "I made my peace with Arashi's death the moment he told me he was going to use that technique old man. We are shinobi, death's just another part of the job. Besides…" Jiraiya trailed off and looked at the form of his student lying on the funeral pyre. His gaze became wistful and he said in a soft voice, " I know that he had no regrets when he died. As Hokage being able to protect the village he loved was all that Arashi ever dreamed of." Jiraiya chuckled softly, slapping his knee with one hand. "The kid really went out with a bang though. Going down battling the most powerful of all the bijuu and coming out on top. That's the stuff of legends right there! I only hope that my own death will be as glorious as his." The toad sennin shook his head with another chuckle and resumed his writing. It did not escape the Sandaime's notice however, when a single tear leaked out of the normally brash man's eye. Jiraiya wiped it away angrily before muttering, "Damn incense, always gets to me." Before falling back into silence avoiding the Hokage's knowing look.

Sarutobi glanced around, noting the various Anbu stationed around the platform. His eyes suddenly widened as he caught notice of a certain dog-masked Anbu holding a little orange book in his right hand. The Sandaime turned an incredulous stare towards Jiraiya, "Tell me you didn't actually give young Kakashi one of your novels Jiraiya?" The toad sennin looked up once more before glancing at the young man absorbed in his work and chuckled softly. "The kid looked really depressed so I thought I'd give him something to take his mind off things." The Hokage just gave him a dead panned stare and Jiraiya lifted his hands in defense. "What? It's not like he's going to become addicted to porn or something, so just relax old man." Sarutobi sighed before giving his delinquent former student a long suffering glance.

'He'll never change.' The Sandaime thought with a mental chuckle, before realizing that Tsunade had stood from her spot and taken the empty seat next to him. Jiraiya pouted at her from across the Hokage and she just sighed and rolled her eyes at him, before fixing a timid look upon the Sandaime. "U-Ummm Sarutobi-sensei…" She began a bit unsteadily, increasing her hold on young Naruto. "Yes Tsunade?" He replied inquisitively, already aware of what she was probably going to ask him, if her anxious eyes and tight grip on the infant in her arms was any indicator. "I just wanted to know if you planned to, well tell the village the truth…about Naruto."

'Which truth?' He thought amusedly to himself. 'The truth about him being the Kyuubi's container or the truth that Naruto is actually a being the Yondaime found in some sort of space ship?' Tsunade looked confused at the wry grin on the Hokage's face. "Umm…Hokage-sama?" She questioned hesitantly and Sarutobi was brought back to Earth, having lost himself in his thoughts. The Sandaime sighed deeply, stroking his goatee in thought. "I have thought very hard on this question Tsunade, and the Yondaime told me his own opinion as well. At first he as well as I wanted to tell the village the truth about the fate of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and have the people look upon Naruto as a hero and a savior to them all. But then we realized something important. Naruto is an outsider to our village, and would no doubt be looked upon with fear and mistrust by the villagers. As you know Konoha is a very tight knit community, and no other child has been born in the last week in the village. So we can't simply say he was the orphan of a deceased member of the village. So no Tsunade I do not plan to reveal the truth to them at this time. I'll simply say that he was the son of a refugee fleeing the kyuubi and the Yondaime used him in his technique to destroy the Fox Demon."

Tsunade nodded relieved at the logic behind his words. She had been afraid that everyone in the village would have looked upon Naruto with hatred and fear because of who he was, and had not wanted the Sandaime to reveal the truth. 'Looks like I'm going to be staying in Konoha for a while after all.' She thought wryly before looking into Naruto's bright blue eyes. The infant currently had a certain jeweled necklace in his fist and was attempting to gum the heirloom to death.

A loud gong sounded, the signal that the memorial was about to begin. Little Naruto gave a cry in fright, and Tsunade tried to shush him gently, rocking the infant in her arms and cooing at him in a soft voice. He continued to fuss however, until she reached down into the pack at her feet and produced a bottle of milk. Immediately his eyes locked onto the prize waiting for him, and he actually reached out as if he wanted it. 'Little guy's pretty observant for a new born, she thought amusedly before putting the bottle up to his lips. He began to drink greedily, and finally settled down. The rest of Konoha had settled down by this point as well, and all eyes were on the Hokage as he stepped up to the wooden podium facing the large crowd. Clearing his throat, the Hokage's booming voice soon filled the square as he addressed them.

"Fellow citizens of Konoha, we are gathered here today not in celebration, but in mourning for the loss of our friends and family to the destruction caused by the Kyuubi no Kitsune. As you all know, the demon fox attacked our village without provocation and slew many of our finest shinobi. The deepest sympathies of myself and all the members of the council go out to the families and friends of those who were lost in this struggle." The Sandaime paused, looking into the pained eyes of each person gathered. Everyone in the village had been affected in some way and lost at least one loved one to the demon. They all shared that same pain.

"I know that it is difficult to lose those who are precious to you, but we must all unite during this time of tragedy. Our beloved Yondaime sacrificed himself to destroy the demon, as did all those who perished at its claws. Let us not allow their great sacrifice to be in vain. Let us learn from this experience and grow stronger from it. So long as we keep the memory of those lost within our hearts the will of fire that burns within each of us will grow stronger and unite us as one, that we may stand against any threat to ourselves and those we love!" The Sandaime's voice echoed across the square, and he bowed his head solemnly, closing his eyes.

"Let us have a moment of silence for those slain in this battle." As everyone gathered bowed their heads reverently, several individuals in the crowd glanced towards one another and nodded discreetly. It was time to put their plan into action. Sarutobi lifted his head, and bowed deeply, removing his hat and setting it down. And then as per custom he lifted a single white rose from the table beside the Yondaime's body, and bent down to place it as a sign of respect.

"Is that all you're going to say!!"

The Sandaime's hand stopped, hovering inches above the Yondaime's chest. He turned around at the outburst, his sharp eyes scanning the crowd. Everyone was murmuring amongst themselves and a single man wearing the garb of a shinobi stepped forward, anger shining in his eyes. Sarutobi immediately recognized the man. He was a former Anbu by the name of Kenshiro, one who had been fiercely loyal to Danzou and his lot. Fixing his eyes upon the man Sarutobi addressed him. "What do you mean by that?" He asked warily, eyes narrowing suspiciously. 'I have a bad feeling about this.' He suddenly thought

"I meant what I said Hokage-sama. Is that all you wish to tell us? Because I'm fairly certain everyone present would like to know the mysterious circumstances surrounding the Yondaime's defeat of the Kyuubi, namely the strange child who suddenly appeared at the time the fox was supposedly destroyed."

"The Kyuubi's body was destroyed." The Hokage interjected. "The child was simply a part of the ritual the Yondaime used to destroy the demon."

"Then how do you explain the red energy that seemed to get sucked into the baby's body?!" Another voice rang out from within the crowd. "We all know the legends Hokage-sama. The tales of great demons being sealed into the bodies of babies, and creating human weapons." Every eye widened at this remark and more and more villagers began shouting questions and accusations at the silent Hokage.

"SILENCE, ALL OF YOU!!" The crowd quieted down at the sound of their leader's voice, waiting for his explanation. Sarutobi looked from one villager to the next, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. Something was wrong here, this was too perfectly orchestrated to be mere chance. Something else was going on here, someone planned for this to happen. The villagers were growing more restless at the continued silence, and the Sandaime knew that he had no choice. If Konoha was going to survive this disaster then he was going to need the support and trust of the entire village. Withholding information from them was one thing, but outright lying to the entire village about such a dangerous secret would be seen as a major betrayal of their trust. And the Sandaime knew that if he lied to them right now it would perhaps stall the child's fate for a while, but he knew that whoever had planned this trap for the jinchuuriki would be sure the truth was revealed and his honor was shamed. As the leader of a currently crippled village, Sautobi knew he had to do everything in his power to ensure the survival of his people, even if it meant killing his own heart.

Silently he turned from the crowd and gave Tsunade a sorrowful look. He approached the medic-nin and held his arms out for the boy. Tsunade shook her head from side to side frantically, clutching the infant Naruto tighter to herself. She made to get up, but was instantly surrounded by five Anbu, and knew that there was no way she could escape Konoha's elite while trying to protect the innocent in her arms. "Sarutobi-sensei, please you can't do this." Sarutobi's heart cracked at the look of desperation on his former pupil's face, but his responsibility as the Hokage won out in the end. "I'm sorry Tsunade, but I have the responsibility of all of Konoha in my hands. And sometimes leaders must sacrifice their hearts for the good of everyone."

"There is absolutely nothing right or good about what you're doing." She responded darkly, and pushed the infant into the Hokage's arms. Naruto began wailing the moment he left the warmth of Tsunade's embrace. The Sannin gave the Hokage one more scathing look before stalking away and leaping from the platform. The furious kunoichi made a small crater in the ground as she landed, and immediately began to sprint until she was out of sight.

"Tsunade-sama!" Her apprentice called out loudly, before she too left to follow her master.

Sarutobi sighed and approached the confused villagers, young Naruto now in his arms. "I'm so sorry for this Naruto." He whispered dejected as he stared into the innocent blue eyes before him. And then he held Naruto out to the crowd in both hands and channeled some chakra into the infant's small body. Immediately the crowd gasped, horrified looks coming to their faces as the realization finally set in. "Forgive me Arashi." He whispered softly before the first scream echoed across the square.

ooo

The room was silent as Naruto slept peacefully in his crib. The young child was completely ignorant of the danger his life was in, and simply drooled before rolling over in his sleep. The bird-masked Anbu stationed by the door sighed before rolling his shoulder muscles and cracking his neck loudly. He had been standing guard for more than three hours now, and was beginning to grow impatient. His guard replacement was now five minutes late, and he was starving for a hot meal.

"Damn you Souichiro." He muttered darkly, cursing his tardy subordinate. Five more minutes passed, and he began to worry. He put his finger on the transmitter in his ear and said quietly, " Hey Tsuji is Souichiro here yet to take my place?" There was no response, and he began to seriously fear the worst. "Hello? Tsuji can you hear me?"

Still nothing.

"Shit!" He cursed loudly drawing the katana at his hip. He turned sharply as he heard the doorknob jiggle, and tensed, prepared to attack whoever came through. The door swung inwards and the Anbu jumped out swinging his katana at the intruder. A metallic twang rang out as his blade was blocked by an armored gauntlet. "What the hell are you trying to do Sano? Kill me?" The bird masked Anbu blinked stupidly behind his mask, as he stared into the eye holes of another's mask. This Anbu wore the face of a Wolf, the same mask that Souichiro did.

The other Anbu sighed before sliding his katana back into its sheathe, and standing up from his attack stance. "Damnit Souichiro" He muttered darkly. "Why the hell are you so late? And why isn't Tsuji answering his damn transmitter?" The other Anbu shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno Sano, maybe your transmitter's on the fritz or something." Scowling, Sano removed his earpiece and turned around to inspect it. "Stupid thing looks fine to me, maybe Tsuji can-" He was cut off however when the Anbu standing behind him suddenly thrust out an armored gauntlet and struck a pressure point at the base of his skull. He crumpled silently to the floor, his attacker stepping over his fallen body chuckling.

Suddenly a hand shot out and wrapped around the other Anbu's ankle startling him. Peering down he observed the fallen shinobi through the mask's eye holes. "S-Souichiro, you b-bastard." The downed Anbu muttered weakly. "Sorry, but you're wrong there bird boy." The Anbu's eyes widened at the very female voice that reached his ears. And then before his eyes the figure before him shimmered, before beginning to reform into another person. Long blonde hair sprouted from the back of the Anbu mask, and the figure's body suddenly looked more shapely and feminine. The most drastic change however, was the woman's impressive bust, as it stretched the fabric of the black body suit she was wearing. " I'm impressed though bird boy. That strike should have immediately rendered you unconscious. Konoha's elite do not disappoint." A hand reached up and removed the wolf mask, revealing Tsunade's smirking face. "Could use a couple more lessons on seeing under the underneath though." She replied flippantly. Quickly she kneeled down and pressed her fingertips to Sano's neck and made a seal with her other hand. Chakra flowed into the Anbu's body and he gasped before slumping over unconscious. "Sweet dreams bird boy." She whispered quietly before getting up and approaching the cradle.

She smiled sweetly at the sleeping Naruto and gently scooped him up along with the blanket he was wrapped in. "Come on little guy. What do you say we blow this popsicle stand?" And then she was out the window, nimbly bounding over the rooftops of Konoha. She moved swiftly and silently, her footfalls making no sound in the blackness that surrounded her. She slowed to a crawl as she approached the walls of the village, pressing herself up against a wall as she observed several patrols manning the walls of the city. "Looks like the old man upped Konoha's defenses." She muttered to no one in particular, remaining concealed by the shadows. After a few minutes the coast seemed to be clear as the shinobi patrols moved on down the wall. Glancing down both sides of the small alley she was hidden in, Tsunade began to run down the street in the shadow of the wall.

"Ninpo: Kokuangyou no jutsu." Tsunade froze at the sudden voice, and then everything suddenly became black. The buildings, the street, even the moon disappeared from sight as she found herself trapped in a suffocating darkness. 'Must be a genjutsu.' She thought quickly before placing her fingers in the ram seal. Focusing her chakra into a single point, she forcefully expelled it. "Kai!" She whispered fiercely, feeling her chakra pulse as it came into contact with the genjutsu. The darkness did not fade however, and she bit her lip, knowing that only one person could create a genjutsu too strong for her to dispel. "Come out old man, I know you're there!" She called out loudly into the darkness.

The image of the Sandaime suddenly appeared before her eyes and she glared at him menacingly. The Hokage's face was stern as he stared down his former disciple. "It's over Tsunade, I will not permit you to go any farther. Hand over the child and you will be pardoned of your transgression."

"Transgression?" She replied bitterly, eyes boring into his own. "You call trying to save an innocent life from abuse and hatred a transgression?" The Sandaime sighed and shook his head wearily. "Tsunade, I don't expect you to accept the decision I have made, but please try to understand that I am doing what is best for this village and for that boy." Tsunade angrily shook her head, locking her gaze with his."I don't give a damn what you say you old fool. Are you still going on about that greater good crap? Tell me how sacrificing this child's life to protect your own reputation serves any one's good but your own?" Tsunade's eyes became pleading as she clutched the infant to her breast tighter. "Please just let us go Sarutobi-sensei. The village will show nothing but fear and hatred towards Naruto. You will be condemning him to an existence in hell if you keep him in this village. Let me take him with me. Shizune and I will protect and care for him. He will grow up loved and appreciated, with the family that he deserves."

Sarutobi looked at her sadly, but shook his head. He knew that Naruto would probably be much happier with a parental figure like Tsunade, but if the seal placed on him was going to ever be broken Naruto needed to remain in the village. Tsunade didn't know this, and couldn't understand. "As much as I would like to grant your request Tsunade, Naruto must remain in the village. The council, as well as I, believe that it will be the safest place for him. You may stay if you wish, but Naruto must remain in Konoha."

"How can you expect me to stay here and witness this village tear that poor child apart you heartless monster! They will break his soul, and, and I can't bear to lose anyone else." Tears streamed down her face, and she clutched her grandfather's necklace tightly with one hand, images of her lost loved ones flashing through her mind.

"So you will abandon him then?" Her head snapped up at his harsh words, and Tsunade felt her heart constrict tightly within her chest. A terrible rage entered her brown eyes, and she clenched one fist tightly, actually drawing blood with her long nails. "KAI!!" She exploded, enraged at both her own weakness and her former teacher's callousness.

A wave of chakra erupted from her body, and glowing cracks suddenly appeared within the darkness, before the entire world seemed to explode, sending shards of the void flying in every direction. Konoha appeared before her eyes once more, along with the stunned face of the Sandaime Hokage. The Kokuangyou was supposed to be impenetrable. It was a technique created by the Nidaime himself. In all the years of his long life no one had ever been able to break it before, until now.

Tsunade trembled from the aftereffect of using so much chakra at once, her breathing labored as she kept her gaze fixed on the Hokage. "I am leaving this village old man, and I'm taking Naruto with me. I don't care about your concerns, or the council's plans or any of that garbage. So get out of my way unless you want an even earlier retirement."

Sarutobi merely shook his head sadly. "I didn't want to have to resort to this, but so be it Tsunade." He snapped his fingers and immediately Tsunade found herself surrounded on all sides by masked Anbu, all with katana drawn and poised in her direction. "Hmmph, do you really believe any of you could match one of the Sannin?!" She challenged defiantly to the surrounding shinobi. Gathering chakra she made to lift her leg for a devastating spin kick, but her eyes widened when she realized that she could not move her body.

"Kage mane successful." She heard a rather bored monotone drawl. Her head was then forced down and she saw that another shadow merged with her own. Her head then swiveled around and she was the form of a spiky haired shinobi with his head turned just like hers. The shadow lead directly to her feet, and she could see other shadows branching off from him attached to four other men with their hands held in the sign of the rat. She knew that those other four shinobi were supports for the main user, and that even with her power, she could not break such a powerful hold. Her head turned forward once more against her will, and she saw several of the Anbu step back fists to hearts as the Hokage approached her.

"I'm truly sorry Tsunade, but this is the way that it has to be." Her arms began to move out towards the Hokage, and Tsunade strained against the shadow users' hold on her, desperately trying to keep Naruto in her arms. Her body trembled, and she screamed loudly as she struggled to maintain control of her body. The Nara controlling her grit his teeth, concentrating even harder. "Troublesome woman." He muttered, fighting for control. "She has the strength of a damn monster." Finally he was able to once again regain control and managed to force the Sannin to do his bidding. Slowly her arms reached out until she was presenting the infant to the Hokage. With a heavy sigh he reached out and took the wailing Naruto from her grasp, before turning away from his screaming apprentice. "Damn you old bastard!" She howled in fury, eyes blazing with hatred. "Damn you and damn this whole village! I'm finished with you! You're all dead to me! DEAD!" She screamed loudly before the shadow withdrew from her own, and she collapsed to the hard ground, weeping.

The Sandaime had no words to give, knowing that nothing he said would console her in any way. He merely handed Naruto to one of the Anbu, before the shinobi nodded brusquely and vanished in a swirl of leaves. The rest of the Anbu followed suit and the Hokage was left alone with the broken woman kneeling before him.

"Tsu-"

"Don't you dare even speak to me." She said quietly from her position on the ground. "I have nothing more to say to you. As far as I'm concerned neither you nor this cursed place even exist any longer. Get out of my sight."

The Hokage knew that he had lost another precious disciple, and it pained him greatly. He wished that he could tell the younger woman the entire truth, but he had promised the Yondaime that he would keep that secret above all others. So Sarutobi merely nodded to her before disappearing himself, once again reminded of the heavy burden a Hokage had to bear.

ooo

"My Lord, reports have just come in confirming the departures of the Sannins Tsunade and Jiraiya from the village."

The man seated before the messenger smiled slightly before taking another sip from the glass in his hand. The man dismissed the messenger before climbing to his feet, and approaching the large window looking out from his private study. The rooftops of Konoha came into view as the sun's first rays pierced the darkness, illuminating the entire city in a soft golden light. The view was breath taking, and he smiled at the dawning of the new day. He had been greatly worried that the Sannin would disrupt his plans, and was very relieved at the news of their departure. Now nothing would stand between himself and the glorious future of Konoha that he envisioned within his mind.

Taking another sip from the wine glass in his hand, Hyuuga Hiashi turned from his window and left his study to start his day. It truly was the beginning of everything, both his own destiny and that of the village he vowed to protect.

A/N: And that's a wrap for this next chapter. I honestly have never had more problems with a piece of fanfiction than I have had with this chapter. You have no idea how many times I wrote and rewrote this thing over the past months, and I'm still not 100 satisfied with the result. It felt kind of cluttered and disjointed to me, and not my best. But I had to get something out, for my own sanity. And ten months is waaaaaaaay too long a wait for a story that I actually enjoy writing. So even though I don't feel it was my best, I'm going to just press on and get past it. The next part of the story is one that I've been really looking forward to writing, and know that I will have a much better time with. So until then this is once again Engineered-Chaos signing off! Ja!


	10. Birth of the Dream

A/N: Happy New Year's everyone! And so begins another chapter of the story. I hope you guys liked the last installment, even though I had mixed feelings about it. I liked the way that I portrayed Tsunade and Jiraiya, but felt it slip when it came to the Sandaime. That was the impression I got when I reread the chapter. Sigh, I'll just have to try harder next time. Now for the chapter that I have been anxiously waiting to write. This one is all about Naruto. You've all been patient with me up to this point, and now I hope to live up to your expectations. So, without further ado I give you the next chapter of my little creation, The Strongest Ninja in teh Universe! Enjoy!

The Strongest Ninja in the Universe

Chapter 10

Birth of the Dream

'Thwack, thwack, thwack,'

The rhythmic sound of a fist colliding with a padded training log filled the small clearing. Sweat beaded on the brow of a large man as his fist once again connected, causing the log to vibrate from the power behind the blow. Akimichi Chouza wiped one large hand across his brow as he paused in his training. It was a beautiful day in the village hidden in the leaves. The sky was a brilliant azure, and the wind blew softly through the towering trees surrounding the training area. Chouza glanced off to the left and spied his best friend and training partner Nara Shikaku lounging lazily under a nearby tree. The jounin was currently wearing a pointed straw hat to keep the sun off of his face, the brim pulled down to cover his eyes.

Chouza chuckled and shook his head slightly at his lazy companion. "Did you come here to sleep or to train Shikaku?" The red haired jounin called out jovially to his friend. Without even lifting the brim of the hat Shikaku sighed, and replied in a bored tone,

"I am training baka." Before lifting a kunai from the pile next to him and throwing it blind. The kunai sailed through the air before embedding itself high on the trunk of a nearby tree. Pinned to the bark was a single leaf, the point of the knife piercing its center.

Chouza whistled in appreciation. "Not bad Shika." He said with a grin. "You'll be sure to impress the Cloud Kunoichi at the parade today if you show them that move." Shikaku just scoffed, before lifting the brim of his hat and looking at his friend.

"I don't even want to think what that troublesome woman would do to me if she saw me around one of those wild women." He replied before lowering the hat once again. Chouza shrugged before continuing his own training.

"Might. Be. Worth. It" He grunted, each word punctuated with a strike. "I hear those Cloud kunoichi are something else, very _exotic_." He said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Too troublesome." Was the remark and Shikaku threw another kunai, this one flying into the thick branches of the tree. There was a startled gasp as it hit the wood, and Shikaku just grinned, putting his hands behind his head.

"Looks like you missed that one Shika." His large friend replied, and Shikaku just shrugged.

"Must be tired from all this training, my aim was off." Chouza looked at him incredulously, before shaking his head.

"Tired from what? You've been lying there the entire time doing practically nothing." Shikaku just shrugged again, before climbing to his feet.

"Never mind that. I'm going to head back. No question Yoshino's going to want to head over to the festival grounds soon, and I don't want to hear her nagging anymore than I have to." Chouza chuckled, giving the log one good last punch.

"You are so whipped Shika." The Nara just shrugged, starting to walk away.

"Arguing is just too troublesome, so why bother?" Chouza laughed, before his large stomach gave a mighty rumble, and he rushed to catch up to his retreating friend.

"Hey do you think we could stop for some BBQ beef on the way back. I actually worked up an appetite training and I'm starving!" Shikaku just sighed and shook his head.

"Is eating all you ever think about Chouza?"

"I could say the same thing to you about your cloud gazing." The lazy jounin smiled wryly, unable to argue that one.

"Guess you're right." The red haired jounin then stopped walking, causing Shikaku to stop as well.

"What is it now Chouza?" He asked with a bored look.

"Aren't you going to get your kunai?" The large Akimichi asked, looking back the way they came.

"It'd be too troublesome to get them down from that tree. Besides…" Shikaku's sharp gaze landed on the branches of one of the trees in the clearing and he grinned as he saw the leaves rustle unnaturally. "I'm sure someone else who needs a couple of good kunai will come along and get them down for me." Chouza just lifted one bushy red eyebrow.

"Whatever you say Shika. You're just too lazy to do it yourself."

"Mendokuse."

Oooo

"Whew, they're gone." Wary blue eyes watched as the two figures walked away from the clearing. A young boy crouched in the branches of a tall tree, his blond hair a mess and his white shirt and black shorts dirty from activity. Uzumaki Naruto kept his bright blue orbs locked on the two retreating figures until he figured it was safe to move. His eyes then became curious as he looked down at the sharp knife embedded in the branch he was sitting on. He had nearly jumped out of his skin when it hit his branch, just barely missing one of his sandaled feet. At first he had thought one of the men he'd been watching had spotted him, but the guy who'd thrown the knife had his eyes covered so that had to be impossible.

He reached out and wrapped one small hand around the hilt of the kunai and gave an experimental tug. The knife didn't budge. He grabbed it with both hands and pulled again, but still the knife stayed stuck in the bark. "Stupid thing!" He growled angrily before pulling on the kunai with all of his strength, his small muscles straining from the effort. With a yelp he pulled the knife free, but fell backwards from the force, falling off the branch in the process. His right hand immediately shot out, and he dug the point of the blade into another branch, leaving him hanging by one hand for dear life. His eyes darted in the direction the two men had left and he nearly lost his grip as he noticed the one that had thrown the knife was looking directly at him. He froze, terror gripping his body at being found out, but the man just turned around and walked off with his friend. "That was a close one." He sighed in relief before attempting to pull himself up from the branch, but was too weak to lift his body with one arm. He looked down at the ground and knew that it would be very very painful to fall from that high up in the tree. "This is just great." He muttered, before his attention was taken by the sound of wood cracking.

His eyes widened in alarm as he saw the base of the branch begin to splinter under his weight. With a resounding crack the wood splintered, and the broken limb broke away.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" He screamed as he fell, tree limbs snapping loudly as he continued to plummet to the ground. He closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to hit, when suddenly his entire body grew hot, and a bright light exploded behind his closed eye lids.

When the young jinchuuriki opened his eyes he was sitting at the base of the tree, not a mark or injury on his body. He blinked once, before shrugging and jumping to his feet, his near death experience forgotten in his boyish excitement. He looked curiously at the padded training log, before approaching it cautiously. Looking around to make sure nobody was watching him Naruto punched the pad, trying to mimic Chouza's movements. Nothing happened, and Naruto didn't feel any different. 'I wonder why somebody would hit something like this.' He thought curiously, before opening his eyes and grinning happily. "I bet Ji-chan would know. He knows everything!" He cried excitedly, pumping one tiny fist in the air.

He was about to scamper off, when he noticed something shiny out of the corner of his eye. His gaze fell on the broken branch that he had been hanging from before. The kunai knife was still stuck in the bark, and gleefully Naruto ran over and using both hands managed to pull the blade free again. He held it up to the sunlight, eyes widening in wonder as the metal gleamed in the light. He swung the knife a few times, the blade slicing the air before he tucked it into his shorts.

Then giving one last glance back at the log, Naruto ran off into the forest in search of the old man.

Oooo

Konoha was abuzz with excitement as villagers lined both sides of the village's main thoroughfare. It was a day of celebration in the Hidden Village, the long bloody ninja war with Kumo finally coming to end. Today the ambassadors from Cloud would be arriving to negotiate the peace treaty between the two former enemies, and the council had decided to have a festival to ease the minds of the weary citizens. It had been a grueling and lengthy campaign, both sides suffering many casualties. Eventually Konoha's larger force and greater resources outpaced those of the Raikage, and he was forced to call for a truce. His army diminished and his plans for expansion into the fertile land of Fire country failed, the leader of Cloud had finally called off his forces, but had not surrendered. Konoha was not interested in expansion or imperialization, and had allowed Kumo to be at peace so long as Lightning payed reparations for the damage they had caused during the war.

Villagers and Shinobi alike celebrated while laughing children played in the streets. The Sandaime smiled brightly as he witnessed the village's festive mood. It had been a long while since Konoha's citizens could rest easy, and the aged Hokage truly wished that the end of this war would allow the village to finally enjoy a feeling of lasting peace.

He also noticed one particular blond young boy was absent from the festivities as well. Little Naruto was truly a wonder, so full of life and energy despite the rest of the village's opinion of the boy and his prisoner. It had taken quite the struggle, but the Sandaime had finally been able to offer the young child a semblance of a home. The council had wanted him locked up in a cage like an animal, but using his power and influence Sarutobi had been able to secure Naruto his own apartment, and a monthly spending allowance to live on. He had also been able to assure the child's physical safety. Any one who had been caught trying to harm the young boy in any way had so far been dealt with quite severely. He did not care if the entire village hated him for it, Sarutobi planned to spend the remainder of his life looking after his predecessor's legacy, and atoning for the hardship that he had brought upon the innocent boy.

Not a day went by that the Sandaime didn't regret taking Naruto from the arms of his former pupil. He knew that Naruto would have grown up very happy in the care of Tsunade, and would have been treated like her own son. Yet he also knew that the council would never allow a weapon as powerful as the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune to leave the village. They would have hunted her down and brought him back by force, naming Tsunade as a missing-nin in the process. As it now stood she was officially on a long term surveillance mission, at least that is what it said on paper. Again much influence and struggle had been required to keep Konoha from pursuing and capturing his student that night.

The Hokage sighed and rubbed his temples as the weight of his responsibility once again began to mount. A small sound broke the Hokage's solemn reverie however, and he looked off to his side.

Seated by herself among the groups of council members was a young girl. Her eyes were downcast, little hands folded in her lap. She sat quietly, unmoving except to open and close the elegant wooden fan clutched tightly in her fist, probably a memento of her recently deceased mother. Hyuuga Yukina had died giving birth to Hinata's younger sister, and the tragedy had devastated the fragile girl. He had only glimpsed the young heiress during his official visits to the Hyuuga compound, but each time young Hinata had displayed a friendly curiosity with the world and a loving attitude towards her mother. Now he saw nothing of the happy carefree child she had once been, only the timid, withdrawn little girl trying so hard to remain unnoticed.

Her father was nowhere to be seen, and the Hokage frowned deeply at his absence. How could any father leave his child alone in such a public place without some sort of escort of guardian to watch over her? The Hokage stood up, prepared to keep the young girl company, when a loud fanfare instantly grabbed his attention.

Many of the celebrating villagers fell silent and looked towards the city gates curiously as the blaring of trumpets once again filled the street. And then with a thunderous crash the gates of Konoha crashed open and two dozen or more figures sprinted into the city yelling loudly.

The citizens froze in shock and Sarutobi instantly leaped to his feet, preparing to give the orders to defend the village, but stopped as he noticed none of the figures bore weapons or showed signs of killing intent. They were all Kumo-nin, their hitai-ate gleaming brightly on their foreheads. Each shinobi was dressed alike, wearing the same wide-legged loose fitting blue trousers, with close-fitting white shirts. A blue sash was cinched around each waist, and identical white mufflers covered each shinobi's face, concealing everything but their exotic dark eyes from view.

They lined up on each side of the main street and stood at attention, fists over their hearts, with heads bowed. Murmurs of confusion began to run through the populace of Konoha at the sight of such a spectacle, and the Hokage merely rolled his eyes and sighed. "What a showoff." He mumbled, before moving to take his seat again.

He was up in a flash once more however when he heard the booming voice fill the square.

"Good morning citizens of Konoha! Are you ready to Partaay with the master of mix, the royalty of rap, Killer Bee?!!!" Following the voice, a dark-skinned beast of a man walked through the gates of Konoha, waving wildly as he held a microphone in one hand. He was a bare chested brute of a shinobi, wearing nothing more than white pants, sandals, and the dark sunglasses that covered his eyes. Several scabbards containing short swords were strapped to his broad back.

Every shinobi stood a bit straighter at the sight of Kumo's most powerful Shinobi, and the Raikage's younger brother. Many had heard the terrifying stories of a whirlwind of destruction on the battlefield, of a monster wielding seven swords and shearing ranks of shinobi like wheat in a harvest. Stories of a man that would not die no matter how grave the injury, but would rise to his feet with a smile and begin slaughtering his foes, all while rapping the entire time.

Killer Bee flipped into the air, his seven swords coming free from their scabbards. Each sword landed in a different joint on his body, and he spun like a tornado, blasting the shocked villagers with a gust of wind, before coming to a stop, a huge grin on his face. "Yeah, that's how we do things in Kumo's crib, yo!" The gathered children all began cheering and exclaiming how cool the dark skinned warrior was. Killer Bee just gave them all thumbs up, grinning madly.

His head suddenly pitched forward however as he was smacked from behind, and toppled over to the ground. "Ahhh, Yugito babe why'd you have to go and do that! You totally messed my groove!"

"Shut up and quit making a fool of yourself in front of the enemy, Killer Bee." The blond haired young woman replied, before helping him to his feet.

"They ain't our enemies no mo' Yugi babe. We here on a mission of peace, yo." Yugito sighed and shook her head at her companion's ridiculous behavior, muttering something darkly under her breath.

The Sandaime was growing worried now. It seemed the Raikage had brought not only one, but both of his Jinchuuriki to the peace negotiations. Either the man was extremely paranoid, or just wanted to flaunt his power. Either notion was equally possible with this man. As the fanfare again picked up, signaling the arrival of the Cloud village's leader, the Sandaime stood from his seat to give his greeting. In the chaos of Killer Bee's antics, no body noticed the now vacant chair where the young Hyuuga heiress had previously been seated.

Oooo

"No, no come back!" The running girl cried as her mother's treasure danced and twirled on the wind, evading her grasping hands. Hinata ran as fast as her little legs could carry her, as she chased her mother's fan through the streets of Konoha. She had been opening it, when a strong gust of wind had blown the wooden fan right out of her hands. She didn't care that she was getting further and further away from the parade grounds where her father had ordered her to stay. She had to get her treasure back no matter what. It was all she had left to remember her mother.

The wind carried the fan out of the main section of town and into a local park where families would often gather and children would play. The place was all but deserted however, most of Konoha's population down at the festival for the day. The tiny wooden and paper object spun around the chains on the swing set, before blowing into a nearby field. The wind carried the fan into the path of a large tree, and Hinata gasped as she imagined the delicate paper being torn on the branches. Luck was on the little Hyuuga's side however as the handle of the fan collided with a thick branch and it snapped shut before falling a short distance to the grass.

Giving a soft cry of joy she ran to her fallen treasure as fast as she could. But just as she was about to reach down and grab it she felt someone yank her backwards by the neck of her shirt, followed by a sneering nasal voice.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Oooo

Naruto hopped the low chain-link fence surrounding the large park with ease. Cutting through the area would take him to the old man's office faster, but he had to be careful not to run into any adults on the way, and the park was always filled with parents watching their kids. Cautiously, he looked around for any signs of danger, but was surprised to find no one in sight. Shrugging slightly, he continued to make his way through the park, and luckily ran into no body on the way. " I wonder where everybody is today?" He asked nobody in particular, before continuing on his way.

Catching sight of the gate leading out of the park, the young jinchuuriki quickened his pace, but stopped when he heard a sound carried on the wind. Curious, he cupped one hand to his ear and stood perfectly still, listening for it again. He heard what sounded like yelling followed by jeering laughter. It was coming from over a hill off to the left past the playground, and Naruto walked over to investigate.

He saw a little dark haired girl being bullied by two older kids over by a tree in the distance. One of the boys had a hold of both her arms, while the other one dangled something in front of her face. Even though Naruto was pretty far he could still see that the girl was crying, and trying hard to get whatever it was the other boy was holding in the air. He shrugged, deciding it was probably better to just leave them alone. Their parents could be nearby, and Naruto didn't like the idea of some crazy lady throwing things at him today. Besides the girl had white eyes, and Naruto had never ever been treated nicely by any of the people with white eyes before. They were usually the meanest out of everybody, and one had even tried to stab him once when he was walking home at night. If that guy with the dog mask hadn't been there Naruto probably would have been killed. So with that in mind the blond boy began to turn away as if he'd seen nothing...

That is, until he heard what the big one standing in front of the girl said next.

Oooo

Hinata sobbed and tried to break free as the large freckled boy dangled her mother's fan in front of her face. He was wearing a dirty white T-shirt with several holes, and had a red bandanna tied over his hair. The big ugly boy sneered and laughed, holding the fan just out of her reach. "Do you want the fan, do you?" He jeered, treating Hinata like a dog with its toy.

"Give it back!" The distraught little girl cried, fighting to free herself from the other bully, a tall lanky boy with greasy hair wearing a green hooded sweater and a red bandanna tied around his right bicep. The one holding the fan laughed harder, his buddy joining in.

"Ah, you made the little white eyed freak cry Tazu."

Hinata stopped fighting and stared wide eyed at the one called Tazu. "I'm not a freak." She mumbled eyes downcast, and the big boy slapped her, grabbing her chin. He pulled her face up so she was looking into his pig eyes, and he sneered at her.

"Course you're a freak little bitch. Just look at those freaky white eyes of yours. Eyes like that ain't normal, and if you're not normal you're a freak. Get it freak?" Hinata found herself pushed forward roughly from behind and landed hard on her knees. The big boy named Tazu squatted down so he was at her eye level.

"I'll tell you what freak, get on all fours and crawl around barking like a dog and I'll give you your little fan back. If you don't though, me and my friend here are gonna go get some matches and have ourselves a little campfire, and use your fan as kindling."

"No, don't!" She cried desperately, reaching one hand out towards him. Tazu just chuckled and brushed it aside. "If you want it back, you know what you have to do." Hinata closed her eyes, as tears threatened to fall, then got on all fours, staring at the ground.

"Now bark bitch!" He cried, and he and his friend started laughing. Neither boy noticed the blond cannonball headed for his stomach until it was too late.

"Why don't you pick on somebody your own size bastard!"

Naruto roared as he tackled the fat bully in the stomach. Tazu gave a wheeze as the air was knocked from his lungs, and he lost his grip on the fan. It fell to the ground at his feet and Hinata quickly scooped it up into her hands.

Tazu tumbled backwards, and crashed into his friend. Both boys went down into a tangled heap, Tazu crushing his skinny friend under his bulk. Naruto wasted no time and grabbed the startled Hyuuga by the wrist, pulling her back to her feet.

"Come on, we gotta get out of here fast!" He yelled happily, to which the bewildered hinata could only nod, before finding herself running by his side as they ran away from the two bullies who were still cursing loudly as they tried to scramble back to their feet.

By that time Naruto and Hinata were far out of sight, and the fat boy punched his friend in anger. "Stupid little freaks!" He yelled, before getting back to his feet. "I'll get that little blond bastard and his white eyed bitch if it's the last thing I do."

"Why'd you hit me Tazu?" The other boy whined, climbing back up as well and dusting himself off.

"Oh shut up Kisuke! Let's go, that little blond prick knows the forests around here better than most ninja. 'Sides, I wanna go play some festival games and eat some candy." Grumbling under his breath about what he'd like to do to little blond freaks, the bully and his friend stomped off angrily.

Oooo

Naruto stopped running once he and the girl he was dragging were a bit deeper into the forest. There was no way that those two losers would ever find them now. He knew the woods and fields of Konoha like a second home. Sometimes he felt more at home among the trees than he ever did back at his lonely apartment. He still had a grip on the girl's wrist, and Naruto dropped her arm with a slight blush, wondering why his face felt hotter all of a sudden.

She was bent over at the waist sucking in deep breaths of air, trying to get her breath back. He approached her quietly and bent down so he was looking at her face. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked, and Hinata's face whipped up inches from his deep blue eyes. Giving a startled squeak, the Hyuuga heiress backpedaled until she hit a tree, pale eyes wide with surprise.

Naruto just scratched his head in confusion at her weird behavior, before repeating his question. Hinata seemed to remember herself and bowed deeply, causing Naruto to become even more confused. "Th-Thank you v-very much for h-helping me kind s-sir." She replied in a quiet timid voice.

"Sir? Me?" He replied astonished before shaking his head and giving her a foxy grin. "Do I look like a jiji? The name's Uzumaki Naruto! What's your name?" Hinata seemed surprised that he would be interested to know her name and responded hesitantly with another bow.

"M-My name is H-Hyuuga Hi-Hinata." She replied softly. "I-It's a p-pleasure to m-meet you U-Uzumaki-san."

"Why don't you just call me Naruto Hina-chan!" Hinata's eyes widened at the nickname the young boy had suddenly given her. Only her mother had ever called her by that name, and she blushed slightly in response. "N-Naruto-kun th-then." She replied hesitantly with a soft smile on her face, giving yet another quick bow.

"Why do you keep bowing like that to me?" He asked curiously, causing Hinata's cheeks to become even redder. Looking down at the ground, she began poking her index fingers together nervously, and replied almost in a whisper.

"O-Otousama says th-that it's po-polite to bow w-when you f-first m-meet someb-body." She stuttered, slightly embarrassed. Naruto just scratched his head and shrugged, before startling the young girl by taking her small hand into his own.

"Hey Hina-chan, let's be friends okay?!" His eyes were so bright and his smile so warm that Hinata could do nothing more than nod dumbly, a small smile on her face.

"O-Okay N-Naruto-kun." She replied and Naruto gave a cheer jumping into the air.

"Yatta! My first real friend!" Hinata was startled by his outburst, and blurted out suddenly,

"Am I really your first friend?" Naruto stopped jumping up and down and ran up to her, excitement showing on his young face.

"Hey Hina-chan, that's the first time you've spoken normal since we met!" Naruto was expecting her to be just as happy as he was, so he wasn't prepared when Hinata's smile disappeared, and a sad look entered her pale lavender eyes. Panicking, Naruto waved his hands around frantically. "I'm sorry if I said something to make you sad Hina-chan. I didn't do it on purpose, promise!" Hinata looked into his eyes and saw such fear and concern that she completely forgot about her own misery, and tried to smile a little more again.

"I-It's okay N-Naruto-kun. It w-wasn't you." Naruto was very relieved that he hadn't been the reason she was sad, but what had happened? Hinata continued to look at the ground, and looked sad again.

"I k-know that I d-don't sp-speak right. M-My Out-tousama alw-ways l-lectures me about it. H-He says th-that it's a s-sign of w-weakness, and th-that I h-have to stop, or I'll j-just b-be a b-burden to the f-f-family. I t-try s-so h-h-hard though, and I j-j-just d-don't kn-know what's w-w-wrong w-with m-m-me." Her stuttering became worse and her words less coherent as her sadness grew, and soon tears were running freely down her pale cheeks as she began to sob. Naruto had absolutely no idea what he could do to make his new friend stop crying, and was on the verge of panicking when he remembered something.

That night he had been attacked by the white eyed man the dog masked person who had saved him took Naruto back to his apartment. All of a sudden he had started crying, and shaking all over, and remembered being really afraid. Then the person had taken Naruto into his arms and held him tightly rubbing his back. Naruto couldn't remember how long he had cried, but afterwards he had felt better. Then he remembered the dog masked man rubbing his hair and telling him that it was alright.

If it worked on him maybe it would work on Hina-chan too.

Naruto tentatively opened his arms and hugged the crying girl. Hinata's eyes shot open in surprise, but she finally broke down and buried her face in his shirt, continuing to sob. Naruto began to grow nervous when she wouldn't stop crying, but hinata gripped his shirt harder and wouldn't let go. He didn't know how long he stood there, but eventually her tears stopped, and only the occasional sniffle could be heard from the Hyuuga heiress.

Eventually she pulled away and looked bashfully at the ground. "S-Sorry Naruto-kun. I d-don't know what c-came over me." Naruto just smiled that foxy grin again and scratched the back of his head.

"It's okay Hina-chan, we're friends. We're supposed to help each other out." Hinata nodded gratefully and gave him a smile.

"I-If you ever need any h-help, just ask m-me Naruto-kun. I'd b-be glad." Naruto just smiled wider, trying to hold back his own tears. Nobody had ever been so friendly to him before, and the young jinchuuriki only hoped that all of it wasn't just some crazy dream that he would wake up from, and find himself alone again.

She even offered to help him if he needed it. 'Wait a minute.' He suddenly thought. Maybe Hina-chan could answer his question from earlier. It'd be way easier than trying to get past the scary masked guys to see the old man, unless dog-mask was there of course.

"Hey Hina-chan, I have a question for you..." The young jinchuuriki began gaining her attention.

"W-What is it Naruto-kun?" He also noticed that her stutter had gotten a lot better now. Was it because of him? He brushed the thought away, trying to concentrate on what he was going to say. He stood there in the grass scratching his head as he tried to think of how to phrase the question he had. He didn't really know what that log thing the fat guy was punching was called, and he didn't think that Hina-chan would know what he was talking about if he asked her why someone would punch a log thing. So instead he guessed he was going to have to show her himself.

Hinata was growing more curious as she continued to stare at Naruto as he tried to think about what he was going to ask. 'I wonder what it could be?' Her thoughts were left unanswered however when Naruto opened his eyes and reached out grabbing her hand in his. "Come on Hina-chan, I'm not so good with words, so I'll just have ta show you!" And then Hinata found herself once again trailing behind the energetic boy as he forged a trail through the forest.

Not wanting to be left behind she quickened her pace and walked side by side with her new friend. She'd never met anyone like him before. He was so cheerful and full of energy, so spontaneous. Nobody in her clan acted that way. Everyone was always so stiff and formal, almost cold. She looked down at their hands and felt a warmth inside that she hadn't felt since her mother died. She felt safe around Naruto-kun. He was confident and brave, everything that she was not, but wished to be.

"Hey Hina-chan, can I ask you something?" She almost tripped over a tree root when he pulled her from her thoughts, and she stumbled over her own feet. She thought that she was going to fall, but Naruto steadied her with his hand, and she blushed profusely.

"Sorry."She mumbled quietly, but Naruto just smiled and they kept walking. "W-What was it that y-you wanted to ask m-me Nauto-kun?" She asked after a moment, and Naruto just scratched the back of his head grinning.

"Uh, I was just wondering what those jerks back there were teasing you with...if that's okay." He added hastily, hoping it wouldn't make her sad again. Hinata just shook her head with a small smile and reached into the pocket of her skirt, pulling out the carved wooden fan. Naruto's eyes grew wide as he looked at the delicate object. It was a dark wood, that had been polished to make the wood almost gleam. Carved into the handle were beautiful vines and flowers that wrapped all the way around the body, intertwining and connecting. "It's so pretty." He whispered, and Hinata held it out to him.

"W-Would you like to h-hold it Naruto-kun?" He looked surprised and a bit unsure, about taking it into his hands. What if he broke it, she'd hate him for sure. Hinata noticed the worried look on his face, and in an unusually bold move, took his hand in hers and placed her mother's treasure into it. "O-Open it Naruto-kun." She said quietly, and he did so very carefully. His eyes widened when he saw the beautiful pictures that had been painted across the delicate paper of the fan.

There were two.

One side of the fan showed a beautiful white bird with pale lavender eyes perched on a small wooden swing inside of a cage. The bird looked very sad, and its wings were tied so that it could not fly.

But on the other side of the fan the cage was empty, and the white bird was happily perched on the finger of a beautiful long haired woman with the same pale eyes. Its wings were outstretched, and little music notes were coming out of its mouth.

Hinata smiled fondly at the picture, and Naruto looked at her. "It's very nice Hina-chan, thanks for letting me see it." Hinata just smiled , and took it gently from Naruto's hands.

"My Kaasan made it before she died. It represents her deepest wish, the happiness and unity of the two branches of my family." Naruto didn't understand what she meant by that, but he wasn't going to interrupt her. She looked so peaceful and calm, talking about her mother, and didn't even realize that she hadn't stuttered once while she spoke.

The two of them exited the forest a short time later and entered the field where Naruto had been watching the man punch the log. It was still there of course, and he lead Hinata over to it. Hinata stared at the padded training log curiously, was this what Naruto wanted to ask her about? Training?

"So can you tell me what this is Hina-chan? And why somebody would want to punch it." Hinata was surprised at the question. She thought everyone in the village knew about shinobi and how to become one.

"I-it's a training l-log Naruto-kun." She explained softly, but Naruto just looked at her strangely.

"What's training?" He asked innocently, and Hinata had to stop herself from gasping, so as not to hurt his feelings. Hinata had after all been training for nearly her entire life. She had been drilled in her family's fighting style for longer than she could even remember, and yet he didn't know anything about training at all. How did he think someone got stronger and became a shinobi?

"T-Training is when you e-exercise your body to m-make it s-stronger Naruto-kun. Th-That way you c-can be a stronger sh-shinobi." Naruto's next question almost made her face fault into the ground.

"What's a shinobi?" He asked innocently. Hinata could not believe her ears. How could Naruto-kun not know what a shinobi was? They lived in a hidden village!

"D-Didn't your p-parents ever teach you w-what a shinobi is?" Naruto looked sadly at the ground, and kicked a loose pebble.

"Don't got no parents." He said quietly, and then perked back up. "But I do have the jiji!" He said excitedly.

"Jiji?" Hinata responded and Naruto nodded his head vigorously at his friend.

"Yeah the jiji. He's this really cool old man that wears these long red robes, and this funny looking pointed hat. But he's super smart and super strong too. He got me my house and he comes and visits me sometimes, but you gotta believe me that he's the coolest!"

Naruto didn't notice that hinata had become very still during his loud and excited explanation of his jiji, so when he had finally stopped talking and looked at her smiling she was just standing there staring into space.

"Hina-chan?" He asked in confusion and waved a hand in front of her face. The young Hyuuga blinked rapidly coming back to her senses, before turning towards Naruto wide-eyed.

"Y-You don't mean H-Hokage-sama, d-do you Naruto-kun?" Naruto just scrunched his face up in thought before smiling brightly and nodding his head.

"Yeah, that's right. That's what those weird masked guys always called the old man when I came to visit." Naruto did not notice that Hinata had slumped to the ground, and looked about ready to pass out.

'He doesn't know anything about ninja, and yet gets regular visits from the most respected, most powerful ninja in the whole village. On top of that he calls the most respected ninja in the entire village jiji and old man. Oh my...' It was a bit much for Hinata's young five year old brain to comprehend. She had always been taught that everybody had to act their most formal and respectful when in the presence of the Hokage. She had never heard anyone refer to him as an old man or a jiji before.

Naruto waved his hands in front of Hinata's face until she blinked and seemed to come back to reality. She found Naruto nearly nose to nose with her, a big smile on his tanned face. "You okay Hina-chan?" He asked brightly. "So are ya gonna tell me what a shinobi is yet?" And Hinata promptly passed out, Naruto yelling her name and waving his arms frantically around.

Oooo

When the Hyuuga heiress had finally returned to consciousness, she sat Naruto down and began to instruct him on everything she could remember being taught about shinobi. She went over the ranks of shinobi, the shinobi academy, jutsu, and chakra. She went over the title of Hokage as the strongest ninja in the village, and how every shinobi trained hard so that they could become strong enough to protect their home. She told him about genjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu, kunai, shuriken, and other shinobi weaponry.

The entire time Naruto sat wide eyed, a look of wonder on his face. Who knew such a fantastic secret had been hidden from him all this time and he'd never even known about it. It was probably the longest the little blond hellion had ever sat still, except for when he was sleeping, and he soaked it all in like a dry sponge being introduced to water for the first time. By the end of Hinata's lesson it was well into late afternoon.

"A-And that is just about e-everything that I can th-think of." She finished before taking a deep breath. "Did y-you understand m-most of that Naruto-kun?" Naruto sat still for a moment before leaping to his feet and jumping around excitedly.

"Ninjas are so COOL!!!!" He roared loudly, causing Hinata to laugh and smile brightly.

"Hey! You laughed Hina-chan!" He cried happily and pulled her to her feet, dancing around the training post. "That's the first time I've heard you laugh!" He cried happily spinning the young Hyuuga around in circles. This caused Hinata to laugh even harder, smiling so wide she thought her face would break.

"Y-You're making me dizzy Naruto-kun!" She cried happily, still dancing around with her friend.

"**WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!!!**"

A voice suddenly roared from behind the two and instantly Hinata froze, a look of pure terror crossing her features. Trembling, she slowly turned her head to see the seething stern face of her father, his eyes narrowed in hatred.

"O-O-Out-tou-sama." She barely whispered, face becoming ashen. Naruto had barely a moment to realize something was wrong before he was shoved violently back, his body colliding harshly with the wooden training post. The air left his lungs, and he dropped to one knee, panting and wheezing.

"Stay away from my daughter you damn MONSTER!!" The enraged Hyuuga screamed, his byakugan activating on instinct. He made to rush the boy, but suddenly found the tip of a katana pressed firmly to his back.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Hyuuga-dono." A cold voice whispered from behind a dog shaped mask.

"You!" The Hyuuga clan head spat, spinning away from the silver-haired ANBU. "Ever the Hokage's faithful _'dog'_ eh Hatake." The ANBU just shrugged, sheathing his katana.

"Thought I might as well live up to the mask." He replied coolly, and Hiashi turned his head and glared at his daughter.

"I strictly commanded you to remain at your seat daughter. You have shamed our entire clan this day, and above all me, forcing me to comb the village searching for you like a low-class fool."

"B-But Otousama..." The young girl began to reply. Hiashi raised his arm to slap her for her defiance, but found his wrist firmly held in an iron grip.

"You dare to prevent me from disciplining my own child Hatake?! You overstep your bounds dog."

"Not in front of the boy." was his cool reply, and Hiashi shook his arm free, instead using it to grab Hinata by her upper-arm.

"We leave now daughter." He ground out furiously, bore his gaze into his daughter's frightened eyes. "You are never to speak or interact with that thing again daughter. He is an abomination and a plague on our home. He should have been put down, or caged, not allowed to roam the streets like a little beast."

Hinata flinched visibly against her father's words, tears beginning to leak out of her eyes. Naruto growled loudly and made to lunge at the man, but Kakashi's strong arm held him in place, and he shook his head no. That didn't keep the young boy from glaring hatefully at the Hiahsi however, and the Hyuuga clan head met his gaze, features twisted in rage.

"You dare snarl at me beast? If I ever catch you anywhere near my daughter ever again I will personally tear you apart and show you for the d-"

"Ah, ah, ah, Hyuuga-dono." The masked ANBU cut him off with a waggle of one gloved finger. "Now you overstep your bounds." The Hyuuga looked furious at his words, but wisely held his tongue. Without another word he spun on his heel and dragged the devastated Hinata away.

Naruto slumped against the log, and covered his face with his hands. 'Why did have to go so wrong?' He thought bitterly, cursing the evil bastard. Kakashi just sighed behind his mask, and kneeled next to the boy, placing one hand on top of his head.

"Sorry kid." He said quietly, tousling Naruto's golden hair. " I know you had a lot of fun today, but I don't think you should try to see your little friend again." Naruto made no response, and he just sighed, before standing back on his feet. Narrowing his eyes, he glared off in the direction of the Hyuuga compound, his hand balled into a quivering fist as he fought down his emotions. He was used to trauma, and could keep his head cool in just about any situation, but seeing a little kid treated the way Naruto was every day of his life was hard to bear for even the battle-weary ANBU captain. It wasn't that anybody beat the kid, he and the other ANBU assigned to the boy's guard were supposed to insure that. But it just seemed that every person in the village except the Hokage and a few of the more level headed shinobi absolutely hated the boy, and for no other reason than an unwanted burden that had been pushed on him at birth. It was heartbreaking to witness. They cursed at him, chased him out of stores and public places like some flea infested dog. They ignored him and kept their children from ever playing with him. Except for the Hokage and old man Ichiraku and his daughter, the kid was virtually alone.

How he managed to bear it everyday and still be so carefree the ANBU would never understand. Something had to be done. He needed to go speak with the Hokage. Giving one last glance back to the silent boy, Kakashi performed a shunshin and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. As he was leaping from roof-top to roof-top he activated the radio in his ear and spoke into the mic. "Hawk, this is Top Dog, do you read me?"

There was silence for a few moments on the other end of the line before a transmission came over the radio. "This is Hawk over."

"I need to go speak with the Hokage about something, so you're going to have to start duty early today, over." There was a groan and a curse from the other line, but the transmission eventually came.

"This is Hawk, I understand Top Dog. Will commence duty as soon as possible, over and out."

That taken care of Kakashi increased his speed, and found himself leaping over the festival grounds as he headed towards the Hokage's tower. Unknown to him a certain shinobi wearing dark sunglasses code named Hawk, was inside the casino directly beneath him, a lady under each arm and a cigar poking out of his mouth. He was on a winning streak, and like hell he was gonna let the little kyuubi brat interrupt his fun. The kid could hold his own for a couple more hours.

Oooo

Thwak, thwak, thwak.

Naruto's small fist pummeled into the padded log over and over again. His head was lowered, his bangs covering his eyes. The young boy lost himself in beating the log pretending it was Hinata's father's face. Why? Why did everything always have to go so wrong?

thwak.

Why did everybody hate him? Why did they ignore him, chase him away, and call him such horrible names.

Thwak. Thwak. Thwak.

What did he ever do to any of them? Why did he deserve to be hated so much, to be so alone?

Thwak. Thwak. Thwak

Pest. Loser. Bastard. Hooligan.

**Thwak. Thwak. Thwak.**

Freak. Abomination. Beast. Devil. Monster.

**THWAK. THWAK. THWAK. **His hand began to bleed, the pad stained red.

DEMON.

Naruto shut his eyes tight and screamed in rage at the unfairness of it all. Unknown to him his body began to glow a bright blue, and he tensed for the impact as his fist neared the post.

**THWAAAAAAAA-CRUNCH!**

Naruto lost his balance as his fist instead smashed straight through the pad and the log it was wrapped around. He tumbled head over heels, and rolled to a stop keeping his eyes tightly closed as he heard the thunderous sound of wood cracking all around him. When it finally grew quiet again Naruto uncovered his eyes and gasped at what he had done.

Beginning at the spot where the training post had once stood, an immense trench ten feet wide stretched off into the forest. Broken tree trunks, and mounds of dirt covered the entire area, blasted away from the deep trench. It continued for as far as he could see, an unending path of splintered trees and dirt, and rock.

He fell back onto his butt, unable to believe what he was seeing. He had done that? He had destroyed all of those trees? Tears began to leak down his cheeks as he realized that the villagers were right all along. He really was a monster. He really did deserve all of the horrible things that they did to him. He didn't deserve to live. Curling into a little ball, Naruto began to sob quietly on the ground.

His leg brushed against something smooth, and Naruto mechanically reached down to see what it was. His dirty hand wrapped around a smooth piece of wood, and his eyes widened as he realized he was holding Hinata's fan. 'She must have dropped it when her dad grabbed her.' He mused as he turned the object over in his hands.

He remembered Hinata's kind face and gentle smile. He remembered the fun that they had had that day and found himself smiling slightly despite his mood. He also remembered something that she had taught him when she was talking about shinobi. How she had said that the shinobi of Konoha believed in something called the Will of Fire. She had said that the shinobi of Konoha didn't get strong so that they could hurt other people, or do bad things, but because they wanted to protect and guard the people who were precious to them. He also remembered her telling him that the Hokage was the most powerful shinobi in the whole village and was loved and respected by everybody in Konoha so much that they carved their faces on a mountain so that everybody would always remember the protection and peace they had offered the village.

Naruto looked up then, his eyes scanning the proud faces of the four Hokage's carved into the mountainside, and an idea began to form in his five year old brain. He would become a shinobi and protect everyone who was important to him like the jiji, dog-mask, old man Ichiraku and his daughter, and most of all Hina-chan. And then when he was the strongest he would become the Hokage, and then everyone would love and respect him too. No one would call him names or chase him out of stores, or try to hurt him anymore. They would all smile and point up to his face carved in that mountain and say, "Look, that's our Hokage."

Yes, he would do it.

He would become Hokage.

But first he needed to return Hina-chan's treasure to her. He knew that she was probably crying right now, thinking she'd lost it. There was just one problem though. He had no idea where Hina-chan even lived.

Oooo

Teuchi Ichiraku yawned for the hundredth time as he leaned on his empty counter bored to tears. The whole town was deserted, except over at the festival grounds, and he was still open. He had sent Ayame off hours ago so she could hang out at the festival with her friends, and hadn't had a customer since. The reason he was still open, was of course that his favorite little customer hadn't showed up all day, and was probably building up quite an appetite. And knowing who the boy was, or more specifically, what he had inside him, Teuchi knew that his little ramen stand was probably going to be the only chance the little brat was going to get at any kind of dinner.

A few minutes passed, and Ichiraku was seriously debating closing up shop, when he saw a small dust cloud appear down the street, followed by a blond blur. The old ramen chef chuckled lightly as said blur stopped in front of his shop and he was greeted by that foxy grin he saw every day.

"Naruto my boy!" He boomed jovially, setting out a place mat and some chopsticks. "You're just in time for a steaming bowl of beef and miso ramen!" He set the bowl on the mat and Naruto's mouth instantly began to water, but then he remembered his mission and shook his head back and forth. "No time to eat old man, I need your help." Now to say that Teuchi was surprised by that statement would be like saying Konoha's citizens would be a little surprised to find out they had an alien living among them. Needless to say old man Ichiraku's jaw was on the counter.

He quickly recomposed himself, and stared hard at the blond boy. "You are Naruto aren't you?" The aforementioned boy just rolled his eyes.

"Of course it's me old man! Who else would you think I was, the Hokage?!" Teuchi just scratched his chin. "But the Naruto I know would never pass up a free bowl of ramen."

Naruto made a double-take his blue eyes glowing unnaturally. "D-Did you say free?" Teuchi chuckled and patted the stool with one hand, and Naruto eagerly took a seat. "Maybe just a few bowls wouldn't hurt." He said offhandedly, and Teuchi smiled.

"Now there's the Naruto I know." He boomed with laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever old man, just give me the ramen already!" Teuchi's grin slipped a bit at that and he coughed.

"Yep, definitely the Naruto I know. The perfect little gentleman." Naruto just rolled his eyes again and began devouring his first bowl of ramen. Eight bowls later the now full and satisfied jinchuuriki leaned back and patted his slightly expanded stomach.

"Ahhh, that hit the spot." He said with a contented sigh. Teuchi just shook his head as he began to clear away the stack of bowls.

"Honestly son, I have no idea where you manage to stick all of that every day." Naruto's only response was a loud belch. Teuchi just made a face and continued. "Now, what kind of help did you need from me Naruto?" He sat up in a flash, and smacked himself for forgetting about Hina-chan in the face of ramen. He was so weak.

"I need you to help me find my friend's house. She dropped something when we were playing, and I really need to return it." Teuchi raised an eyebrow as he dried a glass with a towel.

"She? Naruto aren't you a little young to be chasing after girls? Naruto just stared at him, having absolutely no idea what the crazy old man was talking about. "Never mind." Teuchi mumbled, and continued as if nothing had happened. "Do you know her last name?" Naruto scrunched up his face as he tried to remember what Hina-chan had said, and what dog-mask had called her stupid dad, but he drew a blank. Teuchi sighed as Naruto shook his head. "Figures." He mumbled under his breath careful to not let Naruto hear. The boy had ears like an animal. "Hmmm, well do you know her first name?"

"Hina-chan!" The boy excitedly cried, and Teuchi groaned. He knew full well Naruto's little habit of giving people nicknames. He would never forget the day Danzou had walked in. Naruto had taken one look at the grizzled old war-hawk and promptly cried, "Hi there Mr. Mummy Man!" The Hokage had been eating with Naruto that day and had promptly sprayed a mouthful of noodles all over Mitarashi Anko. The ensuing chaos would be a blot upon his memory as well as his checkbook for the rest of his life.

"Why don't you try describing her to me. You know what she looks like." Naruto nodded vigorously, and Teuchi prepared himself for the worst.

"Well, let's see. She's really nice, but kind of shy. Uhm, ooh, ooh, she has this really dark blue hair, and these really cool eyes that are like a light purple but missing the black part in the middle. Oh yeah, her skin's also kind of lighter than most people's."

Teuchi nodded his head knowingly as the list of physical traits grew. Without thinking he opened his mouth and blurted out, "Sounds like a Hyuuga to me." And then promptly slapped a hand over his mouth. But the damage was done. Naruto's eyes lit up and he began bouncing excitedly on his stool. "That's the one! Now I remember, that 's the name dog-mask called Hina-chan's mean old man when he pulled his sword on him...Hyuuga-domo or something like that."

Teuchi's face grew pale and he began to sweat. There was only one Hyuuga an ANBU would call dono, and that was the clan head himself Hyuuga Hiashi. And if his memory served him Hiashi had a daughter named Hinata...Hina-chan, of course." This was definitely not good. Teuchi also remembered the day Hyuuga Hiashi had walked through the curtain, saw Naruto sitting at the counter, and then turned right around and walked away. He hadn't seen one of the stuck-up pale eyed bastards since.

"Naruto, I don't think you should go over to the Hyuuga compound."

"Oh I know old man. That mean bas- I mean bully hates me. He even said that he would ummm...rip me into pieces or something if he was me near his house."

"Then why in the world would you want to go anywhere near that place?" The old ramen chef responded loudly. Naruto just grinned and pulled out the fan from where he had been keeping it in his pocket.

"This used to belong to Hina-chan's mom before she died. It's her favorite treasure in the whole world. I know she'll be really sad if I don't give it back to her."

"Can't you just have somebody else do it Naruto?" he interjected, to which Naruto violently shook his head.

"No way! Hina-chan's my friend so I gotta be the one to give it back to her. Besides if ol' Zombie Eyes tries to stop me Dog-Mask will just threaten him with his sword again. So please old man Ichiraku, tell me where she lives. If you don't I'll just go wandering all over town till I find it any way."

Teuchi sighed, knowing that that would be exactly what Naruto would do if he had to. The boy could be as stubborn as a mule stuck in cement. "All right Naruto, I'll tell you, just as long as you promise to be careful."

"Yatta! Your the best old man Ichiraku!" Teuchi just rolled his eyes, highly doubting that statement.

Oooo

Three figures crouched in the darkness cast by the shadow of the outer wall of the Hyuuga compound. Each one was dressed in a close fitting black body suit, with a face mask to conceal their faces. One of them had a map in his hand and gestured to key points within the compound. "Okay, let's go over the plan one more time." He whispered softly, both of his companions nodding in the shadows. "When I give the signal Thunder 1 and Thunder 2 will cause a distraction and confuse the guards. Remember what our client said when you're in there. If you run into resistance you can neutralize any target, however you may only kill any guards or residents wearing a hitae-ate. If you encounter anybody without a hitae-ate or some kind of covering over their forehead, you are strictly ordered to disengage at once. I will then go in and secure the target. Once the target is secured I'll give the signal and Thunder 1 and 2 will retreat. I'll remove the package and then we'll make our way back to Kumo. Remember if you are caught to bite down on your cyanide implant. If the Raikage gets word of any of this, our faction will be found out and we'll all be killed on the spot. It was hard enough sneaking in with the peace delegation, let's not screw this up."

"We wouldn't have to worry about any of this cloak and dagger bullshit if the target had been where she was supposed to be when we got here in the first place." One of them grumbled.

"Well she obviously wasn't so now we have to do the best with what we have. The Raikage will be leaving the city tomorrow, so the operation has to happen tonight, understood?" Both of the others nodded silently, and the leader nodded as well. "Thunder 1 do you have the special smoke bombs?" One of the others reached into a sack at his feet and pulled out a small metal cylinder with a pull-pin.

"Right here boss. They were exactly where the client said he would leave them. This should blind their byakugans so we can get in and out with little trouble." The leader of the group nodded, and slunk off further down the wall. Taking a small pen light out of his belt, he shined it at his companions giving the signal to begin the operation. Simultaneously they both tossed a grenade each over the wall, and a moment later a deafening explosion filled the courtyard, followed by billowing smoke. Both men then effortlessly scaled the walls, and the operation began.

Oooo

Naruto looked around warily when he noticed no guards were at the gates to the huge place the Hyuugas called home. Stealthily he crept through the shadows, and into the courtyard of the compound. There was smoke everywhere and he couldn't see more than five feet in front of himself. He wandered off to the left and found a building. Keeping his hand on the side of the building he followed it down looking for some sort of entrance. Once or twice he heard running feet and muffled yells, so he hid the best he could before continuing on. 'I wonder where Hina-chan's room could be' he pondered, and reached a porch at the back of the building.

He was about to step onto the porch when a dark figure leaped out of one of the windows, carrying something on his back. It looked like a small person. The figure reached into one of the pockets on his belt and pulled out a little remote control. He pressed one of the buttons, and Naruto spun around as he saw a ball of light shoot up into the air from back the way he came. He turned back and in the brief flash of light caught the sight of terrified pale eyes and short dark hair.

"Hina-chan" He screamed and the figure in black spun with a curse. Reaching into his pants he pulled out several shuriken and flung them at the young boy before taking off at a run. Naruto hit the ground, just barely avoiding the weapons before he clambered to his feet and took off after the man. 'Where the hell is Dog-Mask when you need him!' He thought desperately as he tried to keep up with the much faster enemy.

Lightning looked behind and noticed that the kid was still following him. The girl was squirming in his arms so he couldn't make another accurate throw, plus he couldn't leap up to the roofs because then he would be out of the smoke and visible to anyone. What a fine mess this turned into. He wasn't really worried though. Soon he'd be at the wall and out of sight. There was no way some snot nose little brat was going to jump a 20 ft. wall, so he was pretty much safe.

Naruto pumped his legs as fast as he could, but could gain no ground on the man. 'Please' He begged his tired legs. 'Please go faster, I have to save Hina-chan!' He screamed in fury and suddenly felt new strength rush into his body. With a burst of inhuman speed he caught up with the man carrying Hinata, and then with all of his might he tackled him around the legs.

Lightning went down with a gasp as he felt something collide with his legs. He dropped the girl and pitched himself forward into a roll, protecting himself as he tumbled across the ground. Eventually he managed to gain control and rolled to his feet, coming to a stop. He quickly looked around and spotted the target shakily trying to get back to her feet. He cursed and began running towards her, but had to dodge to the left, to deflect the flying body trying to intercept him.

Naruto cursed loudly as he missed his tackle, before rolling back to his feet. Before the other man could try and make another grab for Hina-chan, he rushed him, flailing his arms and legs in an attempt to do some harm to him. The older and more experienced man just chuckled and deflected every strike before casually back-handing Naruto across the face sending him tumbling across the ground. The boy was up in an instant and charged again. This time he received a powerful punch to the gut, followed by a back fist to the face. He flew backwards from the chakra enhanced blow and slammed into the side of a building, slumping to the ground.

Trembling he rose slowly back to his feet, and although he wobbled slightly he was still standing.

"Not bad kid. I know men who would have been instantly K.O.'ed from a punch like that. You must like this little girlie very much. But give up while you're still alive brat. It's hopeless. You're just some snot nosed little brat and I'm a Jounin. Do you know what that means kid? It means one of my shits has a better chance of being the next Hokage than you do of winning this fight. Understand what I'm saying?"

Naruto just glared at him, before wiping the blood from his mouth. "Not gonna let you take Hina-chan", he replied defiantly, standing his ground.

The Kumo Jounin sighed sadly before shaking his head. "That's too bad kid. Could've probably made something of yourself one day. Oh, well, we all have to go some time I guess. Your card just happened to come up early." He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a kunai. "See you later kid, sorry it had to end this way." But as he was whipping his arm forward for the throw something latched onto his arm and bit down into the flesh hard.

"Run Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried as the jounin howled in pain, his kunai skittering into the shadows. Lightning ripped her off of his arm, and Hinata stumbled back.

"You little bitch!" He screamed and back-handed her across the face. She instantly went down and looked up in terror as he advanced on her with another kunai, blinded by rage.

"Hina-chan!!!" Naruto screamed, and his entire body grew hot like a furnace. Power erupted from his small form and he reached into his shorts and pulled out his kunai. Roaring ferociously, he shot towards the jounin Lightning like a bullet. The Kumo nin feebly tried to raise his weapon in defense, but before he could even get it halfway to his chest Naruto's kunai sank deeply into his exposed throat. A gout of blood showered from his sliced jugular, and the jounin gurgled slightly before collapsing backwards, and moving no more.

Naruto stumbled back, and turned towards the shocked Hyuuga heiress, a lopsided gin on his bloody face. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out her fan and held it out with a smile. "Here Hina-chan, I brought this back for you." And then his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed to the ground.

And that's exactly how the Hokage, Kakashi, and Hyuuga Hiashi found them a moment later.

Oooo

"This is an outrage, an absolute disaster!" Bellowed the Raikage before he smashed his fist through one of the Hokage's desk chairs, reducing the piece of furniture to splinters. Yugito and Killer Bee stood off to the side as did Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma, and the Ino-Shika-Cho. The Aburame clan head was not present due to a mission and Tsume had drunk herself into a stupor at the festival.

The Raikage shook with rage and pointed one enormous finger in the face of the Hokage. "What are you going to do about this Sarutobi! My people come here as a peace delegation, and then one of them is found murdered in the Hyuuga compound! "

The Sandaime sighed and tried to calm down the enraged Kage. I know that this is a disaster dear Raikage, but your shinobi was murdered in the attempted kidnapping of the Hyuuga Clan successor."

"I know that you old fool, but did you have to kill him. How am I going to explain this to my people Hokage! They will be clamoring for retribution, for war! Unlike your peaceful village, my people rather enjoy war, gives them a chance to really test their skills against the best of other nations. They will want war...unless."

"Unless what?" The Hokage replied gravely, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Unless blood is payed for blood Sarutobi. The man who was responsible for the death of my shinobi will answer with his own life. It is this or war. The body must of course be taken back to my country as well. You have one of my shinobi with all of his secrets intact, it is only fair I should receive the same."

The Sandaime sighed deeply and rubbed his temples. "Let me consider this Raikage. We will have our answer for you in the morning." The Raikage nodded, and spun on his heel before marching out of the room. His two jinchuuriki bodyguards soon followed, and then all was quiet.

"Well, what do you think we should do about this? The Raikage has a point. If his people don't receive blood they will want war instead."

"It is a simple matter Hokage-sama." Came the voice of Hyuuga Hiashi as he strode into the room, followed by his younger brother who was acting as his bodyguard. "If the Raikage wants blood then give it to him. The Demon brat is the one who spilled that Shinobi's blood, let him pay for his crime."

"What crime?" Inoichi demanded as he stood from his chair. The crime of defending the life of his friend at all cost?! He should be honored for what he did not murdered!" sounds of agreement were heard among the other shinobi clans and Hiashi sneered at each of them.

"And I suppose you want to go back to war with Kumo again? You want your children to grow up without their father's thrown into a pointless struggle all because you valued the life of one boy over that of the entire village?" Several raised heads dropped at his words, and Hiashi smirked triumphantly. He turned to the Hokage clearing his throat. " I say we put it to a vote. There are more than enough shinobi clan representatives here to gain a majority vote on this issue. So who here is in favor of offering the Uzumaki child as a sacrifice for our village?" His hand immediately went into the air, and then hesitantly the other clan heads began to raise their hands as well.

"No!" A single voice cried out, and every eye in the room turned to regard the fiery gaze of Hyuuga Hizashi. "This cannot be." He said defiantly, and turned towards the Hokage. "Hokage-sama, allow me to be the sacrifice in Naruto's place."

"Silence!" Hiashi hissed and formed a hand sign with his palm. Immediately Hizashi dropped to the floor, clutching his head in pain. Kakashi was across the room in an instant, blade pressed to a startled Hiashi's throat.

"Let. Him. Go. Now." The ANBU captain hissed dangerously, and immediately Hizashi stopped writhing on the ground.

"You would do well to keep your dog on a tighter leash Hokage-sama." Kakashi pressed the blade harder against his throat, almost drawing blood.

"I'm not doing this on any body's order Hyuuga. If you would just think about the monumentally foolish idea you have, you might see that your brother has a good idea here. My sensei sacrificed himself to seal away that demon from the world. If you have that boy killed, don't you think said demon is going to escape and obliterate the village?"

Hiashi was silent and Kakashi pulled his blade free and replaced it in it's scabbard, before redonning his ANBU mask and standing by the wall as silently as before.

The Hokage approached Hizashi and helped him to his feet. "Are you sure about this Hizashi?" The Hyuuga simply nodded. "I promised the Yondaime that I would do everything in my power to insure the safety of that child. It is time to keep that promise." The Hokage nodded his head, and turned away.

"So be it."

"Now we must determine what to do about Naruto. He knows an S-Class secret and has played a part in single handedly slaying a Jounin of Kumo. Regrettably I must agree with Hiashi-dono that some one as impulsive and brazen as Naruto cannot retain this information. Therefore I suggest that Naruto's memories be restricted from the time he arrived at the Hyuuga compound to the present. All in favor?" Every hand in the room was raised, and the Hokage nodded.

"Let it be done then."

Oooo

Hawk slipped the sedative into his companion's tea and watched the man take a sip. In about an hour he would be out cold and of course unable to perform a memory restriction. And Hawk knew that he was the second best in any squad at performing that particular jutsu. He would repay the Uzumaki brat for his two weeks loss of pay and eventual suspension. The money that Hyuuga was paying him for this would more than make up the difference. All he had to do was play his part.

Ooo

"So the memory restriction was successful?" The Hokage asked one of the medic-nins seeing to Naruto's needs. The medic checked his clipboard, and then raised one eye brow curiously.

"It seems the ANBU on duty overdid it a bit Hokage-sama. Instead of erasing the boy's memories of the events at the Hyuuga compound and beyond, instead his memories of the entire day seem to be gone. This type of mix-up is uncommon but not impossible. I'm sure it won't have any affect on his mental condition, or physical health. After all, what's one day?

Sarutobi nodded, and turned away. Indeed what was one single day in a lifetime.

Ooo

Uzumaki Naruto groaned as he stirred from sleep, and groggily sat up in his hospital bed. What the hell happened? He had a huge headache, and couldn't even remember when he had gone to bed last night. Shrugging, he pulled the covers back up and tried to drift back to sleep. His last thoughts before drifting off were kind of strange. For some reason he wanted to be a Hokage.

Whatever that was. He'd just have to ask jiji in the morning.

A/N: I know, I know I am terribly evil for doing that to poor Naruto! But it explains his ridiculous drive to be Hokage, and even explains Hinata's closet crush on him. Poor Hinata-chan, and damn that bastard Hiashi! Lol! Anyways I hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter. It's extra long to make up for all of the time I spent writing it. Next chapter brings us to the time period of the first season of Naruto, and begins our little Saiyan ninja's true adventure. This thing is gonna be epic, trust me! So if you all enjoyed my writing please, please, press that little review button at the bottom of the page and leave me some feedback! It seriously motivates me to write! So until next time this is Engineered-Chaos signing off! Ja!


	11. Chapter S1: Kindness of a Ramen Chef

A/N: Hello again everybody! As you can tell from the chapter heading this is not the eleventh chapter of the story, rather a special omake that I really wanted to write, but couldn't realistically fit into the main story. I noticed that a lot of people were a bit unhappy with my last chapter, wanting instead for me to skip straight to the genin exam instead of showing a bit of back story on Naruto and his relationship with some of the other characters. I guess I can understand these points of view, I am going into a lot of unnecessary detail, but that's what fanfiction I believe is about. I think of things that interest me and I write them. You read what I have created and then give me feedback through reviews, pm's, or whatever other way you want to contact me. This isn't a published work, more of a director's cut before the editors take out all of the 'extras' if you will. I will get to the main story, I just want to have a bit of fun along the way, and besides the more detailed I make the world, the more absorbed you become within it.

Alright, now that my little rant is over, I would like to tell you what this chapter is all about. It is an omake, so you don't have to read it to understand the main story plot. These are basically side stories that go more in depth with some of the character's and their pasts, relationships, etc. They're just fun little plot bunnies that I can't fit into the main story line, but want to write and share anyway. So I hope you enjoy this little chapter. I'm going to make you a little deal. If I receive one good detailed review about this omake, I will immediately post the next chapter the moment I see it. I already have it done and ready to go. If not, then I'll just post it tomorrow afternoon after school. You get the chapter either way, just sooner if you review!

The Strongest Ninja in the Universe

Special 1: Kindness of a ramen chef.

"That was the best old man!" An energetic blond youth cried before dropping his chopsticks in satisfaction. Ichiraku Teuchi just smiled and added the empty bowl to the top of the stack next to Naruto on the counter. The boy had put away ten bowls tonight, he must have eaten a snack before hand.

A satisfied belch left the young Uzumaki's mouth, and he patted his swollen tummy with a grin. "That hit the spot!" He yelled loudly, before pushing back his stool and jumping to the ground. Naruto pulled out his frog wallet and dug out some bills, before placing them on the counter. Teuchi took the money, and slipped it into his apron without even looking at it. He would have to visit the Hokage later and give him half to put back into the boy's food money.

"See ya later old man!" Naruto cried with a smile and a wave before disappearing in a cloud of dust. Teuchi just chuckled, and began clearing away the stack of dishes with a smile.

"Damn demon brat."

Teuchi's grin disappeared, and his hands froze over the next bowl. His eyes landed on the scowling man sipping from his bowl who had been seated one stool down from Naruto. Nobody but the Hokage, and occasionally a certain ANBU would ever sit next to the young boy. Teuchi frowned, before standing in front of the man. Noticing the ramen chef's presence, he glanced up from his meal. "What?" He asked confused, and slightly fearful of the cold look in the older man's eyes.

"What did you just say?" Ichiraku ground out, hands tightly wringing a dish towel, knuckles white.

The man blinked at Ichiraku, then replied off-hand, "What, you mean what I said about the demon brat? We're both adults man, we both know what that little monster really is. I don't even know why you let that thing sit at your counter. It should be locked up where it belongs." The man gave a cruel smile, then turned back to his meal.

In a flash the bowl disappeared from in front of his eyes, and he cried out as he found himself pushed violently back from the counter. He hit the dirt with a grunt, rolling over to stare wide eyed at the menacing ramen chef standing over him, clutching a large knife in his hand. The terrified villager crawled backwards on his hands, frightened eyes never leaving the large cleaver brandished in his face.

"W-What the hell is wrong with you?!!? He desperately cried, scrambling to his feet.

"Get the hell out of here before I add your worthless carcass to the special menu!" Teuchi's voice was dangerously low, and the frightened villager gulped audibly before turning around and fleeing down the street, the entire time screaming about a demented man chasing him with a cleaver.

"And don't you dare come back!" He yelled loudly, brandishing his meat cleaver, before giving a satisfied nod.

"I knew there was a reason I never ate the special here." Ichiraku turned around and spotted a young man with silver hair, and a black face mask . Teuchi couldn't tell with the mask obscuring his face, but he knew the young man was grinning. The older ramen vendor gave a chuckle and returned behind the counter, putting his cleaver away.

"Not on duty tonight ANBU-san?" He asked casually, cleaning his hands with a dishcloth. Kakashi just shrugged and approached the bar, taking a seat next to Naruto's stool. He glanced at the empty spot, and back into Ichiraku's eyes.

"The kid's lucky to have someone who cares so much about him." Teuchi looked away and continued to wring his hands with the dish cloth. "I do my best, but I just wish more people could see past the demon, and into the scared, lonely little boy that he really is." He was silent for a moment and a pained look entered his normally happy eyes. Chuckling ruefully he grabbed a bowl and filled it with ramen before placing it before Kakashi. "I can't really blame them though, because I used to be just like them."

Kakashi's hand froze for just a moment as he reached for his chopsticks, before breaking them apart and beginning to eat his ramen. "So, what changed your mind about the kid?" He asked casually as he continued to slurp his ramen, somehow able to keep his face concealed from view.

"It's a simple story really, but it is a day that I will never forget for as long as I live." Kakashi remained quiet and listened intently as the old ramen chef told his story.

~flashback~

"Ayame, could you please take this order for me, I have to go get something from the supply closet" The young girl nodded to her father and turned a beautiful smile to the young man waiting to give his order. He blushed slightly, straightening his collar, before smiling back. Ichiraku's daughter may have been young, but anyone could tell that she would be beautiful when she got older.

Teuchi just smiled at the young man's blush, shaking his head. That girl was going to give him a never ending headache when she figured out what all those smiles and blushes really meant one day. But he wouldn't trade his baby girl for the world. She had become his reason to live after Ayumi had died, and he lived only for her happiness. Smiling sadly about the loss of his wife, Teuchi pulled himself from his thoughts and walked out the back door of the main stand and headed for the supply shed.

A noise startled him over by the garbage dumpster however, and cautiously he crept over to investigate. He had been a shinobi once, but the death of his Ayumi had retired him, so that he could put all of his attention in raising Ayame.

Silently he crept closer, until he could see a small figure trying to pull the lid off of the garbage can. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked slightly angry, and the figure spun around, surprise and fear shining from his sky blue eyes. Ichiraku was surprised for a moment at the thought of a child rummaging through his garbage, but then he saw the whisker scars marring each cheek in the dying light, and his features hardened. It was the Kyuubi boy.

Oblivious to the change in the man standing before him, and starving the young Naruto's first thought was to run away. But the gnawing in his stomach would not go away, and he knew that he had to eat something to make it stop. And something inside this big can smelled like he could eat it. So mustering up all of his little courage he turned to the silent man. Maybe this one would be different. Maybe he wouldn't yell, or try to hurt him like the others did. "P'ease, I-I hungry." He said softly and pointed at the garbage can.

Teuchi hadn't heard his soft spoken request, too absorbed in painful memories to notice. He remembered coming back to the village after the Kyuubi had been slain by the Yondaime, and the brief feeling of accomplishment he felt as he realized they had actually done it. They had defeated the greatest of all the tailed beasts, and lived to tell about it. He remembered looking around anxiously for his wife. They had been separated on the battlefield, but he knew that she would be alright. She was a jounin after all, and he a mere chuunin still.

And then his memories changed, and flashed back to the night he held his daughter in his arms as she cried, and screamed for her mother. She never stopped all night, and eventually passed out in his arms. It was then that Teuchi decided to give up his dream, and make a new one. And lastly he remembered the anger and the bitterness he felt as he discovered that the demon that had taken away his world was not dead, but still lived instead.

"How dare you come here you monster!" Teuchi advanced angrily on the frightened boy, who pressed himself against the dumpster, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks. " How dare you show your face after all that you've done to hurt me and my family!" He was beyond reason now, so absorbed in his hate and grief that he didn't notice the scared crying child babbling for forgiveness, and running away in terror. All he saw was those hideous red eyes and heard that insidious laugh that haunted his nightmares.

He finally noticed that the child was no longer in sight, and he gave a sigh, slumping as he felt the energy drain from him. Slowly he made his way to the supply shed, and then returned to work. His revenge would have to wait for another day.

Oooo

"Goodnight daddy!" Little Ayame waved as she walked back to their house, skipping along the sidewalk. Teuchi smiled and waved in return before beginning to clean up for the day. The ramen chef tried to lose himself in his work, but found his thoughts once again straying back to his encounter with the Kyuubi boy. He still couldn't believe that he had acted so violently. He remembered then, the scared look in the little boy's eyes, and that he had been hungry and wanted some food. Remorse and shame began to settle on him heavily, but Ichiraku shook his head violently, trying to clear it of such thoughts. He was the Kyuubi, why feel regret for that monster?

Teuchi wiped his brow with a cloth, and continued scrubbing the counter, trying to put the image of the frightened little boy out of his mind.

"No! S-Stop, please!" Ichiraku's head immediately shot up at the cry for help, which was soon followed by a jeering laugh, and a loud thud. Quickly he ran out the back of his stand, and his eyes widened as he saw the young Kyuubi boy on the ground curled up in a ball in front of an alleyway across the street. Ichiraku knew that alleyway lead to the back entrance of Masaru Kouta's grocery store, and sure enough a moment later the owner of the store left the alleyway, a knife held in one hand and a bottle of liquor in the other.

Teuchi merely stood there, unsure of what to do. It was the Kyuubi kid after all, and surely the demon deserved all the punishment he could get. He was about to turn around and leave, but Masaru caught sight of him and called out drunkenly. "Hey Ichiraku-san! Good to see you man, I was just about to finish beating the shit out of this little bastard, but I'm sure you'll, hic, want a lil piece of him too!"

Teuchi looked down both sides of the street, but nobody seemed to be paying the screaming man and his victim any mind. He saw a few people peer through their curtains, but upon seeing the Kyuubi boy they quickly disappeared from view. He was unsure about what he should do. Sure he wanted vengeance on the Kyuubi as much as anybody else, but was this right? Could the little child crumpled in a ball and sobbing his eyes out really be the feared Kyuubi no Kitsune?

Masaru noticed the ramen chef's hesitation and angrily stomped over to his side, and dragged him by a sleeve across the street. "Whats'a matter Ichiraku-san? Don' ya wanna piece oh this little shit!" He kicked Naruto in the stomach, and the little boy gasped, before wrapping his arms tightly around himself, tears squeezing from his closed eyes. Masaru just gave a savage grin, and looked towards Teuchi expectantly, eyes bright with hate.

Ichiraku felt sick as he witnessed the beating of the miserable little child in front of his eyes. All of his wishes of vengeance, and hatred disappeared as he realized that he was just a boy, not a demon. A terrified, lonely little boy who had just been looking for something to eat. A child just like his Ayame. Something changed within Teuchi as he suddenly imagined his own daughter in the same situation as this poor boy. He could clearly see her huddled form, begging for mercy, tears falling from her frightened eyes as a group of angry villagers advanced on her helpless form.

He stumbled backwards from the boy, shaking his head from side to side in disbelief. "No! No this is, this is just wrong. He's just a little boy, not a monster." He covered his eyes, as the shame of what he had been about to do suddenly hit him. How could he be so cruel? How could anybody hurt such an innocent little child?

Masaru frowned and glared at Teuchi, breathing heavily. "What the hell're ya talkin' about?! He ain't no boy, he's a fucking demon." He glared hatefully at the quivering form of Naruto, and went to kick him again, but Teuchi interrupted him, blocking his leg and shoving him back with a palm strike. Masaru stumbled back in shock, before steadying himself, and turning his hateful glare on Teuchi. "W-What the hell is yer problem Ichiraku?! He's a fucking demon..."

"He's not a demon!" Ichiraku interrupted loudly, fists at his sides. He looked down at the huddled form of Naruto and sighed, looking back into Masaru's hateful glare, he spoke softly so the boy would not hear. "He's not a demon Masaru-san. He is a hungry, lonely, and at the moment very frightened little boy. He didn't ask to have the demon sealed inside of him, he was just a baby when it happened. It could have easily been my own child that was chosen, or yours. He doesn't deserve this. He hasn't done anything more than try to live. Tell me is that a crime Masaru-san?"

The other man just continued to glare menacingly, teeth clenched in rage. " Yer outta your fuckin' mind! That monster took away my brother, and some of my best friends! I'll never forgive it! It deserves to DIE!!!" Blinded by rage he rushed Teuchi, gripping his knife in a tight fist. He attempted to feint to the left and get around the ramen chef to get at Naruto, but Teuchi read his movements easily and intercepted his charge. Masaru took a wide sweep with his knife, trying to slice the younger man, but Teuchi's instincts were still sharp from his days as a shinobi, and he easily dodged the clumsy strike, grabbing Masaru's forearm quickly. He deftly spun around his opponent, twisting the other man's arm behind his back. With one arm wrapped around Masaru's throat he wrenched up on the twisted arm, causing the drunk man to cry out in pain and drop his weapon. Still holding his other arm, Teuchi increased the pressure on Masaru's neck, until the man went limp in his grasp, and slumped over unconscious.

"Hold it right there!" Ichiraku looked up surprised, as he saw a man swiftly running towards him from down the street. From the way he moved Teuchi could tell he was a shinobi. The man was wearing a blue police uniform, the Uchiha crest emblazoned on his right shoulder, and over his heart. The officer's dark gaze coolly regarded the ramen chef and his captive, then traveled to the crumpled form lying on the sidewalk. His eyes narrowed in understanding and he approached Teuchi, gesturing for him to hand over his captive. He obliged and the Uchiha officer effortlessly lifted the unconscious Masaru over one shoulder.

"The Hokage will want to hear of this. The villagers know that the boy is not to be touched." Shaking his head he turned back to Teuchi and gave a slight nod, before leaping away into the darkness, heading towards the Hokage's tower with his prisoner slung over one shoulder. Teuchi watched him for a few minutes before his gaze turned back to Naruto who was still lying in the street. He thought the boy might be unconscious, and knelt down to gently touch his shoulder.

Immediately Naruto leaped away from him, eyes fearful. He backed away from the surprised ramen chef, until he hit a fence. His eyes darted around, seeking escape, but knew that he would never get away from the man in front of him. Teuchi felt sick as he saw the sorry state the boy was in. his clothes looked more like filthy rags, and dirt and grime was smudged all over his young face. He looked half starved, as if he hadn't had a decent meal in a week. Teuchi tried to approach the boy, but Naruto bolted, and hid in the alleyway behind the grocery store, peeking fearfully at Teuchi from behind some garbage cans.

"I won't hurt you." He called softly and Naruto just shook his head from side to side in disbelief. He remembered the man from earlier that day after all. "I bet you're hungry right?" Teuchi called and the boy's stomach rumbled in response. He appeared to hesitate for a moment before pulling back and shaking his head again. Teuchi sighed, but then smiled as he suddenly got a plan.

"Just stay right here, I'll be right back." Naruto watched suspiciously as the strange man walked back across the street and into his stand. The boy thought about running away, but something in the man's eyes tugged at him to trust his words. Besides he had mentioned food, and Naruto was absolutely starving.

Teuchi smiled at the boy as he set the steaming bowl of miso and pork ramen on the ground along with a set of chopsticks. The boy's eyes hungrily regarded the food, and Teuchi beckoned for him to come out. Naruto hesitated for only a moment, before cautiously creeping out of the alley and approaching the bowl on the ground. He licked his lips in anticipation, but never let his eyes leave the smiling ramen chef. He squatted down and sniffed the steam rising from the bowl, eyes instantly lighting up. Ignoring the chopsticks, he shoveled the noodles out of the bowl with his bare hands and stuffed handfuls at a time down his throat, barely pausing to even chew.

Teuchi stared amazed, as the little three year old boy instantly devoured the entire bowl of ramen before his eyes. After drinking the broth from the bowl, Naruto set it down and gave a satisfied sigh, before plopping back on his rear end. Teuchi just chuckled, and Naruto looked up in surprise to find the ramen chef smiling at him kindly. "Did you like it?" He asked and Naruto nodded his head excitedly, giving him a huge grin.

Teuchi couldn't help himself and laughed in response, his heart warmed by the young boy's bright smile. "Would you like some more?" Naruto's eyes widened and he looked about on the verge of tears.

"D-Do ya r-really mean it?" Teuchi's heart about broke at the vulnerable look on the boy's face, and he merely smiled, a tear coming to his eye.

"Of course I do." He held his hand out to the young boy. "My name is Ichiraku Teuchi, what's yours" Naruto's blue eyes instantly lit up and he eagerly reached for the hand offered him, tears coming to his eyes as he gave the ramen chef his first foxy grin,

"I'm Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto!" Teuchi just laughed as he pulled Naruto to his feet, amazed that the boy could move so easily after being kicked and beaten. Taking his hand he lead Naruto across the street and into his life.

"Come on Naruto-kun, let's see about that ramen I promised!" The little boy gave a cheer, and jumped into the air excitedly.

Ooooo

Ichiraku Teuchi grinned and shook his head as he finished his story. Kakashi just sat silently. He remembered that day. The ANBU who had been on guard duty had abandoned Naruto after the boy got lost trying to find his way back home. As he recalled the Hokage had punished the man very severely. He finished his ramen and stood up, once again donning his familiar dog-faced mask.

"Thank you for the story Ichiraku-san, and the meal. Now I need to go see what that little troublemaker is up to myself." He turned to leave, but then turned back again, and removed his mask. He bowed his head solemnly to the surprised ramen chef.

"What was that for?" He asked curiously, scratching his head.

Kakashi just shrugged, before replacing his ANBU mask, and turning away.

"For caring." He simply replied, and then vanished in a swirl of leaves. Teuchi just blinked and then chuckled softly. Of course he cared. Anyone who really took the time to get to know Naruto couldn't help but grow attached to the little ball of energy. He just had this affect on people, and without even knowing it, the power to change lives.

And he knew that one day he would change the lives of all those who lived in Konoha, and would be viewed as the hero that he deserved to be. Until that time Ichiraku Teuchi would continue to care, and look forward to every day that he got to see that unique foxy grin over his counter.

A/N: And that's it for this little special. I don't know when I'll write another one, I guess when the inspiration just hits me. So don't hesitate to leave me a little review telling me what you thought, and don't forget to read the next chapter of the story either. So until next time my friends, this is Engineered-Chaos signing off! JA!


	12. Shattered Dream?

A/N: Hello and welcome everybody to the eleventh chapter of The Strongest Ninja in the Universe! I can't believe how big this story is becoming, and Naruto hasn't even taken the genin exam yet XD! I already gave my little author's rant in the beginning of the special chapter, so I think we should just get down to business. So please read and enjoy!

Wow, that was fast! No more than twenty minutes went by before the omake got a review! So be sure to thank GSirius for the speedy release! Enjoy!

The Strongest Ninja in the Universe

Chapter Eleven

Umino Iruka sighed at the utter chaos his class had become as they entered the classroom from their break. Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura were screaming at each other as they fought over who got to sit next to Uchiha Sasuke, since he had chosen to sit at the end of the row that day. From the way the dark eyed boy was ignoring both bickering girls, it must have been so he wouldn't have to sit next to both of them. The rest of the girls, except for Hyuuga Hinata were glaring daggers at the two, and shouting as well. Inuzuka Kiba was laughing loudly, his nin-dog Akamaru perched on his head. Nara Shikamaru had already fallen asleep, and was drooling all over his desk while Akimichi Chouji watched the scene munching on a bag of chips. The only other person besides Sasuke and Hinata who wasn't screaming, eating, or sleeping was Aburame Shino. But then again Shino never spoke; he hardly even moved most of the time.

"All right class, settle down!" He called loudly, grabbing his roll sheet to take attendance. A vein began to throb in his forehead as he was completely ignored. Clearing his throat, he gave a small grin before gathering his chakra.

"I SAID SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRATS!!!" Iruka's chakra enhanced shout echoed through the entire room, and immediately everyone froze. Sakura had a hold of Ino's ponytail, and both blushed before she dove for the seat next to Sasuke. She then stuck her tongue out at the fuming blonde girl, looking extremely smug. Ino huffed before stomping over and plopping down next to Shikamaru and Chouji. The lazy Nara hadn't even twitched when Iruka had shouted.

Satisfied that he finally had everyone's attention he began the roll call. "Aburame Shino?"

"Present." The mysterious boy in the large over coat replied in a monotone voice. Iruka marked his name off of the list.

"Akimichi Chouji?"

"Ahm Hmnph Snsei, (I'm here sensei.)" The large boy tried to respond through a mouth full of chips. Ino made a face at him, disgusted by his behavior.

"Try speaking without food in your mouth next time Chouji." Iruka commented, and Chouji blushed as he swallowed his mouthful of chips nodding. "Next is, Haruno Sakura?"

"Here Sensei!" The pink haired kunoichi called, raising her hand with a smile."

Iruka smiled back, moving on with the roll call. "Hyuuga Hinata?" There was no response, and Iruka looked up, to see the Hyuuga heiress staring out the window, a small smile on her face. "Hinata?" He called again, but she still seemed to not hear him.

"Oy! Hinata, Sensei's calling your name in the roll!" Kiba yelled loudly, and Akamaru barked from his place on the Inuzuka's head. Hinata jumped, startled by the loud outburst, and turned around to see Iruka and the entire class staring at her. She seemed to shrink slightly, and blushed in embarrassment before bowing her head to Iruka.

"H-Here sir." She replied, cheeks still stained crimson, and Iruka just chuckled. As the chuunin instructor continued the roll call Ino leaned down towards her rival.

"Teacher's pet." She said under her breath so Sakura could hear her. Sakura turned around in her seat and stuck her tongue out at the other girl.

"You're just jealous Ino-pig, cause I got to sit next to Sasuke-kun and you didn't." The pink haired girl replied with a smug grin. Ino's teeth gnashed, and she made a fist, before smiling devilishly.

"Iruka-sensei!" She called out loudly, getting the attention of the entire class. Iruka paused in his roll call and looked at her curiously. "Sir, you forgot to call Sakura's forehead on the roll!"

The entire classroom erupted in loud laughter minus Sasuke, Shino, and Hinata as Ino winked at Sakura's shocked, and mortified face. "Ino-pig!!" She screamed in a shrill voice, standing on her seat.

"What's the big deal Sakura? That forehead of yours is definitely big enough to be considered a separate person!" Sakura tried to lunge at the smirking blond, but found herself yanked back, as Iruka appeared behind her suddenly, hand gripping the back of her shirt.

"All right you two, that's about enough of that!" He said sternly, and Sakura sagged in his grip. "Now if you don't mind I would like to get the lesson for the day started. That goes for you too miss Yamanaka." Ino straightened up in her seat immediately, giving her full attention to him.

"Yes sir!" She called out loudly and Iruka sighed, glancing back down at his list of names. At least he was almost done now. "The only people left are you and Naruto Ino, and it's painfully obvious that you are here." Ino smiled impishly, and Iruka just sighed again, scanning the room for the normally loud blond troublemaker.

"Where's Naruto now?" He was beginning to get agitated. 'He better not be cutting class again' He thought with a frown.

Kiba snickered, knowing exactly what Iruka was thinking. No doubt the blond idiot was cutting class, probably out playing some stupid prank again. Akamaru barked, and Kiba looked confused before looking to his left, noticing that Hinata was staring out the window again. Curious, he walked to the end of the row, to find out what could be so interesting to the strange girl. "Hey Hinata, what exactly are you...looking...at?" His eyes became the size of dinner plates, and he gasped loudly, startling Hinata.

"No way." He whispered, awe in his voice, giving a feral grin, and turning around. "Hey sensei!" He called to Iruka as the man was questioning some students about the last place they had seen Naruto. He looked up at the smiling Inuzuka.

"What is it Kiba?" Kiba gestured out the window with his thumb, shaking his head in disbelief.

"You're not gonna believe it, but I'm pretty sure I know where Naruto is." Students gathered around the window, and soon shocked gasps could be heard throughout the classroom followed by excited chatter. Iruka pushed his way through his students and stared out the window as well. All color seemed to drain from his face at the sight. But soon it returned full force as he positively glowed with anger.

"NARUTOOOOO!" He roared, before disappearing from view in a swirl of wind and leaves. The students stood shocked for a moment, before Uchiha Sasuke merely grunted, breaking the silence.

"The dobe's in for it now."

Ooooo

"Yahooo! I'm the greatest!" Naruto crowed victoriously as he sprinted over the rooftops of Konoha, grinning like a mad man.

"Get back here you little punk!" One of the chuunin pursuing him yelled, shaking a fist. If it wasn't for the Hokage's order, he'd gladly take down the little demon brat with a few well placed shuriken. How exactly though, was a kid still in the academy so damn fast!

Naruto continued to lead them on his merry little chase over the heads of unsuspecting villagers below. As he was crossing the next roof he realized that he wasn't going to be able to clear the next jump over the gap between buildings. He spied a power line leading from the corner of the roof to the fifth story of the adjacent building and an idea popped into his mind. Still running, he reached back and grasped one of the hooks dangling from the harness wrapped around his body. 'It's gonna be close.' He thought, gaging the jump, before his feet left the ground.

Naruto sailed through the air laughing, before hooking the line and zipping down the cable. He looked back, but gasped when he saw his pursuers jump directly onto the cable and begin running down it, smirking the entire time.

"Show-offs." He muttered dejected as he leaped onto the balcony in front of him and began hopping from window to window, barely able to keep ahead of the two chuunin chasing him. Just as he was about to jump the next gap he skidded to a halt as one of the ninja landed gracefully in front of him on the railing of the balcony.

"End of the line brat!" He jeered in a mocking voice, and Naruto heard the other shinobi land directly behind him.

'Shit,shit, what am I gonna do now?' He thought in desperation, crouching on the metal railing between the two men. He knew that the chase was over, and hopped down onto the balcony.

He looked at the two angry glares directed his way, and just smiled sheepishly. "I guess you guys got me huh? Heh, heh, I guess you're gonna take me to jiji again..."

Naruto's grin disappeared however, when he saw both men draw kunai from their belt pouches, and inch towards him. "N-Now wait a minute guys! I know that you're probably pissed at me, but it was just a prank! I didn't mean any harm!"

"Shut up!" One of the men growled hatefully, and Naruto backed up against the wall, hand going to the doorknob. Of course it was locked, and the blond academy student gulped nervously.

"You've gone way too far this time demon brat! How dare you deface the monument to our beloved leaders!" He took another step towards the terrified boy, hate gleaming in his dark eyes. Naruto knew that look well. It was the same one he had received everywhere he went, for as long as he could remember. That cold look of hatred and scorn; why did he deserve to receive those glares?

Naruto was shocked out of his musing when the man made a lunge for him with the kunai. With a yelp he barely ducked the slash, but saw that the other ninja was blocking his escape route. He looked over the railing, and knew that if he jumped from this height he would no doubt break both legs or worse.

The chuunin caught him eying the ground and chuckled darkly. "Go ahead and jump, you'd be doing us all a big favor brat. You shouldn't have been allowed to live, and now I'm going to do what should have been done a long long time ago. So jump, or I'll just throw you off. Nobody's going to question me if I say you fell to your death while trying to run away. Nobody cares."

He chuckled, and Naruto knew that he was right. Nobody but Hokage-jiji, Iruka-sensei, and maybe old man Ichiraku would miss him. He was trapped. He was going to die? He didn't want to die, not yet. Not until he reached his dream. Until then he couldn't die. The man lunged for Naruto, and it seemed as if time stood still for the blond jinchuuriki. He looked at those hands, reaching out to grab him, and into the hateful eyes, and he felt angry, very angry.

"I WON'T LOSE TO YOU! I HAVE TO LIVE, TO BE HOKAGE!" A blinding light seared his vision, and Naruto cried out, covering his eyes protectively. He waited a few moments, thinking the ninja had used some weird technique on him or something, but nothing happened. Slowly he uncovered his eyes, and blinked at his surroundings...at his _new_ surroundings.

He was no longer on the balcony with the two ninjas. Instead he was in some sort of alley, lying on his back staring up at the sky. "What the hell just happened?" He muttered, rubbing at his eyes.

"That's what I'd like to know young man." Naruto tilted his head back a bit, and grimaced as he saw the stern face of his sensei as he squatted over him. "Hi there Iruka sensei! Fancy meeting you here!" Iruka just continued to glare, and Naruto suddenly found his wrist in a strong grip as he was hauled to his feet.

Ooooo

"W-What just happened?" The stupefied chuunin whispered in wonder, unable to find any trace of the Kyuubi brat. He looked to his equally perplexed comrade, and the man just shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head.

"Hello boys." Both chuunin nearly jumped a foot in the air when they heard the voice behind them. Both turned at once, and their faces paled as they caught sight of a man leaning casually against the wall, a little orange book in one leather clad hand.

"The Hokage wants to see you two." The masked jounin said, eyes never leaving the page of his book. Both men turned to bolt, but stumbled back when they were met with the back of Kakashi's jounin vest. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I just got to one of my favorite parts, and if I chase you two I might lose my place."

He glanced over his shoulder at them, both eyes closed merrily as he smiled beneath his face mask. "And believe me, you won't like it if I lose my place." Both chuunin hung their heads in defeat, and Kakashi gave a satisfied nod before he turned back to his reading.

Ooooo

"Man that really sucked." Naruto groused as he massaged his sore shoulder, flexing and pivoting his arm. It had taken hours to clean off all of the paint from the Hokage monument. But as the blonde youth gazed at the majestic carvings in the mountain, he couldn't help the grin that suddenly split his face. In the end it had all been worth it. He knew that things were going to change once he became a genin and graduated from the ninja academy. He wouldn't have time to run around playing his pranks all day like he was used to. So he had wanted to pull off one last massive caper, a prank for the ages.

He smirked slightly and nodded his head in approval as he continued to walk down Konoha's moonlit streets. Painting the faces of every Hokage and hiding it from everybody in the village had been no easy task. He had barely finished the finishing touches on his masterpiece when the massive henge he had performed on the mountain finally fell apart, and those two chuunin had spotted him.

He shivered when he remembered the look of hatred that had been in the man's eyes. He had had every intention of throwing him off of that building. But something had happened to stop the ninja, and somehow he had ended up several streets away, looking up into Iruka-sensei's face.

Naruto's thoughts took a different turn as he remembered eating dinner that night at Ichiraku's with his sensei. He clenched his fist tightly, determination entering his electric blue eyes. He wanted a hitae-ate so bad it was almost painful. It would be one step closer to his dream, one step closer to the respect and recognition he craved so badly, but was never given. He _would pass_ that exam tomorrow, and he would finally become a ninja of Konoha. It was his destiny.

Full of resolve, and determined to beat this obstacle, Uzumaki Naruto continued on his way home, a blazing fire ignited within his soul. He would be the best, he would surpass all of the past Hokages and then everyone would know his name... Uzumaki Naruto, the greatest ninja ever to be born..

Ooooo

Anxious pale eyes stared straight ahead as Hinata willed herself to take another step down the hallway bathed in dusk's fading light. She had put this off long enough, and knew that it would be now or never. Several branch members passed her silently as she made her way through the building, each one bowing deeply, and greeting her. But there was no emotion in their voices, no life in their subservient eyes. It pained the young girl to see half of her family treated in such a way, but she knew that such thoughts were just her weakness. No other main branch member of the family questioned or doubted the separation of the two sides of the family. No, it was her fault. She wasn't strong enough to uphold the traditions of her family, to be their heir.

Hinata faltered in her steps as the weight of her burden once more weighed heavily on her young soul. Her eyes instantly glued themselves to the floorboards, and she merely stood in the middle of the hallway, desperately wishing to turn back, to forget the foolish wish that she had been harboring within her heart for the past week.

She was about to give in to her doubts and return to her room, when _his_ face suddenly invaded her thoughts. "Naruto-kun." She whispered softly, and her memory returned her to that night. She had felt helpless in that man's arms, bound and gagged. And even though she knew that he was a jounin, she had attacked him...all because of _him._ She couldn't give up, because she knew that he would never do so. He would face this problem, and no matter how many times he would fall along the road, he would always get up, would always try again until he achieved his dreams.

Determination and strength once again filled her small heart and she continued down that dark and forbidding hallway. 'Naruto-kun.' He didn't remember that night, didn't remember anything from that day. She had been told that he had forgotten due to the shock, and so knew nothing of the time they had spent together, of the secrets they had shared. And would never know of the feelings she had developed for the brave blond boy over the years. But she was hopeful. One day she would make him remember, when she was strong enough to be recognized in his azure eyes. Until then she would wait, and watch from a distance, until she was worthy of his friendship, and hopefully, one day...love.

Hinata had been so lost in her little day dream about her blond savior, that she hadn't noticed she was standing before the large wooden door that led to her father's private study. Suddenly pulled back to reality and the mission she had given herself, Hinata raised one trembling hand to the brass knocker affixed to the door. Her hand wavered a moment, until taking a deep breath she let the heavy brass ring fall against the wood. She held her breath, waiting for his response.

"Enter." She gulped audibly at her father's commanding tone, before quietly turning the knob and slipping inside. Her father was seated at his desk, a stern look on his chiseled face as he read a large scroll laid out before him. The veins around his eyes bulged from his activated Byakugan, giving the intimidating clan head an even more foreboding appearance.

Hinata did not greet her father, but respectfully waited for him to address her, eyes downcast. With his doujutsu activated he would have known who was at his door before she had even knocked. He probably even saw her walk down the hall, saw her hesitation and weakness.

"What is it daughter? I am very busy at the moment."

Hinata nearly jumped as her father's cold tone snapped her out of her dark thoughts. She timidly raised her head, noticing that he had not even lifted his head to address her. She should have felt insulted that he would not acknowledge her presence, but all she could feel was relief that she did not have to look into his eyes as she spoke to him.

Whatever small amount of courage she had been able to gather earlier, had instantly fled before the presence of her father. If she were actually to stare into those cold intimidating eyes, Hinata didn't think she would have ever been able to say what he had come to. Clearing her throat and taking a deep breath, the nervous clan successor prepared to address her father.

"G-Good evening O-Outou-sama." She bowed low to her father, but Hiashi made no response, continuing to frown as he studied the scroll before him. Hinata however decided that it would be now or never, and took another deep breath.

"D-Did you k-know that th-the genin exams a-are tom-morrow Outou-sama?" Hiashi's eyes stopped moving as he paused from his reading. A moment of silence passed, and Hinata began to become worried that he might completely ignore her question.

"I am aware of that." He said simply, yet did not resume reading. Hinata barely contained the breath that she was not aware she had been holding the entire time.

"I w-was wondering i-if y-you were g-going to attend them or n-not." Hinata bit her lip, cursing herself for being so weak. She knew she was somewhat avoiding the question she burned to ask, but couldn't help herself. Hiashi merely sighed, looking up from his work to stare into his eldest daughter's eyes.

"No, I will not be attending the genin exams tomorrow. I have an important meeting that I must attend." Hinata seemed to deflate at his cool response, understanding his reply as 'I have something more important to me than you.' She was about to bid her father a good night and leave, but something deep within her would not allow her to leave that spot. If she did, then she would have lost without even trying. How could she ever become the person she wanted to be, the person she wanted Naruto-kun to see if she just gave up.

"I-It's just that e-everyone else's p-parents will..."

"Enough daughter." But Hinata would not be deterred, balling her fists into her jacket, head down.

"B-But Outou-sama..."

"I said enough!" Hinata took a step back at her father's harsh voice. Whatever flame that had been ignited within her instantly died, as she looked into his angry and disappointed glare. "You embarrass yourself and this clan with such selfish and foolish pleas daughter."

"Y-Yes Outou-sama." She whispered softly, holding back the sob that threatened to overcome her. She wanted to keep at least a shred of her pride intact. But her father was not finished with that simple statement. Silently, he rose from his desk, straightening his robes as he did so. Dread began to grow within Hinata's stomach, was he going to punish her?

However Hiashi merely stood before an ancient scroll hanging on the wall of his study, and then beckoned her over with one hand. Hinata hesitantly approached her father, and he gestured to the scroll. "What does this say daughter?" Hinata's eyes poured over the symbols elegantly painted on the faded paper, and felt her heart sink, knowing what her father was implying.

"I-It says, 'N-No man is an i-island, ent-tire of its-self; Every m-man is a p-piece of the c-contin-nent.'"

"And tell me daughter, what does this mean?"

"I-It means th-that ev-very individ-dual is a p-part of a wh-whole." Hiashi nodded slightly, and looked into his daughter's eyes.

"Now tell me daughter, what whole are you part of?" Hinata lowered her head in shame, fighting the sudden urge to poke her index fingers together.

"Th-The Clan Outou-sama." She replied quietly, unable to meet her father's stern stare.

"That is correct daughter." Hiashi said simply as he left her side to once more take his seat at his large desk. "We as Hyuuga are not individuals. We are a clan, we gain strength and honor from our numbers. Individual exploits mean nothing if they do not serve the interests of the clan. 'Remember, upon the conduct of each rests the fate of all.' When one brings shame upon themselves in this house, they bring that shame upon us all. These are simple clan precepts daughter. Have you not been schooled in such things your entire life?"

"Y-Yes Outou-sama." She replied softly, head still bowed.

"Then why are you unable to follow and understand such simple teachings daughter?" The disappointment heard in his deep voice made the young girl cringe slightly, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. She would no doubt see the same emotion reflected in his pale gaze if she were to lift her head, nothing but shame and disappointment. Such words had become her world.

"F-Forgive me Outou-s-sama. I w-will try h-harder in the f-future."

"See that you do daughter." He did not dismiss her in any way, but Hinata knew that this audience with her father was at an end. Gathering up the last fragments of her dignity, the young girl shuffled quietly out of the room, closing the door. Hiashi returned to reading the report before him, and did not even flinch when he heard the muffled sob from the hallway, followed by the sound of running feet. He merely shook his head with a sigh. 'Pathetic.'

His Byakugan scanned the page before him, revealing the hidden message invisible to all but himself. It seemed that the Hokage had picked up two chuunin that day in a murder attempt on the Kyuubi child. He scratched his chin, thinking, before shaking his head. No, it was too late to utilize them in his plans, but he made a note to contact them if the Hokage allowed them to live. His eyes scanned further down the page and he smiled at the information. Everything was going according to plan. All preparations were complete, and each of his agents was in position. He stretched and leaned back in his chair, a smug grin on his handsome face. Soon his dreams would come to fruition, and the great threat to the village would be removed.

His thoughts were interrupted however, as a knock came to his door. He had deactivated his Byakugan, and wondered who it could be. "Enter." He called loudly, and the door swung inwards. A young branch guard stepped into the room and saluted Hiashi crisply. The Hyuuga clan-head waved it off and beckoned the man to continue.

"Hyuuga-dono, your guest has arrived." Hiashi was confused for a moment, before he suddenly remembered. The foolishness with his daughter had sidetracked him. No emotion passed his face as he nodded to the guard. The branch member saluted once more, bowed and left the room.

Another young man walked into the study after he left, a swagger to his step and a smirk on his lips. Silver hair pooled around his broad shoulders, framing his handsome face. He nodded to the Hyuuga clan head, hands in his pockets. "Evening Hyuuga-dono." He said, standing before him.

Hiashi merely nodded, and gestured for the young man to take a seat. "Good evening to you as well Mizuki-sensei. Please take a seat, we have much to discuss."

Ooooo

"All right class settle down!" This time his students obeyed him, as nobody wanted to have their ears ringing for the rest of the day. He also noticed Ino and Sakura weren't making any trouble, each girl able to find a seat beside Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto was unusually quiet as well, his eyes determined as he stared at the large table at the front of the class displaying a large number of Konoha hitae-ate.

'At least he's determined.' Iruka thought with a smile, before clearing his throat. "Congratulations for reaching this far, but one more obstacle stands in your way before you will be allowed to join the ranks of the shinobi. The final exam will now begin, so please enter the classroom next door when your name is called. The subject for today's exam will be the bunshin no jutsu, so be prepared. That is all."

Iruka left the podium at the front of the class, and the room burst into excited chatter. Naruto was still strangely quiet however, his body was rock still, and his face had turned slightly green. 'Not the bunshin no jutsu!' He mentally cried, putting his head in his hands. That was the one technique that he sucked at the most. What was he going to do now?!!

He watched as each of his class members was called to go into the exam room. Each one returned a few minutes later, smiling triumphantly before approaching the table and taking their hitae-ate. He smiled as Sakura-chan exited the room, jumping for joy, before excitedly running over and taking her own headband from the table. He frowned of course when Sasuke-teme strolled out of the door, looking neither happy nor sad, but merely approaching the table and plucking a head-band off for himself. There was no way he was going to let Sasuk-teme beat him! He had to pass this exam!

"Uzumaki Naruto." His head shot up as his own name was called, and Naruto adjusted his goggles before leaving his seat and walking proudly out of the room. "Just you wait everybody!" He called before exiting the room, drawing their attention. "The next time you see me I'm gonna be a shinobi!"

Everyone just rolled their eyes as he left, returning to their own celebrations. One girl however, smiled as she gripped her own hitae-ate in trembling hands. 'Good luck Naruto-kun.' She thought hopefully, wishing him the best with her silent support.

Oooo

"All right Naruto you can begin whenever you are ready. Remember, to pass this exam you need to successfully create three exact replicas." Naruto nodded at his sensei's instructions, before placing his hands in the ram seal.

'Come on!' He pleaded silently, hoping that just this once it would be different. Gathering his chakra, Naruto dug deep within himself for his power. He could sense it, and as always reached out and grasped it. He struggled as he fought to control his chakra, attempting to mold it into the bunshin jutsu. But just like every other time, something felt wrong. Some..._something _blocked his attempts, almost like there was a wall between him and his power. Gritting his teeth, Naruto pulled with all of his might, and screamed in a loud voice, "Bunshin no Jutsu!" An enormous explosion rocked the room, followed by billowing smoke. And as that smoke cleared, Naruto looked on, begging for a miracle. 'Please let it have worked this time!'

Oooo

Hinata held her breath as the door to the examination room swung open slowly. Everybody was quiet as Naruto walked through the door, and her heart immediately sank at the pained expression on his face. Nobody said a word as he trudged through the classroom, head down as he passed them all. He didn't even look at the table of head-bands as he left the room, silently closing the door behind him. Hinata felt tears well up in her eyes, knowing how much pain he must be going through at that moment. Naruto wanted nothing in the world as much as he wanted to be a shinobi, so he could be one step closer to his dream. She wished that she could have given him her own hitae-ate, but she knew that he would never accept something he didn't earn. Instead she just sat in her desk, gripping the symbol of her village tightly in her pale hands, wishing she had the courage to go and comfort him in his time of need.

Eventually, everyone left the classroom to celebrate with their families. Young shinobi and kunoichi smiled and laughed as their parents praised them. Fathers lifted sons onto their shoulders, and mothers kissed and hugged their little ones. Hinata sighed sadly, feeling out of place among the happy families, but then mentally kicked herself, knowing that she had no right to be sad. Not when there was somebody else who was hurting more than she ever could. Naruto didn't have any parents, and now he didn't even have his dream anymore. She couldn't help but watch sadly, as he swung listlessly back and forth on the swing by himself.

She was surprised however, when she saw Mizuki-sensei, their taijutsu teacher approach the solemn blond boy. She cocked her head, growing curious as the two exchanged brief words. Naruto then got up and followed the man out of sight. Even more curious, Hinata looked both ways, before deciding to follow them. She rounded the corner, and caught sight of Mizuki-sensei leading Naruto up a flight of stairs. The two stopped on a balcony overlooking the village, and Hinata stayed in the shadows. She tried to make out the whispered conversation they were having, and became even more surprised by the sudden hopeful expression that crossed the blond boy's whiskered face.

What was going on?

Oooo

Naruto grinned happily as he soared through the trees, the large scroll attached firmly to his back. It had been sooo easy breaking into the old man's office. Nobody had even tried to stop him as he walked the halls. He hadn't expected to find the old jiji himself there, but a little Orioke no jutsu had put the perv right to sleep, blood dribbling out his nose. It had been a piece of cake from that point on. He activated the hidden compartment that Mizuki-sensei had shown him, and swiped the scroll.

Now all he had to do was learn one of these secret techniques, and Iruka-sensei would have to let him graduate! As he bounded through the forest only one thought dominated his excited mind, 'Hokage, here I come!'

Oooo

Mizuki cursed as he continued to search for the blond brat. No doubt the others would have begun the chase by now, and he could not stand the thought of some one else stealing his glory. It was true that each of them were in the service of Lord Hyuuga, but he was the one that deserved that scroll damnit! It had been his ability that had swayed Naruto to steal the scroll in the first place. He had been a bit afraid to know that the Hokage had been in his office, but that stupid Orioke no jutsu had caught the old man by surprise, overwhelming his senses. Mizuki shook his head, unable to believe such a worthless technique could have incapacitated a shinobi of the Sandaime's power and skill.

His eyes scanned the streets, but so far he had had no luck finding the Kyuubi brat. He was just passing over a certain apartment complex, when inspiration struck him. He skidded to a halt on the roof of the next building and changed course. He knew exactly how he was going to find the boy! There was one man in the village who had always been able to do it before, and Mizuki didn't doubt he would be able to do it again.

Smirking to himself, he landed before his colleague's door and knocked loudly.

Ooooo

Exhausted from his training, Naruto sat back with a relieved sigh. He had done it. Iruka-sensei had to pass him now! Forget about the stupid bunshin jutsu, he could now do the even better version! If that didn't convince his sensei he was ready to become a shinobi then nothing would. It was on the test after all. He had seen some other cool techniques on the scroll, but figured the kage bunshin was probably his best bet to pass, so he had chosen that one. Even though the jutsu required way more chakra than the normal bunshin no jutsu, Naruto had found that he could do this one a whole lot easier! It had only taken him about twenty minutes, and he had already learned how to do it!

Grinning, he eyed the scroll again and shrugged. If one technique got him to pass, then how much better would two techniques look? He reached over to grab the scroll again, but stopped, looking up with a smile. There standing in front of him was none other than his sensei, and he wasn't looking too happy either.

"Good evening Naruto." Naruto just chuckled scratching the back of his head.

"Heh heh, I guess I finally got caught. Bad timing Iruka-sensei, I only had time to learn one of the techniques!" Iruka was surprised by his words, and noticed the state his tired body was in. 'He's been training? Why did he do that?'

"Ne, Ne, Iruka-sensei! I learned one of the jutsu on the scroll, so I get to be a shinobi now right?" Iruka was pulled from his thoughts by Naruto's outburst and frowned in confusion at his words.

"Where did you get an idea like that Naruto?" The boy's eyes opened in surprise, but then he started laughing, and hit Iruka on the shoulder playfully.

"Don't kid around like that Iruka-sensei! Mizuki-sensei already told me the secret. About how if I learn a jutsu from this scroll I'll get to graduate!" Iruka just looked even more confused, before his eyes widened in realization.

"Mizuki!" He heard the projectiles fly from the trees and quickly jumped in the way, pushing Naruto to the ground. "Look out Naruto!" He cried as over a dozen kunai and shuriken embedded themselves in his flak jacket, legs, and arms. He was able to protect his vitals and his face, but Iruka cringed, sinking to the floor as he bled from numerous wounds all over his body.

"Damn, I missed." A jeering voice called from above them. Naruto and Iruka looked up in surprise to see Mizuki crouched on a thick tree branch, two enormous shuriken strapped to his broad back. He smiled and waved to Iruka, who just glared back.

"I knew you would lead me right to him Iruka-sensei." His eyes shifted over to the scared and surprised blond boy and he waved to him as well. "Good evening Naruto-kun. Nice night don't you think?" Naruto just stared back, unable to comprehend the situation. "What's going on?" He asked confused.

"Naruto! Whatever you do don't give Mizuki that scroll! He used you to steal it from the Hokage's chambers, and he used me to find you!" Naruto looked in wonder at the large, ancient scroll, before taking it into his hands.

"What's so special about this scroll?" He asked, before fastening it to his back once more. Iruka spat a bit of blood, cringing from the pain, before sitting up against the shack behind him.

"It's a scroll of forbidden techniques that was sealed and hidden by the Shodai Hokage himself! Whatever you do you can't let Mizuki get it!" Iruka stopped talking as he heard the silver haired chuunin laugh from above him. He looked up at his former colleague, glaring angrily. "You'll never win Mizuki. You'll never get your hands on that scr-aaaaah!!" Iruka cried out as a kunai impacted each shoulder, pinning him to the building.

"That's better." Mizuki jeered, shaking his head. "Oh how naïve you are Iruka-sensei. The Scroll of Seals is just a little bonus. What I'm really here for, is young Naruto-kun's life!"

Iruka's eyes grew wide, and he stared in horror at his terrified student. Naruto lifted one shaky finger, pointing to his own chest. "Y-You want to kill me? What did I do?" Mizuki just grinned, and unstrapped one of the giant shuriken from his back. Iruka struggled against the weapons pinning him, attempting to stand.

"Mizuki no!!!" He cried causing the chuunin to pause for a moment. Mizuki sneered at him, shaking his head sadly. "I would think that you would want this more than anyone Iruka. You finally get to have your revenge after all these years." Naruto looked even more confused and stared at his horrified sensei, then back to the smirking Mizuki.

"Revenge? Revenge for what?" The chuunin grinned at his confused expression.

"Why, revenge for the murder of Iruka's parents Naruto-kun."

"What?" He replied in a whisper, shaking his head back and forth. "Th-That's crazy! I'm a kid! There's no way I could have killed sensei's parents! I haven't even met them!"

Mizuki just chuckled, staring into his eyes pityingly. "I'm afraid it's true Naruto-kun." He paused for a moment before shrugging. " I suppose you should at least know why I'm here to kill you. I guess I owe you that much."

"Mizuki don't tell him!!" Iruka roared, eyes wild as he pulled one of the kunai from his shoulder free.

"Tell me what?" Naruto asked, rooted to the spot by fear. Fear of what Mizuki was about to tell him.

"Why that you're the Kyuubi no Kitsune that attacked the village twelve years ago." Iruka screamed suddenly at his words, and hung his head, unable to look Naruto in the eye. The devastated young boy took a step back, eyes wide in disbelief. "How is that possible?" He whispered, not wanting to believe what he had just heard, but for some reason not being able to deny it.

"I'm sure you've heard the story Naruto-kun, that the Yondaime gave his life to kill the Kyuubi no Kitsune and save the village. What you and the rest of the children in the village haven't heard however, is that the Yondaime was unable to kill the Kyuubi, so instead he transformed it into a new-born child using a forbidden technique, dying in the process. That new-born was you Naruto-kun. You are the Kyuubi no Kitsune! Didn't you ever wonder why everybody in the village hated you? Why they avoided you and cursed at you? Well this is the reason Naruto-kun. You killed many people, including Iruka's parents. So he hates you most of all!"

Mizuki erupted in laughter, clutching his sides, and Naruto took another step back. His legs gave out and he crumpled to the forest floor, face ashen, tears running down his cheeks. It all made sense now. The glares, the curses, everybody calling him a demon. It all made such perfect, horrible sense. He was the Kyuubi, and he had killed his sensei's family. He didn't deserve to be alive.

Mizuki smiled, satisfied with the hopeless look in the boy's eyes. It was about what he had expected, though even now he thought the jinchuuriki was taking the news well. He took the giant shuriken in his hand and spun it, the blade turning fluidly around the greased bearing he was holding with his hand. "Now that you know the truth Naruto-kun, you know why you have to die."

Naruto didn't even flinch, and the chuunin just shrugged, before hurling the massive weapon at him. He watched expectantly as the shuriken zoomed towards its target, eyes wide in anticipation. His anticipation turned to shock however, as he watched Iruka appear at the boy's side, covering his body protectively.

Naruto was jolted from his depression as he felt something crash into him, knocking him roughly to the ground. Hadn't he just been about to be sliced apart from that giant shuriken Mizuki had thrown at him? He opened his eyes and gasped as he saw his sensei lying on top of him, the point of the shuriken buried deep in his back. Iruka managed to lift himself shakily onto his arms, and smiled softly at the young boy, before coughing up a good deal of blood, spattering Naruto's cheek.

"W-Why?" He whispered softly, staring in disbelief into his teacher's eyes. Iruka just chuckled, moving one hand to ruffle his blond locks.

"Because Mizuki's a fool, along with the rest of this village. You are Uzumaki Naruto, the loudest, bravest, most knuckle-headed shinobi in Konoha. And I'm proud of you." Tears began to leak from his sensei's eyes, and Naruto just looked on. "We're the same Naruto. It was lonely wasn't it? Growing up without anybody acknowledging your existence. It was painful wasn't it? Coming home every day to nothing waiting for you but your instant ramen and loneliness. I'm so sorry Naruto. I could have helped you, could have helped us both if I had just opened my eyes more."

"Oh give me a break!" Both looked up to see Mizuki had jumped from his tree and landed gracefully on the grass. He stood there, hands on his hips, shaking his head. "You disappoint me Iruka. It didn't have to come to this. I only want to kill the boy. You still have a chance Iruka. Just give me Naruto, and I'll let you live."

Naruto looked fearfully at his sensei, but sighed as he saw the look in his eyes. Their was nothing cold about that look, nothing hateful. Maybe he could trust him after all. Mizuki looked expectantly at his former friend, and held out one hand. "Come on Iruka, what do you say?"

The chuunin instructor just chuckled, holding out his own hand... middle finger extended in the air. "Fuck you Mizuki." Before the silver haired man could reply something burst from the trees and tackled him hard in the side. Naruto's eyes widened, and he gaped at his sensei.

"You know kage-bunshin too?" Iruka was floored by that simple statement, and then just laughed softly. Leave it to Naruto to make such an unexpected move. The kid couldn't do the regular bunshin, but had managed to learn kage-bunshin? Maybe he really would become Hokage. His smile slipped however, when he remembered the serious situation they were currently in.

"You have to run Naruto." He said to his bewildered student, to which the boy shook his head.

"I can't leave you here like this sensei!" He cried desperately, and Iruka pushed himself up, and off the boy.

"No, you have to go. I'm just about out of chakra, and my vision's getting fuzzy. I'll pass out soon." He smiled at the look of concern on Naruto's face, and chuckled slightly. "Don't worry about me Naruto. You're the one Mizuki's after, so you need to get out of here. I can only hold him off for a few more seconds. So please, don't make my efforts go to nothing! Run!" Naruto scrambled to his feet, and turned away.

"Don't worry sensei. I'll come back for you!" And then he took off at a sprint, running into the forest. A few moments later a loud pop was heard, followed by a billow of smoke, and Iruka knew that his clone had been destroyed. Mizuki jumped from the trees and landed in front of the injured man. He had a few scratches, and a cut across one cheek, but looked none the worse for wear. He glared at Iruka, causing the other man to laugh feebly.

"You always were better than me at taijutsu, eh Mizuki?" The other chuunin spat some blood to the side, still glaring. He moved suddenly and Iruka cried out as he was lifted by his ponytail, a kunai pressed to his throat. "Do it" He rasped, staring into mizuki's brown eyes intensely.

"I should slit your throat for what you've put me through. But I'm not that kind. Instead I'm going to get that demon brat and drag him back here so you can watch as I kill him slowly. Then you'll understand that everything you did tonight was for nothing. Then I'll kill you." He planted his fist into Iruka's exposed abdomen, causing the other man to gasp and cough up more blood. He left him lying there, before leaping into the trees in pursuit of his prey.

Iruka waited a few more moments before painfully rolling over onto his side. He hurt everywhere, especially where the giant shuriken was stuck in his back. Gritting his teeth he reached back, and bracing against the pain, pulled, barely dislodging the enormous weapon. Gasping he dropped it and collapsed on his back, feeling warm blood pool beneath him. Was this how he was going to die?

"S-Sensei! Iruka S-Sensei!" Iruka looked up in surprise, painfully raising himself to a sitting position.

"Hyuuga Hinata? What on Earth are you doing here?" He asked weakly, feeling his consciousness slipping away. Hinata kneeled down, and carefully helped him sit up, trying not to aggravate his more serious wounds. She raised a small vial to Iruka's nose. The chuunin took a whiff and began to gag, shocked back to awareness.

"You h-have to hold i-in there Ir-ruka-sensei!" She said desperately, putting the vial back into her jacket pocket. Iruka leaned heavily on her, still confused as to how the Hyuuga heiress could be in this God-forsaken place. His senses returned to him for the moment, Iruka sat up straighter, and looked the young girl in the eyes.

"Hinata what are you doing here?" The girl just blushed, looking away embarrassed.

"I s-saw Naruto-kun speaking w-with Mizuki-s-sensei earlier and f-followed them. I s-saw Naruto-kun kn-knock out Hokage-sama and t-take the s-scroll. So I d-decided to f-follow him. I-I'm sorry f-for not h-helping Iruka-sensei. I w-was just so s-scared and, and shocked." She said this last part very quietly and Iruka knew what she meant.

"So you heard everything?" He said tiredly, and she nodded, head bowed. "Well there's nothing we can do about that now."

"I-Is it t-true Iruka-sensei?" She asked quietly, eyes looking in the direction Naruto had run off to. Iruka sighed again, and closed his eyes before nodding.

"Partly. Naruto isn't actually the Kyuubi, but the demon is sealed inside of him." Hinata gasped, and he groaned. What was he going to do now? He looked up, expecting to find her horrified or frightened of the boy, but instead she looked...angry? Iruka had never once seen that emotion pass her face and was extremely shocked.

"H-Hinata?" The young girl was shocked out of her thoughts and looked sheepishly at him. "S-Sorry Iruka-sensei. Th-Things just b-began to fall i-in place. I al-ways wondered w-why everyone d-disliked Naruto-kun so m-much. H-how foolish."

"You mean you don't care if Naruto is what he is? You don't care that he has a demon sealed inside of him.?" Hinata looked at him strangely, before gazing into the forest again.

"Naruto-kun is Naruto-kun. That's all there is to it sensei." The chuunin gasped again, but then smiled, before pulling the young genin into a hug. The young girl eeped, before blushing profusely. "I-Ir-ruka-s-sensei....?"

"Thank you Hinata. Thank you so much for that. If only more people thought like you." She blushed again and he laid back, wincing in pain. Hinata reached into her jacket and removed a small jar filled with a white cream. She set it next to him on the ground, then got up, dusting herself off.

"Here I-Iruka-sensei. Th-This cream should s-stop the b-bleeding." She turned to leave, but stopped as Iruka called out to her.

"Hinata wait! Where are you going?!" Hinata turned around and regarded him calmly, gesturing into the forest.

"I'm going t-to help Naruto-kun. M-Mizuki could f-find him any m-moment."

"You can't!" Iruka called desperately. "He's a chuunin Hinata! You wouldn't stand a chance against somebody like him. Go get the Hokage, he'll send help." Hinata just shook her head at his words.

"There i-isn't time for th-that sensei. I s-stood by too af-fraid to act b-before, but no m-more. I'm going to h-help Naruto-kun in any w-way that I c-can. G-Gomen!" Before Iruka could try to stop her she leapt off into the trees in the direction Naruto had gone, disappearing from sight immediately as she was swallowed by the forest and the looming darkness.

Oooo

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Naruto gulped from his place behind the tree, thinking he had been found out. He was surprised however, when he heard the soft voice of a girl reply instead.

"H-Hello M-Mizuki-sensei." Naruto peeked around the tree, and gaped when he saw the quiet girl from his class, Hinata standing before Mizuki. The chuunin circled her like a predator, his eyes traveling up and down her body. For some reason it made Naruto sick to watch him look at her like that.

"I came here on a fox hunt, and instead find myself a little bunny instead. What could the Hyuuga heiress herself be doing out on a night like this, when such dangerous beasts are out. Don't tell me you've come to help the Kyuubi brat." He laughed at her surprised expression, and gripped her chin softly with one hand. "I could sense someone watching us back there, but never in a million years would I have guessed it was you." He released her chin and stepped back, grinning.

"Tonight must be my lucky night. I was wondering how I was going to live once I escaped Konoha, but you just solved all my problems." He loomed closer to her, and Hinata felt herself shiver at his hungry look. "I'm sure the Raikage would pay a hefty sum for a live Hyuuga without the curse seal. He'd have you popping out little Byakugan babies in no time."

Hinata began to breathe harder, taking a step back in fear. In a rush that horrible night returned to her memory once more, as it always did in her nightmares. Except this time Naruto-kun did not save her from that darkness as it threatened to crush her.

"Are you afraid little hime? I heard all about that little incident 6 years ago, when Kumo tried to abduct you, and the shinobi was mysteriously killed in the attempt." He gripped her around the arm painfully, drawing her close. "This time there won't be any knight in shining armor coming to your rescue."

He didn't even realize the flying kick aimed for his face until it was too late. Mizuki's head snapped back as Naruto's foot connected with his grinning face. Blood spurted from his nose as he crashed to the ground. Rubbing his bloody face he stared into the blond boy's angry glare, blood dripping between his fingers. "You'll pay for that you little bastard!"

Naruto had started moving before he even realized it. He couldn't explain it, but for some reason the moment Mizuki had spoken about what had happened to Hinata an overwhelming desire to protect the quiet girl came over him. He looked back into her shocked, but relieved pale eyes and couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. He gave her a thumbs up, and turned back to the downed chuunin. "I don't know what you're doing here Hinata, but don't worry. I can handle this scum."

"Naruto-kun." She said in a breathless whisper, gazing into his beautiful blue eyes, a slight blush on her face. Her attention was taken however when Mizuki began to laugh from his place on the ground.

"You're gonna handle me, Kyuubi boy? Are you an idiot? I'm a fucking chuunin, do you have any idea what that means? It means you don't have a chance in hell in winning a fight against me. I taught you how to fight, remember?" Naruto just glared at him before smirking, putting his fingers in an unknown cross shaped seal.

"I didn't learn everything from you Mizuki-baka." He then gathered his chakra, and forced as much as he could into the technique.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Mizuki's eyes widened as he witnessed dozens of Narutos come into existence all around him. Mizuki stood up, dusting himself off.

"Pretty impressive Naruto-kun, but unless those clones know how to fight it's still pretty hopeless. And..." He disappeared from view, and Naruto gasped as he reappeared right in front of him. Mizuki punched him across the face with a fierce right, causing Naruto to spin. He then followed the blow with a spinning back kick that caught the Kyuubi container on the side of the head. Naruto rocketed to the side, his clones disappearing with a loud pop as he crashed into the side of a tree, sliding to the ground painfully.

"Kage bunshin disappear once their creator loses concentration." He removed the final shuriken from his back and spun the blade. "Goodbye Kyuubi, you will not be missed." Naruto watched wide eyed as Mizuki reached his arm back, preparing to seal his fate.

"Jyuuken!" Mizuki howled in pain as Hinata's glowing fingers struck his fore-arm, causing the appendage to go numb. The giant shuriken dropped from his hand, and Hinata leaped onto his back, one arm around his neck.

"Run Naruto-kun!" She cried, before Mizuki ripped her off with his still usable arm. Hinata stumbled back, and Mizuki growled before backhanding her fiercely.

"You little bitch!" He cried, gripping his limp arm. With his other hand he removed a gleaming kunai, and advanced on her, rage clouding his vision.

Naruto's eyes went wide, and his head throbbed painfully. Fragments of images swam across his mind's eye. A smiling dark haired girl, a wooden fan, the same dark-haired girl being advanced upon by an angry shinobi with a kunai. He felt hot, afraid, and above all else...extremely angry.

"HINA-CHAN!" Mizuki turned just in time to see Naruto's fist loom in his vision. Then the evil chuunin knew no more. His jaw instantly shattered from the force of the blow, and he screamed as he flew a hundred feet through the air, hitting the ground hard and breaking both arms and legs as he rolled across the ground. He finally came to a stop when his battered body collided with a tree with a sickening crunch, crumpling into unconsciousness.

Naruto stood there, fist extended as Hinata gazed at him in shocked silence. Naruto lowered his fist, and turned to her, a huge foxy grin on his face. "I guess we showed him neh Hina-chan?" Before the girl could respond, Naruto's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed to the forest floor.

And once again that is exactly how Hiashi, Sarutobi, Iruka, and Kakashi found them a few moments later.

Unknown to any of them, several miles away something amazing went unnoticed. Deep in the forest, a light began to shine within a small clearing. The light intensified, beginning as a tiny point, then expanding into a ten foot tall ellipse, that was about four feet wide. The luminous doorway lit the surrounding area like daylight, and suddenly two figures could be seen stepping out of its depths into the darkness.

The taller of the two went last, and stumbled from the lack of light. He seemed to have dropped something and immediately got on his hands and knees searching the forest floor.

"Pan, I dropped my glasses, help me find them." He whispered to his companion, who just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You don't actually need your glasses you know. Your eyesight's probably better than mine. And why are you whispering? If you couldn't tell, we're the only ones here Gohan." Her father just sighed, before getting to his knees. He knew that he didn't really need his glasses to see, but he had grown fond of them over the years. They were like his security blanket, and he felt naked without them.

"Pan, what have I told you about using my name like that? I'm still your father..."

"You haven't yet earned the right to be called father." She snapped, turning away. Gohan sighed again, pinching his nose with his thumb and fore finger.

"Look, I know I haven't been the greatest Dad these last few years, but could we just save that for another day? I think we should concentrate on finding the ship...and your brother." Pan uncrossed her arms and slumped her shoulders. She knew she shouldn't have snapped like that at her father, but she was nervous about what happened next. Would they find Naruto alive and well? Or would they run into Broly? The planet seemed to be in one piece, so it wasn't likely the insane Legendary Super Saiyan had been here...so where was he? More questions burned unanswered in her mind, and she pushed them away for the moment, before retrieving the tracking device from her pocket, and switching it on. Immediately a screen not unlike the dragon radar appeared, with a blinking light and an arrow pointing west.

"The tracker says the ship is that direction." She said as she pointed into the forest. "I'm going to fly up a bit and see what I can find in that direction." Gohan nodded to her, getting to his feet. He sighed as the comfortable weight of his glasses once again settled on his nose.

"Okay Pan, but be careful, and don't use too much power. You know what will happen if you do." Pan grimaced, clenching one gloved hand into a fist. Those damn geezers! She would get back at them later for this, after finding her brother. He had to be alright, he just had to. She wouldn't allow herself to believe otherwise.

Banishing the thought from her mind Pan rose slowly above the tree line, keeping on the lookout for any unusual power signals, but nothing even remotely dangerous registered. She sensed a lot of life energy in the direction the tracker pointed, and as she crested the canopy of the forest, she could make out lights in the distance, about five miles away. That had to be where the ship was...and where she would find Naruto. "Just wait little brother." She whispered into the wind. "Your big sister is finally here."

A/N: And that's it for this chapter. So tell me, did you love it? Did you hate it? I tried to make all of the canon parts of the story as original as I could, using different points of view. And I was always kind of disappointed in how easily Mizuki was defeated in the anime. He's a chuunin for crying out loud! He should be able to handle an academy student and his clones with little difficulty. A pissed off part-saiyan academy student however, is another story entirely. So once again I hope you enjoyed the chapter, along with the little Omake I posted previously. If you read my profile you'll see that it will be a bit of time before I write the next chapter. Just go there to find out for yourselves. But never fear, I will return to this story as quickly as I can. It has become my baby of sorts, and I could never abandon it. So drop me a review telling me what you thought. As I said before, they really motivate me to write! JA!


	13. The Search for Naruto

A/N: I am once again so sorry for the lateness of this update. Blame the infamous Chapter 437 of the manga, and my two new passions in life Soul Eater and Gunbound for lack of writing motivation. But better late than never they always say. And it's a nice big juicy chapter to try and make up for my laziness. So sit back and please enjoy the next captivating tale of my little creation, The Strongest Ninja in the Universe! Wahooooo!!!

Oh, and there will be another omake at the end of the chapter. This one is way smaller and has nothing to do with the story...or does it? Is it a glimpse of a future to come? Or is it just the mental plot bunny of an even crazier author? You decide.

And I decided to change the Yondaime's first name to Minato. His last name will remain Uzumaki however, because Kushina didn't exist in this world. XP!

The Strongest Ninja in the Universe

Chapter 12

The Search for Naruto

Naruto's bright cerulean orbs opened wide as he surveyed his surroundings. This was definitely not the forest outside of the village, in fact this wasn't even outside! His eyes traced the many different twisting pipes that ran the length of the ceiling of the long hallway he was standing in. Water dripped steadily down the stone walls, collecting in small stagnant pools on the floor. "Where am I?" He mumbled softly to himself as he tried to remember what had happened before he ended up in this place. He remembered Mizuki's words, and the realization that he was the Kyuubi no Kitsune that had attacked the village and killed Iruka-sensie's parents.

He shook his head violently, dispelling the dark thoughts that had begun to gather within his mind. He would deal with that news later. He then remembered finding Hyuuga Hinata in the forest as well. Mizuki had tried to attack her and he had jumped in at the last minute. After that everything went dark and he ended up here. His memory still seemed a bit fuzzy, and he felt like he was forgetting something important. Maybe if he walked around a bit it would return to him.

As Naruto began to make his trek down the long corridor no sound except for the steadily dripping water and the splashes of his own footsteps met his ears. Exactly what was this place? Was it some kind of technique that Mizuki used on him? Was Hinata alright, or had the bastard taken her? More questions swirled through his mind as he walked. Just what had Hinata been doing there after all? What reason did the shy, quiet girl have to help him of all people. He had never really talked to Hinata before. But he did know that she was probably the only girl he had ever met that didn't make fun of him, or treat him badly. But he hardly even knew her! Why would she risk her own life for his sake?

Naruto's mental ramblings were cut off as he noticed he was approaching a new section of the hallway. The path continued straight as it did before, but on both sides of the narrow corridor stood innumerable

alcoves containing doors with numbers on them.

"Great." He mumbled with a sigh. Now what was he going to do? Which way should he go if he wanted to get out of here? Was there even a way out? If it was some trap set by Mizuki he doubted the bastard would provide an exit of some kind.

Shrugging, he approached the first door on the right. It had an enormous number one emblazoned into the wood. As he got closer he could feel an odd thrumming begin in his chest. His breathing became labored, and his heart rate increased. Before he realized it he was reaching for the handle.

'No! I can't just open the door, it's gotta be a trap!' He mentally screamed, trying to will his hand to stop. But his body no longer obeyed his mind, and in one fluid motion he turned the knob and the door swung inwards. A blinding light seared his eyes before Naruto found himself forcefully sucked through the portal.

Darkness immediately swallowed the blond boy, and Naruto tried to thrash around, but found that he could not move an inch of his body. He felt strangely disconnected, as if he was a stranger in his own skin. He could feel everything that his body did, but was unable to control any of it, even his own breathing. He also noticed that he was surrounded by something soft and warm, that smelled oddly...nice.

Suddenly, his arms and legs moved as his body stretched, and he felt his eye lids begin to flutter open.

"Oh, look! He's opening his eyes!" The woman's soft voice resounded in his ears. Why did that voice sound familiar? His eyes finally opened, and blinked rapidly as they adjusted to the sudden light. A face came into focus, and Naruto gasped at the beautiful dark haired woman before his gaze. Well, he would have gasped if he could control his mouth.

She looked to be in her thirties, with long black hair matted with sweat and bright sky blue eyes. There was a strange and foreign emotion in those eyes as she looked into his own, a soft smile on her lips. She gently reached down, and stroked his cheek, the strange emotion seeming to intensify as Naruto found himself captivated. If he had control of his body, he would have probably suffocated, having suddenly forgotten how to breathe.

"Hello my little Naruto. Welcome to the world."

"Ooomph!" Naruto grunted as he landed painfully on his back side in the cold stagnant water. He looked up when he heard the door in front of him slam shut, still dazed from the strange vision he had just seen. Was that woman he had seen part of Mizuki's technique? Was he trying to distract him somehow, or was that scene something else, something...more.

He felt a strange feeling on his cheek, and reached up with his hand. He felt a warm wetness on his face, and was shocked to know that he was crying. He couldn't remember the last time he had done that. Crying got nobody anywhere, and he had refused to show any weakness to the villagers that despised him. Shaking his head he rubbed the tears from his cheeks and stood up on shaky legs. What the hell was wrong with him?

He glanced longingly at the closed door, his hand impulsively reaching towards it again, towards the image of that woman with eyes as blue as his own. Gritting his teeth, he turned away from the door, a strange ache in his chest. 'No! He had a job to do! Hinata was in danger, and he had to get out of here so he could stop Mizuki's plan!' So with a heavy heart, Naruto turned away from the door, and the woman behind it and continued his search.

After walking past countless doors, Naruto finally found himself at the end of the long, stone corridor. It opened into an enormous chamber with a pair of large golden gates set into the back wall. The bars of the gates were gigantic pillars of iron, spaced so wide that he knew he could easily walk between them with no difficulty.

"Is one of these the way out?" He mumbled to himself, glancing between the identical gates. One gate had a lock while the other seemed to be held shut by nothing more than a piece of paper with the kanji for 'seal' imprinted on it. There was also something engraved on the lock of the other gate, and as Naruto got closer he could make out the words 'Will of Fire'. He gave a small tug to the lock, and found that it was secure. He also found that an invisible wall kept him from passing between the bars into the darkness beyond.

Shrugging, the jinchuuriki approached the first gate, staring up at the immense bars of iron. He stuck his hand through the bars, and found there was no force field blocking his passage. He looked curiously at the large paper seal attached to the gate, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Whoever built this gate was a real moron. I mean I can easily just walk right between them with room to spare!" Naruto took one confident step into the darkness, but froze as he heard something within rustle with movement.

And then before his terrified gaze, two enormous blazing red eyes appeared from nowhere, followed by an enormous maw lined with razor sharp fangs bigger than himself. The eyes stared blankly out of the cage, and Naruto didn't think they had noticed him yet. If he could just shift a little to the left, he could hide behind one of the bars and stay out of sight.

He almost made it too, but at the last second forgot that he was ankle deep in water, and brought his foot down with the tiniest of splashes. He immediately froze, sweat beading down his face as he silently prayed the monster hadn't seen him. Nothing happened though, and Naruto slowly lifted his head, opening his eyes. He immediately stumbled back with a cry when he saw the angry red glare fixed on him, and fell on his rear.

"**YOU!!!!!" **The monster howled baring his fangs in a vicious snarl. **"HOW DARE YOU COME HERE WORM!!!! I'LL TEAR YOU TO SHREDS!!!!" **

Naruto screamed as titanic claws burst from between the bars, slashing down on his frozen form. The last thing the blond shinobi saw before they were upon him, was the face of a massive fox, hateful eyes burning with rage.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto shrieked as he sat bolt upright, heart pounding, and breathing ragged. Something moved to his left, and he jumped back in fright, covering his eyes from the monster set on killing him.

"NOOOOO!!! Stay away!!" He howled, holding his hands out defensively.

"Naruto calm down! It's alright, you're safe now!" Naruto stopped screaming as he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his body, and froze at the sound of his sensei's concerned voice.

"I-Iruka sensei?" He mumbled groggily, and reached a hand up to scratch his head. The feeling of cloth met his fingertips, and Naruto opened his eyes to see that he was currently in the Konoha Hospital, and apparently wrapped in bandages. His eyes widened as he remembered his fight with Mizuki and he looked desperately at a surprised Iruka.

"Where's Mizuki Iruka-sensei! And Hinata, what happened to her?! I got kicked by the bastard, and Hinata tried to save me, but Mizuki slapped her and pulled out a kunai! That's all I remember, did the jiji show up and beat him, or was it you? And then I was in this really dark weird tunnel and saw this pretty lady behind a door and then-"

"Hold it Naruto!" Iruka said with a chuckle as he put a hand over the excited blond's mouth. " I along with Hokage-sama and Hyuuga-dono found you unconscious on the ground. Hinata was perfectly fine." He added quickly seeing the concern enter his student's eyes. "As for Mizuki, he was found unconscious at the base of a broken tree with a shattered jaw and both arms and legs broken in multiple places. Hinata said that you were the one that did it...with a single punch to the face you sent him flying over a hundred feet and knocked him through a tree."

"I-I did?" The stunned youth replied with wide eyes. He didn't remember any of that, but... "Yatta! I beat a chuunin!" He shouted happily, fists pumping in the air. "That's one step closer to Hokage baby!" He grinned smugly and put his hands behind his head, causing his sensei to chuckle softly. Naruto would never change, and that was a good thing.

"Yes, yes you defeated a chuunin Naruto, even if you don't remember it. Hokage-sama said you probably received some power from your...err tenant. It seems to have activated unconsciously. Naruto stopped smiling and looked away in shame, shocking and confusing Iruka. "Naruto, what's wrong?" He asked in concern, wondering what could have caused his mood to change so drastically.

Naruto sighed, and began twiddling his thumbs, eyes hidden by his bangs. "I'm sorry sensei, a-about your parents I mean. I don't remember doing those horrible things, but that's no excuse. I'm the Kyuubi and-"

He was cut off as Iruka embraced him tightly from behind, and Naruto gasped as he felt a warmth spread through his body. "You are not the Kyuubi Naruto." He said fiercely, confusing the blond.

"But Mizuki said-"

"Mizuki lied. Hokage-sama cleared everything up for me and told me the truth. You're not the Kyuubi Naruto, but the demon is sealed inside of you." Naruto pulled back, giving him a questioning look.

"Sealed inside of me? How?"

"Apparently when the Kyuubi attacked the village it was so powerful that not even the Yondaime along with the entire force of the village could defeat it. So in an act of desperation the Hokage sealed the demon's soul into the body of a newborn child. That child was you Naruto. You are the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the most powerful of all the bijuu."

"I'm the Kyuubi's container? But that doesn't change the fact that it's still inside of me, the monster that killed so many people." Iruka gripped his shoulders and stared intensely into his worried blue eyes.

"You are not the Kyuubi! You are Uzumaki Naruto, my number one surprising knuckle headed student...and the newest genin in Konoha's shinobi ranks." Naruto's eyes brightened at his sensei's words, but then became confused again.

"Genin?" Iruka chuckled, and shook his head with a smile.

"You never have been very observant have you Naruto." At his confused look Iruka merely pointed at his forehead, still grinning widely. It was then that Naruto realized for the first time that his sensei wasn't wearing his hitai-ate, which meant..." He gasped, and Iruka nodded. His hands instantly went to his own forehead, and he realized that the cloth he had felt wasn't bandages, but his sensei's forehead protector.

"Yes! I did it! I did it I did it I did it! I'm a genin, a real shinobi!" He shouted victoriously, tears brimming his cerulean eyes. "But what about the exam? I failed and Mizuki lied about the make up test."

"That doesn't change the fact that you mastered a jounin level technique in a single night and singlehandedly defeated a chuunin ranked enemy. I think that more than qualifies you for the rank of genin Naruto, so wear it with pride and show this village what you're made of."

Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head. "I guess I am pretty amazing huh?"

"That you are Naruto-kun." A voice said jovially from the doorway, followed by a deep chuckle.

Naruto turned around and he smiled happily, eyes bright with joy. "Jiji! I'm a genin!" Iruka bowed to the Hokage, who strode into the room, his long robes swishing as he took a seat in a chair.

"Iruka, might I have a word with our newest genin in private?"

"Of course Hokage-sama." He replied with a bow and got up from the bed. "Congratulations Naruto. I'll see you at the team selection meeting in two days." Naruto waved as his sensei left the room, leaving him alone with the Sandaime.

"I would like to congratulate you as well on your bravery Naruto-kun. It must have taken a lot of courage to stand up to a shinobi of Mizuki's skill and experience. To actually defeat an opponent such as himself at your age is truly remarkable."

Naruto just scratched his head, cheeks turning slightly pink from embarrassment. "It wasn't that big a deal. I was just trying to protect Hinata. By the way, how is she. Iruka-sensei said that she was alright, is she really?"

The Hokage chuckled slightly and smiled softly at him. "Miss Hyuuga is safe and has been returned to her family unharmed thanks to you. That is also something that I wanted to talk with you about. You see, Hinata Hyuuga overheard what Mizuki said to you."

Naruto gasped, and gulped audibly. "Sh-She did?" The Hokage nodded, and looked at him curiously.

"Does this bother you? Iruka said that even after she had heard about the Kyuubi she still volunteered against his wishes to go into the forest alone and search for you."

"Really? She did that for me?" He asked in wonder, and the Hokage chuckled and nodded again.

"But regardless, this is your secret and yours alone Naruto-kun. As Mizuki told you, I passed a law when the Kyuubi was sealed inside of you that nobody from your generation was to know the truth of what happened to you. I hoped that this way, the children would not develop the same foolish opinion of you that the rest of the adults had developed." The Hokage sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose, before staring again into Naruto's bewildered blue eyes. "I am so deeply sorry for the way the villagers have treated you these many years Naruto-kun. The Yondaime wanted the village to see you as a hero and their protector, but it seems they couldn't see past the demon to the wonderful young man you've come to be. For that I am deeply sorry."

The Hokage bowed his head to him, and Naruto began to feel uncomfortable. "Don't do that jiji. I don't blame you, or the village. The Kyuubi did horrible things to our village, and they have a right to hate it. But like Iruka-sensei said, I am not the Kyuubi. And I'm going to make this whole village understand that. I am Uzumaki Naruto! And I will never give up until the people of Konoha recognize me for me, and not some damn demon!"

Sarutobi looked at his determined face in awe, and chuckled softly shaking his head. How one who had been abused and mistreated so much could be so forgiving and strong truly baffled him. He knew that not even he could have put up with such torment without breaking eventually. But Naruto had never given in to hate, never given up on his dream to earn the respect of the villagers. He truly was an amazing child. "Minato-kun would have been so proud, as well as your parents I'm sure."

"My parents? Do you know who they were?" Naruto mumbled while fingering his necklace, his most prized possession. The Sandaime sighed sadly and shook his head.

"I'm afraid not Naruto-kun. The Yondaime is the one that found you and we never discovered who your family was. All we knew, was that your name was Naruto from that necklace that you were wearing. But I'm sure that whoever and wherever they are they must be thinking about you."

Naruto just smiled softly and then gave him a huge grin. "Thanks jiji!" His stomach suddenly growled and Naruto smiled sheepishly. "All that fighting made me pretty hungry, do you think we could go get some Ichiraku's or something?"

Sarutobi just gave a heartfelt laugh and ruffled his hair. "Sure Naruto-kun, let's see if Iruka wants to join us."

Ooooooo

Pan stretched lazily in bed as the first rays of sun filtered through the blinds in her room. Yawning she stood up and grabbed a towel before heading into the bathroom for a quick shower. After she had washed away her fatigue the female saiyan stepped out and stood in front of the fog covered mirror. Wiping it away she stared at her reflection, and gave a determined nod.

Today was the day. She was going to find her little brother if it was the last thing she ever did. She had made a promise to herself all those years ago, and she had trained and prepared for this day ever since. Giving one last glance into her reflection she exited the bathroom to get ready for the coming day.

She found her father sitting at the table drinking a glass of orange juice, a thick book in his hands.

"Good morning Pan, sleep well?" He asked jovially and she just ignored him, walking over to the fridge and grabbing herself some juice and an apple. She was too nervous to try and force anything else down for breakfast. Silently she sat at the table and bit into the apple, ignoring the worried glance Gohan was giving her.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence he gave up on trying to coax her into a conversation and turned back to his book. But a minute later sighed and closed it unable to get back into the story he had been reading. Pinching the bridge of his nose he looked at his daughter, who refused to meet his gaze.

"Pan." She gave no response, and continued to eat her breakfast. She didn't even jump as Gohan slammed his book on the table. "Damn it Pan, how many times do I have to apologize for you to forgive me?"

"Forgive you?" She said quietly, fist clenched tightly in anger. "You expect me to forgive you so easily for everything you put me and mom through for these past twelve fucking years?" Gohan gulped, knowing that he had pressed a delicate issue a bit too hard. Pan stood up from her seat and glared at him viciously.

"You think you can just say sorry and everything will be okay Gohan!?" She was shouting now and her father cringed at the vehemence in her voice. "Mom needed you, and what the hell did you do? You disappeared without a fucking trace and abandoned us! Do you know how much that hurt her, hurt us?" She slammed her fist into the metal table, folding it in half like a taco, and sent his glass and book flying across the room.

"Pan, just listen!"

"No you listen Gohan! You abandoned us, and didn't show your pathetic face for over a decade! And then you come waltzing back in when you got Bulma's message with that infuriating grin on your face and you expect everything to be all right, for us to just instantly forgive everything!!!?"

Her eyes flashed green, and suddenly her long dark hair burned gold as she unleashed her power. The whole house shook , and a burning aura surrounded her body as she stared down at her father's quivering form. "Well I don't forgive you! I don't know if I ever will be able to just forgive what you have done!" Her power continued to rise until her earring began to burn, and she forced herself to calm down, letting her power, but not her anger go before the stupid thing activated.

She turned away from him, her shoulders quaking in fury. Gohan sighed in relief and bit his lip. That had been a mistake, and he knew it. "Pan, I know that you can't forgive me now. I know that I messed up, I messed up big time. I was weak. I couldn't face everybody after everything that happened."

"And did you think that we wanted to face what happened alone? Do you know how many nights mom cried, how many times she..." Pan stopped herself before she lost control again, and took a deep breath, calming her racing heart. "Look, let's just drop this. I'm going to go get the tracker and get ready to go. Meet me outside when you're ready."

Gohan couldn't think of a single thing to say as she silently walked away. But he wasn't going to give up hope. He had been preparing for this day too, and vowed that he would regain his daughter's trust. He had a lot of things to make up for. He had already lost his son, he wasn't going to lose her too.

Pan sighed as she rummaged through her bag. Where had she put that stupid tracker last night? She opened another compartment and yelped as something leaped out of the bag at her.

"PAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!" A mechanical voice wailed and she soon found two thin metallic arms wrapped around her body.

"Giru? I thought I told you to stay home?" She said stunned, and the little bot wailed louder.

"Giru loves Pan! Giru had to come and help giru."

"Help?" Her eyes narrowed and she glared suspiciously at her robotic friend. "Giru did you take the tracker for the ship?" Giru looked sheepishly at her. How a robot with no facial expressions could possibly do that was beyond her, but the point came across anyway.

"Giruuuu..." She said ominously, and the little bot jumped back, nervously wringing his hands.

"Well, you see Giru got hungry from being in the bag for so long. And Giru found this tasty looking electronic thingy...giru."

"You ate the tracker?!!!" She spluttered incredulously. "Giru how could you?" Giru cringed at the anger in his master's voice.

"Giru just wanted to help, see?" Pan looked and saw that a radar screen had appeared on his body with a little red blip off in the same direction as the city that she had seen last night. "See? Giru will help you find the ship giru."

Pan sighed and rubbed her temples before giving Giru a grin. "Alright you sly little mutant bot, you can come along, but you have to stay invisible unless I say so." She waggled her finger at him and Giru nodded at her giving a little robotic cheer.

"Giru won't let Pan down giru. Giru loves Pan and wants to see her happy again! giru." Pan just giggled and patted him on the head.

"There you are! Are you ready to go?" Pan's smile vanished at the sound of her father's voice, and Giru wilted a bit. "Giru? What are you doing here?" He asked the little robot questioningly.

"He hid in my bag and ate the tracker so he could come along with us." Pan replied with a roll of her eyes and a smirk.

"Yes Gohan! Giru will help! Giru will help find the ship giru." Gohan laughed at him, and turned around, capsulizing their two bedroom Capsule House. It vanished in a puff of smoke with a loud pop, and Gohan put it into its holder.

"Well, let's go then. Lead the way Giru!" He said happily and Giru cheered before taking flight. Pan just sighed, shaking her head and followed the two through the air.

They had been flying at a steady pace for about five minutes when Gohan suddenly stopped in the air. Pan stopped as well, curious as to what he had seen, and found her father staring down at a large clearing in the thick forest. "Pan, is that what I think it is?" He asked and Pan nodded quietly, uneasiness and excitement bubbling up in her all at once.

"It's the crater that was caused by the ship's landing. He's really here isn't he?" She said quietly, understanding for probably the first time that she had a chance to see her brother again. Tears welled up in her dark eyes and she brushed them away quickly. There was no time for that. She had shed all of her tears years ago and vowed to never show such weakness again. Steeling her resolve she flew down towards the ground to inspect the landing site. Gohan followed and alighted quietly next to her as he surveyed the clearing. His eyes narrowed as he beheld the numerous scars and damage that had been caused to the surrounding area.

"There was a battle here." Pan said softly and Gohan nodded, kneeling before the crater. It was true. Although most of the damage had been covered over the years by vegetation and erosion they could still feel the aura of battle lingering in the air around them.

"Come on Pan, let's go. There's nothing left here, the winner of the fight probably took the ship back to the village, and that's where we'll most likely find information about where Naruto ended up after the crash.

If he was still alive.

The statement remained unspoken between them, but both knew that it was a possibility. Silently they took once more to the skies and continued on their on their way. The large village soon came into view before them, and both saiyan warriors had to stop and marvel at the immense stone faces carved into the very mountainside. Gohan stared at the faces questioningly and frowned.

"Those faces don't look like they were carved out of the mountain with a tool of any kind. They look like they're part of the very mountain itself." Pan raised an eyebrow at his words, not fully understanding what he could mean by that.

"So what?" She scoffed, dismissing the information as useless trivia.

"So that means that on this Earth the people have learned to manipulate energy, if they can reform the face of a mountain. We should just be more careful is all I'm trying to say."

Pan just rolled her eyes, and smirked at her father. "You worry too much. We can easily sense the energy levels of these people, and although there are quite a few abnormally high energy signatures there, it's nothing that either of us couldn't handle without using our Super Saiyan powers. Come on Giru, let's get going. The more time we waste worrying about what COULD happen we lose valuable time that could be spent searching for the ship." Without another word she flew towards the city, a worried Gohan in tow.

Again however, she stopped in mid air and Gohan nearly collided with her back, almost losing his glasses as he stopped short. "What is it now P an?" He said before he suddenly felt the energy in the air in front of them.

"I think it's some kind of energy shield, but it's nowhere near strong enough to be an offensive shield."

"Maybe it's used to detect intruders that try to enter the city, like an alarm system." Pan nodded, thinking that it was a good explanation, and started to fly towards the invisible barrier.

"Pan wait! Are you just going to fly right through it? They'll know that you're trying to break into their city!"

Pan just scoffed and folded her arms arrogantly. "Like they could do anything to stop me if they cared." She replied smugly, and Gohan just sighed. She had definitely been spending waaaay too much time with Vegeta over the years. The arrogant prince's attitude had even rubbed off on her. But what did he expect? Vegeta was the most powerful fighter on Earth, and the second most powerful being in the universe next to Goku. If she had been training to get revenge on Broly she would have definitely sought him out to train her. She had changed so much since he had been gone, and he regretted not being there while she grew into the woman that she was today.

Gohan was broken from his thoughts when Pan again approached the barrier. "Wait Pan!" He called out to her again and she stopped in midair with a jerk, before turning around and giving him an annoyed glare.

"What do you expect me to do? We have to get into this city. What, do you want to just waltz in through the front gate?"

"It couldn't hurt to try. Maybe they'll welcome us as friends." Pan slapped her forehead, unable to believe how naive her father was acting. Had he always been this dense?

"Look, you can try the front door if you want Gohan, but me and Giru don't feel like taking the scenic route. We'll see you on the inside!" And without another word she zoomed through the barrier, and disappeared from sight over the high wall. Gohan just sighed and headed towards the forest so he wouldn't look suspicious as he approached the gate.

Oooooo

"The breach was detected at the southern end of the village five minutes ago. We believe it to be a high ranking shinobi, possibly from Kumo using a jutsu that grants levitation."

The member of the Konoha Barrier Squad finished his report, and fell silent. Sarutobi was stony faced as he puffed on his pipe, weighing his options. If it was an intruder from an enemy hidden village the matter would have to be dealt with quickly. However he could not risk sending the general public into hysteria. The ensuing chaos would make it that much harder to detect and apprehend the intruder.

"Thank you for your report. Instruct the two ANBU waiting outside to pass the word to every shinobi in the village that an intruder has entered the village, but to not alert the general public. We will have everyone on the lookout secretly for anything out of the ordinary, and I will charge a squad of ANBU to the search as well. You are dismissed."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" The shinobi replied with a salute, and strode out of the room to pass the word. The Sandaime remained seated behind his desk, quietly puffing his pipe and left to wonder what new threat had targeted his village.

Ooooo

Kotetsu yawned as he leaned back in his chair at his guard post at the village's southern gate. His partner and friend Izumo was seated beside him, both bored to tears as they watched for anybody entering or leaving the village. Kotetsu's head shot up however as he heard a sharp series of whistles from a rooftop down the street, and he sat bolt upright as he realized the meaning of the message. Somebody had invaded the village from the sky! He glanced at Izumo who's eyes narrowed and he gave a short nod. They were to remain at their post and look for anything suspicious. It was there sworn duty to ensure nobody left the village now.

"Hi there! Beautiful day isn't it?" Kotetsu almost toppled backwards in his chair at the sound of an unexpected voice. He hadn't even _felt_ the person's presence! Could this be the elite shinobi? He was just a chuunin, he wasn't ready to handle some crazy powerful ninja that could fly! Swallowing he gathered the courage to look ahead, sweat beading on his brow, and nearly face faulted at the sight of the kind faced care free man standing before him.

Clearing his throat and trying to sound official, he greeted the stranger like he did any other traveler. After all they were supposed to keep the knowledge of the intruder a secret from the general public. " Good afternoon sir, what business do you have in Konoha today?"

Gohan smiled at the friendly bandaged man, and scratched the back of his head. "Well actually, I'm a wandering construction worker and I'm just trying to see if there are any jobs available in the city. I've been traveling all over the area looking for work and somebody told me that Konoha might have something available."

The chuunin eyed Gohan up and down, a bit skeptical that such a bookish looking man was a construction worker. " Forgive me, but you look more like a teacher or a librarian than a manual labor type of worker. Gohan just smiled a bit embarrassed and chuckled.

"Yeah, a lot of people tell me that. But I'm actually a lot stronger than I look, trust me." Kotetsu shrugged, and turned to Izumo, whispering softly. "What do you think, he looks harmless to me. Let's just check to see if he has any weapons on him and let him be on his way." Izumo nodded and stood up, performing a short series of hand signs.

" Kinzoku jiseki!" He cried and a blue aura surrounded Gohan's body. He didn't panic, too fascinated by the strange energy technique that they were using. Izumo looked him over and nodded satisfied. "No weapons on him, a few coins in his pocket and a wedding band are all the metal he's carrying. You travel light buddy." He said with a smile. Gohan just chuckled and gave him his patented Son grin.

"I like to live off of the land. I love nature." Kotetsu nodded and looked around at the towering trees surrounding the village.

"Well Konoha is definitely a good place to commune with nature my friend. Welcome to the village." Gohan bowed to them and waved goodbye as he passed through the massive gates into the interior of the city, and wondered just where he should start his search for information.

Oooooo

"Pan, the tracker indicates the ship is in there giru." Pan looked at the old abandoned mansion curiously, as she perched on the limb of a giant tree. The large vegetation was everywhere in this strange city. She had never seen such unique building structures in her life. There were no cars here, in fact she hadn't seen a single automobile in the entire place. Yet they definitely had technology. She had seen people with cell phones, and kids playing video games, and an electronics shop with some T.V.'s on display in the window. But there had been no trace of a car, or even a bike for that matter. What a strange place.

She shook her head as she stopped her mental ramblings. It was no time to be assessing the level of technology of the planet, not when she was so close to her goal. She turned anxious eyes to Giru's invisible form, and licked her lips. "You're sure the ship is in that house Giru?"

The little bot bobbed his head and pointed at it. "That's right Pan. The tracker points that way!" His hand pointed at the ground and Pan surmised that the ship must be beneath the house. Tightening her gloves, she took a deep breath, and with a look of determination made a fist.

"Then let's go find that ship." She said quietly as she took a step, preparing to launch out of the tree.

"Beautiful day for sightseeing, wouldn't you agree?" Her foot froze at the sound of the man addressing her from behind, and Pan turned to look over her shoulder, quirking her eye brow at the sight before her. A tall silver haired man wearing a green vest and a face mask was standing on the top of a wooden fence. He was holding a little orange book, and had a strange blue cloth wrapping with a metal plate covering one of his eyes. In fact she could remember seeing quite a few people wearing the strange cloth around various parts of their bodies.

Pan rolled her eyes at his nonchalant stance and bored expression, and turned back around. He was probably trying to hit on her or something with that lame pick up line. She was about to jump again, when she suddenly found an arm wrapped around her throat and something sharp pressed against her neck.

"I don't know why you've infiltrated this village and sought out the Yondaime's former mansion, but you're coming with me. The Hokage is very interested in meeting your acquaintance."

Pan smirked, but didn't move a muscle. "That was pretty impressive cyclops. I didn't even feel your presence, and your speed was notable."

Kakashi didn't say a word and pressed the kunai a little harder against her neck. "Thank you for the compliment, I get a lot during battle, but that doesn't change the fact that you're coming with me."

"Ooh, so forward. You're going to make a girl blush with that tone and killer instinct. But I'm afraid I'll have to decline that little date, I have something important to do." And before the jounin's astonished eye she disappeared from sight, leaving him standing in the same position, kunai still held at the ready.

"What the? I didn't even see her move or perform a single hand sign. What incredible speed."

"Wow, this is pretty kinky!" Kakashi's eye widened as he looked up and found the strange dark haired young woman sitting on a branch above him, her legs crossed. She had a very familiar looking orange book in her hand, and he instinctively reached into his vest, but nearly gasped when he found his book pouch empty. 'When did she?'

"You know, it kind of ruins your whole attempt at trying to be cool and aloof when you're reading porn while talking to somebody. But I have to admit, that this is some pretty good stuff. Ooh, I didn't know a person could bend like that, interesting."

'She isn't even worried about my presence at all. She's completely confident that she has the upper hand in this engagement. Either she has no idea who I am, or she's an incredibly skilled jounin. I have to apprehend her, not to mention get my book back. That's the limited edition signed by Jiraiya-sama himself. It's practically a national treasure!'

Pulling up his headband he locked onto her with his sharingan and predicted the direction she would try to dodge. Quickly, he pulled several kunai from various hidden pockets and launched them at her. She glanced up with a bored expression as the weapons passed her, and Kakashi grinned beneath his mask as he pulled the wires attached to their hilts. In a flash the kunai had wrapped metal wires around the entire branch she had been sitting on. The only problem was that she was no longer there.

"That's a pretty neat trick cyclops." Kakashi spun around and backed up, raising a kunai across his face. 'How did she get behind me?' He thought bewildered as she merely stood there, giving him an impish grin.

"You're pretty persistent aren't you?"

"I pride myself on my ability to apprehend my prey." He said, grinning beneath his face mask.

"Ooh, sounds rough, just the way I like it." Pan grinned seductively, and pulled her gloves tight again, relishing in the feeling of battle. It had been a while since she had a work out, and she was just itching to blow off some steam. After all, from the looks of that abandoned mansion, it was pretty unlikely she would find Naruto in there. This guy seemed like he might know something, and the Hokage that he had talked about might be someone with answers as well. Maybe she should play along with his little game, but there was no way she was going to make it easy on him.

"I'll make you a deal cyclops. If you can lay a single hand on me I'll give you your little book back, and I'll do anything you want me too. And I mean _anything._" She winked at him, and Kakashi gulped, his cheeks growing a bit hot under his mask. Who was this strange woman? And why was she so interesting?

"I may have to hold you to your word, um..."

"The name's Pan, and you are?"

'So she doesn't know who I am. That or she's just toying with me. Either option is viable.' "My name is Kakashi. Pleasure to meet you Pan."

The demisaiyan grinned and inclined her head. "Likewise Kakashi. Shall we begin?" And she again surprised the elite jounin by once more vanishing without a single hand sign or gathering any chakra. 'Interesting indeed.' He thought to himself, before leaping from the branch and beginning the chase.

Ooooo

Gohan sighed as he stood in the middle of the crowded market street. This place was huge! And the narrow winding streets didn't seem to have any sort of organization or common structure. He had been searching for a while for anything that might lead him to information about Naruto's whereabouts, but so far had come up empty handed. Maybe he should have gone with Pan after all. At least she had the tracker. Sighing to himself he leaned against the wall of a building as he tried to think, when something caught his eye. It was a young dark haired boy exiting a shop. He had raven black hair, and dark eyes. Not to mention his hair was unusually spiky. All strong traits found in saiyans and his family.

Could that be...? His heart hammering in his chest, Gohan silently trailed the boy. When he turned down an alley, the half saiyan jumped up onto a nearby rooftop to get a better look at him. He walked with confidence, and appeared quite powerful. That was to be expected if he had saiyan strength. The only things out of place were his somber eyes and brooding expression. But how could he expect his son to act any differently growing up without parents. His skin was also a bit pale, but that could easily be dismissed. He very well could be Naruto! Was his search almost over before it really began?

Sasuke's fist clenched tighter around the bag he was carrying as he continued down the alley. Somebody was watching him, he could feel it. Whether it was an enemy or not was still unclear, but being one of the last of the great Uchiha, he had dealt with assassination attempts in the past.

Or it could just be one of the annoying girls from his class stalking him. That happened regularly, much to his annoyance as well. Whoever it was, they were foolish to believe that they could escape his notice for long. Breaking into a sprint he suddenly turned a corner and concealed himself in the shadows of a building, masking his presence. He peered around the corner cautiously, but saw no trace of his pursuer.

"Is that really you?" The genin spun around at the unfamiliar voice, and backed away, pulling a kunai from his thigh holster. He eyed the pensive dark haired man in front of him. He didn't look threatening, but Sasuke knew that looks could be deceiving. He had learned that lesson very well.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" He demanded in a harsh voice, trying to radiate as much killing intent as possible.

Gohan tried to reassure the boy with his gentle smile. Maybe appearing behind him hadn't been the best idea after all. He approached him with his hands up to show that he meant no harm. "It's okay, you can trust me. I won't hurt you son."

'Son?' Sasuke took a step back, freaked out by the strange smiling man. Was this guy insane or something? "I'm not your son now leave me alone!"

Gohan just took another step forward, holding out his hand. "It's okay Naruto, you don't have to be afraid. I really am your father."

"My name's Uchiha Sasuke and I know who my parents were psycho!"

Gohan froze, and dropped his hand. "Oh, uh...my mistake!" And then he vanished before the eyes of the startled Uchiha. Sasuke looked left and right, but there was no trace of the strange man. Sighing he put away his kunai and picked up his bag of supplies.

"What the hell was that about?" He mumbled to himself as he continued on his way home. Suddenly he froze, eyes going wide. "Did that guy just say Naruto?"

Ooooo

Gohan covered his eyes with his hand as he walked down the sidewalk. That had been so stupid! He felt like such an idiot for ambushing some random kid and declaring him his son. He probably thought he was some kind of crazy person. His stomach growled loudly, catching the attention of several passerby with its volume, and he patted it sheepishly. Maybe a bite to eat would clear his head and help his thought processes. A tantalizing aroma suddenly found its way into his nostrils and the hungry half-saiyan sniffed the air as he followed the scent. He soon found himself in front of a quaint little ramen stand, the delicious smell wafting from behind the entrance flap.

It had been awhile since he had a good bowl of ramen. Videl used to crave the stuff like mad when she was pregnant, jokingly saying it was all her little one wanted her to eat. He smiled, thinking it proper and kind of ironic that he would run across a ramen stand in his search for his son.

"Ichiraku's eh?" He murmured as he read the name of the shop on the sign. "Well, hope they have good ramen here." And he lifted the flap and stepped inside. A kindly looking older man wearing an apron and a pointed hat stood behind the counter next to a pretty brown haired young woman.

"Welcome to Ichiraku's ramen stranger!" The large man boomed in a deep voice with a smile. "My name is Ichiraku Teuchi and this is my daughter Ayame. How may we serve you today!" Gohan took a seat at the bar, and grabbed a menu hungrily. He looked over the list of entrees, mouth watering. They had a good variety of ramen here.

"Alright! I'll take three bowls of miso ramen, four bowls of pork, and uhhh...six bowls of the barbecue beef please!" Teuchi smiled widely as he took the large order, pen jotting down all the details.

"That'll be to go?" He said merrily, finishing up the order. Gohan gave him a puzzled frown and shook his head.

"No, I'd like to eat it here please." Teuchi's pen stopped moving and he looked from the order to the rather skinny man in glasses seated before him. But then realization dawned on him and he smiled, chuckling to himself.

"Expecting a bit of company eh?" To which Gohan shook his head once more.

"No, I'm all by myself." Teuchi couldn't help but stare wide eyed at the half saiyan, his jaw a bit slack.

"Dad!" Ayame whispered harshly and gave Gohan a pretty smile. "Thank you for your order, it'll be about fifteen minutes till it''s ready." Gohan nodded and sat back with a smile. Ayame smiled and grabbed her stupefied father by the arm and led him into the kitchen.

"There's another one?" Teuchi murmured in disbelief and Ayame rolled her eyes.

"We've been dealing with Naruto-kun's insane appetite for years now. I thought you'd be used to it."

"Naruto's a special case, unless..." His face paled slightly, but then he shook his head. 'No, there's no way he could be one too. I'm just being silly.' Ayame was staring strangely at him and he laughed sheepishly. "Never mind Ayame, let's get this order started." His daughter nodded and together they began to prepare Gohan's monstrous order.

About ten minutes later Ayame was smiling as she laid out part of Gohan's order on the counter. It was a bit too big to all fit and have room for anyone else eating. Gohan inhaled the aroma of the noodles and spices, drooling slightly. Picking up a pair of chopsticks, he broke them apart, and said eagerly.

"Itadakimasu!" And then the ramen chef and his daughter watched in fascinated horror as he began to devour everything in front of him.

Ooooo

"Man, that Konohamaru is one crazy kid!" Naruto said to himself as he walked down the street. His stomach grumbled loudly, and he patted it like a favorite pet. "Heh heh, looks like I worked up an appetite teaching him the Orioke no jutsu and using my new harem technique on that closet perv sensei of his. I think it's time for a stop at good ol' Ichiraku's."

He laughed to himself as he approached his home away from home, and threw back the entrance flap with a flourish, shouting.

"Old man! Four bowls of your best miso and pork ramen for Konoha's number one genin!"

Ooooo

Sarutobi read another report on the sighting of the strange dark haired woman that had been eluding his shinobi all day. Hatake Kakashi was the only one who could even hope to keep pace with the insanely fast woman, and he was beginning to worry about her intentions in the village. A knock on his door broke the Hokage from his musings and he gave the person outside permission to enter.

A cat masked ANBU walked into the office and bowed before him. "Hokage-sama, my squad and I have just returned from patrolling the perimeter of the village and I have some...interesting news you might wish to have."

"What kind of news? Is it some kind of trouble?" The aged Hokage asked wearily, wondering what else could happen that day.

"Not necessarily Hokage-sama, but it is a bit strange. As we were patrolling the area around the first battle sight where the Yondaime faced the Kyuubi we spotted two individuals exploring the battlefield. One was a tall dark haired man wearing glasses, and the other was a dark haired young woman with an orange bandanna around her neck. We would have dismissed the two as nothing more than travelers, but they errr...flew away from the clearing battle with incredible speed. We couldn't follow them. We finished our circuit of the village and returned as soon as we could. That is all I have to report sir."

The ANBU bowed once more, and the Hokage dismissed him. Left alone once more Sarutobi puffed on his pipe, thinking of the day's events. The two incidents were obviously related, but what was the connection? Who were these mysterious people. They had been spotted investigating the site where Naruto's ship had crashed. And hadn't Kakashi reported that he had caught the woman attempting to enter the Yondaime's mansion? That was where they had kept...

The Hokage's eyes widened and he gasped, his pipe falling from his mouth onto the floor, spreading embers across the rug. That was it! It had to be! They were looking for the ship! And that meant...

"Dear god they've finally come for him."

They were here to take Naruto, and return him home, wherever that could be. But they didn't know about the seal, or his wish to become Hokage, or dear god the Kyuubi! "Hawk! Sparrow!" He barked and two ANBU appeared at his side from the shadows. "I want you to locate Uzumaki Naruto as quickly as you can, and bring him here immediately! He was spotted around the city with my grandson, or may be at Ichiraku's ramen stand just outside the market district. Now go!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" They chorused as one, and vanished in a swirl of wind and leaves. After they had left the Sandaime scooped up his fallen pipe and re lit it with a minor fire technique. If he didn't speak with these people first, they could whisk Naruto away without ever learning of important facts. If he didn't hurry, they ran the risk of forever preventing him from gaining back his true power that had been sealed by the Yondaime. Not to mention the young boy had just achieved his dream of becoming a genin. At the least he wanted to speak with these people before they took him away forever.

Glancing at the portrait of his successor and now predecessor, Sarutobi sighed, and stared out over the village he loved

'Minato, what should I do now?'

Ooooo

Naruto grinned at Ayame and the old man, but then noticed that somebody else was currently eating at the ramen stand too, and that someone was on his bench. "Hey buddy! That's my seat you're squatting on!"

Gohan spun around at the sound of the shouting voice, and looked wide eyed at the short blond boy that had yelled at him. "Whmm, mmmr? (Who, me?) He tried to say through a mouth full of noodles.

"Yeah you!" The blond genin replied, pointing an accusing finger at him. Teuchi frowned at his number one customer and Ayame just giggled at his silly antics.

"Now don't be a brat, you know anyone's allowed to sit wherever they want Naruto."

Gohan choked on his mouthful of noodles, and doubled over, trying to force the food down his throat. 'Did that guy just say what I think he said?' He thought to himself, trying to get his breath.

"Are you alright sir?" Ayame asked in a concerned voice, offering him a glass of water. Gohan took it thankfully and gulped the liquid down, exhaling sharply as the noodles finally made it to his stomach.

"Wow mister, you can eat almost as much ramen as I can!" Gohan spun around and found the boy sitting next to him at the counter, a huge grin on his impish face. That smile was so familiar, and did he say he could eat as much as Gohan? Could this be...

"It's great to meet another person who loves ramen like I do!" He held out his hand and Gohan took it dumbly, giving the boy an uneasy smile. "The name's Uzumaki Naruto, number one shinobi of Konoha and future Hokage! What's your name niichan?

"I-I'm Gohan, nice to meet...you." He replied in a daze. It had to be a coincidence right? Videl had said that their son had black hair, but then again he could have bleached it. He did look like a little troublemaker. And that smile...

"Here you go Naruto! Four bowls of miso and chicken for my number one customer!" Naruto grinned at the old ramen chef and grabbed his chopsticks.

"Thanks old man! Itadakimasu!" And without another word he dove into his ramen with a ferocity that could match any saiyan. Gohan just watched him silently, beginning to see aspects of himself and Videl in the boy's face. He definitely had his mother's eyes, and his facial structure resembled his own. Could this really be _his _Naruto? It was almost unbelievable that he would find him so soon, but anything could happen with fate.

"Oi, buddy! Do I have something on my face? Why do you keep staring at me like that?" Naruto growled, annoyed that he was being stared at while he ate. But the look the guy was giving him wasn't hateful or cold, it was like he was searching for something in his face. And the genin found such a look to be oddly uncomfortable.

"Naruto, don't be so rude to the nice man!" Teuchi admonished with a wave of his finger.

"No, it's alright." Gohan said softly, understanding that he was sitting face to face with the son he had thought he had lost. Looking deep into his son's cerulean gaze, Gohan gave him a soft smile, his own eyes becoming moist.

"Naruto." He said, and the blond boy dropped his chopsticks, staring in disbelief.

"It's the same look." He whispered, not believing his eyes. It was the same look that had been on the face of the woman in his vision. The same strange emotion shone in this man's eyes, a look that made him want to cry, laugh, and scream all at the same time. "W-Who are you?" He asked hesitantly, and Gohan placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, a tear sliding down his cheek.

Teuchi and Ayame watched the touching scene unfolding before them, and the old ramen chef had to wipe away the wetness from his own eyes. Ayame's tears ran freely, and she glanced at her father. " Daddy, is he...?" She whispered and Teuchi nodded, causing her to gasp, and cover her mouth with her hand.

"Naruto, I'm your-" A loud explosion rocked the little ramen stand, and Gohan was suddenly blinded by a thick smoke. Ayame screamed and Ichiraku shouted hoarsely, as the smoke caused them all to cough violently. Gohan looked frantically around for his son, but the boy had disappeared from sight. "Naruto!" He called out loudly, and a shadow appeared within the smoke, before suddenly vanishing from sight.

He ran out of the stand, and looked up and down both sides of the street, catching a glimpse of a robed figure leaping over a rooftop. He blasted off at incredible speed and slammed into the fleeing person. Ramming his forearm across the masked individual's neck, Gohan pushed him roughly against the side of a building, glaring fiercely into his eye holes. "Where did you take him?!" He demanded angrily, but the masked man said nothing, turning away his head.

Gohan increased the pressure on his neck, until he was sure he had completely cut off the man's air supply, and was just short of crushing his throat. "Answer me!" He shouted, flaring his energy, causing an aura of blue fire to envelop his entire body.

"I'll...die...before...I...betray...Hokage-s-sama." The man choked out, and Gohan held him until he went limp in his grasp, having fallen unconscious.

"So it's that Hokage person again." He turned to see Pan staring at him a few feet away, and he let the unconscious masked man crumple to the ground.

"You know who he was talking about?" Gohan asked in surprise and Pan confused him by just grinning and shaking her head.

"No, but that guy knows all about him." She pointed over her shoulder, and Gohan looked and saw an exhausted looking masked man with silver hair and one red eye leaning against the building for support. He put his hands on his knees and wheezed, trying to catch his breath, sweat covering his face.

"I...finally...caught...you." He gasped, and Pan just chuckled, folding her arms. "Uh uh Kakashi-kun. Our bet was that you had to lay a hand on me, not catch sight of me.

Kakashi chuckled as well and stood up. "A minor technicality." He said, before finding himself slammed against the wall, Gohan's hand around his neck.

"You will take me to this Hokage!" He ground out and Kakashi gave him a blank stare, while Pan started laughing hysterically.

"That's what I've been trying to do all day." He said calmly, and Gohan looked confused before letting him go with a nervous chuckle. Kakashi stretched his sore neck, and took a deep breath, composing himself. "Now if you would please follow me I would be happy to take you to the Hokage."

The jounin sighed and leaped away, and Pan walked up next to him. "That was priceless!" She said with a grin and took off after the masked shinobi, leaving a very confused Gohan behind. The half saiyan blinked, before realizing that he had been left behind.

"Hey, wait for me!" He shouted and took off after the other two.

Ooooo

Sarutobi was looking over some documents when his door was suddenly violently thrown open and his two chuunin guards were sent sprawling across the floor. He merely raised an eyebrow as two people, followed by a ruffled looking Hatake Kakashi entered his office soon after. The two chuunin got painfully to their feet and shuffled out the door, giving the woman terrified glances as they passed her on their way out.

Kakashi stepped forward and inclined his head, before putting his hands in his pockets. "Here are the intruders per your orders Hokage-sama." He simply said and fell silent.

"Thank you Kakashi. You may leave now. I would like to speak to them in private." Bowing once more the jounin made a hand sign, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Kage bunshin eh?" He said with a humorous chuckle, and motioned for his two guests to sit. Gohan did so, but Pan remained standing with her arms folded arrogantly across her chest and merely glared at him.

The Hokage cleared his throat, and gave them a smile, inclining his head. "First of all I would like to welcome both of you to the hidden village of Konoha. My name is Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage and leader of this village."

Gohan inclined his head as well and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you Sarutobi-sama, I'm Gohan and this is my daughter Pan." The Hokage nodded to her, and Pan just continued to glare.

The Hokage chuckled and shook his head. "I assure you that neither I nor my village mean either of you any harm."

"Then why did you kidnap my little brother?" Pan snapped at him, fist clenching. The Hokage sighed, and lit his pipe, blowing a stream of smoke into the air.

"You are referring to young Naruto of course." He glanced at Gohan, looking him up and down. "And I take it that you must be Naruto's father then?" Gohan nodded and the Hokage sat back with a sigh. "Then the time has finally come. We knew that someone would come for him eventually, but you definitely took your time."

"There were, complications." Gohan said carefully, and the Hokage nodded.

" I already know of the strange vessel your son arrived in when he crash landed near our village. I was wondering if you would be willing to tell me your story, before I tell you mine. It is something that I have always wished to know. Are you from another planet, or just another part of the world. Please explain to me how he came to be here alone, and why it took you so long to finally reach him, if you wouldn't mind."

Gohan looked to his daughter, and Pan rolled her eyes before finally sighing in exasperation. "Fine! I'll tell the story. But you better let us meet Naruto after this." She said solemnly, and the Sandaime nodded, sitting forward eagerly in his chair to listen.

"It all started twelve years ago, with a monstrous entity known in our universe as Broly..."

A/N: And that's it for now kiddies. Next chapter will be a flashback explaining what happened with the Z fighters in the twelve years before Pan and Gohan arrived in Konoha. And after that will of course be the fated meeting!! I can't wait! So if you enjoyed this chapter I would be so so appreciative if you would leave me some feedback! Your reviews are the fuel we authors crave to motivate us to write! We do this not only for our own enjoyment, but yours as well. So please leave a comment and tell me what you thought. Until next time, this is Engineered_Chaos signing off! JA!

Translations:

Kinzoku jiseki- Metal Trace.

Orioke no jutsu- Sexy technique.

***OMAKE!!***

"Wow! This thing looks awesome!" Naruto cried as he spun around in front of the full body mirror.

Bulma, who was sitting in a chair, laughed at his excitement, and grinned wide. "Glad you like it kid! Your dad fought a lot of bad guys wearing that outfit. He was the city's symbol of justice and truth, protector of the weak and all that."

Naruto put the gleaming white helmet on his head and practiced a few poses in the mirror. "Hyah, Hwah, Hoo! Fear me evildoers, for I am the great Saiyaman!!!" He flourished his cape, and did a handstand, trying to mimic one of the Saiyaman poses his father had told him about.

"And what superhero is complete without his trusty sidekick?" Bulma said loudly to the closed door, waiting for it to open.

"I-I don't think th-this outfit suits me very well Naruto-kun." A timid voice called from behind the door. Naruto stopped his posing practice and removed his helmet. He frowned, placing his hands on his hips.

"Come on Hinata-chan! I can't be Saiyaman #1 without my trusty side-kick Saiyaman #2!!" Bulma laughed and slapped her knee, winking at her nephew. "He's right Hinata-chan, now come out here so we can get a good look at you!"

A sigh came from behind the door, followed by a rustle of movement. "O-Okay then, I'm coming out now."

The door swung open and Hinata stood before them, a blush on her face as she wore Videl's old Saiyaman #2 costume. The only problem was that it was the exact costume that Naruto's mother had worn, and to the shy Hyuuga's mortification, the chest was extremely tight. It was so tight, that she was practically busting out of it as she stood in front of a stupefied Naruto and laughing Bulma.

"D-Does it look alright on me Naruto-kun?" She said softly and hugged her arms beneath her ample chest, causing the flesh to jiggle slightly. Blood immediately erupted from Naruto's nose and he fell backwards, tripping on his cape and crashing to the floor.

"Naruto-kun!" She called in alarm and rushed to his side, kneeling over him.

"Hinata-chan?" The dazed demi saiyan said groggily and sat up, his face colliding directly with Hinata's ample, soft cleavage. Hinata gasped, and Naruto instantly fell backwards, unconscious from sensory overload.

"Naruto-kun!" She wailed and tried to shake him awake. Bulma by now was literally rolling on the ground laughing her ass off.

The door swung open and Goten and Trunks poked their heads in, faces concerned. "Is something wrong?! We heard a crash!" They both said simultaneously, and froze at the sight of Hinata in the Saiyaman costume kneeling over the unconscious Naruto with Bulma in tears she was laughing so hard in the background.

"Uhhh, never mind." They said blushing and closed the door.

"That Naruto is such a lucky bastard!" the occupants of the room heard Goten say loudly as he walked down the hall.

Hinata's cheeks turned crimson, and Bulma just started laughing harder.

...XD!!! I couldn't resist when this popped into my head! Forgive me!!! (Runs away)


	14. The Journey Begins!

**A.N./ **Good evening once again my faithful readers. Have you all missed me while I was away? Though unfortunate events caused this story to be stalled several times in the past year and a half, I am happy to say that I am back on track to continue my story. So to whoever is left, and any newcomers that may come by, welcome to my little corner of the site. I know that many of you have been waiting patiently, so I decided to upload this chapter, with the immense help and talent of it's co-author Tellemicus Sundance. It may be a bit short for how long it took to come out, but I've decided to shorten the chapters, so that the wait time between updates would be shortened as well. Each chapter will be between 5 and 7 thousand words from now on. Now that that is out of the way let's get down to business shall we. This chapter is Pan's flashback. Don't worry, Naruto's reunion with his parents is coming up very soon, but I had to get this bit of exposition out of the way first. I'm currently working on the next chapter and it will be out soon don't fret. So until then please whet your appetites with this little morsel, because the main course is coming very soon! Please enjoy the next enthralling installment of The Strongest Ninja in the Universe! Ja!

**Strongest Ninja in the Universe**  
By: Engineered-Chaos & Tellemicus Sundance  
_Chapter 13: The Journey Begins_

Pan's eyes closed as the memories of that day washed over her, filling her mind with vivid clarity. The Sandaime and Gohan listened silently, as she began to speak of what transpired after she regained consciousness.

~_flashback_~

Pan moaned softly as she cracked open her eyes, her entire body beginning to throb with pain as she regained consciousness. There was something heavy on her chest, and she was grasping something small in her hand. These were the first things her clouded mind could comprehend as she grasped for something tangible in the sea of pain. She tried to lift herself up, but gasped and fell back as she realized about every bone in her body must have been broken. It was late afternoon and the city was eerily quiet, not a sound reaching her sensitive ears.

Calming down, she reached out with her senses, but could feel nothing around her; no life whatsoever. Had everyone already been killed? She thought desperately as she tried to move the large slab of concrete pinning her to the ground. Tears of frustration brimmed her eyes, and she clenched her fists in futile anger.

Something small dug into her right palm, surprising her, and with effort Pan managed to turn her head. She nearly cried in relief as she gazed upon the little green bean lying in the palm of her hand. Her dad must have given it to her while she was knocked out. Concern flashed through her at the thought of her father, and with renewed energy she forced her limp right arm to move, gritting her teeth from the pain as the broken limb resisted her will.

With a cry of anger, she flopped the arm over and dropped the bean on the ground next to her head. Slowly she inched her face forward, and managed to get it in her mouth. Chewing quickly she swallowed the senzu bean, and her eyes immediately widened as she felt her entire body knit itself back together in an instant. Power surged through her body, and with a roar she blasted away the heavy concrete slab pinning her to the ground, freeing herself again. Rubbing her sore joints, she sat up, looking around.

Her eyes widened and she gasped at the sight before her. Satan City...was gone. Every skyscraper, business, suburb, and even the park had been razed into nothing more than smoking rubble. Standing on slightly wobbly legs, she extended her senses once more, searching desperately for any signs of life.

'Please let them be alive!' She begged silently. With her newly healed body and increased power, her senses probed further than ever before, and she sighed in relief as she felt the life energy of her friends and family off towards Capsule Corps, along with millions of pulses beneath the destroyed metropolis. The tunnels had held, and she was relieved to know that the citizens had survived. The city might be gone, but they would rebuild it, greater and stronger than before. They _could_ live without the Dragon Balls. But as she rose into the air and blasted off towards Capsule Corps., one thought dominated her mind: why couldn't she feel the presence of her father...or Naruto?

* * *

It seemed that the Briefs' compound had been the only surviving structure in Broly's assault. Everything looked exactly the same, except of course for the enormous hole blasted through the side of one of the hangars. She flew through the opening, an enormous smile splitting her cheeks as she saw everybody alive and well, but her smile slipped a bit as she still noticed no sign of her father.

Krillen and his wife looked up at her arrival, along with Goten and Trunks, having felt her arrival.

"Pan! You're alive!" The short warrior cried in relief and gave a laugh. Goten and Trunks joined them, and Pan smiled and laughed at the joy of just being alive. They had done it somehow, and they had all managed to miraculously survive once again.

"P-Pan?" Her good mood instantly vanished when she heard her mother's broken voice call softly to her.

"Mom? What's wrong?" She immediately rushed to her mother's bedside, gasping as she took in Videl's frail appearance. She knelt beside her, and took her hand delicately in her own, worried at the lack of strength in her mother's grip. "Mom, what's wrong? Where's dad, and where's the baby?"

Videl closed her eyes, tears trickling down her cheeks as she grasped her hand tightly now. Her knuckles quickly turned white from the pressure.

"Mom?" she cried in alarm. Her voice was desperate, and a terrible fear gripped her heart. "Where are dad and the baby?"

"Gone." Videl whispered softly, her hand going limp as she lost consciousness. Pan shook her gently, trying to wake her up again.

"Gone? What do you mean 'gone'?" Pan cried frantically, shaking Videl harder. "Mom?" But still her mother did not respond. A hand gently laid on her shoulder, and she looked up into Krillen's sorrowful eyes. "Krillen, what happened?"

The shorter man sighed, and lowered his head. "There was an accident."

* * *

"NO!" Pan yelled as she backed away from Krillen and the others, gripping her head as the words began to sink in. It wasn't possible! Naruto was dead, and her father had left? How had everything gone so horribly wrong? The young woman sank to her knees, the tears now falling freely down her cheeks as she sobbed in grief.

"I'm so sorry, Pan." Krillen said gently as he laid a hand on her trembling shoulder.

She made no response to his touch, and wrapped her arms around herself. She felt numb. Her whole being was shocked by the revelation that her new brother was dead. Her tiny, fragile, and innocent baby brother who had never even been given a chance to live. She would never be able to teach him the Kamehameha or how to fly or hold a pair of chopsticks. It was all gone now, destroyed by Broly and his hatred.

"Broly," she whispered suddenly as her fists clenched so tightly that her nails drew blood from her palms. Everything was gone because of Broly. All because she had been too weak, too unprepared to help and save the world and the life of little Naruto. _Damn him!_

She slammed her fists into the concrete floor of the hangar, shattering a few chips. It was all his doing! Her anger and grief grew as she remembered his taunting smirk and jeering insults. He had mocked her, and brushed her aside like trash unworthy of his time. If only she was stronger, she would make him pay! Pay for destroying her happiness. Pay for taking away the life of an innocent child.

A child who had seemed so small and delicate. His hand barely larger than one of her fingers. She remembered his face, his bright blue eyes. She burned his image into her memory. Her rage for the Legendary Super Saiyan continued to grow and fester within her heart. She would become _stronger!_ And then she would _find_ him and _crush him!_ This, she vowed as her tears continued to stream down her cheeks. She needed _strength!_ And above all she _needed power!_

Time slowed to a crawl for Pan as she felt something within her suddenly gave way. At first she tried to subconsciously suppress it, out of an instinctual fear. But as what gave way inside began to pick up momentum, a rush of raging power and adrenaline flooded her with all the strength of a runaway freight train. Within a split second, the rush of power became as powerful and unstoppable as a tsunami. The pressure of so much energy began building in her, it was looking for a way to escape. She was _scared_ of this power. She gripped her head in pain as the sensation of power threatened to consume her, to destroy her. But she also _wanted_ this power. She couldn't die! Not until she had had her vengeance, not until the corpse of Broly lay at her feet! She _**needed**_ this power!

With an agonizing cry and a pulse of power that shattered the windows of the hangar, the power finally found the vent it was looking for. A pulse of golden energy erupted from within her and exploded outwards in a halo around her.

And just like that, it was over. The rage and the pain hadn't disappeared, for they were still there yet somewhat muted now. She felt different now though; so much stronger, it was unbelievable. She stood up from the ground, her legs no longer shaky or weak. Despite the experience she'd just endured, she was staring in awe at her own hands, opening and closing her fists, unable to believe the sensation that she was feeling. She looked up at her family and saw looks of awe and pride on their faces as well.

"Super Saiyan." Krillen said in a breathless whisper, and she knew it to be true.

The legendary power that had eluded her for so long was finally in her grasp. She was finally a true Saiyan warrior. She finally had the means to enact her vengeance on the demonic monster that had shattered her entire world and ripped her family apart. She knew she had a lot of training to do if she ever wanted to stand a chance against a beast like Broly. This power had to be harnessed, focused, and refined until it was her weapon.

Then she realized something felt different as she stood in that hangar surrounded by her loved ones. It was as if a choice was being placed before her, a divergence from the path that she had followed her entire life. She hated Broly, hated him with an unforgiving passion that could make the brightest sun feel like the heart of winter. She wanted to kill him, to utterly remove his existence from the universe. She knew such feelings were wrong. But at that moment, with that much strength at her fingertips, she no longer cared. A piece of her heart had been ripped out by that monster, and she would be sure to repay the favor. She felt cold inside, as if she were nothing more than a deep chasm beneath her skin.

Even though she was seeing the world with a clarity that she would have believed impossible before, everything seemed duller, less vibrant than before. Maybe it was the death of her innocence or the dark purpose in her mind. Whatever the reason, the young Saiyan warrior knew that things would never be the same. She stared down at her fist and clenched it as hard as she could and felt the muscles and tendons tightening as she held the power to shatter worlds, to shatter Broly.

She could never be the same again, not if she wanted to stand a chance against the Legendary Super Saiyan. She had a lot of work to do. Turning from her bewildered family and friends, she began walking towards the exit of the hangar.

"Pan, where are you going?" Krillen called out as he began to follow after her. But she just ignored his voice as she took another step towards the decision she had made. There was no turning back now.

"Please be sure to take care of my mother while I'm gone. I'll be sure to visit her; I won't abandon her like _he_ did. But I need some time to myself now. I don't know when I'll be back." And just like that she blasted off and disappeared into the afternoon sun.

* * *

**Two months later...**

"Well, that didn't work either." Pan groaned as she slumped at the base of a smashed tree. Wearily she looked out before her and surveyed the destruction she had caused to the land. Trees lay on the ground everywhere, and huge craters littered the area, some still smoking from the attack she had just used. One month of solid training and it still wasn't enough. She had grown stronger, she could feel it inside and in the strength of her attacks, but it wasn't nearly enough to put even a dent in Broly's massive bulk, much less be able to take his life. One of her fundamental problems she had discovered early into her training was that she simply didn't know how to kill a person.

Her grandfather had been a peaceful man, and had tried to avoid killing his opponents no matter the cost. And those teachings and beliefs filtered into his training as well. Her father had been the same way. Every punch, kick, strike, and blast she had learned were always meant to incapacitate her enemies, but never kill them. It was frustrating, to say the least.

"I'll never get anywhere at this rate," she sighed and stood up dusting herself off.

"You've got that right, brat."

Spinning on her heels, Pan looked behind her, her eyes squinting from the afternoon sun high in the sky. And silhouetted by that sun was a figure floating in air, muscled arms folded arrogantly over a powerful chest. She didn't have to see his face to know that he was smirking at her. The 'all-powerful' Prince of All Saiyans always had some sort of condescending look for everyone to enjoy; except for Bulma, of course, unless he wanted to start cooking his own meals.

Pan rolled her eyes and slumped her head again. "What are you doing here, Vegeta?" She asked wearily, preparing to resume her training. She stopped dead however when Vegeta landed directly in front of her, but he was not smirking after all. His stony face looked very serious. "Can I help you?" She growled irritably, but the Saiyan prince merely stood there, staring at her intensely.

"Let me see it," he finally said gruffly, taking her back a bit.

"See what?" She replied hesitantly, having no clue what he was talking about.

Vegeta glared at her, gnashing his teeth together irritably. "Don't be a fool girl. The others told me about your transformation into a Super Saiyan and as the Prince of All Saiyans I have come to see it for myself. Now quit wasting my time and show me!"

"Alright, alright already. Jeez, you could have just asked me directly from the start, Vegeta. Instead of glaring at me and growling 'show me' as if everyone is supposed to be able to read your mind or something."

"Brat..." Vegeta growled, his patience obviously beginning to wear thin.

"Fine, fine." (Muscle-headed jerk.) She growled under her breath. Taking a deep breath she held her fists at her sides, and felt the surge of power within her. Grasping that energy, she drew upon it and her whole body infused with the power until she thought she would burst. Giving a mighty scream that shook the very earth, her power finally erupted and she stood transformed before the Saiyan prince, emerald eyes glaring challengingly into his own onyx orbs.

"Hmph," he merely snorted and turned away. "Pathetic. Trunks and Goten had more power when they were transformed as children. And you expect to challenge the Legendary Super Saiyan with such feeble strength? Don't make me laugh, girl."

Pan clenched her teeth in anger, before stepping forward and gripping Vegeta's shoulder, spinning the arrogant prince around like a top. Caught off guard, the mighty Saiyan nearly lost his balance and found himself eye to eye with the enraged Super Saiyan.

"I don't care what you think, oh mighty Vegeta! I didn't ask for your approval, nor do I even care about it!" She glared into his stony gaze, before turning around and punching a nearby boulder, shattering it into a million shards of rubble. "I know that I don't have the power to take on Broly right now. But I don't care!" She cried hoarsely, her emotions running as wild as her untamed power. "I _will_ kill Broly. I _will_ make him pay for what he has done, even if it takes me a hundred lifetimes!"

"At least you've got the spine for the job," she heard him grunt behind her. "But without proper training you will never know the true limits of your power."

Pan let out a derisive snort, and turned around. "And what are you saying? That you'll provide me with this 'proper training'?" She expected him to brush off the suggestion right away, but he merely continued to stare at her with a level gaze.

"You can't be serious," she mumbled and shook her head at the very idea. "Why would the all-mighty Prince of All Saiyans want to teach anything to the kid of a 'lowly half-breed' as you're so fond of calling him?"

"I am as you said: the Prince of All Saiyans. Every being with Saiyan blood is therefore my responsibility. Whether you are the offspring of a third-rate clown doesn't change the fact that Saiyan blood courses through your every vein. As a warrior, you represent our proud and legendary race. And as your sovereign, I cannot idly sit by and watch your potential waste away. You carry the Saiyan spirit, girl. I can sense it within you, and see it burning in your eyes. I knew from the very moment I saw you that you could become a great warrior with the proper training. Unfortunately for you, your sire had no idea of your potential. And I've sat back and watched as the fool neglected your training, watched as you squandered your ability."

"And now you've all of a sudden decided to try and help me? That's not like you at all. "

"My reasons are my own, girl!" he ground out angrily, a vein beginning to bulge on his forehead. "I'm offering you the opportunity to gain the power you desire, and the means to enact your vengeance. Take it or leave it, it matters not to me."

A long silence stretched out as Pan considered his words. Vegeta was the most powerful being on the planet, and she would definitely become much stronger under his tutelage. Plus she knew that he had a history of being extremely ruthless and merciless with his foes, a trait that she would need herself if she was ever going to gain the courage to take Broly's life with her own hands. Her mind made up, she took a deep breath and turned to him once more. "I accept your offer...sensei."

The Saiyan prince nodded and began to walk away. "Meet me at the Gravity Chamber at dawn then," he looked over his shoulder at her, a slight smirk to his lips. "Oh, and girl. You had better be prepared for Hell, because I won't be going easy on you."

Pan returned his smirk with a challenging grin of her own. Her green eyes were ablaze with determination. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**Twelve years later…**

"Hah! You'll have to do better than that!" Pan cried as she dodged the blue energy beam fired by her Uncle Goten.

"How about this then?" she heard from below just as Goten released another blast. Trunks soared straight at her, foot at the ready to deliver a crushing kick as he attacked from beneath. If she dodged the energy blast she would get a face full of a boot. Trunks and Goten both grinned, knowing that they had her.

But then their grins turned upside-down as Pan swatted the energy blast away from herself and into Trunks' direction. The older Saiyan had more than enough time to readjust to the surprise and dodge Goten's redirected blast. However, in the split seconds that he let his attention shift from his opponent, Pan appeared behind him in a burst of speed and landed a powerful double hammer blow on him, sending him plummeting to the ground below. Goten moved quickly and was able to catch his falling friend, sending another energy blast up at where his niece was hovering as a warding motion to keep her away. Pan just wore a smirk on her face as she idly dodged aside, watching Trunks recover and regain his footing.

"Enough!" Vegeta barked from the corner he was floating in, surveying the spar with critical eyes. With just a nod of approval in Pan's direction, he focused his attention onto the older Saiyans, his dissatisfaction at their abysmal performances was nearly palpable in the air. "You have been slipping in your training again, Trunks. And surely Kakarot had taught you to not rely on energy attacks, Goten!"

"What's it matter if I do or not?" Goten demanded hotly, feeling more than a little humiliated.

"Fool!" Vegeta growled. "Once an energy blast leaves your hand, it can be manipulated by anyone, especially your enemy! If you'd kept up on your training, instead of chasing after every pretty skirt that comes your way, you'd know this!"

"The world doesn't need saving anymore, so why should I?" Goten asked, his annoyance thick in his voice. "I mean, with you and Pan always training, why should I need to?"

Rather than answer, Vegeta turned and gave a pointed look at Pan. The youngest Saiyan's smirk deepened considerably upon seeing that look. As she returned her attention back to her Uncle and old friend, Goten suddenly realized something important. He and Trunks were about to receive another merciless beating disguised as a training session.

And the only person they could blame for this was him. It was _not_ going to be a good day.

Suddenly a familiar voice came across the intercom. "_Vegeta! Pan! Come to my lab right now! I think I just picked up the signal to Naruto's ship!_"

A nanosecond later, the door to the Gravity Room had been literally blasted off its hinges as the four Saiyans vacated the chamber in a mad rush to reach the Earth's most brilliant scientist.

* * *

"Now you're absolutely certain you've packed everything that you'll need for the trip dear?" Videl asked again as she looked over all of the provisions that Pan and Vegeta had gathered for their journey. Pan just rolled her eyes and gave Vegeta a pleading look, but the Saiyan Prince merely smirked in response.

'Damn him!' She thought irritably, trying to keep her calm with her fussy mother. He was probably enjoying this, watching her squirm, fetching whatever useless item Videl suggested next before she believed they were ready to go. But the demi-saiyan held a special place in her stony heart for her mother. If packing a few extra capsules would help her sleep at night, she'd suffer through the ordeal gladly.

"Mom, we have prepared for this trip the best that we can. Don't worry so much. Vegeta's the strongest fighter we have, and I've been training for this day for the past twelve years. Trust me, we're ready for whatever this alternate universe can throw at us**." **

Videl looked between her and the stony man that had become her mentor and teacher over the years and gave a deep sigh. "Alright, I guess you're right honey. I just want you to be safe. I don't know what I would ever do if anything happened to you."

Pan hugged her mother close, trying to reassure the distraught woman, when a fierce wind suddenly kicked up in the Briefs' lawn, causing the grass to flatten against the ground. Everyone assembled glanced up including Pan, and her eyes narrowed as she saw a large vessel descending towards the ground. Her power flared as her battle instincts kicked in and she glanced to Vegeta, but the Saiyan Prince merely stood with his arms folded, a slight grin on his face.

'What's he smiling about?' She mused mentally, before a familiar energy signal made itself known, causing her eyes to narrow even further, and her fists to clench in rage. A hatch opened in the side of the ship and a figure leaped out of the hull, descending slowly before landing softly on the grass.

Gohan smiled nervously as he took in the group gathered together on Bulma's lawn. With a slight chuckle he scratched the back of his head with one hand. "Hey guys. I'm back."

* * *

**Planet of the Supreme Kai  
One Week Later…**

"You have _got_ to be _kidding!_" Pan yelled in disbelief, confusion, and anger. Her energy was rising fast in conjunction with her boiling emotions. "You want us to seal up _that much_ of our power just to search your dimension so we can_find_ _my little brother?_"

Kabitoshin gulped from his place nearby. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to call these two here to speak to Gohan and his daughter after all. The last thing he needed was to have to put his planet back together again. Flashbacks of the nightmare with Majin Buu crossed his mind, causing the Supreme Kai to shiver slightly. Old Kai merely chuckled, enjoying the change of pace the new visitors brought to the planet.

"If you don't like it, then leave here, mortal," the old Kai named Mijikai snapped.

Mijikai was quite short and plump, dressed in a red kimono, and had a very burly expression on his ancient, wrinkled face as he glared up at the extremely agitated and powerful Saiyan. He was many, many millennia old and he'd seen his fair share of beings who were far more powerful than himself, but even he had never come across a creature as terrifying as an agitated Saiyan. Saiyans had been known for countless millennia as being among the utmost pinnacle of fighting potential, ruthless cunning, and the greatest of ultimate warriors. Mijikai may have been an ancient Kai who had long since passed his prime and no longer tried to maintain his once considerable strength, but he knew that letting such a creature as a Saiyan into his universe unmonitored was paramount to destroying a hundred million planets without remorse. And he would not stand for it.

Behind Mijikai stood a tall, powerfully-muscled, and far younger Kai who was named Takai. Takai was aspiring to become the next Supreme Kai. He focused a vast majority of his attention on his physical training, trying to reach the coveted position of Strongest in the Universe (at least _their_ universe), which would allow him to finally take up the mantle of Supreme Guardian of the Universe. He was already three times stronger than his mentor, but that was still not quite enough for he knew there were still beings out there that were far stronger. And a perfect example of that was the two Saiyans who stood in front of him, especially the smaller and younger female. If he had to guess, that girl would be nearly eight times stronger than he currently was. And that was only in her _current_ form!

"That's the condition, Saiyan," Mijikai repeated sternly.

Takai merely glanced down at his elder without a word before returning his gaze to the pair. In his personal opinion, he wouldn't have minded allowing the two of them free access into their universe. He could feel that they were good people; maybe a little rough around the edges, but good people nonetheless. He didn't truly understand just why Mijikai, who was still very much the Supreme Kai, was so opposed to allowing them into the universe. And the level of power which he'd declared that they would be allowed access to while in their universe was extremely low, even by Mijikai's standards!

It seemed to Takai that Mijikai was almost _trying_ to find a reason to keep them out.

"I'll do it," the elder Saiyan said easily, not seeming the least bit disturbed or agitated. He smiled kindly at the pair, and Takai was again reminded of the enormous black and blue bruise surrounding his right eye. Whatever being that was capable of doing that he didn't even want to think about. He moved forward and calmly took the set of earrings that Takai held forward to him. The elder Saiyan stared at the small earrings with a pensive expression as he spoke again, more to himself than anyone else. "If it means I get the chance to find my son."

"_WHAT?_" Pan shouted in disbelief. "I can't believe you, Gohan! Do you even realize just how low this shriveled, old lump is trying to take us! We couldn't even beat Satan-ojisan at that level!"

"Don't exaggerate, Pan," Gohan said, completely unmoved by his daughter's argument or murderous gaze as he snapped the earrings on. He powered up slightly to test the level of power he could reach before they activated, and nodded to himself as the studs began to grow warm. He could probably attain the first level of Super Saiyan, but not much more.

Looking over at her, Gohan said, "Would you rather just go home and let me find Naruto by myself?"

For one eternal moment, Pan's furious gaze wavered between her father and ancient Kai. It was clear to Takai that this young woman was only a sliver away from losing her self-control and blasting the pair of them into oblivion.

Feeling sympathy for the young Saiyan, Takai stepped forward past Mijikai and knelt down until he was level with Pan. Because Takai had remained silent up to this point in the conversation and brewing storm, his sudden movement had captured their attention as he calmly held out the earrings to the girl.

"There is no price too great to find and protect those you love," his voice was deep and calming. Looking Pan in the eyes, he continued, "If you run into trouble for which your life or your brother's life is in _genuine_ _danger_ of ending, you have my personal permission of removing these earrings and _defending_ yourself. All other times, you must wear them."

"Wha—Takai!" Mijikai shrieked in disbelief at what his protégé had just allowed. But he was ignored by the pair.

Pan's eyes had widened considerably at the permission that Takai had given her. But then they narrowed slightly in suspicion before she slowly reached up and took the earrings from his outstretched hand. However, Pan quickly realized that Takai was putting his trust in her to keep her word. It was a show of faith and caring that the elder Mijikai had yet to demonstrate towards them in their plight.

"Fine, you've got a deal, Takai-sama," Pan finally relented as she snapped the earrings into place. Takai nodded in acknowledgment before returning to his earlier position behind his elder and mentor.

Clearly seething at Takai's bargain but unable to forfeit it, Mijikai just ground his remaining teeth together and turned away. Raising his hands before him as he focused and summoned his powers, he began chanting in an ancient language, gently tearing a portal open in front of himself for which to transport the Saiyans to where they wished to go.

Kabitoshin gave a small sigh of relief. It seemed his planet was to be spared Pan's wrath after all. Smiling he approached Gohan and clasped hands with the saiyan. "Good luck on your journey Gohan. May you and your daughter be successful in your search."

"Thanks a lot Supreme Kai." Gohan replied with a nod. He glanced at his daughter, who merely huffed and stomped through the gash in reality.

~_END OF FLASHBACK_~


End file.
